Nossa Nova Familia
by miihc
Summary: COMPLETA. TRADUÇÃO. Carlisle e Esme, pais solteiros de 3 filhos respectivamente, decidiram se casar. O que vai acontecer quando os jovens adolescentes se encontram morando na mesma casa e descobrem que o odio, paixão, amizade e amor surge entre eles ? TODOS HUMANOS.
1. O ínico

**N/T**: Essa história é uma tradução da fic: **"Nuestra Nueva Familia"**, escrita por AnJuDark. Eu tenho a autorização da autora para traduzir essa história perfeita. Não esqueçam de deixar um review depois de lerem.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Trabalhava como diretor geral do hospital em um povoado chamado Forks quando a conheci. A noticia tinha corrido por toda a cidade: uma nova doutora chegaria para substituir o Dr. Villanueva. Enquanto a via entrar em meu escritório, me vi preso a ela, se não fosse pela bata branca e pela maleta que trazia nas mãos, jamais teria imaginado uma mulher tão charmosa e jovem fosse a nova doutora.

- Bom dia. – saudou. – É o Doutor Cullen ?

- Exato. – disse pondo-me de pe e estendendo lhe a mão em forma de saudação – Bom dia. Você deve ser a Doutora Swan, não é ?

- Sim. – me dedicou um resplandecente sorriso.

- Sente-se, por favor. – ofereci de forma agradável. – Acaba de se mudar para Forks... – comentei enquanto olhava seu histórico acadêmico e profissional, e cada um me surpreendeu mais pela excelência que tinha.

- Sim. – respondeu. – Tem apenas uns poucos dias que me instalei por aqui, estou em busca de uma boa escola para minhas filhas. Pode me recomendar alguma ?

- Realmente só há uma, mas é igualmente boa, quando puder pesso que um de meus filhos consiga um folheto onde pode conseguir mais informações. – era de se supor que uma mulher assim estivesse casada, mesmo assim a noticia me desanimou. Um sorriso se formou em meu rosto pelo absurdo de sentimentos.

- Há alguma coisa engraçada em meus papeis ? – perguntou divertida

- Não, ao contrario, tudo esta perfeito. Você é uma mulher muito inteligente.

- Obrigada. Espero que não se decepcione.

- Estou certo que não.

Fazia tanto tempo que não me interessava em nenhuma mulher, mas ela, desde o primeiro momento demonstrou ser uma mulher inteligente, profissional e responsável, fazendo com que o meu interesse crescesse um pouco mais. Desde já, estava disposto a manter distância, para não dizer que estava interessado em me envolver com uma mulher comprometida. Sem impedimento, seu caráter amável e doce me prendia cada vez mais a ela, com cada dia que passava, a atração ia se convertendo em algo mais profundo:admiração , respeito, quase idolatria.

- Doutora Swan. – disse sem poder me conter ao vê-la caminha por um dos corredores.

- Doutor Cullen. – parecia surpresa de me ver. – Não sabia que hoje trabalhava desde cedo. – e assim era, mas como lhe dizer que tinha vindo muito antes só para vê-la ?

- Tinha alguns papeis para por em ordem. – menti – Doutora.. – sabia que o que iria fazer era atrevido, se ver do meu ponto de vista de interesse, mas, analisando as coisa, que mal teria convidar uma colega para jantar ? – Me perguntava se a incomodaria se eu a convidasse para jantar.

- Eu aceitaria o seu convite com muito gosto. – seu radiante sorriso fez com que eu sorrisse também.

Quando terminou nosso turno, a levei a um pequeno, mas luxuoso, restaurante que não se encontrava a mais de cinco quadras do hospital. Assim que chegamos, a anfitriã nos levou a uma mesa de duas pessoas, e depois de puxar a cadeira para que nos sentássemos, pegamos o cardápio e pedimos. Levávamos uma conversa amena e interessante, digna de uma mulher com tanta cultura e maturidade profissional como ela. Estávamos rindo enquanto lembrávamos de alguns episódios de quando ainda estudávamos nossa carreira, quando seu celular tocou.

- Se me permite um momento. – Disse antes de atender. Me senti horrível, já que não havia percebido que começava a escurecer, e obviamente seu esposo estava preocupado. – Sim ? Filha não se preocupe, estou bem, o Doutor Cullen me convidou para jantar. – ela dizia para a pessoa do outro lado da linha. – Sim querida, não se preocupe, está bem, te amo.

- Me desculpe doutora, não me dei conta que já era tarde. – dizia tristemente.

- No se preocupe, era minha filha. – disse sorrindo – habitualmente é um pouco paranoica com sua mãe.

- Mesmo assim, peço mil desculpas, espero não provocar mal entendidos com o seu marido, se quiser posso te levar para casa agora mesmo.

- Disse marido ? – perguntou quase rindo – Doutor Cullen, não sou casada.

- Não é ? – a pergunta saiu sem ser pensada, a noticia havia me pegado de surpresa.

- Não. Sou mãe solteira. – assegurou com orgulho.

- Devo admitir que a noticia me agrada. – me atrevi a dizer. Agora que sabia que não havia um compromisso, seria possível a conhecer melhor.

- Essas não são palavras própria de um homem casado. – respondeu séria.

- Oh não ! – me apressei a dizer. – não, não, também não sou casado, minha esposa morreu há vários anos. – disse sem poder ocultar a tristeza em minha voz ao relembrar da mulher que alguma vez amei.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Não tem por quê. – Sorri. Há muito tempo tinha superado a morte da mãe dos mus filhos, e sempre iria ter um lugar especial em minha vida, estava certo que, onde quer que ela estivesse, estaria feliz que, depois de tantos anos, eu tenha encontrado uma mulher especial como a Doutora Swan.

- Mas tem filhos. - Me assegurou.

- Claro. – disse com orgulho. – Três para ser exato.. Doutora. – me atrevi a dizer antes de prosseguir. – te incomodaria se me permite falar sobre você ?

- Claro que não. E quanto a você doutor Cullen ?

- Absolutamente. – sorrimos amplamente.

- Então.. Carlisle. – gostei do tom que havia brindado a sua voz ao pronunciar meu nome. – fale-me de seus filhos.

- Sim. São três garotos de quase a mesma idade. E não é porque são meus filhos, mas eles são jovens esplendidos. – sorri ao lembrar do rosto dos meus filhos – Ainda que são muito diferentes entre si. Emmet é o maior, tem 20 ano mais extrovertido, diferente de Jasper, o mais novo, que tem 17, e também de Edward, que tem um caráter muito especial e pouco fácil de entender, apesar de ter 18 anos é muito maduro.

- Imagino que deve ser difícil para você cuidar de três jovens adolescentes.

- Na realidade não. – admiti – são meninos muito responsáveis que não me dão problema. E você Esme ? O que diz de sua filha ?

- Na verdade são filhas. – ela corrigiu com seu encantador sorriso – e igual a você tenho três, quase da mesma idade.

- Olha que coincidência. – expressei assombrado. – te incomodaria falar mais sobre elas ? – seu olhar brilhou ao lembrá-las

- As três são tão especiais, e não é porque são minhas filhas. – declarou sorridente. – Simplesmente porque cada uma tem uma essência tão distinta. Rosalie é a maior, e é obstinada, difícil. Enquanto que Alice, a menor, é um sol radiando em todo o seu esplendor. Sempre tão feliz e cheia de vida. E minha Bella – suspirou – igual ao seu filho Jasper, é muito tímida, se bem que, quando a provocam ninguém a detém. – riu - mas por agora elas estão em Phoenix, quando terminarem o primeiro ano se transferirão para continuar os estudos.

- Deve sentir muitas saudades delas.

- Não imagina o quanto. – seu olhar se perdeu por um segundo antes de continuar falando. – mas me reconforta saber que em sete meses estarão aqui comigo.

- O tempo passa rápido. – a animei. – Esme, e a você ? Não é complicado cuidar de suas três filhas ?

- Não, nunca. – ela respondeu prontamente. – Digamos que eu tenha contado com a mesma sorte que a sua, são meninas muito responsáveis.

Esme e eu seguimos nos conhecendo, e cada vez fui me apaixonando por ela. Esperei que passassem quatro meses para confessar o que sentia por ela, e senti uma emoção tão grande quando soube que era correspondido da mesma maneira. Iniciamos uma discreta, mas plena relação, e, apesar do tempo que nos conhecemos ser relativamente pouco, estava seguro que ela era a mulher por qual eu havia esperado por quase cinco anos. Essa noite a havia convidado para jantar em um restaurante em Seattle para celebrar os três meses da nossa relação formal.

- Esme. – disse quando havíamos acabado de comer.

- O que houve, Carlisle ? – disse franzindo suas delicadas sobrancelhas. Levantei do meu assento e caminhei ate a ponta da mesa, pegando delicadamente sua mão esquerda, enquanto tirava do meu bolso um anel de ouro.

- Esme.. – voltei a repetir seu nome, enquanto me inclinava sobre ela, fazendo-a me encarar. – Sei que é muito cedo, mas eu te amo, e me faria completamente feliz se aceitasse ser minha esposa. – o rosto de minha amada estava ternamente corado, seus olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam abaixo da luz tênue da lâmpada, e seus lábios em forma de "O" se esticaram pouco a pouco para formar um enorme sorriso.

- Como negar ? – respondeu enquanto me abraçava – Claro que aceito

- Muito obrigado, não caberia mais emoção em todo o meu ser do que a que você me deu hoje. O que acha de conhecer meus filhos este fim de semana ?

- Como acha que irão reagir ? – sua voz soou preocupada enquanto saíamos do restaurante.

- Eles sabem do meu relacionamento contigo e estão loucos para conhecê-la.

- Minhas filhas chegam no Sábado à noite. Elas também estão loucas para conhecê-lo, Doutor Cullen.

- Espero agradá-las. – disse enquanto abria a porta do co-piloto para que entrasse no carro.

- Claro que sim

- Então, o que acha que jantarmos todos na minha casa para que nos tos nos conhecermos melhor ?

- Que tal se eu oferecesse a janta ?

- Suas filhas estarão cansadas, não creio que é uma boa idéia.

- Não se preocupe com isso

- Claro que me preocupo. Não discuta mais sobre isso futura Sra. Cullen. – disse com um sorriso.

O fim de semana chegou rápido, e com ele os meus nervos afloraram, meus filhos haviam se comportado muito compreensivos, antes do inicio de minha nova e definitiva relação. Reação que agradecia, o que eles não sabiam e que me deixava um pouco preocupado, é que em breve eles teriam três novas meio-irmãs.

Alem disso, estava preocupado de não agradar as três garotas, e como seria a relação com meus filhos, mesmo que, duvidava muito, que sendo filhas de uma mulher como Esme, fossem grosseiras.

O Sábado havia chegado e Esme havia ido ao aeroporto para pegar suas filhas, enquanto meus filhos e eu limpávamos a casa para que no dia seguinte nos dedicarmos somente ao jantar.

Amanha ia ser um grande dia.


	2. se preparando para o jantar

**Alice POV**

O dia estava nublado. Suspirei.

- Decepcionada ? – a voz de Rose soava esperançosa.

- Não é isso, simplesmente estranharei meus novos amigos. – tratei de inventar uma desculpa.

- Lembre que mamãe ficaria triste se tivéssemos decidido ficar lá. – respondeu Bella enquanto seguíamos caminhando pelos corredores do aeroporto.

- Ainda custo entender porque havendo tanto trabalho em outros lugares, aceitou vir a esse povoado. – Rose disse. Bella e eu nos olhamos.

Realmente nenhuma de nos três estava muito feliz em mudar para um povoado que tem chuva quase todo o ano, mas Rose, a maior de minhas irmãs, era a que menos estava disposta a esconder seu desacordo.

- Rose, mamãe não merece que vá com esse humor. – tentou intervir Bella. Rose não disse palavra alguma pois sabia que Bella tinha razão.

- Como acha que será esse Doutor Cullen ? – perguntei repentinamente emocionada. Em parte porque realmente estava, e em parte porque queria romper com aquela atmosfera de tensão antes de encontramos com mamãe.

- Imagino que é um bom homem. – Bella disse com um ligeiro sorriso em seu rosto.

- Será bonito ? – perguntei mais a mim mesma do que a minhas irmãs.

- Certamente é um doutor medíocre. – Bella e eu viramos nossos rostos para ver Rose, estupefatas por seu comentário.

- ROSE ! – Gritamos em uníssono com o cenho franzido para demonstrar nossa desaprovação com suas palavras.

- O que ? – desafiou.

- Rose, não permito que fale assim do namorado de mamãe, nem seque o conhece. – a voz de Bella soou autoritária.

- Lembre-se que sou a maior aqui.

- Então se comporte como tal, e deixe de ser uma criancinha. – Rose não teve outra opção a não ser aceitar que Bella tinha razão.

Estava começando a me assustar com a atitude de minhas irmãs. Apesar de termos personalidades completamente diferentes, nunca discutíamos, ao menos dessa maneira tão acalorada como estavam fazendo Bella e Rose. Sempre havíamos conseguido completar umas as outras.

Suponha que em algum momento isso pararia, mas era estranho, devia ser pela tensão do momento.

- Ali esta mamãe ! – gritei quando a visualizei e corri ate ela já que me alegrava muito vê-la. Era a menos, e portanto a que mais havia estranhado sua presença em casa. – MAMÃE !

- Minha pequena. – disse minha mãe quanto me abraçava e me enchia de beijos. – Quantas saudades !

- Oi mamãe. – saudaram Bella e Rose, e suspirei de alivio ao ver que, aparentemente, as coisas já estavam bem. Nossa mãe deixou cair algumas lágrimas enquanto esticava seus braços para abraçar todas nós.

- Minas meninas. Quantas saudades. Me deixa tão feliz que finalmente poderemos estar juntas.

Um senhor com uniforme nos ajudou a levar as malas para o carro de mamãe, enquanto ela nos perguntava o que achávamos do lugar, e nos mentíamos o melhor que podíamos ao dizer que era agradável. Já no caminho para nossa nova casa, falamos orgulhosas de nossas notas acadêmicas. Estar com ela e ter seu cálido sorriso de novo junto a nós fez com que, exceto a Rose, nos esquecêssemos do lugar chuvoso por um momento. Nenhuma de nos três se atreveu a começar um assunto sobre o Doutor Cullen. Assim que chegamos a casa, que era grande como a tínhamos em Phoenix, colocamos nossos pertences em nossos respectivos quartos, e começamos a comer, sem dizer uma palavra sobre o assunto.

- E então mamãe – comecei já ansiosa pelo que nos contara – não vai nos dizer mais sobre o romance com o Doutorzinho ? – minha mãe sorriu amplamente com as bochechas coradas, a qual pareceu para nos três, uma adolescente apaixonada.

- Bom eu.. – ela raspou a garganta. – sobre isso queria falar-lhes quando estiverem mais instaladas, bom, eu.. ele nos convidou para jantar amanha em sua casa para que o conheçam.

- Um jantar ? – perguntamos assombradas. Os olhos de mamãe brilhavam como estrelas, e o sorriso em seu rosto em formato de coração era tão grande que por um momento fiquei com medo dela ter uma paralisia facial.

- Assim é filhas. – seu rosto se tornou serio de um momento para o outro. – verão que estou completamente apaixonada por Carlisle. Agora que estamos falando disso, queria pedir a opinião de vocês, agora que estamos frente a frente.

Ficamos vários segundo em silencio e agradeci que Rose não se atreveu a se referir ao doutor desconhecido da maneira que havia feito no aeroporto, já que se via que mamãe estava realmente apaixonada, e certamente ela se sentiria ofendida.

- Suponho que se conseguiu fazer nossa mãe parecer uma adolescente apaixonada, deve ser um bom tipo. – por fim Bella disse.

- Exato. – a apoiei. – alem disse, imagino que deve ser bonito. – mamãe riu.

- E você Rose ? Não disse nada. – Bella e eu nos sobressaltamos assustadas pelo que Rosalie poderia dizer.

- Para mim nenhum homem será digno de você... mas creio que posso lhe dar uma chance. – finalizou com um sorriso. Compreendi que, no final, Rose havia visto o mesmo que nos. Mamãe irradiava uma corrente de emoções que nunca havíamos visto em nossa vida. Mamãe jamais tivera um namorado ate agora, isso deu uma boa chance para o doutor.

O jantar se seguiu com conversas sobre o doutor Cullen. Carlisle era seu nome. Havíamos entendido que ele era diretor do hospital, e, pelo que mamãe contava, era um homem generoso, gentil e cavalheiro. A surpresa chegou quando descobrimos que tinha três filhos, detalhe que desconhecíamos ate agora.

Como era de se esperar, a noticia foi aceita de diferentes formas entre minhas irmãs e eu: para mim a idéia me parecia extraordinária, logo amanha conheceria garotos da minha idade, segundo Esme havia contado, e isso me fazia feliz. Rose, ao contrário, não estava muito de acordo com a situação, mas, igual à tarde, controlou seu desacordo para não ferir mamãe. E Bella, bom, Bella como sempre aceitou a idéia sem demonstrar desacordo ou acordo algum, demonstrando que sempre estaria feliz se mamãe era.

Amanha ia ser um grande dia.

**Edward POV**

- EMMET ! – gritei da sala para o meu irmão. – Ande depressa. Temos que pegar Jasper na academia de arte.

- Por favor Edward. – resmungou enquanto descia a escada a saltos. – São apenas 2 da tarde.

- Papai nos quer prontos antes das seis.

- Mas ainda faltam quatro horas ! – suspirei desesperado.

- Temos que pegar Jasper, ir ao supermercado comprar refresco, gelo e algum lanche, depois temos que vir ajudar Carlisle a por a mesa, e o jantar, e por últimos, nos arrumarmos. Crê que 4 horas são suficientes para tudo que temos que fazer ? – Emmet me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Vamos _brother, _você esta tenso demais. – disse divertido enquanto me dava um soco de brincadeira no ombro, e íamos em direção ao meu carro. – Estou ansioso para conhecer Esme. – disse enquanto íamos pela estrada.

- Eu também. – menti. Me alegrava ver papai tão feliz e entusiasmado, mas a lembrança de minha mãe me fazia sentir uma certa repulsa pela Doutora.

Me sentia horrível, já que meus irmãos haviam aceitado muito bem, e realmente a idéia de que papai, depois de cinco anos, tivesse decidido refazer sua vida, os fazia feliz. Nos dirigimos primeiro à academia de arte, onde nosso irmão menor tinha aulas de desenho.

- Ainda não compreendo como Jazz pode gostar dessas coisas. – comentou Emmet enquanto visualizava o edifício. Claro que não entendia, Emmet preferia as atividades que requerem esforço físico, diferentemente de meu irmão e eu, que preferimos a arte e a musica respectivamente.

Nossas personalidades eram diferentes, mas isso não era motivo para que não nos déssemos bem. A personalidade de Emmet podia se comparar a um terremoto ou algum vulcão. Era tão imprevisível, natural, cheio de fogo e vida. Diferente de Jasper que era reservado, mas bem tímido e sonhador.

- Oi garotos. – saudou Jasper quanto entrou no carro.

- O que foi? – perguntamos com um grande ao ver seu rosto cheio de tinta.

- Nada de interessante. O meu professor acaba de propor que eu entre para um concurso de pinturas. Mas não sei se vou aceitar.

- Porque ? – perguntou Emmet.

- Tenho tentado pintar algo, mas nenhuma figura me convence,

- Meu irmão não tem inspiração. – exclamou divertido o maior de nos três

- Suponho que tenha razão. – riu Jasper, e momentos depois seu rosto ficou serio. – e isso me preocupa.

- Verá que dentro de pouco tempo encontrara essa inspiração que necessita. – incentivei.

- Assim espero. Aonde vamos agora ?

- Ao supermercado. – disse com um suspiro. – temos que comprar algumas coisas para a janta.

Assim que chegamos e acomodamos o carro no estacionamento, nos dirigimos apressadamente ao supermercado, já que o tráfego nos tinha roubado um pouco de tempo.

- Vamos ! – exclamou Emmet enquanto via a lista que papai havia nos dado. – A doutora come mesmo.

- Não acha que ele exagerou ao fazer os cálculos com as bebidas e a comida ? – continuou Jasper enquanto olhava junto com Emmet a lista.

- Deixe-me ver. – eu disse enquanto estendia a mão e pegava o enrrugado papel. Franzi o cenho um pouco contrariado, realmente era muito o que ela pedia.

- Acha que deveríamos ligar para ele ? Talvez tenha se enganado. – propôs o meu irmão menor.

- Suponho que não perdemos nada conferindo. – saquei meu celular, digitei o numero de papai e esperei ate ele atender.

"_Sim Edward, o que aconteceu ?"_

- Papai, te ligamos porque estamos um pouco confusos com a lista de compras que nos deu. Não acha que demais ?

"_Não, está tudo bem, teremos mais convidados. - riu"_

- Ah tudo bem, então nos vemos em casa em algumas horas.

"_Obrigado filho, diriga com cuidado. Ate logo."_

- E então ? – perguntou Emmet.

- Termos mais convidados. – nós três nos olhamos nos perguntando quem mais chegaria. – então suponho que tenhamos que esperar ate a noite para descobrirmos. – disse enquanto começava a caminhar pelo supermercado.

**Rosalie POV**

- Suponha-se que isso é um supermercado. – perguntei indignada a minhas irmãs.

- Vamos Rose. O que esperava ? É uma cidade pequena. – Alice disse enquanto brincava com o carrinho do supermercado, colocando seu pequeno e frágil corpo sobre ele. Suspirei irritada. Como podia ser tão otimista ?

- Suponho que já pegamos tudo que precisamos para fazer a salada. – Bella disse enquanto pegava pacotes de massas e colocava no carrinho.

- Pois então já vamos. Não suporto mais ficar aqui. – disse incomodada, enquanto ganhava um olhar reprovador de Bella. Nos dirigimos para os caixas para pagar quando lembrei que faltava meu cereal para dieta. – Esqueci de pegar o meu cereal. Volto em um momento.

- Rose ! – gritou uma aguda voz de soprano.

- O que foi agora Alice ?

- Pode me trazer uma malteada¹ chocolate congelado ? – disse com aquele sorriso de orelha a orelha, em seu rosto de duende, que, por mais incomodada que estivesse, nunca poderia evitar sorrir de volta.

- Tudo bem. – sorri derrotada

Caminhei pelo corredor de cereais e depois de olhar varias vezes, não encontrei o cereal que queria. Suspirei tentando controlar o nojo que ameaçava voltar. Derrotada me dirigi para o corredor onde tinha uma placa de lacticínios, igual o corredor anterior. Busquei duas vezes em todas as geladeiras sem encontrar a malteada de Alice. Voltei a procurar mais uma vez, e atrás de umas caixas de leite, estava lá, uma embalagem. Sorri aliviada de que, ao menos, tinha conseguido encontrar o ultimo produto dessa marca. Estiquei minha mão para pegá-lo quando outra mão, grande e grossa, o pegou primeiro. Girei meu rosto para ver quem se havia apossado da minha malteada e topei com um garoto, que estava tomando o conteúdo do frasco enquanto se afastava. Minha mandíbula travou de raiva. Quem ele pensava que era ? Por acaso não tinha se dado conta que eu estava ali e que aquela malteada era o meu objetivo ?

- Hei, você ! – gritei enquanto caminhava em direção ao jovem que não parecia ter me ouvido. – Besta ! – lhe disse enquanto lhe dava um tapa em suas costas, que estava muito bem exercitada, mas aquilo não era importante na hora.

- O que aconteceu ? – disse olhando-me e franzindo suas espessas sobrancelhas.

- O que aconteceu ? – estava completamente furiosa. – Por acaso não viu ? Está completamente cego ?

- Quem você acha que é ? – perguntou totalmente confuso. – Creio que esta me confundindo. – não pude me controlar, arranquei a bebida de suas mãos, e, sem pensar, joguei todo o conteúdo em sua cara. – Mas, qual o seu problema, sua louca ?! - exclamou com o rosto todo sujo de um liquido cor café escuro.

- Isso é para você aprender a perguntar se pode, antes de ir agarrando uma mercadoria ! – Gritei, e girei meu corpo para sair dali, mas não antes de lhe jogar a garrafa vazia. Contive um sorriso ao ver a expressão daquele jovem.

- Ou ! Hei. – andei mais depressa.

- Onde esta as coisas que havia esquecido ? E a minha malteada ? – perguntou Alice quando me viu chegar de mãos vazias.

- Não tem do cereal que eu queria, e uma metade de sua malteada esta no estomago de um estúpido, e a outra metade se encontra na sua cara e camisa.

- Rose, o que você fez ? – perguntou Bella alarmada enquanto começava a tirar as coisas do carrinho e colocá-las no caixa para que tomassem o preço.

- Nada. – respondi. – Simplesmente que um tipo teve a má sorte de se encontrar comigo com o humor um pouco irritado, e cometeu o erro de pegar e beber a ultima malteada que eu queria, assim, não pude me controlar, e descarreguei minha irritação nele. – sorri angelicamente, agora que já havia tido minha vingança, me senti um pouco melhor. Alice gargalhou e Bella me olhou divertida.

- Rose, você é genial. – os magros e finos braços de minha irmã me abraçaram.

- Pobre homem. – disse Bella com um sorriso em seus lábios

Depois de pegar o que havíamos comprado, nos dirigimos ate a nossa casa para nos prepararmos.

Dentro de algumas horas teria o gosto de conhecer o Doutor Cullen e seus filhos. Genial. (notem o sarcasmo, por favor.)

* * *

N/T: A fic original por enquanto tem 21 capitulos, eu vou me esforçar pra conseguir acompanhar a autora, assim que eu terminar de traduzir o cap O3 eu posto ele aqui para vocês. O cap O2 da fic original recebu 12 reviews, entao vamos tentar alcançar ou passar esse numero ? bom, agradeço a _Larissa Motoko, Teyas (), Kagome Juju Assis, BaahH, Cullen, Re Lane Cullen, Raquel Rocha (), Bih Kannibal, Christye-Lupin, Milla Mansen Cullen, Kooh H. Cullen , Tammy Cullen, Katryna Greenleaf Black, Mariie Swan _por comentarem aqui, e a todos os que adicionaram a fic em alguma coisa.

miih Potter Cullen


	3. Conhecendo a nova familia

**Esme POV**

Faltavam cinco minutos para as seis. Carlisle chegaria a qualquer momento, e me aterrorizava a idéia de como seria a reação de minhas filhas ao conhecê-lo. Duvidava que não iria lhes agradar, já que Carlisle era um homem carismático e muito cavalheiro.

Mesmo assim, a que mais me preocupava era Rosalie. Mesmo que não tenha expressado sua inconformidade, era minha filha e a conhecia bem. Sabia que não estava muito de acordo em viver aqui, e que, das três, ela era a mais difícil, e mesmo assim estava fazendo todo o possível para dar a Carlisle uma chance antes de julgá-lo, ação que eu agradecia silenciosamente, já que, com certeza estava dando trabalho controlar seu comportamento.

- Mamãe. – chamou Alice enquanto descia as escadas e era seguida por Bella e Rose. – como nós estamos ? – perguntou com o sorriso que quase nunca saia de seu rosto.

- Lindíssimas – disse orgulhosa, porque realmente eram. Agora mesmo, a vestimenta das três variava tão drasticamente de acordo com suas personalidades que não poderia dizer quem estava melhor.

Alice vestia uma calça de pantalona preta, que fazia conjunto com suas sandálias e blusa de tiras, que ressaltava seus frágeis e finos ombros. Seu cabelo negro e esteticamente cortado, como era de costume, estava penteado com as pontas para cima, e adornado com um fino prendedor. Rose, como sempre, havia se vestido de forma sensual mas elegante. Seu conjunto cor vermelho vinho consistia em uma saia que ia até debaixo de seu joelho, e um top de um ombro só, no qual o seu plano e exercitado abdômen estava descoberto. Sua cabeleira loira estava um pouco mais ondulada hoje, e, diferente de Alice, usava sapatos de salto agulha, mas que não lhe impediam de se mover com graça. E minha Bella, que era menos preocupada com a moda, mas não menos linda, usava uma calça jeans escura, mais solta na perna, sua blusa da mesma cor era colada em seu corpo destacando suas sensuais, mas finas curvas. Seu cabelo cor castanho escuro, caia debaixo do rosto destacando seu rosto pálido.

- Você também esta linda mamãe. – Alice disse, me abraçando.

- Dizem isso porque são minhas filhas. – eu ri. – Não vão levar nenhum casaco ? À noite vão sentir frio. – adverti ao ver que a única que levava um casaco consigo era Bella. Rose e Alice subiram correndo para pegas as suas. A campainha tocou, e, depois de dar um sorriso nervoso para Bella, me dirigi à porta. Sorri em sinal de boas-vindas ao homem alto e loiro, com olhos da cor do céu, vestido de traje, com um lindo sorriso que provocava covinhas em suas bochechas.

- Boa noite. – disse com sua voz macia enquanto tomava a minha mão e depositava um beijo nela. – Estão prontas ? – perguntou cordialmente

- Sim. Entre por favor. – guiei meu prometido pelo hall de entrada, onde as minhas filhas estavam juntas. Segurei uma risada ao ver as expressões em seus rostos ao vê-lo, pelo visto o cavalheirismo de Carlisle não tinha lhes passado desapercebido.

- Rose, Alice, Bella, esse é Carlisle.

- Muito prazer. – disse enquanto estendia sua mão a cada uma de minhas filhas.

- UAU ! – exclamou Alice. – Tem razão, mamãe. Não duvido da arte em si, mas se bem que..

- ALICE ! – repreendeu Bella, enquanto Rose e eu riamos e Carlisle alargava o sorriso em seu rosto. – desculpe por isso, ela é um pouco atrevida.

- Não tem problema Bella. – Carlisle seguia rindo.

Depois da apresentação, nos dirigiu ate o carro, comportando-se com todas como o cavalheiro que era. O caminho para a sua casa não durou mais de vinte minutos, nos quais nos ocupamos para que minhas filhas e o meu prometido se conheceram um pouco melhor. Alegrou-me saber que elas se sentiam à vontade.

Quando chegamos, os nervos afloraram, igual a Carlisle, era a primeira vez que me apresentava a seus filhos, e temia que não tivesse o mesmo carisma de Carlisle para agradá-los.

Aguardei de Carlisle abrisse a porta para que pudesse sair do carro. Depois de abri-la, me estendeu sua mão, e indicou a minhas filhas, com um educado gesto da mão, que nos seguissem.

**Emmet POV**

- Já estão lá fora. – advertiu Jasper enquanto olhava a janela que dava para o pátio.

- Quem vem ? – perguntou Edward

- Não da para ver bem, mas vem varias pessoas.

- Creio que é o momento de colocar a bebida nos copos. – sugeri.

- Só tenha cuidado. – disse Edward com um tom divertido. – se não vai deixar cair o refresco sobre você mesmo. – ambos meus irmão riram, dirigi-lhes um olhar mortal, enquanto me lembrava do desgosto pela tarde. Malditas mulheres arrogantes e amargas.

- Está bem, não direi mais nada, entenderam ? – o meu gesto só serviu para causar-lhes mais risadas.

- Vamos Emmet, não vai receber com essa cara a doutora Swan, vai ? – perguntou Jasper ao mesmo tempo em que a porta principal se abria. Não me tomou nenhum esforço colocar de volta o sorriso em meu rosto, já que estava ansioso para conhecer a namorada de papai.

Meu olhar pousou primeiramente na mulher que papai segurava pela cintura e sorria timidamente, e depois nas garotas, muito bonitas por sinal, e então, em um par de olhos aberto como pratos, deixei de respirar enquanto o enorme sorriso de esvaia pouco a pouco, enquanto olhava a garota loira, repetindo mentalmente que aquilo não podia ser possível. Mas era. Quando suas pupilas refletiram, por fim, esse brilho histérico, diabólico, quase mortal, soube que era ela: a mesma histérica do supermercado, que havia me agredido sem razão, sem causa alguma, a louca das malteadas.

**Jasper POV**

Estava preocupado com Emmet, já que era o mais entusiasmado para conhecer a namorada de papai, e agora ele estava paralisado, com os olhos dilatados, a mandíbula escancarada. Dei-lhe uma cotovelada para que voltasse a si, e no momento seguinte, Carlisle começou a falar:

- Emmet, Edward, Jasper, lhes apresento Esme. – disse enquanto colocava as duas mãos nos ombros de sua companheira, realmente bonita. – e elas – mostrou as três garotas – são suas filhas, Rose, Bella e Alice. – percorri uma mirada amável a cada uma delas, ate que meu olhar se encontro um par de pequenos olhos negros. Virei o rosto rapidamente envergonhado e pude ver Edward com as mãos fechadas em punhos, imaginei que a idéia de três filhas não tenha lhe causado muita graça.

- Bem vinda Esme. – disse ao notar que nenhum de meus irmãos tinha planejado fazê-lo. Emmet tinha o rosto contorcido em uma careta que não sabia interpretar, e Edward parecia estar tratando de se controlar para poder falar em um tom de voz que não parecesse grosseiro.

- Muito prazer. – disse com um cálido sorriso a namorada de papai, enquanto estendia a mão para cada um de nos. Emmet sorriu gentilmente, mas o conhecia muito bem para saber que algo o incomodava. Agradeci que papai estava muito concentrado em Esme para notar quando Edward lançou um olhar fulminante para a sua prometida.

- Porque não vamos para o jardim para que fiquemos mais à vontade ? – Carlisle sugeriu enquanto pegava a mão da doutora e a guiava para fora.

- Em seguida os alcançamos. – Edward disse tratando que sua voz soasse amável, mas seus olhos diziam totalmente o contrario. – vamos servir as bebidas.

- Filhas, porque não ajudam os garotos ? – disse Esme, com pena da atitude do meu irmão com ela, Carlisle sorriu com a idéia.

**Bella POV**

Enquanto Carlisle e Esme desapareciam, uma atmosfera de tensão se criou entre os irmãos Cullen e nós caminhamos em silêncio para a pequena, mas luxuosa, cozinha. Até então, eu havia notado algo nos irmãos Cullen. Um deles, o maior eu pensei, por sua estatura e traços ligeiramente mais adultos do que os outros dois, tinha a expressão completamente descomposta por uma careta de incredibilidade e fúria. Outro deles, de feições e olhar amável, que aparentava ter mais ou menos entre a minha idade e a de Alice, observava incomodado com seus olhos cor de mel seus outro irmãos, e, de vez em quando, nos dirigia um tímido sorriso. E o terceiro, e mais bonito na minha opinião, era o que mais havia chamado minha atenção já que seus olhos cor de esmeralda eram frios e seu rosto pálido e angulado estava serio e distante..

- VOCÊ ! – o grito de Rose me fez girar alarmada. O que aconteceu agora ?

- QUE DIABOS FAZ AQUI ? – se o grito de Rose havia me alarmado, o tom do garoto que respondia pelo nome de Emmet, o maior, de deixou pasma. Olhei Alice e depois os outro dois jovens, e seus rostos demonstravam que, igual a mim, não entendiam nada.

- OLHA LÁ GRANDE IMBECIL, COMO VOCÊ FALA COMIGO !

- O que esta acontecendo aqui ? – perguntou um dos irmão, o mais amável ate momento, que não me lembrava se chamava-se Jasper ou Edward.

- ESTA É A LOUCA QUE ME AGREDIU COM A MALTEADA HOJE PELA TARDE ! – minha mandíbula se escancarou ao escutar a acusação, já que havia dito "louca" a Rose, e isso não era nada bom.

- COMO ? – estava a ponto de explodir, seu rosto havia tornado-se vermelho por causa do disgosto. –... COMO DISSE ?!... COMO ME CHAMOU ?! – girou seu indignado, mas mesmo assim, belo rosto até onde estavámos. Alice e eu não respondemos sua pergunta, já sabíamos a conseqüência se seus ouvidos voltassem a confirmar o que o garoto havia dito.

- LOOOUUUU-CAAAA ! FOI ISSO QUE TE DISSE ! – Alice e eu olhamos alarmadas para Emmet, realmente não sabia o perigo em que estava, Rose com raiva não era nenhuma brincadeira.

- Agarra a Rose. – Alice sussurrou e meio segundo depois vi como minha irmã maior se lançava sobre o seu agressor, alcançou o braço de um jarra com um rápido movimento.

- Rose, calma. – disse tratando de controlá-la.

- ME SOLTA BELLA !

- Emmet, peça desculpas. – pediu o garoto com cabelos e olhos cor de mel. Reze para que faça isso, para o seu bem. Alice já estava me ajudando a controlar Rose.

- PORQUE ? PORQUE DEVERIA PEDIR DESCULPAS ? FOI ELA QUE VIROU A MALTEADA EM CIMA DE MIM !

- PORQUE VOCÊ MERECIA ! – protestou Rose que se debatia em nossos braços tentando sair deles.

- Poderiam se acalmar, os dois ? – pediu outra voz, seria, tranqüila e serena. – Carlisle e.. a Doutora Swan vão nos ouvir. Não creio que essa cena os agrade. – imaginei o tom de antipatia com que ele se referiu a minha mãe ? Deixei passar já que, com certeza, havia sido a tensão do momento. Agradeci que, com aquele comentário, Rose e Emmet haviam se controlado mesmo que seus olhos faiscassem de fúria. Um calafrio me percorreu, ao pensar que em qualquer momento, Rose poderia atacar Emmet. Outro silencio nos invadiu enquanto nossos olhares iam e viam de rosto a rosto.

- Então.. suponho que nossos pais estão esperando. – comentou Alice com o tom mas despreocupado que pôde para iniciar uma conversa. – Em que podemos ajudar ?

- Em nada. – outra vez a voz aveludada do garoto soou cortante. – Podem ir para o jardim se gostarem.

- Pois é isso que farei. – grunhiu Rose enquanto saia zangada da pequena cozinha.

- Desculpem, ela tem um pouco de mal caráter. – disse Alice lhes dirigindo um de seus sorrisos.

- Se vê que sim. – o sorriso de Emmet era igualmente agradável como o de Alice, parecia que, ao contrario de Rosalie, não lhe dava trabalho nenhum o deixar ali.

- Podem ir com sua irmã se quiserem. – Outra vez essa maldita voz. Girei meu rosto para encarar o garoto de olhos verdes

- Te incomoda estarmos aqui ? – perguntei sem censura, não gostava de rodeios.

- Prefiro guardar meus comentários para mim mesmo. – o tom de sua voz foi realmente irritante.

- Hei, Hei. – Emmet exclamou. – já tivemos muito teatro por hoje, creio que a loira e eu nos encarregamos disso. Não comecem vocês dois.

- Acho que podemos levar as bebidas. – apoiou Alice enquanto ia ate o terceiro irmão, que estava servindo as bebidas em vários copos de cristal. – posso te ajudar em algo... ? – sua pergunta fico incompleta já que era péssima para lembrar nome. – desculpe, como se chama mesmo ? – perguntou divertida.

- Ja... Jasper. – respondeu o garoto colocando os copos em uma bandeja, sem encarar a minha irmã. Foi ai que tive certeza que o garoto da voz irritante era Edward.

Quando as bebidas e os aperitivos ficaram prontos, nos dirigimos ate o jardim onde estavam Carlisle e Esme, conversando com suas mãos entrelaçadas, enquanto Rosalie estava sentada em uma cadeira apertada.

- Ela é sempre assim tão amarga ? – perguntou ele baixo, para que nossos pais não escutassem, me pus a rir.

- Bom, amarga não é a palavra certa, difícil a descreve melhor.

- Além do mais, você tomou a minha malteada. – disse Alice sorridente. – compreenda, ela só estava defendendo a integridade da sua irmã menor.

- Então ela me agrediu só porque eu lhe tomei a última malteada ? – perguntou surpreso, enquanto nos duas assentíamos com um sorriso. Sabíamos que, realmente, atitude de Rosalie tinha sido exagerada. – E vocês me dizem que ela não é amarga ?

- Controle suas palavras, seu animal. – não havíamos nos dado conta que Rosalie tinha vindo ate nós.

- Amargurada. – murmurou Emmet enquanto Alice e eu riamos. Realmente o grandao e o irmão menor aposto, realmente eram muito divertidos. Ficamos assim por mais de uma hora, conversando amenamente entre todos. (com exceção de Emmet, Rose e Edward), esse último manteve sua atitude fria igual com todos.

O jantar estava delicioso e se passou sem nenhum acontecimento relevante. Depois de jantar, nos dirigimos ate a sala para continuar com a conversa. Realmente me sentia feliz ao ver que o Doutor Cullen era um bom homem, e, o mais importante, que mamãe estava mais que feliz ao seu lado. Alice me apoiava, já que ficou fazendo brincadeiras com Carlisle e Emmet, como se fossem velhos conhecidos, no qual dizia que se sentia mais que à vontade com eles. Enquanto Rose havia se comportado amavelmente, como havia prometido para mamãe, mas não podia se dizer o mesmo com sua atitude com o filho maior. O menor, Jasper, havia se sentado ao meu lado, e era fácil saber que era tímido, mas amável, quase não havia feito comentário algum, mas ria com as atitudes de nossos irmãos, diferentemente de Edward, ainda que tenha tentando ignorá-lo ao máximo, sua atitude seria e distante não era fácil de se passar despercebida.

Em uma intenção de romper aquele gelo com o jovem de olhos verdes e cabelo cor de cobre, sorri amavelmente quando nossos olhares se encontraram, ganhando de volta um gesto de indiferença. Cerrei as minhas mãos em punhos, quem acreditava nisso ?

- Alice, Bella Rose, filhos. – Carlisle chamou nossa atenção enquanto abraçava ternamente mamãe. – Esme e eu temos um comunicado para fazer. – todos esperamos em silencio por alguns momentos.

- O que aconteceu papai ? – o jovem que estava sentado ao meu lado perguntou.

- Bom.. – continuou enquanto mirava ternamente a minha mãe, e depois diriga-se a nos com um amplo e feliz sorriso. – queríamos informa-lhes que Esme e eu vamos nos casar.

* * *

N/T: _melguinha3, Cullen, Katryna greeleaf Black, Milla Mensen Cullen, Caroline Evans Potter, Srta. Ayanami - Granger, larissa Motoko, Re Lane cullen, Bih Kannibal, BaahH, Dada Cullen, Teyas (), raquel Cullen, Kagome Juju Assis, Tanny Cullen, e Christye - Lupin, _eu e autora original agradeçemos os comentarios de vocês. A gente espera muito mais.

miih Potter Cullen


	4. Casamento !

**Edward POV**

Por acaso havia mais ?

Havia aceitado, de maneira não muito boa para mim, mas sem dizer nada a respeito, que papai reiniciasse sua vida já que sabia, e compartilhava a idéia com meus irmãos, que ele merecia ser feliz. Mesmo que isso significasse que o amor que sentisse por mamãe passasse para outra pessoa. Mas não, não era tudo, a mulher tinha 3 filhas, três filhas que eram completamente loucas, começando pela que havia agredido Emmet, e terminando com aquela que havia me enfrentado na cozinha. Mas não, a coisa não acabava por ai: ELES IAM SE CASAR ! _Genial._

Fixei meu olhar nos sete rostos que se encontravam ao meu redor. Carlisle e a senhora estavam com sorrisos de orelha a orelha, quase iguais, olhando-se nos olhos. Perguntei-me se, se mamãe existisse, Carlisle olharia para ela dessa maneira. Não se davam conta do que estavam a ponto de fazer ? Emmet, maldito seja, parecia que sua única preocupação era ser irmão da loira, já que nunca dedicou um sorriso para ela, e seu rosto para Esme era amável.

Jasper.. sabia que antes mesmo de dizer, ele estaria feliz com qualquer decisão que Carlisle tenha tomado, era tão bom e tão pouco egoísta, diferentemente de mim, e eu o admirava por isso.

E depois vi o rosto das garotas. A loira estava séria, parecia que, depois de tudo, eu não era o único em completo desacordo com essa união matrimonial. Lancei outro olhar cortante a menor, que como sempre, estava sorridente. Não lhe dei importância. Girei um pouco meu rosto, e foi quando encontrei, pela terceira vez na tarde, esse par de olhos cor chocolate.

O rosto daquela garota, que era a que eu menos simpatizava das três, não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. Sua mirada tinha receio nos olhos, com certeza havia sido a única da família que havia se dado conta que deixava sua mãe triste. Alegrou-me que ao menos ela o superava.

- E então ? – perguntou meu pai. – O que acham ?

- Genial ! – chiou a pequena garota, enquanto parava energicamente e abraçava meu pai e sua mãe com seus pequenos braços. – Muitas felicidades !

Minha mandíbula se trancou.

- Não parece muito cedo ? – questionou de maneira descortês a maior das irmãs Swan.

- Provavelmente. - se adiantou a dizer meu pai, antes que pudesse apoiar a pergunta feita por Rose. – Sabemos que pode ser muito remoto, mas.. nos amamos. Rose, não sabe o tempo que estive esperando por sua mãe. Temos certeza que tudo sairá bem.

- Assim espero. – replicou friamente e depois não disse mais nada.

Esperei, quase sem esperança, que um de meus irmãos não estivessem de acordo, para assim, poder apoiá lo. Mas, para o meu azar não foi assim. Emmet e Jasper sorriram felizes, e desejaram felicidades perante a idéia. Sentia-me como uma peste no meio de todos eles, ligeiramente apoiado e consolado que Rose tampouco se mostrava muito feliz, mas assim como eu, optou por não mostrar o desgosto.

- Alegro-me por você mamãe. – disse a garota de olhos cor de café.

Analisei suas palavras "_Alegro-me por você mamãe..."_ talvez Rose e eu não sejamos os únicos em desacordo.

- Te advirto, Doutor Cullen, que se fizer minha mãe sofrer, se verá comigo. – advertiu a meu pai em tom de bronca, mas era claro que de bronca havia pouco. Carlisle, diferente de mim, encarou com simpatia o comentário da garota, já que um amável e divertido sorriso se abriu em seu rosto.

- Mas bem. – disse interrompendo o que Carlisle iria dizer. – Essa advertência deveria ser para sua mãe, não acha ? – todos riram, pensando que havia feito a mesma "bronca" da garota. E, igual toda à tarde, só ela me dirigiu um olhar mortal, pareceu se dar conta que não havia jogo algum.

- Não se preocupe por isso Edward. – disse eu pai. – nem você, Bella. Eu seria incapaz de fazer dano a Esme, e nenhuma vez considerei a idéia de ser infeliz tendo ela a meu lado.

A tal Bella sorriu em um gesto de credibilidade para meu pai, depois seu rosto passou para frio, serio e desafiador, e retribuí o olhar da mesma maneira. Me sentia incomodado, nervoso.

- Er.. tenho uma pergunta. – chamou Jasper, e agradeci o gesto já que a garota me liberou de seus olhos cor de chocolate para olhá-lo. – Quando é o casamento ?

Tinha que perguntar isso ? Preferia passar horas suportando o anterior, do que escutar a resposta para tal pergunta. Sabia que seria muito pior do que eu esperava.

- Bom. – respondeu timidamente Esme. – temos planos para dentro de um mês.

- UM MÊS ? – perguntaram todos em uníssono, exceto eu, que já havia ficado calado antes da resposta.

Fechei as minhas mãos em punhos sobre os meus joelhos.

- Pensamos em casar em meados de novembro. – completou meu pai

- É muito pouco tempo ! – exclamou Alice, e por um momento me senti esperançoso que alguém tenha demonstrado desacordo – Temos que nos apressar. Você já escolheu o seu vestido ? – aquelas palavras aniquilaram minhas esperanças por completo.

- Tínhamos pensado em fazer lago muito simples. – contestou sua mãe, e a pequena fez uma careta.

- Porque não esperam até dezembro ? – a loira começava a me cair bem. – Não tem muita diferença entre um mês e outro. – Nossos pais olharam-se se perguntando se era isso que queriam um ao outro.

- Creio que poderíamos esperar mais um pouco. – a voz de Carlisle soou decepcionada, triste.

Me senti mais do que mal ao concordar com a idéia que havia entristecido seus olhos.

- Tem certeza ? – demandou Jasper. – No final, a decisão é de vocês.

- Apoio Jasper. – o tom de Bella foi quase desafiante. – nós não temos que decidir, são vocês que irão se casar, nos respeitaremos essa decisão. Verdade ? – perguntou olhando sua irmã e a mim.

- Sinto muito, mas não estou de acordo. – me animei a dizer, sem me importar se o tom de minha voz não era amável.

- E por quê ? – perguntou Bella com o queixo ligeiramente levantado.

- Estou de acordo com Rose, é muito cedo.

- Nossos pais SABEM o que fazem.

- Talvez não. – inssisti com meus olhos penetrando nos dela, em uma tentava de persuadi-l, mas não houve resultado algum.

- Bella... – interrompe Esme. – Pode ser que Edward e Rose tenham razão, podemos esperar..

- Não mamãe... _Edward_ – não podia imaginar mais desprezo em suas palavras ao dizer meu nome. – e Rose não vão decidir por vocês.

- Bella, nos não esta...

- Cale a boca Rose. – o tom autoritário de Bella a fazia parecer a maior das três. - Carlisle, Esme – girou para encarar nossos pais – Vocês querem se casar em novembro ?

- Podemos esperar Bella. – disse meu pai nervoso diante da acalorada situação.

A garota suspirou profundamente.

- Querem ou não se casar em novembro ? – insistiu.

- Bom, a nós seria encantador, mas..

- Então na há discussão. – concluiu sem deixar meu pai terminar. Era uma grosseira, uma insolente.

Abri a minha boca para dizer tudo que pensava sobre essa garota, tinha certeza que meus olhos soltavam faíscas, tamanha a coragem que sentia por essa garota.

- Bella tem razão. – nessa hora gostaria de ter tampado os ouvido para não ouvir Emmet, ou melhor, colocar uma rolha na sua boca para que impedisse de falar. – Para que adiar a festa ? – _estúpido_ ouvi Rose murmurar.

Escondi meu rosto nas mãos em uma intenção de espantar a idéia.

- Isso mesmo ! Mal posso esperar para ajudar mamãe a escolher o vestido, os sapatos, o buquê, a comida..

- Esse é o espírito ! – a animação de Emmet e Alice eram insuportáveis para mim

Apertei meus punhos ainda mais e cerrei meus olhos. _Controle-se Edward, faça-o por Carlisle. _

Parecia que os únicos sãos naquela sala eram Rose e eu.

- Edward, está se sentido bem ? Está pálido. – perguntou a garota de cabelos negros e repicados nas pontas.

- Estou bem – disse friamente. – Se me permitem, em um momento volto. - e com essas palavras me dirigi ao meu quarto.

Bati a porta com um golpe, pouco me importou se minha irritação havia sido mais que notada, não podia controlá-la mais, depois pediria desculpas a Carlisle, já que ele não tem culpa alguma. Sabia que esse era um erro meu, que deveria estar feliz assim como meus irmãos, sabia que era imaturo, e completamente descortês, mas não podia deixar aquele idéia venenosa na minha mente.

Venenosa e injusta idéia, já que Carlisle era meu pai, o respeitava e admirava, sabia o tipo de homem que era: bondoso, trabalhador, respeitoso, culto, responsável, um pai amoroso.. todas essa qualidades eram dignas de serem amadas desinteressadamente. Por isso me doía à consciência ao pensar que essa senhora e suas três filhas não o amavam pelo que era, e sim pelo que tinha.

E alem de tudo, tinha a idéia de morar junto com _ela_. Com essa garota tão petulante.

Porque com certeza Esme as traria junto consigo a esta casa. Obviamente não as deixaria vivendo sozinhas, e claro que então meu maior desejo não se cumpriria: que nenhuma das quatro viria a por definitivamente, um pe dentro desta casa.

- Edward. – Chamou Emmet do outro lado da porta. – Esme as garotas vão embora. Não vai descer para se despedir ?

_NÃO_ ! Pensei em questionar mas já bastava. Estava sendo mais que desconsiderado com o meu pai. Com certeza havia arruinado o jantar com a minha atitude e agora estava incomodado, o amava tanto que a idéia de fazê-lo sofrer já me doía.

- Aguarde. Desço em um momento. – disse de mal grado.

Quando desci as escadas, elas já estavam de pé. Respirei profundamente duas vezes antes de sorrir, mas o gesto ficou congelado no meu rosto. Vi como Emmet se despedia de muita boa forma das três garotas, execto a loira, que havia virado o rosto para recusar o beijo de despedida, que, de muito mal grado, ele iria dar a ela.

- Ate logo. – disse Jasper de cabeça baixa enquanto se despedia de todos.

- Nos vemos amanhã. – respondeu amavelmente Alice.

- Amanhã? – perguntei, mais irritado do que outra coisa.

- As garota se matricularam na escola e amanhã começam suas aulas. – respondeu meu pai, sem vestígio de irritação contra mim, me deixando mudo outra vez. – Vou voltar um pouco tarde, já que depois de deixá-las em casa, vou ao hospital pegar uns papeis. – disse antes de desaparecer pela porta.

- Até logo, Edward. – Rose e Alice se aproximaram de mim para se despedirem, pensei que a segunda estaria incomodada com a minha atitude com ela por toda a tarde, mas parecia que nada tirava o radiante sorriso de seu rosto. Enquanto, a atitude de Rose foi sinuosa, quando colocou uma de suas mãos em meus ombros, e depositou um beijo, mais largo que o comum, em minha bochecha para se despedir.

Esme chegou perto de mim, e tentei compor um pouco do jeito grosseiro que havia dado a ela poucos minutos antes, e com sua filha, mesmo que essa me tratava igualmente.

- Foi um prazer conhecer a senhora. – menti, enquanto lhe dedicava o sorriso mais amável e sincero que podia. – Me desculpe pelo meu mau humor, me dói um pouco a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe Edward. – seu cálido sorriso, por um momento, me fez sentir realmente culpado pelo modo como havia me comportado hoje. – Espero que se sinta melhor logo. – assenti em forma de despedida enquanto me preparava para encarar a pessoa que estava a sua esquerda.

- Até logo, Bella.

Juro ! Juro que fui o mais cordial possível ao me despedir dela. JURO !

- Quem dera não fosse assim. – ela cuspiu em minha cara destruindo automaticamente o gesto cordial que havia me custado muito auto controle e concentração.

- Bella ! – repreendeu Esme.

A garota ignorou o chamado de atenção e se dirigiu para a porta sem se despedir de mim, o qual a agradeci. Estava claro que, entre nós, a hipocrisia não ia ser suficiente.

Enquanto desapareciam com papai, me deixei cair em uma cadeira enquanto inclinava minha cabeça para trás.

- Posso saber, que diabos esta acontecendo com você ? – perguntou Emmet incomodado.

- Sim, você pode. – respondi do mesmo modo. – o que acontece é que não me parece boa a idéia de ter meias-irmas. Principalmente _essa! _– disse enquanto apontava o dedo para a porta, como se ela ainda estivesse ali.

- Tem razão. – concordou Emmet enquanto se afundava na cadeira ao meu lado, me deixando absorto. – essa oxigenada de verdade é que é um saco.

Travei os olhos. Bella não era nenhuma oxigenada, estava claro que não nos referíamos as mesmas pessoas. Ao contrario dele, Rose me pareceu muito agradável.

- Estou falando de Bella, não de Rose. – declarei.

- Bella ?!

- Sim, Bella. – disse alterado, seu simples nome me colocava mal.

- O que tem Bella -perguntou indignado meu irmão.

- O que tem ?! – exclamei – Tudo ! Tem tudo ! É insuportável..

- A minha vista pareceu muito agradável. – disse Emmet. – de verdade, a única ruim ali é a tal de _Rosalie._ – fez uma careta ao dizer o nome, que, apesar de todo o meu nojo, me fez sorrir.

- Me parece que as três são boas garotas. – disse Jasper. – Nem se quer as conhecem direito para que elas lhes desagradem dessa maneira. Acho melhor conhecê-las antes de julgá-las.

- Você diz isso porque nenhuma delas te jogou uma malteada

- E tão pouco nenhuma delas te desafiou e te matou com um olhar – concordei. – ou cuspiu na sua cara !

Jasper riu diante de nossas queixas.

- Esta bem. – concordou ainda rindo. – Mas, pararam para pensar em papai ? Ele esta feliz com Esme.

- Eu não tenho nada contra a doutora.

O mau humor de Emmet havia ido embora por completo. Era surpreendente como podia recuperar o humor tão rápido.

- E você Edward ? E só a sua filha, ou a doutora também é o problema ?

- Sei que devo uma desculpa a Carlisle. – disse tentando evitar a pergunta.

- Jasper não te perguntou isso. – Emmet insistiu.

- Eu só quero que papai seja feliz, mesmo que não esteja de acordo com suas decisões. – disse sinceramente.

- Estou certo que vocês sabem o que fazem. – Disse Jasper.

- Assim espero.. e que ele não tenha nenhuma decepção. – disse.

- Edward irmão, lhe dê uma chance. – disse Emmet demonstrando a maturidade do irmão mais velho. – Faça-o por papai.

- Por papai. – concordei, derrotado.

* * *

N/T: Gostaram ? Comentem !

miih Potter Cullen


	5. Companheiros de classes

**Alice POV**

No caminho de casa, mamãe e Carlisle conversaram sobre trivialidades do trabalho, parece haviam optado por não mencionar o assunto do casamento por hoje. Sentia-me incomodada por estar no meio de Bella e Rose pela discussão que haviam tido na casa dos Cullen. Mesmo que soubesse que as discussões entre elas eram passageiras, a atmosfera entre elas, naquele momento, era mais que incomoda. Viajamos em completo silencio, só com as vozes de Carlisle e Esme de fundo. Girava meu rosto para a esquerda para ver Bella e para a direita para ver Rose, que por sua vez, ia com a vista perdida na estrada, encarando nada mais que a janela. Suspirei.

Chegamos em casa e nos despedimos de Carlisle, entramos com o mesmo silencio sepulcral enquanto deixávamos que mamãe para que ela se despedisse.

Vocês pensam em ficar assim o resto da noite ? – me atrevi a perguntar não agüentando mais aquele clima entre elas.

- Do que esta falando Alice ? – Rose perguntou levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas, fingindo de uma maneira horrível, que não sabia sobre o que eu estava falando .

- Não quero que fiquem bravas. – tratei que minha voz soasse autoritária, mas pareceu mais uma suplica.

A mão de Bella pousou ternamente em minha cabeça.

- Al, não estamos bravas. – disse.

- Não ?

Olhei Rose e ela negou com a cabeça.

- Estávamos nervosas com a noticia, mas é só isso. – disse minha irmã maior com um sorriso conciliador.

- Você não quer que mamãe se case com o Doutor Cullen não é ? – perguntei, quase afirmando.

- Não é isso. – Rose me cobriu com um de seus braços e me levou ate o sofá.

- Então o que é ? – Insisti. Bella havia nos seguido, e mais uma vez estava sentada no meio das duas.

Mamãe entrou na sala com um enorme sorriso, mas quando nos viu, seu rosto ficou preocupado, triste.

- Filhas...

- Espere mamãe. – interrompeu Rose. Nos três fixamos nossos olhares nela. – Antes que diga qualquer coisa, quero te pedir desculpas. – disse apressadamente, entre os dentes, com o olhar baixo. Sabíamos perfeitamente, que, à minha irmã, se alguma coisa lhe sobrava, era orgulho. Assim, a situação era mais difícil do que parecia para ela.

- Não quero que interprete mal a minha reação. – prosseguiu diante do silencio – Alegra-me que seja feliz, e na realidade, o doutor me pareceu simpático..

- Rose.. – disse minha mãe com a voz entrecortada, os olhos cor de café se enchendo de lagrimas enquanto se aproximava. – Filhas, sou eu quem deve uma desculpa aqui.

- Não mamãe – minha irmã voltou a interromper – Não é por sua causa, nem pelo Doutor Cullen, o motivo de minha reação quando escutei a noticia...

- Então.. o que é ? –perguntei já que havia me perdido.

- Foi por causa do Emmet. Não é ? – questionou Bella, em modo de resposta diante da minha pergunta, Rose assentiu, e seu belo rosto se enrijeceu enquanto suas mãos se fechavam em punho.

- Emmet ? – perguntou mamãe, o cenho franzido demonstrando que não entendera. – o que tem Emmet filha ?

- É um idiota ! É isso ! Não o suporto.. !

- Vamos Rose. – disse. – Emmet é muito agradável, você que tem a culpa por jogar a malteada em cima dele..

- Vai defendê-lo agora ?! – perguntou indignada

- Alice tem razão. – apoiou Bella – ele é muito agradável, ao contrario Edward Cullen. – cuspiu o nome.

- A ver... um momento ! – chamou mamãe, parecia que Bella e Rose havia se dado conta de sua presença – Rosalie, que problema você tem com Emmet, e pode explicar o assunto da malteada por favor ? E Bella, o que Edward fez para que tenha esse gesto de desprezo ?

Rose contou o ocorrido da malteada para Esme. Bella preferiu não falar no assunto, como sempre, o reservando para si mesma. Me senti tranqüila quando Rose beijou mamãe ternamente na face, e lhe assegurou que não tinha problema algum (pensando um pouco sobre Emmet) sobre seu casamento com Carlisle, se isso a fazia feliz. A briga de Bella e Rose, aparentemente tinha sido esquecida, e subimos para os nossos respectivos quartos.

- Pode me dizer o que fez Edward para que você tenha tanta antipatia ao falar dele ? – Rose perguntou quando mamãe desapareceu pela porta de seu quarto.

- Não ando te questionando sobre as razoes que Emmet tem para lhe desagradar dessa maneira. – respondeu Bella.

- Pelo amor de Deus Bella ! – Rose exclamou parando na porta de seu quarto, enquanto abria a porta, e sem dizer palavra alguma, nos convidava para entrar. – Minhas razoes são mais que obvias, mas você ?

- Simplesmente ele não me cai bem.

- Sabe perfeitamente que a mentira não é seu dom. – recriminou Rose – Agora aqui. – disse enquanto girava para me encarar – vai nos dizer o que te desagrada em Jasper ?

- Quem ? Eu ? – me indiquei, incrédula, com meu dedo. Rose assentiu e lhe dei um olhar reprovador. – Rose, eu não sou como vocês. Emmet, Edward, e por acaso, Jasper, me agradam.

- Como esse paspalho pode te agradar ?

- Quieta Rose. Nós não lhe questionamos como você pode gostar do amargo Edward. – Bella disse.

- Edward tem o que falta nessa besta. – defendeu Rose. – logo se vê que esse garoto é.. _intenso_

Girei meu rosto para ver Bella, e sua expressão era clara: ABORRECIMENTO.

- Ok. – disse antes que algum das duas voltasse a abrir a boca. – porque não deixamos essa discussão para depois que conhecermos melhor os Cullen ? – ofereci.

Minhas irmãs não falaram nada contra, ou a favor da minha proposta, se limitaram a se encararem por um bom tempo, e no fim, assentiram.

Bella e eu nos dirigimos para os nossos quartos depois de nos despedirmos de Rose. Amanha seria o nosso primeiro dia na escola de Forks, e aí, concerteza veríamos os irmãos Cullen, o qual me fazia feliz, já que, pelo menos teríamos conhecidos.

**Rosalie POV**

Quando chegamos à escola, e estacionamos o carro que mamãe tinha comprado para nós três, desci de mal agrado, genial. Minhas votas estavam úmidas por todas as poças que haviam se formado na saída de minha casa, e agora havia milhões delas naquele miserável estacionamento.

- Grandioso ! – disse com o maior sarcasmo possível enquanto colocava minha mini bolsa.

- Veio a uma escola, não a uma passarela de moda. – o tom de Bella era divertido.

Claro, ela não tinha com o que se preocupar, seu vestuário sempre havia sido tão.. tão.. cômodo ? Pela primeira vez, me deu inveja de seus jeans, e de sua camiseta de manga, ambas de cor escura, que tinha posto.

- Engraçadinha..

- Temos sorte que a secundaria é junto com a preparatória.

A voz de Alice soou feliz, quanto ela dava pulinhos para escarpar das poças que haviam.

- Ao menos, uma coisa boa nisso tudo. – disse

Aos poucos mais automóveis foram chegando, e não melhorou o meu humor ao ver vários garotos boquiabertos me olhando.

- Daqui a pouco soara o sinal. – lembrou Bella, enquanto pegava sua mochila no carro e a colocava sobre seu ombro direito. – Alice, sua hora de almoço é a mesma que a nossa, te vemos na entrada do refeitório.

- Cuide-se anãzinha. – disse enquanto abraçava a minha pequena irmã, faltava pouco para que ela entrasse na preparatória.

Alice se despediu, como sempre, com um sorriso, e se dirigiu quase correndo, com sua mochila de carteiro, para o prédio dos alunos da secundaria.

Bella e eu seguimos para um que se encontrava no extremo direito do estacionamento. Minha irmã e eu nos despedimos ao chegar, já que Bella tinha aulas no andar de cima, como uma aluna de segundo semestre, e meu lugar, junto dos alunos do primeiro ano, era no primeiro andar, no corredor do fundo.

- Ate mais. – Bella disse com sua mochila pendurada ao extremo, enquanto subia as escadas com pressa.

Me dirigi para a sala de aula que estava no meu guia de horários, com o passo lento, enquanto meu ego ia aos céus, ao ver que os garotos me olhavam com os olhos cerrado, ficavam mudos.

Mesmo assim, essa vaidade não foi capaz de contrariar que era chato que metade do mundo masculino se oferecia para ser seu acompanhante, quando nenhum de todos eles era suficientemente atrativo para mim, já que não passavam de garotos do ultimo ano da preparatória, e EU necessitava de mais, muito mais.

Pensei que meu mal humor e minha má sorte não podiam piorar, quando, mas estava completamente equivocada, já que pioraram ao dobro, quando vi aquela enorme passa de músculos, e muito bem proporcionadas por certo, que se encontrava na porta de uma das salas de aula, e não era qualquer sala, claro que não, em cima de sua enorme cabeço se encontrava o numero : 184. O mesmo que o meu horário marcava para minha aulas. _Maravilhoso.! _

Mesmo assim, não baixei a vista e não diminuiu o ritmo dos meus passos, ele era o único que não havia me visto, já que, como o grande animal que era, se encontrava pendurado nas barras da porta como um macaco. Havia alguém mais imaturo e descerebrado que Emmet Cullen ? _Calma Rose, prometeu se controlar e conhecê-lo melhor._ – me disse mentalmente para reprimir o desejo de dar um tapa em sua cabeça.

Suas gargalhadas ressoavam na sala, e estava disposta a atravessar a porta ignorando-o completamente, quando um tipo, igualmente grande como Emmet, o empurrou, fazendo o soltar o cano que o mantinha pendurado no ar, soltando-se toscamente, enquanto ia para trás, em busca de equilíbrio, o qual ocasionou um tombo ao meu corpo.

- Desculpe-me ! Desculpe-me ! – disse virando para ver quem era sua vitima. Seus olhos baixaram para o chão, onde eu me encontrava, e seu gesto de culpa mudou ao me ver, primeiro para zombaria, e depois para estranheza – Rose ? O que você faz aqui ?

Realmente não me surpreendeu sua pergunta, sabia que não podia esperar mais de uma pessoa com tão pouca capacidade mental. Notei que minha bochechas fincando vermelhas quando vi que seu amigo prendia uma gargalhada, tratei de ma acalmar, ao pensar que era 'afortunada' que ninguém mais tinha notado o meu desastroso acidente.

- Parece – deixei que o tom apático aparecesse em todo o seu esplendor – que eu mantenho a esperando que o imbecil que me jogou no chão, tenha a decência de ajudar-me

Um enorme sorriso apareceu em seu rosto, parecia que a palavra 'imbecil' era um elogio, e não um insulto no seu caso. O garoto que o havia empurrado ria as suas costas.

- Desculpe. – disse enquanto estendia sua mão para mim.

A recusei, enquanto me colocava de pe por minha conta.

- Não queria que te ajudasse ? – perguntou incomodado, parecia que era orgulhoso como eu, e o desprezo lhe doía. Me alegrei ao saber daquilo, já tinha uma arma contra ele.

- Saia da porta. – ordenei quando me levantei completamente.

- O que ? – travei meus olhos, esse garoto sabia como testar minha paciência.

- Sai – a – da – por - ta – soletrei, me assegurando que a lentidão de minhas palavras tinham sido suficientes para seu pouco cérebro.

Não fez nada. Coloquei as minhas mãos na cintura firmemente por vários segundos, tinha um olhar muito atrativo, potente mas não deixava de ser um idiota.

- Você é surdo ou o que ? – quase gritei

- Diga por favor. – ordenou

- O que ? – fechou os olhos e suspirou

- Di – ga – por – fa – vor. – reforçou. As mãos e pés coçaram, e tive uma grande vontade de pisar ou bater em alguém.

- Seu..

O insulto ficou preso na minha boca, já que o professor Hanson chegou nesse momento.

- Bom dia senhorita. – disse o homem de lentes enquanto Emmet entrava na sala com um sorriso zombeteiro no rosto.

**Edward POV**

- Wow ! – exclamou Mike. – já viram que coisa mais preciosa vem ai ?

Jacob, igual a Mike, ficou boquiaberto, e virei meu rosto para ver de quem se referiam, e, da mesma maneira que aqueles dois, minha mandíbula se abriu, mas não precisamente por ver uma "beleza", mas sim pó ver o ser mas desagradável para mim: Bella Swan

- Que linda. – comentou Jacob Black

Travei os olhos. Linda ? _"Se a conhecessem"_ pensei. Virei meu rosto para que quando ela levantasse o olhar, seus olhos cor de chocolate não se encontrassem com os meus. Aumente o volume da musica no celular, cerrei meu olhos, encostei a cabeça na parede, esperando que passasse logo e desaparecesse da minha vista.

- Com licença. – consegui escutar apesar da altura do volume. Dirigi meu rosto para onde vinha à voz, que não era a mais de dois passos de mim, e ali estava ela, com o ombro na porta da sala que Eu recebia aulas, sem sinal algum de saber que eu estava a seu lado. Ilógico. Simplesmente estava me ignorando da maneira que estava fazendo.

Tratei de fingir que não tinha me dado conta de sua presença, tal como ela fazia comigo. Mas pelo rabo do olho, observava Bella que se sentia incomodada, não sei se porque tinha aulas comigo, ou se porque Mike e Jacob estavam olhando-a, baixei dissimuladamente o volume para poder escutar melhor.

- Oi preciosa. – saldou Mike. – É nova ?

- A resposta é mais que obvia. Não vê ? – respondeu. – E, por favor, não me chame de preciosa.

Parece que esse caráter grosseiro e descortês não era só comigo.

- Desculpe meu amigo. – interviu Jacob. – Só queríamos nos apresentar, é claro que é nova, uma menina tão bonita assim não passa desapercebida nessa escola

"..."

- Ele é Mike Newton. – continuou ao não obter resposta nenhuma da garota. – Eu sou Jacob Black, e esse é Edward Cullen.

Dei um salto ao ouvir meu nome, e xinguei Jacob milhões de vezes, mesmo assim, me virei ate Bella para ver sua reação. Estava incomodada da mesma forma que eu, retirei os fones dos meus ouvidos, e a olhei de forma fria.

- Oi. – disse. Ela não respondeu.

Os dois garotos estenderam a mão, sem se darem conta da atmosfera que havia entre a garota e eu. Ela vacilou para corresponder ao gesto, mas no final, o fez.

Por ultimo, de mal gosto, estendi minha mão, esperando ser recebido como na noite anterior, mas não foi assim. Sua mão apenas roçou levemente na minha, e o contato produziu uma sensação totalmente estranha, muito parecido com um formigamento, ou um pequeno choque elétrico.

- Com licença. – sussurrou enquanto abria espaço entre nos, sem olhar-me.

- Não nos disse seu nome. – comentou Mike.

- Bella. – informei ausente. – Bella Swan.

- Como você sabe ? – a pergunta formulada de Jacob soou acusadora.

Dei de ombros em resposta, supus que no momento não era necessário dizer: _ela será minha futura meia – irmã._

**Jasper POV**

- Ola Jasper. – a voz de Maria atrás de meu ombro me sobressaltou.

- Oi. – respondei. De meus irmãos, eu era o único com problema para cuidar de garotas, e casos como o de Maria, que era mais que direta nesse tipo de situação, não me ajudavam muito, por assim dizer.

Maria estava sentada sobre a mesa de meu assento, com o rosto muito perto do meu, me incomodando. Virei meu rosto rezando para que a professora Orozco chegasse logo. A garota pegou uma mecha de um cabelo e começou a acariciar. Encolhi levemente os ombros em um gesto de desagrado, mas parece que a mensagem não chegou a ela.

- Me encanta o seu cabelo. – confessou ela. Pensei que se tê-lo ligeiramente grande ela atrativo para ela, logo o cortaria. Não sabia o que lhe dizer, e para ser sincero, esperava que o meu silencio a espantasse. Mantive a vista no umbral da porta, esperando por alguém, ou algo que me salvasse.

E a vi atravessando a porta: minha salvação. Seus olhos negros se encontraram com os meus, e um cálido sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

- Jasper. – saldou ela aproximando de meu lugar. – Oi

- Quem é ela ? – Maria perguntou. – A conhece ?

- Sim. – respondi. – É Alice.

- Muito prazer. – sua voz soou amável, mas Maria saiu sem dizer palavra alguma, o que foi bom. – Me alegra encontrar alguém conhecido na sala. – disse ignorando completamente o comportamento de minha ex-acompanhante.

- Sim.. – respondi. E não sabia mais o que dizer, não porque a companhia de Alice era desagradável, mas porque estava mais nervoso que o normal.

- Importa-se se eu sentar com você ? – perguntou.

- N..Não. – disse arredando para o lado para lhe dar espaço para que assentasse. Um grande silencio ficou entre nós.

- E seus irmãos ?

- Eh.. estão em aula. – respondi sem olhá-la, cabisbaixo.

- Ah.. e Carlisle ? – era obvio que queria manter uma conversa.

- Esta no trabalho. – voltei a dizer cortante, minhas mãos estavam frias e suadas.

- Como é o professor ?

- É professora. – declarei. – É muito boa.

Outro silencio ficou entre nós, e amaldiçoei a professora que demorava a chegar.

- Er.. não sou muito bom em conversas. – me animei a dizer, antes que ela interpretasse mal o meu silencio.

- Eu havia notado. – disse com um sorriso. – mas isso é do o dia não é ?

- Suponho que sim. – sorri também.

- Espero que nós todos nos demos bem.. digo, por seus irmão e minha irmãs.

Soube ao que se referia.

- Estou certo que sim. – menti já que a atitude de Emmet e Edward indicavam todo o contrario

- Você me ajuda ? – perguntou com um brilho de cumplicidade em seus olhos.

- Acho que é possível. – respondi e como resposta recebi um enorme sorriso que me deixou ver seus pequenos e brancos dentes.

- O que acha de começarmos hoje ? – propôs ela.

Franzi o cenho.

- Hoje ?

- Sim ! – sua voz soou animada. – Seus irmão tem o mesmo horário de almoço que você não é ?

Assenti coma cabeça e esperei.

- Porque não comemos todos juntos ? – seus olhos brilharam enquanto se aproximava mais de mim, não se dando conta que minha respiração cessara. – O que diz ? Somos cúmplices não é ?

- Si.. Sim. – aceitei quase inconscientemente por causa dos nervos.

* * *

N/T: ok, ok, eu pedi 14 e recebi 11, deu ate vontade de nao postar e esperar mais 3 reviews, mas como eu estou muito boazinha hoje, eu vou postar com 11. Esse capitulo acabou de terminar de ser traduzido. **Eu nao sei quando começo a traduzir o cap O6** , eu traduzi 6 paginas dessa fic hoje/agora, e eu tenho a minha propria fic pra escrever, tenho que estudar pra prova de matematica, e de espanhol que eu tenho segunda alem do que eu estou cansada e com uma baita dor de cabeça. mas eu posto o cap 6 ate sabado que vem, o cap O5 original teve 16 reviews, eu espero pelo menos 10 entao, nao vo pedir mais que isso, mas vocês podem mandar mais se quiserem. -qq. Eu agradeço a todas as 11 pessoinhas que se deram ao trabalho de comentar, e as 12 pessoinhas que adc a fic em alguma coisa. Eu vou ficando por aqui, comentem pessoal, beijos

miih Potter Cullen.


	6. Viagem de familia

**Bella POV**

A aula foi o centro do inferno com Edward Cullen ao meu lado. A professora Cope tinha tido a maravilhosa idéia de sentarmos juntos na mesma carteira. Estupendo. Consolava-me saber, que aquele maldito garoto estava tão, ou mais, incomodado que eu.

Nem sequer coloquei atenção nas aulas de Biologia, Espanhol e matemática, que a senhorita Cope ensinou. Meu rosto estava todo o tempo do lado oposto do que ele estava.

- Edward Cullen. – chamou a professora. – Há alguma coisa interessante lá fora ? – ela soou critica, e um sorriso se formou em meus lábios.

- Não senhorita. – disse em tom de desculpa.

- Então, jovem Cullen, faça-me o favor de fixar sua vista no quadro, e não no pátio da escola.

Edward não discutiu, virou seu rosto na minha direção, cravando seus olhos verdes nos meus, seu olhar era frio, uma frieza com a qual eu não podia me acostumar. Agradeci que nesse momento, meu celular vibrou, _desfazendo o encanto de seus olhos, era Alice: _

"_Não falte na hora do almoço, não quero comer sozinha."_

Sorri. Como se a socialização com as pessoas fosse o meu forte. O que Alice esperava ? Que eu fosse comer com Edward ? O sorriso se desmanchou, e senti de novo o olhar de meu companheiro sobre mim, desta vez não tive o valor de enfrentá-lo, fixei minha vista no livro de matemática, simulando uma leitura. Notei que ele olhava seu celular, provavelmente olhando a hora, não deveria ser nada importante. Quando o sinal tocou, suspirei aliviada, acomodei minhas coisas na minha mochila, cheia de botões de minhas bandas favoritas, ignorando completamente Edward.

- Me da licença ? – pediu com a voz acida.

Não discuti, me levantei e dei espaço para que passasse, sem olhá-lo. Um minuto depois, sai da sala, percebendo o olhar dos outros sobre mim, não gostava que me observassem. Caminhei o mais rápido que pude ate que cheguei à porta da lanchonete, e paralisei ao ver minha irmã na companhia de Jasper e... Edward.

- Bella ! – Alice gritou enquanto corria ate mim. – O que acha ? Tenho minhas aulas junto a Jasper ! Vamos comer todos juntos, não te parece genial ? – seus olhos brilharam, e sua voz tinha esse tom de indulgente inocência, próprio de quando ela armava as suas travessuras.

- Claro. – respondi com um sussurro. O que eu realmente achava, ela sabia perfeitamente, mas é claro, não lhe importava.

- Oi. – saudou Jasper gentilmente. Sorri para ele.

- Oi Jasper.

- PARA DE ME SEGUIR ! – os gritos de Rose fizeram com que nos quatro nos virássemos.

Ela vinha caminhando rapidamente. Só ela podia caminhar a essa velocidade com saltos agulha, e ainda parecer atraente.

- TE SEGUIR ?! VOCÊ TEM UMA ALTO ESTIMA DEMASIADAMENTE ELEVADA SUA OXIGENADA ! – respondeu Emmet que vinha atrás de minha irmã.

Nós quatro não pudemos deixar de rir ligeiramente, ate mesmo Edward.

- ENTÃO VAI POR OUTRA DIREÇÃO ! – ordenou.

- Ela sabe que vamos comer juntos ? – perguntei à Alice. Ela negou com a cabeça, e mordi o lábio inferior.

- Suponho que Emmet me matará por isso. – consegui escutar o que Jasper dizia.

Alice foi em direção de Rose, que por causa de sua fúria não havia se dado conta de nós. Rose deixou de gritar. Imaginei que Alice estaria explicando, já que o rosto de minha irmã maior estava ficando vermelho, não me preocupei, confiava que Alice que era ágil para convencer as pessoas, ate a Rose.

- Bella ! – saudou Emmet que havia decidido ignorar Rose e se aproximou de nós. – Que bom te ver. – disse rindo. – Sua irmã vai morrer um dia com esse ataques de nojo. – comentou. Não pude deixar de rir.

Alice e Rose aproximaram-se de nos em poucos minutos, o olhar da segunda ficou fixa e ameaçadoramente no maior dos Cullen, Alice como sempre, sorria despreocupada.

- Oi. – saudou minha irmã a Jasper e Edward. Foi obvio que ao primeiro não pos o mesmo interesse que o segundo. O que ela via nesse idiota ?

- Já estamos todos juntos. – informou minha irmã com voz de cantoria – Garotos, não levam ate o comedor ?

- Será um prazer senhorita. – disse Emmet com o tom brincalhão, enquanto se inclinava em direção a Alice, e pegava sua mão, deixando nos quatro para trás.

- Edward ? – chamou Rose. Ele sorriu amavelmente nunca tinha feito comigo, e não sei porque me doeu.

- Com prazer Rose. – disse enquanto a guiava para dentro.

Fiquei paralisada por um momento, o que Edward queria ?

- Bella ? – chamou timidamente Jasper. – Va.. Vamos ? – seu amável e sensibilidade, me fizeram retomar a coragem, estendi minha mão e entrei na lanchonete. Alice e Rose já estavam sentadas, com seus pratos servidos.

Jasper se ofereceu para ir deixar nossas coisas na mesa para que tenhamos as mãos livres, e eu me dirigi direto ao servidor, estava faminta, pensei que Edward não estaria ai quando chegasse, mas me enganei, tratei de ignorá-lo como sempre.. mas... Como ignorar uma pessoa que o nível de desagrado passa o seu ?

Decidi prestar atenção na comida que estava posta: vários tipos de sanduíche, saladas de frutas, gelatina de diferentes sabores de bebidas.. decidi que ia pegar o ultimo sanduíche de atum que estava ali, estendi a mão para pegá-lo, mas, por alguma razão, minhas mãos se atrapalharam e o sanduíche se estatelou contra o piso. Abaixei minha cabeça de vergonha quando vi que algumas meninas riram, minhas bochechas coraram ao pensar que Edward estava apreciando isto, tratei de me recompor, e levantar a vista para escolher outra coisa para comer, mas meu olhar ficou paralisado sobre o prato prateado, um sanduíche depositou-se sobre ela. Olhei para cima e vi que era Edward quem havia feito aquela ação.

- É de atum. – informou sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

- Mas é seu. – disse quase inauditivelmente. Ele deu de ombros.

- Não mais. – ele escolheu outro sanduíche e se retirou.

- O que aconteceu ? – perguntou Jasper, não havia me dado conta de que ele tinha chegado.

- Nada. – disse ausentemente, depois me virei para vê-lo. Parecia que só estava preocupado com a minha expressão e não ia perguntar mais se não quisesse contar-lhe – Vamos ?

- Sim.. mas antes.. que sabor de gelatina Alice prefere ? Vou levar uma para ela.

- Uva. – disse com um sorriso.

Nos dirigimos para a mesa onde se encontravam os nossos irmãos, não me atrevi a olhar para Edward, começamos a comer em um silencio incomodo que foi quebrado por Alice e Emmet.

Com o passar dos dias, a relação entre nós avançava, e os silêncios diminuíam, por meu suposto, minha relação com Edward tinha estancado, diferente de Alice, que tem uma estupenda relação com os três irmãos. Havia me dado conta que o problema de Edward era só comigo, já que com minhas irmãs ele era amável a sua maneira.

A relação de Emmet e Rose também havia avançado: para pior.

Passamos nossas primeiras semanas, visitando e recebendo vistas por parte dos Cullen, ajudando mamãe com os preparativos para o casamento, Carlisle havia ganhado nosso carinho em pouco tempo, era um homem amável e digno de mamãe. Me senti contente ao perceber que Edward tratava diferente Esme, mas mesmo assim de modo agradável, mas isso não melhorou a nossa relação.

Estava nervosa, só faltavam duas semanas para o casamento. Carlisle nos havia convidado para um passeio em um parque recreativo no fim de semana. A idéia me parecia divertida (poderia relaxar, respirar um pouco de ar fresco, e desfrutar da leitura de um bom livro), ate que um certo garoto, de olhos cor de esmeralda, chegou a minha mente. Com Edward nesse passeio, as coisas mudavam.

**Alice POV**

O fim de semana havia chegado e nossos pais haviam planejado de irmos todos juntos a um parque recreativo em Seattle, e mesmo que eu preferisse ir a algum centro comercial, a idéia de sair me fez feliz. Arregalei com exagerada rapidez a minha mochila, colocando uma larga manda para que pudesse sentar na grama, e desci para ajudar mamãe.

- Bom dia mamãe. – saudei

- Bom dia querida. Já esta pronta ?

- Sim. Quer ajuda em algo ?

- Sim. Coloque as coisas da mesa na canastra por favor.

- Mamãe. – chamou Bella da porta da cozinha. – vá se arrumar, eu termino de lavar os pratos.

- Obrigada filha. – disse mamãe, nos beijou na face, e subiu para o banheiro de cima,

- E Rose ? – perguntei.

- Esta emburrada no quarto. – disse Bella rindo. – Sabe como ela detesta o campo, e qualquer atividade ao ar livre, ela não sabe o que perde...

A Bella encantava a natureza, mesmo assim, hoje ela não tinha muito animo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ? – quis saber.

- Não. – disse, e soube que ela estava mentindo.

- Vamos, sabe que pode confiar em mim. – disse. – É por causa de Edward ? – supus

A relação dela com ele era mais incomoda do que a de Rose com Emmet, pelo menos eles gritavam, Bella e Edward se ignoravam completamente.

Ela ficou em silencio por um momento antes de assentir com a cabeça.

- Não sei porque você e Rose se empenham em não fazer as pazes com Emmet e Edward, eles são muito agradáveis.

- Edward não é comigo. – se defendeu. – ele não é agradável.

- Bella...

- Não se preocupe. – interrompeu. – Não é a primeira pessoa que eu não gosto.. e sinceramente, ele não me agrada muito, por assim dizer.

Virei meu rosto em sinal de desaprovação, pela primeira vez vi imaturidade em Bella. Ficamos em silencio por um bom tempo, ate que a companhia tocou, deixei as coisas sobre a mesa, e sai correndo para a porta

- Carlisle ! – gritei enquanto abraçava o noivo de mamãe.

- Alice, oi. – seu sorriso era largo e cálido. – sentimos por chegarmos muito cedo, pensamos que haveria trafico, mas nos equivocamos.

- Não se preocupem. Entrem ! Não demoraremos muito.

Saudei os garotos com um beijo na bochecha.

- Estava na cozinha com Bella. Mamãe e Rose estão lá em cima. – informei. – direi a elas que vocês já estão aqui.

- Muito obrigado Alice. – disse Carlisle.

- Podemos ajudar em algo ? – perguntou Jasper, sempre tão amável.

- Está tudo bem Jazz. – assegurei subindo as escadas.

Nesse momento me ocorreu uma idéia para ajudar as minhas irmãs a melhorar o relacionamento, Jasper era genial. Parei no meio da escada.

- Pensando bem.. – disse – creio que necessito de ajuda, Emmet, Jasper, poderiam vir por favor ?

- Claro ! – exclamou Emmet enquanto saltava energeticamente da cadeira. Jasper o seguiu

- Edward... posso pedir um favor a você também ?

- Porque não ? – sorri diante de seu jeito amável. Porque ele não poderia ser assim com a minha irmã ?

- Poderia colocar as coisas que faltam na canastra ? Esta na cozinha.

- Na.. cozinha ? – notei que a desvantagem era porque Bella estava ali.

Não pensei duas vezes em usar minha arma letal: abri um pouco meus olhos, e fiz um biquinho com meu lábio inferior, coloquei minha expressão triste e lentamente fui olhando-o, enquanto virava um pouco minha cabeça para o lado.

Edward suspirou. Carlisle e os outros dois homens riram, mas ele ignorou e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

**Edward POV**

Aquela garota era perigosa. Será que ela não se dava conta que sua irmã e eu não podíamos nos ver nem em pintura ?

Mas, negar-lhe era como negar doce a uma criança. Eu estava tendo um terrível carinho com a menor dos Cullen.. e como não ? Tinha um caráter muito parecido com o de Emmet, que, diferente de mim, tinham a capacidade de ganhar o afeto das pessoas em questões de horas. Caminhei ate a cozinha, as visitas constantes a essa casa, foram suficientes para gravar a planta debaixo desta.

Quando cheguei à porta, a vi. Estava de costas, lavando um dos pratos, fiquei estático por meio segundo, e entrei sem saúdá-la, sabia que não era preciso, a cortesia não havia nascido para ficar entre nós dois.

Localizei rapidamente a canastra e as coisas que Alice havia dito, e comecei a colocá-las lá. Ela se virou, e quando me viu, deixou cair o prato que segurava, espalhando pedaços de porcelana por todo o piso.

- Maldição. – sussurrou enquanto se abaixava para pegar os restos do prato. Caminhei em direção a ela para lhe ajudar.

- Não precisa, continue o que estava fazendo. – falou cortantemente.

- Já terminei – respondi com o mesmo tom – Alem disso, o faço para que possamos sair o mais rápido possível daqui.

- Não faça o que não quer. Sei perfeitamente que te desagrada estar na minha casa.

Não contestei. Bella não tinha pelos na boca, era a primeira vez em duas semanas que falávamos mais de três palavras um com outro, e essas não eram as melhores para começar uma conversa. Alem disso, não tinha porque dar explicações as ela de que Esme estava começando a ganhar o meu afeto.

- Tem algo para recolher o lixo ?

Ela indicou um lugar onde havia uma lixeira, e me dirigi ate ele. Joguei o lixo lá, e voltei para continuar a ajudá-la. Nossas mãos se dirigirão ao mesmo pedaço de prato, e se tocaram, de novo, aquela mesma corrente elétrica que havia sentido quando nos despedimos em minha casa, invadiu a palma da minha mão, nossos olhares se entrelaçaram, como era de costume, mas desta vez, uma ligeira, mas quase imperceptível, sensação de cócegas, chegou ao meu estomago.

Não dizemos palavra alguma enquanto terminávamos de recolher os pedaços menores de porcelana, me agradeceu com um ligeiro sussurro enquanto caminhávamos para a sala.

Depois de alguns minutos que levamos para colocar as coisas na caminhonete que Carlisle tinha comprado recentemente, entramos e engatamos a marcha em direção ao parque.. era a primeira vez que saiamos todos juntos.

**Rosalie POV**

A viajem não me fazia muita graça, mas sentar ao lado de Edward melhorava as coisas, ainda que, ir ao lado de Emmet borrava todo o encanto. Porque Alice havia insistido em ir no banco traseiro com Jasper e Bella ? Decidi prestar minha atenção em Edward, algo impossível com _esse_ ser perto.

- Linda bermuda. – comentei vendo a roupa de Edward. Sempre tão casual.

- Obrigado. – respondeu com um amável sorriso. O que mais poderia dizer ? Edward me parecia atrativo, mas por alguma estranha razão, não conseguia me simpatizar com ele.

- O que você acha da saída para um parque ecológico ? – lhe perguntei.

- Maravilhosa. – sua resposta me deixou sem palavras, definitivamente, Edward e eu não tínhamos nada em comum

- A mim não parece tanto. – disse sinceramente.

Ele não discutiu. Não pude deixar de olhar pelo rabo do olho que diabos fazia Emmet: olhava pela janela, com os fones no ouvido, de repente, me senti muito apertada, certamente era por causa dele.

- Pode ir um pouco mais para a esquerda ? – não parecia ter me escutado, nem sequer virou seu rosto para me olhar. Aquilo me incomodou. – Hei você ! – sem resposta de novo. – Besta ! – chamei novamente dando um soco no seu braço.

- Hei ! – disse por fim, tirando os fones. – Bom, e agora o que você tem? – reprimi um sorriso. Vê-lo com esse humor me agradava.

- Chegue um pouco mais para a esquerda, me sinto apertada. – disse com o tom mais indiferente que pude. Ele não fez caso disso, voltou a colocar os fones. Dei um pisão em seu pé com a maior força que pude. Ele soltou um grito de dor. No qual me fez sentir cúmplice.

- Pode me deixar em paz ? – pediu

- Poderia chegar um pouco para o lado ? Não entende que me sinto apertada ?

- Como não vai se sentir apertada com ela blusa colada feito látex, e esse mini-short ?

Lhe dirigi um olhar assino, enquanto escutava como os demais, exceto Esme e Carlisle, riam pelo que ele havia dito. Como ele se atrevia a criticar minha roupa ?

- Precisa de oxigênio, oxigenada ? – perguntou em um tom gozador. Estava a ponto de abrir a boca para respondê-lo, mas Esme e Carlisle nos repreenderam. Decidi que minha vingança chegaria no parque.

**Jasper POV**

- Vamos jogar ? – me perguntou Alice. O som da sua voz me fazia sentir um terrível nervosismo. Escondi minhas mãos sabendo que elas estariam molhadas de frio suor.

- Jogar o que ? – perguntei.

- Não sei. – me respondeu com aquele radiante sorriso que me hipnotizava. – proponha algo.

- Eh.. no me ocorre nada. – disse. – Porque não perguntamos para Bella se ela tem alguma idéia ?

- Quando Bella lê, se desconcentra do mundo. – respondeu. – Emmet e Rose estão enojados, Edward esta entretido ouvindo sua musica, carlisle esta muito ocupado dirigindo, e mamãe esta ocupada olhando para ele. Só resta nos dois.

Sabia que aquelas palavras não tinham nenhum outro significado. Mas mesmo assim me fez tremer. Não podia falar palavra alguma, já que a sensação aleatória que sentia cada vez que ela me olhava se intensificava a cada dia.

- Então, conte-me. – disse quando viu que eu não falaria nada – pelo que sei, hoje você tinha aulas no instituto de arte. Pediu permissão ?

- S.. Sim... – Logo respondi. – Edward também o fez.

- E como você esta indo ? – perguntou-me entusiasmada.

- Não muito bem, na verdade. – disse tristemente.

- Porque ? – sua cara se entristeceu, e não gostei de vê-la assim.

- Não consigo pintar algo que me apaixone. – respondi, tratando de colocar o tom mais alegre possível na minha voz para que ela mudasse sua expressão. – eu não tenho inspiração.

- Não se preocupe. – animou, deixando-me paralisado quando suas mãos cobriram a minha. – quem sabe não a encontre neste parque algo que goste ?

Apesar de meu nervosismo, não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Você me ajudará. – assegurei para mim mesmo, mas ela tomou como uma pergunta.

- Claro, para que servem os irmãos ? – ela disse piscando um olho para mim, e eu lutava para não tirar a feliz expressão do meu rosto

_Irmãos._ Éramos só isso, nada mais.

* * *

N/T: ooi, eu acabei de terminar de traduzir esse capitulo, e ja começei o O7 (aleluia), mas eu so traduzi uma pagina, e agora to com preguiça de traduzir o resto HAUSHA, mas eu posto logo, me desculpem a demora, semna de provas é foda, e alem disso, tem ingles, festas e essas coisas. bom, obrigada as pessinhas que comtaram, os comentarios de vocês sao otimos, e obrigada as pessoinhas que adc a fic em qualuqer outra coisa.. bom é so isso, to indo postar na EBEB´, passem la ok ? beijos

miih Potter Cullen


	7. Adiantando Planos

**Alice POV**

Não podia acreditar, aquele lugar era lindo. Podia ver com alegria que Bella tinha seus olhos demasiado abertos pela emoção, e um enorme sorriso de desenhava em seu pálido rosto. Era estranho, mas Edward tinha a mesma expressão. Parecia que, por fim, eles tinham alguma coisa em comum. Rose, como era de se esperar, não admitia que o lugar não parecia tão mal assim para ela. No entanto, ela já tinha parado de resmungar, e pude notar que, por um segundo, ficou muda diante de tanta beleza. Emmet pegou duas bolas, uma de futebol e outra de vôlei, com um sorriso desenhado em seu rosto. Jasper pegava seus utensílios para pitar, e nossos peais pegavam as coisas para o picnic, me dirigi para ajudar-lhes, mas minha ajuda foi desnecessária, já que só havia duas canastras e umas mantas, que Carlisle carregava sem dificuldade.

Nos instalamos em um lado daquela reserva, desenrolando as mantas e sentando em cima delas. Foi muito interessante ver que Rose e Emmet jamais se separavam (se mantiveram brigando, SEMPRE juntos.), e que Edward e Bella pareciam duas almas gemes, já que, em movimentos perfeitos e inconscientemente sincronizados haviam deixado seus corpos caírem sobre as mantas, e logo em seguida, aberto um livro, o qual, para ironia da vida, tinha o mesmo titulo. Ri.

"Aconteceu algo ?" - perguntou Jasper.

"Não te parece estranho todas essas atitudes ?" - perguntei mostrando nossos irmãos.

Não levou menos de um segundo para que ele entendesse o que queria dizer. Parecia que eu não era a única atenta a esses movimentos

"Muito estranho." - disse me dedicando seu terno sorriso. Eles são algo complicado, não acha ?

Assenti com a cabeça, rendendo-me, não podia deixar de sorrir diante daqueles olhos cor de mel. Jasper não era tão eufórico como Emmet, e nem tão reservado como Edward. Sua personalidade clama e pacifica me fazia sentir mais que tranqüila, como jamais tinha sentido com alguém antes.

Comecei a me perder em seus olhos, e instintivamente virei o rosto, antes daquela sensação, que me espantava. Uma sensação no qual meu coração acelerava como se tivesse corrido meia hora sem parar, ao me permitir olhar seus olhos por mais de um minuto.

"É surpreendente como nossos pais suportam as brigas de Rose e Emmet" - comentei rindo e olhando Esme e Carlisle, que conversavam e mãos dadas a uns poucos metros de nós. - "Não acredito que sempre passem desapercebidos por eles."

"Carlisle te causa muita graça"

"Esme também" - rimos para depois ficarmos mais uma vez em silencio

Jasper olhava tudo ao seu redor, supus que ele estava tentando buscar, nessa paisagem, algo para pintar.

"Vai pintar ?" – perguntei.

Ele negou com a cabeça, cravou seus olhos novamente em mim, e depois voltou a olhar pra a paisagem a nossa frente.

"Não é isto" – respondeu olhando os enormes pinheiros – "o que quero pintar"

"É bonito" – disse tentando animar-lhe, já que sua voz demonstrou um pouco de tristeza.

"É.." – concordou – "Mas eu vi algo mais bonito que isso.. e é a única coisa que eu desejo pintar agora."

Meu sorriso desapareceu quando a tristeza invadiu seu rosto e seus olhos, não gostava de vê-lo assim, peguei suas mãos, sentindo o choque como na primeira vez.

"Não fique triste" – tentei animá-lo – "o importante é que já sabe o que quer pintar, só tem que fazê-lo.. o que é ?"

Jasper ficou em silencio por vários minutos. Fiquei triste ao pensar que ainda não havia ganhado sua confiança.

"Se não quer me dizer, não tem.." – disse tentando manter o sorriso em meu rosto

"Não" – interrompeu – "Não.. não é que não queira te dizer.. é só que.." – esperei – "é só que.."

"ALICE!" – o grito repentino e incomodado de Rose fez todos, menos Emmet, se assustarem – "Vamos dar um passeio!"

Tinha desejo de lhe negar, para ficar mais com Jasper, mas não queria pressioná-lo com minha presença, sorri para minha irmã

"Te vejo mais tarde" – disse me despedindo de Jasper, que assentiu

"Não demorem." – disse mamãe – "Logo irá esfriar."

Rose estava tão incomodada que não contestou.

"Não se preocupe mamãe." – assegurei enquanto seguia ao lado de minha irmã, e olhava Jasper pelo rabinho do olho

**Bella POV**

O lugar, simplesmente não tinha descrição. Era tão maravilhoso, esplendido, único. O lugar perfeito. Inalei profundamente quando desci da caminhonete, para encher os meus pulmões com aquela fragrância de ar úmido combinado com o frescor dos pinheiros a metros de nós. Nos instalamos rapidamente, e me apressei a marcar meu território, longe dos demais, para poder terminar de ler meu livro: "Dracula", de Bram Stoker.

Só me faltavam quinze paginas para terminá-lo. Deixei meu corpo cair na manta, e tirei meu livro da minha inseparável mochila. Antes de começar a leitura, olhei para ver o que faziam nossos irmãos: Alice e Jasper haviam se sentado juntos e conversavam. Sorri. Estavam tão cômodos. Qualquer um diria que eram mais que amigos.. irmãos.

Mamãe e Carlisle conversavam de mãos dadas enquanto Rose e Emmet se agrediam arrancando a grama com suas mãos, disputando mutuamente o lugar, ri sem poder evitar, a cena era engraçada.

Virei meu rosto e lamentei, Edward também ria vendo nossos irmãos se comportarem como crianças da pré-escola, e tinha virado para me ver, no mesmo momento que eu o fazia. Como era de se esperar, seus olhos pousaram nos meus, congelando-me. O sorriso desapareceu de nossos rostos no mesmo momento, no que me apressei a pegar meu livro, e começar a ler. Busquei a pagina 487, e me dispus a me concentrar nas palavras impressas. Impossível. Conseguia sentir seu olhar sobre mim.

Estava disposta a enfrentá-lo com o olhar, quando sem intenção, meus olhos pousaram em suas mãos, que seguravam o mesmo exemplar que havia nas minhas. Tratei de ignorar esse fato, mas não pude conter um sorriso "pelo menos aquele garoto sabia escolher bons livros." Ao menos não era tão idiota como havia pensado.

Levantei o olhar novamente em sua direção, e me assustei ao ver que tinha o mesmo sorriso irônico desenhado em seus lábios... aquela expressão o deixava realmente bonito. Me desfiz daquele pensamento rapidamente, talvez Edward Cullen era um garoto muito bom, mas isso não substituía o fato dele ter se comportado mal nos primeiros com minha mãe, e o quanto mal vinha se comportando comigo. A beleza não o fazia deixar de ser arrogante, grosseiro, orgulhoso, vaidoso, petulante, amargo e infantil.

AHRG ! Como ele me aborrecia !

Acomodei-me, em uma tentativa falha de não lhe dar importância, comecei a ler, sem realmente ler, as letras não tinham significado, terminei o livro sem compreender o desenrolar do final. O que tinha acontecido com Mirna ? Quem tinha morrido na batalha ? Maldição, exasperada, coloquei o livro de lado, e um som exatamente igual me fez girar o rosto. Edward havia feito exatamente o mesmo. Estupendo.

Nossos olhares voltaram a se encontrar (haveria alguma situação em que não iríamos fazer exatamente o mesmo ?), desta vez com um ódio infinito. Sabia que era absurdo nos olharmos daquela maneira, nós não estávamos conversando, nem sequer trocávamos meia dúzia de palavras desde que saímos da cozinha, simplesmente Edward Cullen não havia me agredido (explicitamente), como nem eu o havia o feito (explicitamente), e mesmo assim, se olhar matasse, estaríamos mortos naquele momento. Estávamos pior que Rose e Emmet, alem de estarmos sendo infantis, estávamos sendo patéticos.

Eu estava pensando em varias formas de agredir (fisicamente) Edward Cullen, o olhar não bastava naquele momento. Ele havia ultrapassado minha paciência (que era demasiadamente grande), minha imaginação estava voltada para os diversos tipos de pensamentos: jogar o livro diretamente em sua cara (mesmo que pontaria não estivesse entre minhas melhores qualidades), pegar alguma das bolas de Emmet (talvez as duas) e fazer o mesmo, e terminar com um soco em sua tão perfeita bochecha.. isso não o mataria, para a minha desgraça.

Instintivamente, peguei o livro em minhas mãos, e uma vozinha bem longe, me dizia para não fazê-lo. Mas, era muito, muito distante, assim, me fiz de surda.

"Alice !" –

Edward tinha sorte, o grito de Rose havia me desconcentrado, me fazendo pular por conta do inesperado que era.

Decidi me tranqüilizar e tentar ler novamente o final do livro, voltei a encostar sobre a manta, e comecei a ler de novo.

**Rose POV**

"Este lugar é meu." – disse arrancando o pasto com minhas mãos, e jogando em Emmet Cullen, que havia deixado cair suas bolas (_N/T: desculpem a intromissão, mas essa frase tem MUITO duplo sentido_), e elas havia rodado ate o meu território. Era necessário que houvesse escolhido e sentar ao meu lado ?

"Ah é mesmo?" – perguntou debochadamente, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas e devolvendo minha agressão da mesma maneira – "Desde quando você o comprou ?"

A guerra de lugares se prolongou por vários minutos, e ao longe, escutava as risadas dos outros, mas isso não me desconcentrou da tarefa de afogar Emmet com aquela planta. Claro, era mais provável que a afogada fosse eu, já que sua mão arrancava mais planta, dando-lhe uma vantagem. Grunhi para ele "Se é isso que quer" pensei "vai ver quem vai sair desse lugar primeiro". Tratei de me controlar para poder sorrir ao meu inimigo.

"Esta bem, Emma" – disse com o tom doce, pensando que a besta não tinha suficiente capacidade mental para perceber que aquilo era um aviso de que algo muito ruim o esperava. – "Sente-se comigo se é isso que quer."

Movi-me com um movimento lento e sensual. Olhando-o nos olhos, ate onde ele se encontrava,. Sabia que em qualquer outra garota, isso seria fatal e ridículo, mas EU não era qualquer outra garota. EU era Rosalie Swan.

Sorri cúmplice, ao notar que Emmet não desgrudava os olhos de mim nem um misero segundo, e, depois, fez um gesto me perguntando à que me referia, e eu lutei para não rolar os olhos e lhe dizer o quanto imbecil era.

"Vamos Emmy, não te farei nenhum dano." – minha voz continuava doce, a advertência seguia, e parecia que ele não havia captado.

"E esta mudança ?" – perguntou, me dirigindo pela primeira vez um de seus grandes e agradáveis sorrisos, que, por um momento, me fez esquecer meu objetivo.

"Eu decidi não te fazer sofrer." – disse, voltando ao tom doce, e escolhendo o tom de voz, tão fácil de mudar pra mim.. – "Parece que você se sente gravemente atraído por mim..."

Uma sonora gargalhada me interrompeu.. Emmet estava rindo de mim ?

"Posso saber o que é tão engraçado ?"

"Ai Rose" – respondeu em meio de suas gargalhadas – "você...é.. é.. tão engraçada... hahahahaha, você é tão engraçada quando quer... hahaha"

Isto era demais: Agora eu era a engraçada.

"Engraçada ?"

"Claro. Hahahahaha" – Emmet não parava de rir – "pensar que você... que você.. que eu ... hahahah.. que você me interessa ! hahahahaha, você é tão convencida Rose!"

Aquilo doeu. Jamais me haviam negado que era atrativa para alguém. Senti que em meus olhos começavam a se formar lagrimas, mas não daria o gosto de me ver derrotada a Emmet Cullen, rasguei o pasto com minhas unhas, desejando que fosse sua cara.

Emmet havia acertado o alvo: meu orgulho e vaidade. Isso não iria ficar assim, mas no momento, precisava sair do seu lado já que as lagrimas começavam a sair.

"Alice !" - gritei. Sei que minha irmã não tinha culpa alguma mas minha voz não saiu de outra forma. – "Vamos dar um passeio."

Tive sorte que ela não se negara, sabia que quando Bella lia não gostava que nada a interrompesse. Não disse palavra alguma enquanto pegava sua mão e íamos para longe do estúpido Emmet que continuava rindo. Quando estávamos longe o suficiente para que nenhum de nossos acompanhantes nos visses, parei e não pude controlar as lagrimas que começaram a cair violentamente.

"Rose, o que aconteceu ?" - minha irmã perguntou preocupada

Não podia lhe responder.. Limitei-me a abaixar para poder abraçá-la, seus pequenos braços me envolveram.

"Rose, me diz.. o que aconteceu ? Porque você esta chorando ?"

Quando fiquei mais tranqüila contei a Alice o que tinha acontecido. Ela se limitou a me escutar e não falar nada, sabia que tinha muito carinho por Emmet, e não poderia se colocar de um lado ou de outro. Voltamos para perto dos outros quando meus olhos já não estavam tão inchados e fiz Alice prometer que não diria nada a respeito. Encontramos todos comendo, e quando vi Emmet de costas, me deu uma vontade enorme de lhe dar um soco.. depois um chute.. e depois cuspir-lhe na cara.. mas Carlisle e Esme estavam presentes tal vez.. (não. Talvez não. COM CERTEZA) em outra ocasião, teria a oportunidade de ter minha vingança

**Emmet POV**

Quando a loirinha se foi, cessei minha fingida gargalhada, parecia que o teatro foi bom, e graça a Deus por isso. Seu ego e vaidade precisavam de uma boa dose de humildade e sensatez, e eu me encarregaria de administrar as doses sempre que possível. Esme e Carlisle nos chamaram para comer.

"Sabem onde foram Alice e Rose ?" – Esme perguntou.

"Imagino que algo a incomodou e quis aliviar a mente." – Bella comentou, parece que elas se conheciam muito bem .

"Precisa delas para algo ?" – perguntou Edward, me alegrava ver que meu irmão já aceitava a doutora e era sinceramente amável com ela. – "Se quiser posso ir buscá-las."

"Não Edward" – respondeu docemente. Como não poderíamos gostar de uma mulher tão terna e boa como essa ? – "Esperaremos que elas voltem, se quiserem podem começar a comer.".

Agradecemos e começamos a comer entre conversas e risos. Minutos depois apareceram as irmãs Swan e se juntaram ao circulo. Rose não me dirigiu o olhar nenhuma vez.

"Pois bem." – chamou papai – "Agora que estão todos aqui, Esme e eu temos algo para dizer.."

Todos aguardamos curiosos. O que teriam para dizer desta vez ?

"Verão.." – continuou nosso pai – "que seus quartos estarão prontos em poucos dias... estive conversando com sua mãe a respeito e queríamos lhes perguntar se estariam de acordo que se mudem e comecem a viver conosco antes do casamento de depois dele."

Houve um silencio largo que foi interrompido por Esme.

"Filhas" – disse Esme – "sei que é estranho para vocês... é só um proposta, se vocês quiserem mudar depois do casamento não tem problema."

"Será a mesma coisa se nos mudarmos agora ou depois" – disse Rose para o meu assombro. – "Alem do mais, se mudarmos depois do casamento, será mais trabalho pra todos"

"Rose tem razão." – concordou Alice. – "Alem do mais, não queremos que passem o primeiro dia de casados carregando caixas de um lado para o outro"

Esme e Carlisle riram junto de nós, me senti aliviado ao ver que Edward parecia tranqüilo e sorria também.

"Pois bem." – disse. – "Quando começamos com a mudança ?"

"Tranqüilo filho" – disse papai com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto, era ótimo vê-lo feliz assim. - "A mudança não nos tomara mais que dois ou três dias, e será quando os quartos estiverem pintados, é a única coisa que falta."

A conversa continuou em base, na mudança, concordamos que começaria em uma semana e as garotas iriam amanha escolher quais quartos ocupariam respectivamente.

Os dias transcorreram rapidamente, claro.. como não ? Rose havia se posto mais insuportável comigo desde o dia do picnic, e ela estava me agredindo. Me alegrava e emocionava a idéia de ter Alice e Bella morando na mesma casa, mas me atormentava, e sinceramente me dava pavor, ter Rose, quem, pelo pior dos males, havia escolhido justamente o quarto de frente ao meu (com a desculpa de que era mais espaçoso.)

As coisas das garotas já estavam acomodadas em seus respectivos quartos, só faltavam elas e Esme, que dormiria, ate o dia do casamento, no quarto de Bella. A idéia me pareceu absurda .

As garotas chegaram à tarde, a incomodaçao chegou se fez presente quando chegou a noite, e co m ela a ora de dormir. Era estranho pensar que agora não éramos mais quatro, e sim oito.

* * *

N/T: ooi pessoal. Bom, eu terminei de traduzir esse capitulo hoje, era para eu ter terminado e postado ele ontem, mas eu estav cansada de umas festa que eu fui e durou 11hrs, e eu tive que ir pra casa da minha amiga, e depois encontrar a familia, e isso cansa, entao eu desmaiei na cama. Me desculpem a N/T no meio do capitulo, mas nao deu pra segurar, aquela fras etem MUITO duplo sentido. Bom, eu amei os 16 reviews de vocês, e para esse capitulo eu quero 14, o mesmo numero da fic original ,o que nao é nada dificl ja que 16 comentarm no outro, e mais de 14 pessoas tem essa fic nos favoritos. Bom, pra incentivarem vocês a mandarem reviews, **o proximo capitulo JA ESTA TOTALMENTE TRADUZIDO**, eu estou animada hoje e estou traduzindo o maximo que eu puder, o cap O9 eu traduxi uma boa parte dele ja, o priximo ta pronto, entao comentem que eu posto mais rapido. Obrigada a quem comentou e quem adc a fic de alguma forma. beijinhos

miih Potter Cullen 


	8. Chonita e Pancho

**Bella POV**

Dormir e acordar naquela casa foi uma experiência estranha, e não só para mim, mamãe também estava felizmente desorientada.

"Bom dia filha." – saudou com um beijo em minha testa – "Levante-se, esta na hora de ir para a escola."

A escola. Esse dia seria terrível. Os convites haviam sido enviados no final de semana, e com ele, a noticia estava confirmada e divulgada: A doutora Swan iria se casa com o cobiçado Doutor Cullen. Me dirigi para o banheiro atribuídos especialmente para nós: "os irmãos" (agradeci por não topar com nenhum dos garotos), pensando no mesmo. Meu nervosismo se devia a que, se de algo eu e minhas irmãs tínhamos certeza, era de que não éramos do agrado da maioria das garotas do colégio (para não dizer de todas), graças a popularidade que os irmãos Cullen tinham na dita instituição.

O fato de sermos novas, e que repentinamente mantivemos uma relação tão próxima, parecia ser a causa principal dos olhares furtivos para nós. Era fácil deduzir que, agora que nos encontrávamos sobre o mesmo teto, as coisas iriam piorar.

Pela expressão que tinham minhas irmãs, soube que pensavam o mesmo. O café-da-manha transcorreu de uma maneira comicamente incomoda. As brigas constantes de Emmet e Rose não havia feito presença, Jasper e Alice não haviam falado muitas palavras, Emmet não havia se empenhado em fazer brincadeiras com nós...

A reprimida situação permaneceu ate chegarmos na escola. Foi muito pior do que imaginava, sentir os olhares cravados em nós, que descíamos todos juntos, da caminhonete dirigida por Emmet. Pela primeira vez fomos todas para nossas salas em silencio e quase pregados a nossos respectivos acompanhantes, em uma tentativa de nos proteger dos olhares. Grande erro.

Por um momento pensei que seria selvagemente atacada por Jéssica quando entrei na sala com Edward (coisa que jamais tinha acontecido). A hora do almoço foi pior. Mais de uma pessoa veio para pedir detalhes sobre o casamento, mas muitas outras vieram para perguntar sobre NOSSAS relações.

Todos demos um profundo suspiro de alivio quando nos encontramos na caminhonete, saindo pela estrada que nos levaria ate em casa.

"Espero que tenha sido tudo por hoje" – disse Alice, sem necessidade de declarar ao que se referia.

"Só em um povoado tão pequeno acontece isso" – se queixou Rose.

Os garotos riram nervosos.

Quando chegamos em casa, o incomodo nos invadiu novamente. E agora, o que supostamente deveríamos fazer ? Nossos pais não estavam, e não chegariam ate a noite. Nada foi dito, e foi patético ver que, sem nenhum tipo de acordo, todos nos dirigíamos para o mesmo lugar: a sala.

Um largo silencio nos invadiu. Alguém ligou a televisão, mas ninguém prestou atenção nela. O relógio girou seu ponteiro para marcar que passara uma hora desde que chegamos, e eu.. tinha fome.

Nossos olhares iam e vinham de um lado ao outro.

"Então.." – me atrevi a dizer – "vamos ficar assim pelo resto da tarde?"

"Não, claro que não" – respondeu Emmet. – "podemos fazer algo.."

Outro largo silencio.

"Como o que ?" – quis saber Alice.

"Não.. não sei." – respondeu Emmet e Rose revirou os olhos.

Outro incomodo e mais prolongado silencio.. interrompido por um toque de celular.

"Sim ?" – respondeu Alice – "Oh, Dona Chonita !" – Rose e eu alargamos um enorme sorriso. – "Co..como ?... De verdade ?.. Isso é magnífico ! Nós temos tanta saudade de você !... sim.. sim... Ate amanha Dona Choni !" – minha irmã desligo e começou a dar pulinhos pela sala, os irmãos Cullen pareciam preocupados.

"É o que eu estou imaginando ?" – perguntei

"Alice, diga que sim, por favor !" suplicou Rose. Nossa irmã assentiu e agora éramos as três que brincávamos pela sala.

"Chonita vai vir ! Chonita vai vir !" – cantávamos as três, esquecendo dos Cullen.

"Err.. garotas.. quem é Chonita ?" – perguntou Jasper.

"Nossa babá !" – respondemos as três em uníssono.

"Cuidava de nós quando vivíamos em Phoenix." – comecei a explicar – "Não pode vir conosco porque tinha assuntos a tratar lá."

"Mas hoje de manha ela falou com mamãe para lhe informar que esta disposta a vir trabalhar aqui agora que tudo lá esta arrumado" – continuou Alice - "Mamãe consultou Carlisle e ambos aceitaram encantados que ela se encarregara da casa. Assim, amanhã a teremos aqui"

Os irmãos Cullen ficaram petrificados.

"Não se preocupem" – Rose disse tentando acalmá-los. – "É uma mulher muito boa e consentidora. Ela ira lhes cair muito bem"

"É que..." – começou a dizer Jasper com sua típica timidez. – "bom, meus irmãos e eu não contávamos com isso e.."

"E..." – Alice insistiu pra que ele continuasse.

"No podem trazer nenhuma Chonita aqui !" – soltaram Edward e Emmet ao mesmo tempo.

"Porque não ?" - perguntei ofendida.

"Carlisle esta completamente de acordo." – me apoiou Rose.

"Calma pessoal" – Jasper tentou nos acalmar – "Alice, Bella, Rose, nos não contávamos que alguém viria trabalhar nessa casa e..."

"E nós recontratamos Don Poncho" – terminou Emmet.

"Pancho?!"

"Trabalhava com nos tinha um ano" – Explicou Edward – "Decidiu tirar umas férias indo viver com sua filha que mora em Ohio, mas agora esta de volta, e nós o dissemos que amanha poderia vir trabalhar. Não sei se nossos pais querem ter duas pessoas trabalhado aqui e alem disso..."

"Não vejo qual seria o problema !" – interrompeu Rose – "Nossos pais tem dinheiro suficiente para pagar Dona Chonita e Don Pancho, e se em todo o caso não o tivessem, é obvio quem ficaria no lugar de quem: Dona Chonita é obvio !" – sua voz soou realmente segura. – "Duvido que Don Pancho realize da mesma maneira as tarefas domesticas que uma mulher. Não tem discussão." – terminou ela, e me segurei para não aplaudir minha irmã

"Que equivocada !" – discutiu Emmet, e pela primeira vez me senti incomodada com ele. – "Você esta muito equivocada loira feminista. Don Pancho sabe cozinhar melhor do que qualquer mulher que tenha conhecido em toda a minha vida."

"Concerteza, o pedigree deve ter um sabor maravilhoso, não é ?" – desafiou com todo o sarcasmo fluindo nos lábios de minha irmã loira. Emmet grunhiu para ela.

"Calma ! Rose, Emmet !" – ordenei – "Chega de ofensas ! Não esta adiantando nada essa discussão, talvez ate desnecessária. O mas provável é que Carlisle e Esme decidam contratar os dois"

"Tenho certeza que assim será, o problema é que..." – Jasper não continuou.

"Don Pancho odeia companhia que lhe ajude nas tarefas domesticas !" – Edward exclamou – "Foram três garotas em menos de um ano."

Santo Deus. Era um detalhe que eu e minhas irmãs estávamos esquecendo: Dona Chonita tem o mesmo defeito.

"Nada vai acontecer a Dona Choni !" – disse em tom desafiante a Edward. Pela primeira vez gritava com ele dessa maneira, e já que fazia semanas que queria fazer tal ação, me senti bem, muito bem.

"Pois verá e vai entender isso amanha com Don Poncho !" – Gritou de volta, nossos olhares relampejaram.

Uma batalha se formou entre nós e os irmãos Cullen, todos discutíamos entre todos, eles: defendendo e estando a favor de manter Don Poncho, e nós: fieis a dona Chonita... tudo isso estava subindo o tom, tanto que ate Alice e Jasper estavam discutindo (não tão fortemente como Rose e Emmet e eu com Edward).

Nos acalmamos ate que Carlisle e Esme chegaram, mas as discussões voltaram quando o tema foi retomado. Depois de varias longas horas chegamos a mesma conclusão do inicio: Don Pancho e Dona Chonita trabalhariam na casa. Era somente uma questão de lhes explicar e esperar suas reações.

O outro dia chegou e o nojo e distanciamento dos garotos seguia igual. A escola transcorreu com a mesma pesadez do dia anterior, aprecia que isso não iria acabar tão rápido.

**Jasper POV**

Me senti fatal. Era só o que me faltava: Alice estava com nojo de mim. Me senti desesperado, a indiferença dela era a que mais me doía, tinha que lhe pedir perdão. Depois de tudo, eu havia me posto contra ela.

O dia na escola se passou sem que eu pudesse lhe pedir desculpas, Maria notou nosso distanciamento e aproveitou o maximo, não despregando de mim um único momento. A hora do almoço era uma má idéia, meus irmãos me tomariam como traidor se eu me mostrasse do lado de Alice, e não estava a fim de lhes dizer que faria qualquer coisa que a deixasse feliz. Seria então, quando chegássemos em casa. Estive praticando para o meu dialogo desde então, pensei em um total de vinte desculpas, mas nenhuma chegou a me convencer.. talvez uma carta fosse melhor, mas não, não foi com uma carta com que lhe havia ofendido, e uma carta não seria adequada. A desculpa teria que sair dos meus lábios.

Quando chegamos em casa fomos surpreendidos por Carlisle e Esme que se encontravam com Don Pancho e uma mulher de baixa estatura e levemente robusta. Seu rosto era gentil, e poucas marcas começavam a aparecer em seu negro cabelo. Esme nos a apresentou enquanto Carlisle fazia o mesmo com Don Pancho e as garotas.

Foi inesperado que Don Pancho não protestara, e nem fizera careta alguma ao ver que teria ajuda nas tarefas de casa, para a minha surpresa e de meus irmãos, o homem sorria.

Nossa briga havia sido em vão. Os senhores entraram com nossos pais, que começavam a lhes dar instruções, meus irmão se dirigiram para seus quartos e vi que as irmãs Swan faziam o mesmo .

"Alice" – chamei, ela se virou rapidamente em minha direção

"Sim ?" – perguntou, dirigi meus olhos para os meus pés, seus charmosos olhos cor de carvão me impediam de falar com clareza.

"Alice." – comecei, tive que raspar a garganta, já que minha voz não tinha saído com clareza. – "bom, eu..." – senti minhas orelhas esquentarem. – "Queria.. queria te pedir desculpas pelo que falei.."

"Jasper.. me desculpe você." – disse tão baixo, só para mim, que tive que levantar o meu olhar para ter certeza de que ela estava ali na realidade, ou se a voz era um fruto da minha imaginação. E ela estava ali, com o rosto levemente inclinado, e as bochechas coradas. Estava completamente embelezado pelo que via, que aquele movimento havia me pagado de surpresa, meu coração se deteve enquanto me convencia de que Alice estava me abraçando.

"Prometa que nunca mais vamos brigar" – pediu enquanto seus braçinhos apertavam minha cintura. – "Prometa Jasper"

Meus braços também se enrolaram, instintivamente e naturalmente ao redor de sua cintura, tão pequena e tão frágil. Definitivamente, eu faria o que ela me dissera.

"Eu prometo" – sussurrei.

**Edward POV**

O dia do casamento finalmente tinha chegado.

Meu pai andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu quarto, meus irmão e eu estávamos ali para dar-lhe nossos melhores desejos e ajudar-lhe com seu traje de noivo. Meu coração saltava de felicidade ao vê-lo tão feliz e tão cheio de vida.

O problema com as garotas havia melhorado. Alice e Jasper eram os que haviam chegado completamente ao sucesso, enquanto que eu, havia retomado a conversa com Rose, de mais que posso dizer que, a única que não havia retomado nada (porque não existia nada) era com Bella.

Don Pancho ia à frente levando Jasper, Dona Chonita (quem, por certo, havia ganhado em pouco tempo o carinho de todos.), e Alice a igreja já que a pequena duendizinha havia insistido em chegar primeiro que todos, faltavam algumas orquídeas de dois arranjos, e isso era uma fatalidade, segundo ela.

Emmet levaria Esme e Rose por ultimo, já que Alice não confiava em Bella para retocar a maquiagem de sua mãe antes que ela decesse do carro.

E eu levaria Carlisle e Bella, para a minha desgraça. Motivo ? Simples: Não queria chegar por ultimo já que a garotinha tinha um terrível medo de publico e Don Pancho já havia ido junto de seus respectivos passageiros.

Rose bateu na porta de nosso quarto, ela estava realmente bonita com aquele extravagante e sensual vestido branco.

"Carlisle já pode sair" – me disse. O dia inteiro havíamos lutado para que nenhum de nossos pais se vissem. Outra instrução severamente assinalada por Alice.

Assenti e ela se foi, me dando um sorriso.

"É a hora" – disse e meu pai se pos de pe imediatamente ao escutar aquelas palavras e tomava a foto de minhas mãe pelas mãos.

"Filho, me dá um minuto a sós com sua mãe ?" – pediu com voz doce,. Meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Sabia que mamãe estava muito contente em esses momentos, porque Esme era a mulher perfeita para papai.

Sai em silencio do quarto, e fui em direção a sala, uma lagrima caiu de meu olho direito, sem eu poder evitar.

* * *

esse é o capitulo 8 certo, explicações no n/t do O9


	9. o Casamento

**Edward POV**

Outra lagrima caiu, era absurdo eu estar chorando, estava realmente feliz que papai iria se casar (algo que eu jamais imaginei que pensaria a um mês atrás). Deixei-me cair nos sofá, olhando a foto de mamãe que estava pregado na parede, sabia que ela sempre estaria com nós e que, provavelmente, ela havia mandado Esme para que meu pai recuperasse aquela plena felicidade.

Algo quente e suave roçou minha bochecha, secando as pequenas lagrimas que caiam. Aquele toque foi tão suave e breve, que por um momento, pensei que minha mãe, aonde quer que ela esteja, o havia me dado.

"É tão triste que Carlisle seja namorado de minha mãe ?" – perguntou ternamente uma voz familiar. Girei meu rosto e fiquei sem vigor quando a vi sentada ao meu lado. Como podia lhe ver extremamente charmosa quando só sua presença me irritava ? Como me atrevia a comprar Bella com os mesmos anjos,e não me parecer o bastante para descrever sua formosura ?

O vestido, e as jóias que usava não eram tão chamativos, como as que usava Rose. Eram totalmente ao contrario: a roupa era simples e sem mais adorno do que uns pedaços de tecido que caiam em cascata da saia, e tinha uma rosa adornando o corsett da parte media superior. Seu cabelo estava solto, uma cascata cor castanha mais volumosa que o normal, que adornava seu pálido rosto. Uma fina e larga argola de brilhantes prateadas, que fazia conjunto com uma gargantilha e um bracelete. Nada de mais, mas o suficiente para convertê-la em uma deusa.

"Não vai me responder ?" – havia esquecido que a razão para que viera, era para me fazer uma pergunta. Havia sido sua mão que roçou minha bochecha ou havia sido imaginação ?

Seus olhos me miravam estranhados, sabia que deveria girar meu rosto, deixar de vê-la e responder, mas não conseguia. Sabia que era um erro, Bella me aborrecia, tanto, ou mas, como eu a ela. E, quando uma pessoa não te agrada, é obvio que você não vai olhar o objeto do seu ódio com adoração, sem embargo. E neste momento eu não sentia nenhum pedaço de ira contra ela. Seria porque, pela primeira vez, seu rosto e sua voz se mostravam amáveis comigo ?

"Não se preocupe, Esme é muito boa para ganhar o carinho mais sincero de toda pessoa." – respondi – "não conheci outra mulher, tirando minha mãe, que seja capaz de fazer feliz meu pai. Tem uma mãe espetacular Bella."

Cravei meus olhos na imagem da mulher que me havia concebido. A mulher que naqueles momentos, me assegurava de algum lugar, que minhas palavras eram completamente certas. Sorri.

"Sua mãe sempre estará com vocês." – aquela atitude de Bella era estranha, mas devo admitir que eu gostava.

"Eu sei" – meus olhos passaram pelos seus.

"Obrigada por aceitar a minha mãe" – disse enquanto virava seu rosto para o outro lado.

Carlisle apareceu justo naquele momento, seus olhos estavam levemente inchados, mas brilhavam com uma paz profunda e infinita. Sorrimos mutuamente e quando ele chegou o meu lado, me abraçou fortemente.

"Bella ! Como esta bonita" – disse quando me soltou.

"Obrigada pelo elogio" – Sorri. Bella não gostava de elogios.

Nos dirigimos ate o meu carro. Agradeci que Alice não se havia empenhado em transformá-lo em carro alegórico. Meus olhos não despregavam de Bella, jamais a havia visto tão charmosamente irreal que era a sua graça e sensatez. Não, não podia me permitir olhando-a daquela maneira, jamais estivera em meus planos ser amável com aquela garota, ainda de tivesse oportunidade. Tive sorte que Carlisle se adiantara e a ajudara a entrar no carro.

**Jasper POV**

"Vamos Alice, depressa!" – Gritava dona Choni desde a sala.

"Jasper, se esta ai, não quero que me veja" – gritou uma voz desde o segundo andar. Olhai estranhando para dona Chonita, porque Alice não queria que a visse ?

"Jasper esta no jardim, nos esperando junto com Pancho" – mentiu a senhora, me piscando um olho.

Minha mandíbula se abriu quando a vi. Haveria algo no mundo mais lindo e frágil do que a minha Alice ?

Fiquei mudo e meu coração acelerava a cada passo que ela dava. Descendo as escadas e ignorando minha presença. Agradeci que dona Choni não tivesse dito a verdade. Ver Alice com aquele vestido de sonho, descendo as escadas com essa graça, própria de uma bailarina, era o mais cativador que meus olhos poderiam ver até aquele momento.

Seus olhos me olharam com assombro, quando supôs que dona Choni havia mentido.

"Mentiram para mim !" – acusou, e seu rosto de via adorável com as bochechas coradas e o cenho levemente franzido.

"Oh minha criança." – exclamou dona Choni – "mas que bonita você esta ! Não é verdade Jasper ?"

Senti o sangue subir para o meu rosto.

"Muito.. muito linda" – disse e abaixei o olhar.

"Permitam-me tirar uma foto" – pediu dona Chonita.

Alice veio ao meu lado, e pela forma que sorriu e me olhou, supus que já havia esquecido a mentira. Não me atrevi a tocar-lhe, Alice era tão divina para mim, que, nem sequer me sentia digno de colocar minhas mãos em seus ombros nus. Esperamos pelo flash da câmera juntos, mas sem nenhum contato.

"Não, não, não !" – exclamou dona Choni – "Assim não ! Como são simples esses jovens de hoje !" – chegou perto de nós e moveu nossos corpos e mãos, de forma que Alice e eu estávamos de frente, com sua cabeça recostada em meu peito, e suas mãos enroladas em minha cintura, por minha parte, eu me encontrava petrificado, e muito, muito desolado. Com certeza Alice escutava as batidas frenéticas do meu coração que estava a ponto de explodir por tê-la tão perto.

"Assim esta muito melhor" – a voz de dona Choni soava cúmplice , e um flash disparou da câmera – "bem.. já.. podem se separar." – lembrou, quando, vários segundos depois, percebeu que permanecíamos na mesma posição.

Retirei minhas mãos de sua cintura, e me afastei dela, com o rosto totalmente enrijecido.

"Irei por as flores na cozinha" – anunciou meu adorado tormento. Me ofereci para ajudá-la, no caminho, meu rosto havia voltado a coloração normal, antes que ela corrigisse o ramos de orquídeas, se sentou na cadeira da mesa do café, sacou um papel de sua bolsa, e começou a escrever algo nele.

"O que esta fazendo ?" – quis saber. Ela me dedicou um enorme e inocento sorriso travesso.

"Se importa de dançar comigo ao invés de Bella ?" – soltou.

**Emmet POV**

Encontrava-me como gato enjaulado, indo de um lado ao outro pela sala. Porque tinha que ser eu, o mais impaciente de meus irmãos, que tinha que esperar para levar a noiva ? Tinha mais de meia hora que a casa estava vazia, somente com Esme e Rose trancadas no quarto, e comigo aqui na sala. Decidi sair para tranqüilizar-me, supunha que era normal estar nervoso no casamento de meu pai.

"Emmet !" – gritou a loira – "Emmet ! Onde você esta ?"

Revirei meus olhos, naquele momento não estava querendo suportar essa amargada. A porta que dava para o jardim se abriu um movimento brusco.

"Estou te chamando, porque não responde ? Será que não pode fazer lago de útil pela primeira vez na sua vida ?"

Apenas estava consciente daquelas palavras que saiam daqueles lábios. Minha atenção, minha mente, e meus sentidos estavam postos na mulher mais preciosa que tinha visto em toda a minha vida.

"O que ?" – disse, com aquele tom de grande satisfação em sua voz. – "Nunca viu uma mulher de vestido ?"

Santo Deus ! Como parar de olhar para uma visão tão gloriosa ? Parecia uma deusa, a mais bonita de todas, com aquele vestido branco de seda, que pregava em seu corpo perfeitamente delineado, uma sensual abertura do lado esquerdo deixava sua perna a vista, sua linda cabeleira loira ia levantada em um grande e juvenil penteado, minha boca não podia se fechar, mesmo que sabia que _deveria_, para o meu próprio bem, fechá-la.

Lutei para controlar minha expressão, com certeza, chegando ao salão de festas, a loira, a linda e sensual loira, teria uma dose a mais no seu ego e orgulho. Não havia necessidade de começar a alimentar sua vaidade desde a casa, e muito menos comigo.

"Claro que já vi garotas de vestido" – respondi com o tom mais indiferente que pude, enquanto girava o meu olhar para o outro lado da sala, parecendo desinteressado. – "É que eu nunca havia visto uma loira selvagem com um vestido"

Houve um silencio, no qual eu esperei por tudo: um tapa na cara, um empurrão, uma fileira de insultos sobre a minha pessoa.. tudo, menos aquilo..

"Emmet..." – sussurrou Rose perto de minha orelha, me deixando petrificado – "Não vai me perguntar porque estava te procurando ?"

"Porque ?" – Maldição ! Minha voz vacilou sem eu poder evitar. Sua mão pousou em meu ombro, e me fez girara para que eu ficasse de frente para ela, levantei meus olhos, e, para o meu assombro, Rose sorria, e me estendia uma luxuosa gargantilha..

"Esme esta com o esmalte fresco" – explicou sem que eu lhe pedisse, estava tão nervoso naquela hora que a pergunta nem sequer passou pela minha cabeça. – "Poderia me fazer este favor ?"

Não esperou minha resposta, depois de tudo, ela sabia perfeitamente que nada, nenhum homem, inclusive eu, poderia ter lhe negado aquilo. Deu meia volta, se virando de costas e.. Santo Deus, que decote !

Uma grande abertura, se abria na parte traseira de seu vestido, deixando a mostra suas brancas e finas costas, ate chegar na altura do quadril, onde um grande e fino laço adornava o final. Não pude me mover por vários minutos, retirou algumas mechas de cabelo que caiam intencionalmente de seu penteado, e deixou seu colo totalmente a mostra.

O que estava acontecendo comigo ? De todos os meus três irmãos, eu era o que jamais havia tido problemas para tratar com mulheres, o que havia nessa garota que fazia minhas mãos tremerem ? não ia lhe dar o gosto de me ver hipnotizado (como todos os homens que a viam), por sua beleza. Nesse momento me apressei a abrir o fecho da gargantilha, e lutei para colocá-la com as mãos mais firmes que pude.

"Ai esta" – anunciei. Rose me encarou e seus azuis e profundos olhos se cravaram nos meus. Minha mandíbula se abriu de novo sem que eu pudesse evitar, minha mente só podia pensar em uma coisa: no sabor daqueles lábios que se aproximavam de mim.

"Feche a boca Emmet Cullen." – disse com seu rosto a centímetros do meu – "baba seca em um traje não cai nada bem"

não tive palavras naquele momento para negar o que ela havia dito. Como negar a completa e pura verdade ? Para a minha humilhação, só pude ver sua silhueta desaparecendo pela porta.

**Carlisle POV**

Quando Esme apareceu, pensei por um momento, que todo isso era um maravilhoso sonho em que eu, havia encontrado uma rainha. Era muito difícil imaginar que aquela grandiosa mulher correspondia ao grande amor que eu sentia por ela, mas era a pura realidade. Dizia-me seus olhos brilhantes como estrelas, me diziam seus passos firmes, que se aproximavam de mim, me dizia o sorriso fino de seus lábios, me dizia com tudo.

Ao escutar de seus doces lábios a palavra "sim, eu aceito" fez com que, por pouco eu gritasse aos céus: "Obrigado por me mandar um presente tão precioso e único". Desde o primeiro dia que havia a visto soube que Esme, agora minha esposa, seria quem tinha chegado para tocar as portas do meu coração. Com essa delicada e doce personalidade, com aquela mente inteligente e bondosa, com aquelas filhas tão extraordinárias e bondosas como ela, Esme havia convertido, há muito tempo, grande parte da minha vida.

"Eu os declaro, marido e mulher" anunciou o padre, e eu enlacei sua cintura com minhas mãos, e a beijei com adoração, enquanto sentia suas mãos cálidas se enrolarem no meu colo. Os aplausos fizeram presença, e nos dirigimos para o carro, que nos levaria ao salão de festas.

**Bella POV**

O casamento tinha sido comovedor, as palavras haviam sido as tradicionais, mas o amor que minha mãe e Carlisle sentiam, era tão imenso, que as faziam lindas, porque eram sinceras.

Mas, como nada nesse mundo pode ser perfeito (pelo menos no meu caso), que em poucos minutos vinha o que (falando exclusivamente por minha pessoa), destruiria minha felicidade: o baile.

Por mais que tenha insistido, não consegui convencer Alice de não me deixar participar dessa grandiosa idéia: "Somos três irmãs, e são três irmãos, Bella, não pode deixar nenhum Cullen sem par, alem disso, é o casamento de MAMAE !" aquelas tinham sido suas palavras, e a minha sentença de morte.

A gente já havia chegado ao pequeno, mas luxuoso e bonito salão. Mamãe e Carlisle já haviam entrado, em meio a aplausos e arroz. Nós, agora "irmãos" oficialmente, nos encontrávamos parados junto da mesa principal, esperando o chamado para a pista de dança. Minhas mãos estavam suadas, e isso porque o baile não era uma de minhas qualidades. Em meio ao meu nervosismo, não podia deixar que olhar o rosto de Edward, estava feliz, sorria, e seus olhos brilhavam carinhosos enquanto olhavam para minha mãe e seu pai juntos. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo quando senti sua atenção fixa em mim.

"Jasper." – chamei em uma tentativa de acalmar meu nervosismo, agora duplicado. Maldito seja Edward Cullen por ter um olhar tão profundo.

"O que aconteceu Bella ?" – perguntou meu futuro par de dança.

"Me prometa que não me fará girar na hora do baile." – supliquei. Os olhos cor de mel de Jasper foram em outra direção.

"Te prometo" – respondeu quase inauditivelmente, supus que ele também estava nervoso.

A dança do noivo e da noiva teve inicio, minha respiração foi se agitando a cada minuto que passava. Depois começou aquela linda melodia de Malice Mizer, chamada "Regret" , que para mim, simbolizava o anuncio do inicio do meu inferno pessoal.

"Agora pedimos aos filhos e filhas dos recém casados, que dancem uma musica" – disse a animadora, que sustentava uma lista que lhe havia sido proporcionada por Alice, no qual estava os nossos nomes e de nossos respectivos pares, para entramos na pista de dança. Eu seria a ultima a entrar, e tinha esperança de desaparecer antes desse momento. – "Os apresento primeiramente a senhorita Alice Swan, acompanhado do jovem Jasper Cullen" – anunciou.

Alice e Jasper entraram na pista e depois de um pequeno momento de vacilação para posicionarem sua mãos em ombros e cintura, tal como correspondia, começaram a dançar. Suspirei comovida, realmente minha pequena irmã era charmosa, como uma fada que havia escapado de um maravilhoso conto, e Jasper tinha o seu rosto ternamente enrijecido. Jasper ?!... Jasper ?! O que Jasper, MEU parceiro de dança, com a minha irmã ?

Girei meu rosto para Emmet, quem se via levemente confuso, mas ria. Ao menos meu par de baile tinha mais força para evitar que eu caísse metade da dança, e isso me tranqüilizou um pouco.

"Agora pedimos a presença da senhorita Rosalie Swan, e do jovem Emmet Cullen"

O ar saiu em disparada pelo meu peito. Rose e Emmet ? Vi o rosto de minha irmã que estava igualmente pasmada e confusa que eu, depois vi Alice, e depois de analisar sua expressão, a fulminei. Mas para a minha surpresa e muita, muita, muita, muita má sorte minha, Rose e Emmet se dirigiam para a pista de dança. Me senti enjoada quando fixei meu olhar em Edward Cullen, seu rosto estava com a mesma expressão de surpresa e incomodação que o meu.

"E por ultimo.." – Ai não. Por favor, não diga, por favor. Supliquei em vão minha mente. – "Pedimos a presença da senhorita Isabella Swan, e do jovem Edward Cullen."

Fiquei parada no lugar que estava, o olhando, esperando que desse meia volta e saísse daquele lugar, mas não foi assim. Quando menos esperei, me encontrava no meio daquela pista, de frente para Edward. Sabia que tinha que fazer algo, sabia que deveria por minhas mãos em algum lugar de seu ombro, mas não sabia em que parte exatamente. Com Jasper havia sido sincera, havia lhe dito que não sabia dançar, e havíamos combinado que ele me guiaria, mas Edward ? Como dizer ao meu pior inimigo que não sabia nem sequer como acomodar meu corpo para uma valsa ? Mas mesmo assim era necessário.

"Não sei dançar" – disse em um sussurro, inclinando minha cabeça para o solo. Minha respiração se foi quando senti sua mão apertar minha cintura, e a outra tomar meu braço para lhe dirigir para o seu ombro, e depois pousar em minhas costas, na parte superior, cada toque que havia recebido meu corpo, havia deixado aquela sensação de eletricidade, tão familiar a suas mãos, que senti o sangue subir para as minhas bochechas.

Seus pés começaram a se mover, enquanto, delicadamente, me guiava para poder seguir seus passos. Em pouco tempo conseguimos obter um movimento perfeitamente sincronizado com a musica. Dançamos em silencio, e depois de vários minutos de silêncio, não pude evitar olhar seus olhos.

Suas verdes esmeraldas atravessaram minhas pupilas com um brilho que não pude decifrar, e me fez perder a concentração da dança em pleno giro (detalhe que havia esquecido de mencionar a Edward), o que me fez pisar em seu pé esquerdo. Sua mão se apertou fortemente em minha cintura, trazendo meu corpo para perto do seu, mais do que devia, para evitar que eu caísse. Nossos olhares voltaram a se encontrar e um fogo baixo subiu por meu estomago.

"Desculpe" – disse sem poder deixar de mirar seus olhos.

"Não o faça." – respondeu da mesma forma. O brilho no seu olhar se intensificou, de forma que me vi presa a ele pelo resto da dança.

**Alice POV**

Me sentia segura e feliz dançando ao lado de Jasper, sua mão pousava ligeiramente em minha cintura, e de vez em quando duvidavam de que direção tomar, mas era tudo perfeito. Meu coração saltava de felicidade, tudo havia saído como planejado, e, mesmo que soubesse que quando o baile terminasse, e estivesse sozinha com minhas irmãs, teria que lhes dar explicações, no momento não me importava, me encontrava dançando com o meu príncipe, no casamento de mamãe, submergida no mel de seus olhos.

Me afastei e guiei suas mãos para poder dar um dos giros da coreografia, o fiz sem complicações, a dança era tão fácil e com Jasper, sustentando e vigiando meus movimentos, nada podia dar errado. Voltei a posicionar meu corpo para os movimentos aleatórios.

"Agora pode me dizer porque mudou a ordem da lista ?" – perguntou com sua voz suave, gostaria de ter lhe respondido a principal razão : _"Queria que você, e ninguém mais, fosse meu par"_ , mas obviamente não o faria, por isso respondi com outra verdade.

"Não me dei por vencida na missão de que nossos irmãos se dessem bem."

Imaginei a desilusão em seu olhar ?

Por um momento imaginei uma cena romântica com essa dança, seus lábios roçando os meus, dizendo que gostava de mim, que me queria..

"_Tonta Alice." _Disse mentalmente, mesmo assim, sonhar não ia me fazer ganhar nada, recostei minha cabeça em seu peito, e me deixei guiar por seus passos, enquanto respirava a aroma de seu perfume.

**Rosalie POV**

Meus olhos encontravam-se comendo Emmet (e não necessariamente por ele estar bonito e gentil naquela noite, verdade ?)

Ah sim, como dizia, meus olhos se encontravam comendo Emmet Cullen. O grande idiota tinha em seu rosto um pequeno sorriso de suficiência, ele estava muito bonito e sexy, mas aquele não era o momento para pensar isso.

"Rose, parece.. nervosa" – disse com um tom cúmplice em sua voz.

"Não é muito bom para decifrar as emoções dos demais." – respondi.

Mesmo que, na realidade, estivesse nervosa, como não ? Se sentia em toda a parte de minhas costas o toque dos dedos que subiam e desciam maliciosamente.

"Poderia parar de fazer isso ?" – perguntei em tom ameno e franzindo o cenho.

"Isso o que ?" – respondeu colocando o rosto mais hipocritamente inocente que havia visto em toda a minha vida.

"Deixar de me manusear." – soltei furiosa. Seu pequeno sorriso de suficiência se alargou. Minhas bochechas arderam, sabia que a palavra "manusear" havia tido um resultado exagerado, e ele se agarraria à ele para continuar irritando.

"Vamos" – sussurrou enquanto chegava seus lábios perto de meus ouvidos – "se isso tanto de incomoda" – voltou a passar seus dedos pelas minhas costas, provocando um arrepio em minha pele – "porque não faz nada para me deter ?"

Por esse argumento eu não esperava, por isso demorei um pouco para responder.

"Supõe que você acha que eu estou gostando de você me tocando ?"

"Você gosta ?" – seus dedos não paravam de subir e descer, seu toque estava começando a queimar.

"Claro que não !" – exclamei furiosa, e a fúria não era precisamente por Emmet, e sim por mim, já que, por mais que quisesse negar, realmente gostava do roce de seus dedos.

Emmet já não discutiu, o pior foi que aquele maldito sorriso de suficiência não saiu de seu maldito (e lindo) rosto, durante toda a dança e a festa.

Estava furiosa, tinha a boca seca pela coragem, assim fui em direção aonde estavam servindo as bebidas, e agarrei o primeiro que vi: um copo de tequila.

O liquido ardeu ao descer pela minha garganta. Somente uma vez em toda a minha vida havia provado o álcool, e a experiência não havia sido muito boa, por assim dizer. Sem parar, estava tão enojada que me servi de mais um copo, e outro, e outro...

(quatro horas depois)

Emmet Cullen era um insolente, um pedante!¹.

Isso era, um insolente e pedante.

Maldito Emmet Cullen !

Maldito seja ele e seu sorriso de suficiência por deixar-me sem armas diante do roce de seus dedos na minha pele !

* * *

**¹: Pedante:** quem se expressa com raciocionios e termos dificeis, quem demonstra superioridade.

**n/t: AAAH, ANTES DE MAIS NADA DEIXA EU EXPLICAR A CONFUSAO: é o seguinte, eu postei o antigo cap 08, ams na hora de fazer o UP dele ,eu coloquei o O9 sem quererm, ai deu isso. Que bom que vs me avisaram, bom o O8 certo eu postei, e ESSE é o O9.**

bom, o termo ai em cima é que eu nao vi como coloca-lo de outra forma na tradução.. bem, eu adoro esse capitulo, estou postando com 12 reviews, bom, eu nao vo pedir tambem numero pro proximo, mas eu queria pedir uma coisa pra vocês.. eu escrevi uma one-shot, e eu queria que vocês lessem e comentassem , seria muito importante pra mim, bom, eu nao sei quando vou postar, o capitulo 1O esta traduzido, mas eu estou entrando em semana de prova, fora que a gente tem o feriado da pascoa que talvez eu vo viajar. Bom, mesmo assim, brigada a quem comentou, e tambem a quem adc a fic, eu quero comentarios, e POR FAVOR, passem na short que eu acabei de criar ok ? ela é curtinha, nao custa nada ler e comentar. bom, é isso, beijos.

miih Potter Cullen


	10. Primeira noite, primeiros conflitos

**Esme POV**

"Vamos sentir saudades mamãe" – disseram minhas três meninas enquanto se despediam de mim. Não pude deixar de chorar, estava tão feliz, mas me dava uma melancolia de deixá-las, mesmo que fosse só por três semanas.

Algo me incomodava na atitude de Rose, estava a ponto de lhe perguntar o que estava acontecendo, quando os garotos chegaram para se despedir, já os consideravam como meus filhos. Como não ? Eram jovens tão especiais como o pai. Ao menos, ficava tranqüila ao saber que minhas filhas não ficariam sozinhas, e ao cuidado de três cavalheiros.

"Doutora Swan, muitas felicidades" – dizia a voz de Armélia Linares, uma senhora de idade, a qual era conhecida, especialmente, pela "comunicação"

"Obrigada dona Armélia" – disse sorrindo.

"Esme amor" – chamou Carlisle enquanto chegava e cumprimentava a senhora – "Esta na hora, Don Pancho está no esperando no carro.."

"Vão sair em lua de mel ?!" – perguntou dona Arme alarmada, como se a afirmativa da pergunta fosse causar um desastre mundial. Mudos diante da atitude da senhora, Carlisle e eu nos limitamos a assentir.

"E deixarão seus filhos sozinhos na mesma casa ?" – perguntou novamente – "não deveria se arriscar de tal maneira" – aconselhou

"Ao que se refere ?" – quis saber meu marido, que estava igualmente confuso pela repentina tensão. A senhora nos olhou vários minutos com o semblante serio, cruzando sua desaprovadora mirada com a nossa, e depois chegou perto de nós, como se fosse nos dizer um segredo de vida ou morte.

"Doutora Swan, por acaso não se deu conta que tem três filhas lindas em plena a adolescência ?" – assenti nervosa, o que minhas filhas tinha a ver com isso tudo ? – "Doutor Cullen, não se deu conta de que tem três jovens e aplicados filhos ?" – meu marido assentiu também, com o mesmo semblante que o meu. A senhora aguardou um momento antes de continuar falando. – "E nunca passou por suas cabeças que entre SUAS filhas e SEUS filhos poderiam passar coisas obscenas enquanto estiverem sozinhos na mesma casa ?"

Nesse momento, não sabia se ria, ou se vomitava, e eu sabia perfeitamente que Carlisle sentia o mesmo. Por fim, optamos por rir, a situação era absurda.

"Dona Armélia" – disse sorridente contendo uma gargalhada – "Não tem que se preocupar sobre o que pode passar entre minhas filhas e os filhos de meu esposo, eles só se veem, como amigos e irmãos.."

A senhora não discutiu, e depois de se despedir e de desejar boa viajem se retirou. Enquanto estávamos sozinhos, por um reflexo, Carlisle e eu giramos nossos em direção onde se encontravam nossos filhos. A cena parecia uma convivência sã a amistosa. Eles perceberam nossos olhares e seus sorrisos eram completamente tranqüilizadores. Depois, em um ato sincronizado, balançamos a cabeça em ato de negação, mandando embora a idéia que dona Armelia estava querendo depositar.

"Você acha que isso pode acontecer ?" – questionei ao meu marido enquanto nos dirigíamos para o aeroporto.

"Não há impossível nessa vida, mas duvido muito que algo passa se passar entre eles" – disse divertido – "Conforme vejo a situação, nossos filhos tem mais vontade de mutilar-se do que se beijar"

Rimos, e com aquilo encerramos a conversa. Realmente, não podíamos imaginar algo assim.

**Alice POV**

Nos cinco demos um profundo suspiro de alivio quando vimos nossos pais saírem pela porta, mais de duas horas cuidando para que nossa irmã não fosse percebida por nossos pais, foi uma tarefa cansativa para todos nós.

Quem iria imaginar que minha irmã iria se embebedar no dia do casamento de mamãe ? Com um sábio pensamento, não havia encomendado bebidas alcoólicas. Ajudei Bella a equilibrar minha irmã na cadeira, que ela deslizava para frente a cada cinco minutos. Agora, tínhamos que tomar cuidado com dona Choni e don Pancho, que haviam ficado encarregados de nós.

"creio que deveríamos ir para casa" – disse Edward, ao ver como minha irmã estava praticamente deitada sobre Bella, quem sua cara de sofrimento e angustia era realmente cômica.

"O que ?" - exclamou Rose de repente, nos fazendo pular de nossos assentos – "Irmos ? – todos ficamos encarando-a. – "Irmos ?" – perguntou cambaleante novamente. – "Porque ?"

"A festa já acabou, e olhe como você esta !" – disse Bella a equilibrando.

"_Bebaida_ ? ha. Eu... _Bebaida_ ? – reprimi um sorriso já que a atitude autoritária de minha irmã havia se desmoronado totalmente aquela noite, já que, não podia fixar sua vista em nada.

"Sim Rose, está BE-BA-DA" – soletrou minha irmã com a voz contida enquanto tentava se colocar de pé, ainda com o peso de minha irmã sobre ela.

"Arg Bella" – respondeu Rose. – "de verdade, você é uma boboca.. em _festias_"

"Sim rose, sou tudo que você quiser, mas por favor, se ponha de pé. Será que alguém pode me ajudar ?".

Os garotos cuidaram dela, tive que entreter dona Choni e don Pancho para que não percebesse que minha irmã era praticamente arrastada do salão de festas.

"tudo bem criança." – disse dona Choni – "Don Pancho e eu vamos quando todos tiverem ido embora"

Bella e Rose foram no carro de Emmet, enquanto Jasper, Edward e eu, fomos no carro do segundo. Quando chegamos, corri para o carro em que estava minha irmã embriagada, para ajudar a descê-la. Porem, quando abri a porta, essa caiu sobre mim.

"Alice !" – exclamou Jasper enquanto se aproximava de mim apara em ajudar – "Você está bem ?" – perguntou quando tirou o corpo de minha irmã de cima de mim.

"Sim, creio que me lastimei com o tombo." – disse com o pouco ar que me restava.

"Emmet. Poderia subir com Rose para o seu quarto." – pediu Bella.

"Tem certeza que ela não sofre ataques de agressividade estando nesse estado ?" – questionou divertido o maior dos Cullen, enquanto tomava, sem nenhum esforço, minha irmã em seus braços.

**Emmet POV**

Enquanto a acomodava na cama, Rose abriu os olhos. Por um momento ficou submergida em pensamentos, analisando a situação, o local, e a companhia.

"O que você esta fazendo no meu quarto ?" – perguntou com a voz pouco compreensível, não pude deixar de rir.

"Te carreguei ate aqui porque não podia andar." – respondi.

"Não preciso de ajuda para nada." – Era curioso ver que, mesmo estando bêbada, seu orgulho não diminuía. Não quis discutir naquele momento, e um silencio invadiu o quarto. Rose cravou seus olhos nos meus, seu olhar brilhou na escuridão. O mesmo brilho de hoje no jardim de casa, devia ter suposto que algo bom não estava para acontecer,

Acomodou seu corpo na cama, de modo ficar sentada, seu olhar continuava fixo em mim, e suas maos se dirigiram para suas costas, onde se encontrava o laço de seu vestido. Deveria saber que buscaria vingança por minha atitude para com ela no baile, devia saber que havíamos iniciado um jogo perigoso, no qual havia muito mais que perder, mas nesse momento, minha mente se bloqueou ao ver que tinha desamarrado o laço do vestido, e a única coisa que podia pensar era que, no momento que ela quisesse, ele cairia de seu corpo.

"Já que gosta de acariciar minhas costas" – não conseguia entender como podia ter uma voz tão sensual estando sobre os efeitos do álcool – "porque não acaricia o corpo inteiro ?"

Fiquei estático por um momento, como poderia responder ? Sua fria e calculista mirada me gritava que tudo isso era por vingança, por uma doce vingança. O que ela queria era me ver caído aos seus pés, maldita loira vaidosa e prepotente.. a qual me encontrava beijando.

**Rose POV**

Seus lábios eram cálidos e urgentes sobre os meus. Isso não estava nos meus planos, sabia que teria que parar se não queria lhe dar _esse_ gosto de acreditar que eu havia gostado de beijá-lo, porque ele iria levar a uma idéia mais equivocada.

Era uma vantagem que estivesse sobre os efeitos do álcool, seria uma justificativa para a minha atitude, agora o que faltava era eu deixar de beijá-lo.

"Emmet !" – a voz de Edward me fez fazer o que não pude, por não sei quantos minutos.

"Edward !" – disse emmet com a voz entrecortada quando seus lábios se separaram dos meus.

"Posso saber o que é isso ?" – quis saber nosso espectador, que agora estava na frente de nós. Naquele momento lembrei que meu vestido estava desamarrado, a maior parte de minha consciência já havia voltado. Mas, por algum motivo, não me preocupou o que Edward pensava, e sim o que Emmet pensava.

Devia de algum modo, apagar os maus significados que o maior dos Cullen poderia ter plantado por trás do beijo. E se havia tomado esse beijo como uma confissão de amor ? Não podia permitir que pensasse aquilo. Diante do horror daquela possibilidade, minha mente trabalho rapidamente, se supunha que eu estava totalmente bêbada, (mesmo que agora so tivesse enjôo), assim, movida por um desespero de "concertar" o meu erro, me joguei nos braços de Edward e o beijei.

Devo admitir que o beijo não foi nada bom, em primeiro lugar porque Edward estava tenso do mesmo jeito que eu, e seus lábios não haviam se aberto para receber os meus. E segunda, nenhum de nos dois havia fechado os olhos (em outras palavras, não havia nenhum pingo de sentimento, para fazer a cena real), o qual me fez desesperar, um beijo assim não me convencia, quem dirá convencer Emmet. "Necessito de um pouco de paixão." (a paixão que havia sobrado com o seu irmão), joguei Edward na cama sem deixa de beijá-lo (se isso poderia ser chamado de beijo), rezando para que aquilo conseguisse convencer Emmet de que tudo foi um terrível engano.

"Rose ! Edward !" – Edward me empurrou para longe dele, ao escutar a voz de minha irmã, Bella.

Fiquei sem palavras. Emmet estava em uma soleira da porta, com o rosto decomposto em uma careta, que não consegui compreender. A seu lado: minha irmã. Seus olhos cor de chocolate viajavam de Edward para mim varias vezes, e depois cintilaram como fogo ao pousar fixamente em meu vestido desamarrado.

"É um porco sem vergonha" – disparou para Edward, enquanto caminhava na direção dele.

"Bell, não é o que pensa.." – começou a dizer minha vitima.

"Sai daqui, rápido!" – ordenou minha irmã. Me senti fatal por não poder defender Edward, mas, admitir a verdade era admitir minha derrota na frente de Emmet. – "Rose, está bem ?" – perguntou minha irmã com aquela atitude protetora que à fazia parecer nossa mãe. – "Ele se aproveitou de você... ?"

"Não." – me apressei a dizer. Pelo menos havia uma forma de diminuir um pouco a culpa do pobre Edward. – "Eu estava de acordo em beijá-lo. Eu gosto muito de Edward, muito mesmo."

Minha irmã não discutiu, se limitou a acariciar meu rosto e dar um beijo em minha bochecha ternamente, mesmo que seu rosto estivesse serio e seu olhar ainda relampejasse de ira.

"Descanse." – disse se virou para Emmet que continuava parado na soleira da porta. – "poderia ficar com ela ate que durma ?" – perguntou com um tom que deixava claro que, naquele momento, toda a sua confiança estava depositada nele.

A ironia da situação não me deixou protestar. Bella saiu de meu quarto, deixando-me sozinha com o Cullen, que realmente deveria ter desconfiança.

**Edward POV**

"Um depravado ! É isso que você é.'' – acusava Bella em voz baixa para que Alice e jasper não escutassem. – "Como se atreve a aproveitar de minha irmã em sua condição !".

"E não me aproveitei de sua irmã." – tentei me defender, mesmo que a situação em que Bella nos encontrou indicasse todo o contrario. Por suposto, eu não estava disposto a lhe dizer a verdade, seria completamente descortês, e pouco homem lhe dizer "Sabe ? Sua irmã foi quem se atirou sobre mim e me beijou" alem disso, tinha certeza que Bella não acreditaria em mim.

"Acha que eu sou estúpida ? Como pode Edward ? porque não pode ser nem a metade do que são seus irmãos ? Deveria aprender algo com eles, que te faz boa falta !" – aquilo me ofendeu, quem era ela para me dizer o que fazer ?

"Pouco me importa o que pensa de mim" – disse de maneira fria e cortante (mesmo que parte de mim gritasse que estava mentindo), não entendia a desesperada necessidade que senti naquele momento de que ela acreditasse em mim, de apagar o mal entendido em sua cabeça.

"Que bom, porque o que acha ? Que gasto meus neurônios pensando em você ? O que me preocupa é a minha irmã. – seu olhar era frio, fixo.. e tentador. Empunhei minhas mãos diante dorepentino desejo que havia nascido em mim. Absurdo, pensei.

"Bom" – disse sem poder despregar meu olhar do dela.

"Cuidado com o que faz com rose." – advertiu

"Vejo rose como uma amiga, uma irmã." – confessei de maneira desesperada e inocente (a inocência que de verdade tinha). Um sorriso sarcástico se desenhou em seus lábios.

"Uma irmã ? Que rápido mudam seus sentimentos. Há um mês nós o aborrecíamos." – prendi a respiração ao ouvir sua acusação. Era a primeira vez que me diziam isso abertamente, e só recordar da minha falta de cortesia com Esme me envergonhava. – "Ate alguns minutos queria se aproveitar dela." – travei meus olhos. Como fazer ela ver que era só um mal entendido ? – "agora como uma irmã. Que _terno _!" – sua voz nadava no sarcasmo puro.

Franzi o cenho e empunhei mais minhas mãos, devia me separa de Bella o quanto antes. Aquela ânsia estava adquirindo forma e significado, e aquilo era perigoso.

"Se já terminou, eu estou indo." – anunciei dando meia volta.

"Você é um covarde, Edward Cullen" – aquelas palavras me fizeram voltar. Essas palavras haviam passado do limite.

"O que disse ?" – minha voz saiu afiada, ela não de abalou.

"Que você é um covarde. Não pediu nenhuma desculpa a Esme pelo jeito que a tratou nos primeiros dias, e não é capaz de admitir que aproveitou do estado de minha irmã para beijá-la, ao contrario, se despojou de toda a responsabilidade dizendo que a vê como uma irmã, e sabe de uma coisa ?".

"O que ?" – perguntei desafiante. Nossos rostos estavam tão próximos que podia sentir seu hálito.

"pensando bem, de todas as coisas consideradas, como vim pensar em você.." – minha expressão se descompôs por um momento. – ".. Como alguém totalmente insuportável." – aquelas palavras roçaram mais que a minha pele.

"Que bom, porque o sentimento é recíproco." – disse com todo a irritação que crescia em mim naquele momento. Antes que pudesse dizer mais, Bella se retirou, não sem antes me dar o olhar mais frio que alguém pudesse ter me dado em toda a minha vida.

**Alice POV**

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu te carregue ?" – perguntou Jasper pela terceira vez ao notar meus gestos de dor ao caminhar.

"Esta bem Jazz." – respondi. Paramos debaixo das escadas que pela primeira vez me pareceram muito grandes. Meus pés se despregaram do chão repentinamente, provocando que emitisse um grito agudo.

"Não quero que se lastime mas..."

"Peso mais do que imaginas." – disse sem olha-lo nos olhos, só de estar nos braços de jasper já suponha de estar completamente nervosa. Não necessitava mais que aquela sensação.

Nos topamos com Edward que tinha cara de poucos amigos, ele havia nos ignorado e seguiu para o seu quarto. Nos não nos atrevemos a lhe perguntar o que lhe passava. Ao chegar a entrada de meu quarto, Jasper me desceu com delicadeza, mas, colocar meu pe na realidade me lastimava, me desequilibrei o suficiente para atrair seu corpo para o meu. Nossos rostos estavam a poucos centímetros e uma cosquinha passou pelo meu estomago ate chegar nas pernas. O ar faltou quando notei que o rosto de Jasper estava cada vez mais perto do meu.

Os nervos se apoderaram de mim. Jasper ia me beijar ? Jamais havia beijado na boca de um garoto antes (jamais havia tido um namorado também, porque, antes de Jasper, nenhum me interessava). O vago sonho que tive enquanto dançava com Jasper (que naquele momento se fez impossível de cumprir) se converteria em realidade ? Seria possivel que Jasper sentisse o mesmo que eu por ele ? Talvez tudo isso não era o que pensava...

Meu coração estava batendo loucamente, provocando o fim de todos os meus pensamentos e meus olhos começaram a se fechar instintivamente enquanto ficava na ponta dos pés para romper a distancia que nos separava, podia sentir seu hálito no meu rosto.

"Já chegamos." – o repentino anuncio da chegada de Dona Choni e Don Pancho nos fez saltar. Jasper se afastou de mim com o olhar baixo, e eu não sai da porta do meu quarto.

"Descanse, e que não sinta muita a dor do tombo" – disse por fim, e não era o que eu esperava que dissesse, e foi fácil supor que "O do beijo" havia sido uma ma interpretação minha

"Para você também" – disse tratando de esconder a desilusão em minha voz e adentrando em meu quarto.

**Jasper POV**

Ainda podia sentir aquela cosquinha em meu estomago. Era possível que Alice estivesse disposta a corresponder o beijo que queria lhe dar ? Impossível. Bendito o céu, Dona Choni e Don Pancho que impediram o que tinha pensado em fazer. A única coisa que iria conseguir era o distanciamento de Alice pelo meu atrevimento.

Era louco de pensar que uma garota tão divina como Alice me corresponderia. Ela, certamente, gostava dos garotos mais divertidos e menos tímidos que eu. Definitivamente não tinha nenhuma chance.

Encostei-me em minha cama, com seu rosto invadindo minha mente. Jamais havia sentido isso por nenhuma garota. Só havia tido uma namorada, com a qual meus irmãos haviam me comprometido sem o meu consentimento. Os beijos com aquela garota haviam sido.. estranhos (para não dizer desagradáveis) Tirei esse pensamento rapidamente de minha cabeça, já que era traumatizante, e voltei a pensar em Alice.

Tive um sonho..

Alice era a protagonista. Seus cabelos era uma longa cascata que caia por suas costas. Estava tão charmosa e linda como uma fada. Seus olhos haviam mudado da cor negra para um dourado enigmático, que tinha o mais profundo brilho de sua terna mirada. Seu vestido negro contrastava de maneira perfeita com palidez que a luz que a lua deixava em sua entorpecida pele. Dançava ágil e delicadamente sobre as terras de um bosque, rodeada de grandes arvores de flores, que adquiriam um tom azulado pela magia da noite, dançava e dançava pela neblina, alegrando com o seu canto, a melancolia e solidão daquele lindo lugar..

O som do despertador me trouxe de volta a realidade.

* * *

**n/t: ooi gente, depois da confusao que eufiz com os capitulos, ca estou eu. eu estou postando depois de muitos pedidos. eu adorei esse cpaitulo, o proximo eu ainda nem começei a traduzir, e como eu estou tento que estudar pras provas, eu nao sei quando eu posto de novo, vou tentar postar o mais rapido possivel. Peço pra vocês que passem nas minhas outras fics, principalmente nas One-Shots. Bom, é isso, comentem e agradeço os reviews de vocês. beijos**


	11. Nao pode namorar seu irmao !

**Rose POV**

Me levantei com um sobressalto da minha cama. Minha cabeça doía terrivelmente, cerrei os olhos em um ato de reflexo, e nesse preciso momento de veio as lembranças da noite anterior: Emmet, Edward,.. Bella.

Sabia que o primeiro iria me ignorar da mesma maneira que havia feito quando Bella saiu do quarto.. o segundo, simplesmente não teria cara para vê-lo. O que se supunha que iria dizer a Edward quando o visse ? "Edward, lamento ter te beijado ontem, mas, estava mal, não leve a serio, não queria que Emmet pensasse coisas que não são verdade, e decidi beijar você para provar que não o quero" Definitivamente, não havia palavras para poder me dirigir a ele. E Bella, ela era a que mais me preocupava. Já podia ver a acusação em seus olhos chocolate, e, obviamente, teria que lhe dar uma explicação.

Pensei na possibilidade de ficar o dia todo em meu quarto, mas, te doto o jeito, Bella subiria para me ver. Me levantei com a máxima resignação possível (mesmo para a dor de cabeça), e me olhei no espelho. Era uma vergonha. Meu cabelo estava uma bagunça, e a bebedeira da noite anterior havia deixado marcas no meu rosto. Peguei minhas coisas para tomar um banho e me dirigi para a porta com passos largos. Era muito cedo para lidar com os três mencionados. O corredor estava vazio, sai correndo de meu quarto para o banheiro.

"HEI !" – _ai não, por favor, ele não._ – "Não te ensinaram a bater na porta quando se tem um banheiro compartilhado ?"

Desconheci a força que me fez girar para encontrar Emmet atrás da cortina do Box, só com a cabeça para fora, a água escorria de seu cabelo escuro e quebrado

"É sua culpa, deveria trancar a porta." – me defendi. Senti que meu rosto ficou totalmente vermelho quando, em um piscar de olhos, Emmet saiu tampando somente a parte de baixo com uma toalha. Demorei mais tempo que o necessário para girar meu rosto e deixar de ver seu musculoso peito.

"O que ?" – perguntou divertido – "nunca viu um homem seminu ?"

"Cai ora Emmet, vou tomar banho" – disse com firmeza.

"Como está a ressaca ?" – perguntou me ignorando

"Não te importa"

"Tome cuidado em não se embebedar estando sem o cuidado de alguém" – disse com a voz afiada – "O álcool te deixa..indecisa" – o encarei desafiante com a mandíbula tensa. O pior é que o comentário não doeu por outra razão que não fosse que ELE precisamente pensou isso sobre mim.

"Não tenho culpa se você se iludiu comigo" – disse petulante. Um sorriso descarado pousou em sua face.

"Iludir-me ?" – riu secamente – "Você se equivocou Rose. O que me preocupa é Edward" – fiquei tensa ao escutar aquilo. – "Espero que seja inteligente, uma namorada como você poderia enganá-lo com o seu próprio irmão"

Me deu uma vontade enorme de lhe pegar e lhe dar umas boas bofetadas, mas não encontrei força para mover minhas mãos. O olhar de Emmet era gelado, distante, como nunca havia visto.

"Você adoraria ser _ESSE_ irmão não é ?" – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer. Emmet não respondeu. Limitou-se a abrir a porta do banheiro e sair, ignorando minha pergunta.

"Rose ! Emmet !" – a voz alarmada era de alguém muito pior que Bella, Alice e Jasper, contando com Esme e Carlisle: Dona Choni

"Oh Dona Choni, não é nada disse que você esta pensando" – Emmet se apressou em dizer

"Oh, por Deus ! Oh, por Deus !" – exclamava a senhora, sem poder dizer algo mais.

"Dona Choni." – me apressei a dizer, temerosa que seus gritos alertassem Bella – "Tranqüilize-se por favor. De verdade, o que você esta pensando não é a..."

"Então me diga o que fazia Emmet pelado com você no banheiro !" – soltou exasperada.

"Este boboca esqueceu de fechar a porta com a chave" – comecei a explicar rapidamente, ignorando o olhar assassino de Emmet por chamá-lo de tal forma – "eu pensei que não havia ninguém, então abri a porta sem bater, e o encontrei.."

"Você o viu pelado ?" – interrompeu Dona Choni.

"NÃO !" – gritamos Emmet e eu em uníssono.

"Dona Choni" – disse Emmet com a voz tranqüilizadora – "foi um acidente, de verdade. Você crê que Rose e eu poderíamos faltar com respeito a nossos pais e a nossa casa de tal maneira ?" – perguntou com cara de cachorro pidão. Reprimi um sorriso. _Se soubesse o que se passou ontem_. Pensei para mim mesma, mordendo o lábio inferior, contemplando como a expressão de Dona Choni se suavizava conforme aceitava as palavras de Emmet.

"Tem razão filho" – disse com um suspiro de alivio – "Desculpe-me, uma prova de como tenho um cérebro sujo."

Emmet e eu sorrimos com a exagerada inocência.

"Bom, vou tomar banho" – disse ao ver que as coisas estavam em completa calma.

Dona Choni saiu junto com Emmet, e eu tomei uma ducha com água quente que relaxou meus músculos, Debaixo da água, meus pensamentos não poderia ir a outra parte se não ao que Emmet havia me dito, e no que teria que dizer a bella em pouco tempo.

Quando não pude mais atrasar meu banho , sai em disparada em direção ao meu quarto. Me vesti, e me preparei psicologicamente para descer ate a cozinha, onde seguramente encontraria, cedo ou tarde, alguma de minhas irmãs, ou algum dos garotos.

Meu estomago se revirou quando visualizei Edward sentado na mesa do café, com o olhar perdido, sem em ao menos se dar conta de que eu estava a sua frente.

"Olá" – saudei timidamente sem olhar seu rosto

"Olá" – respondeu, Sua voz não tinha nenhum vestígio de nojo, ou de qualquer emoção. Fixei minha vista nele, e me surpreendi ao me dar conta que seu olhar estava na janela, olhando o nada.

"Edward, você esta se sentindo bem ?" – perguntei pousando minha mão na sua, fazendo-o voltar à realidade, seus olhos cravaram-se nos meus.

"Perdão Rose, não sabia que era você." – disse. Agora sua voz soava um pouco incomodada.

"Edward.. eu.. queria te pedir desculpas por ontem.. não quero que interprete mal, e serio, não sei como me desculpar.. Há algo que possa fazer para que você esqueça o que aconteceu ontem ?"

Edward me olhou fixamente por vários segundos antes de responder

"Não te peço que me diga os motivos que lhe fizeram atuar de tal forma, e tampouco estou pensando nas coisas daquele.. beijo. Assim, não se preocupe com o que poderia interpretar mal, eu sei que você não gostou ou sente nada por mim.. o que te peço é que explique a Bella o que aconteceu, ela acredita que tive culpa.."

"Te disse algo ?" – perguntei preocupada. Sabia que quando tratava de nos defender, Bella era uma fera. A expressão de Edward se transformou por um breve momento em algo triste, distante, mas logo se tornou serio e frio.

"Não que me importe com o que sua irmã pense de mim, só não quero que ela volte a falar comigo da forma que falou ontem" – assenti e ele me deu um sorriso.

"Falarei com bella" – prometi – "e, de novo, te peço desculpas" - disse antes de subir as escadas.

**Bella POV**

"Bella, posso entrar ?" – perguntou Rose do outro lado da porta.

"Entre." – indiquei fixando minha vista na porta. Rose entrou com o olhar baixo. Sabia o que lhe esperava. Lhe indiquei com um gesto que se sentasse ao meu lado na cama e ela obedeceu. – "E então ?" – perguntei quando estava ao meu lado. Ela levantou a vista, para em seguida abaixá-la, reprimida.

"Venho te dizer a verdade." – sussurrou, e eu esperei, sem suavizar meu gesto. – "Edward não teve culpa alguma.. não deveria agredi-lo sem saber antes a verdade."

"Ah não ?" – perguntei com irônica incredibilidade. – Rose, estava bêbada, se ele quisesse te beijar por bem, poderia ter sido em outra ocasião, em que você estivesse com os cinco sentidos"

"É que ele não me beijou !" – soltou deixando-me muda por um instante

"Como ele não te beijou ?!" – Rose esperou um pouco antes de responder.

"Eu o beijei, a noite não quis te dizer a verdade porque Emmet estava ali, e eu beijei Edward para..." – Rose se debatia para continuar, enquanto eu a incentivava com o olhar. – "Bom, é que eu tinha beijado Emmet segundos antes, e não queria que ele interpretasse mal as coisas, e nisso apareceu Edward, e foi a única coisa que me ocorreu naquele momento"

A olhei por vários momentos, sem acreditar no que havia ouvido dos lábios de minha irmã.

"É serio ?..."

"Claro que sim Bella !" – exclamou desesperada – "Edward não teve nada, absolutamente nada de culpa.. e lhe digo que nem o beijo ele correspondeu !"

Fiquei outro minuto em silencio sem falar palavra alguma, me lembrando da maneira grosseira e insultante como havia lhe falado pela noite.

"Creio que você o deve uma desculpa" – disse Rose, fazendo com que eu levantasse meu olhar alarmado. Pedir desculpas a Edward Cullen não estava entre os meus planos futuros. Mas mesmo assim sabia que Rose tinha razão.

"Me diga porque beijou Emmet" – perguntei repentinamente, tratando de mudar a conversa sobre Edward. Senti que minha irmã ficou tensa ao escutar a pergunta. – "Há algo entre você e ele ?"

"Bella ! como pode pensar isso ?" – exclamou levantando-se da cama. Era minha imaginação ou ela estava nervosa ? Uma leve batida em minha porta despertou minha atenção.

"Bella, Rose, estão ai ?" – a voz do outro lado da porta era Alice. Rose suspirou.

"Entre irmãzinha" - indicou minha irmã maior.

Alice entrou pela porta, e seus olhos negros estavam tristes.

"Estão brigando ?" – perguntou

Rose e eu negamos, e nos apressamos a contar o ocorrido ate que ela chegara. Ela nos escutou com atenção, expressando suas emoções com seus delicados gestos.

"Então você gosta de Emmet ?" – indagou de forma realmente feliz. A idéia parecia lhe consolar de alguma maneira.

"Não !" – Rose respondeu. Alice franziu suas sobrancelhas em forma de incompreensão.

"Alice." – disse "Nós não podemos namorar/ficar com algum dos Cullen"

"Porque ?" – perguntou minha irmã, e sua fina voz parecia triste.

"Porque agora somos uma família." – Rose explicou apressadamente.

"Mas só politicamente" – Alice discutiu, sua voz parecia ainda mais triste.

"Isso não importa" – disse – "Nós não podemos gostar dos Cullen" – disse tratando de não morder minha língua ao falar aquilo.

"Claro que não" – concordou Rose. Talvez estivesse ficando louca, ou o tom de sua voz expressava que ela também não estava segura de suas palavras ?

"Suponho que.. tenham razão" – Alice admitiu.

Os rostos de minhas irmãs me deixavam desconcertada. Não sabia que minha inocente culpa por achar Edward atraente fora capaz de distorcer seus rostos diante de meus olhos para que eu me sentisse culpada por não ser totalmente honesta com as minhas palavras.

"Edward esta lá em baixo, não é ?" – perguntei para afastar a idéia de que minhas irmãs também sentissem algo mais que amizade por algum dos irmãos Cullen. Rose assentiu e sai de meu quarto, deixando as duas para trás.

O busquei com o olhar enquanto descia as escadas. Encontrava-se sentado na sala, vendo um programa de televisão. Debati-me sobre ir ou não. Caminhei com passos lentos ate onde ele estava, sabia que já havia se dado conta de minha presença, porque seus olhos fora fugazmente em minha direção, para depois colocá-los obstinadamente no aparelho de comunicação.

"Quero falar com você." – pedi sem tentar soar cordial ou arrependida. Não respondeu, por isso continuei. – "Rose me disse o que aconteceu.. suponho que me precipitei em culpá-lo, mesmo que você deveria ter me dito a verdade.." – Edward parecia não me escutar, seus olhos continuavam pregados naquele estúpido programa, o que me enfureceu. Parecia que estava falando sozinha, exasperada, tomei o controle de sua mão e desliguei a televisão. Ele virou seu rosto para me ver.

"Posso saber porque fez isso ? Não pode me deixar em paz so por um segundo ?" – o tom de sua voz aveludada fez com que minha expressão de descompusesse.

"estou falando com você, e você finge que eu não existo." – me queixei – "venho te pedir desculpas e você.."

"Você chama isso de desculpas ?" – perguntou elevando um pouco a voz, e se aproximando de mim em um gesto desafiante. A aproximação de seu rosto fez com que eu perdesse a linha dos pensamentos.

"Não quero que fique zangado" – disse desviando meu olhar do seu.

"Não seria má idéia.. isso te ensinaria a não ser tão impulsiva"

"Me desculpe, mas qualquer um teria pensado o que pensei vendo aquela situação." – soltei já enojada de sua atitude.

"Por essa gente qualquer, temos quem pague pelos pratos que quebramos.¹" – alegou

"Você é insuportável !" – exclamei me levantando do assento e girando meu corpo para me retirar. Não tinha porque eu seguir querendo falar com alguém tão irritante como Edward. Sua mão se fechou em meu braço, impedindo-me de seguir com a minha retirada.

"O que você esta fazendo ?" – perguntei em um sussurro contido.

"Me deve uma desculpa." – disse sem me soltar.

"Estava te pedindo, mas você não aceitou" – recordei.

"Porque já te disse que essa não é a forma de pedir desculpa"

"Com certeza você deve ser ótimo sem fazer isso. Não é ?" – perguntei levantando meu queixo. Ele havia esquecido de um ponto. Um ponta a meu favor – "Me diga Edward, como você pediu desculpas a minha mãe pelo jeito que havia a tratado nos primeiros dias em que a conheceu ?"

"Isso não tem nada a ver !"

"Claro que tem MUITO a ver ! E pensando bem, não te devo nenhuma desculpa" – disse tratando de soltar meu braço de sua mão. Começamos a brigar _(n/t: seria lutar a tradução, só que não ia fazer muito sentido uma garota lutando, mas vocês vão precisar saber que era lutar pra entender a próxima frase.),_ eu por querer ir, e ele por não me deixar ir. Não me dei conta do momento em que caímos no chão. Eu por cima dele, com nossos rostos a centimentros de distancia.

Senti suas mãos na minha cintura, e seu habito roçando meus lábios. Meu coração se acelerou de uma maneira que, eu sabia, não ser correta ao ter seus olhos verdes cravados nos meu. Sabia que deveria parar, separar meu corpo, mas nenhuma parte de mim queria se separar dele.

"Me peça uma desculpa" – ordenou firmemente com um sussurro. Isso serviu para me dar um pouco de consciência para separar-me dele.

"Não." – foi a única coisa que eu disse antes de me retirar, ainda com o coração batendo desesperadamente.

**Alice POV**

"_Nós não podemos namorar/ficar com algum dos Cullen". "Porque agora somos uma família"_

As palavras de minhas irmãs ressoavam em minha mente a cada segundo, _"Então era realmente muito ruim que gostasse de Jasper ?"_ Eu me perguntava.

Decidi sair para o jardim, para que ninguém me visse. Estava chuviscando, e eu duvidava muito que minhas irmãs se atrevessem a sair para essa parte da casa, não queria que me vissem triste, sem um motivo aparente. Me sentei na grama, abraçando minhas pernas com meus braços, e sentindo as pequenas gotinhas geladas de água que caiam sobre mim.

Porque o primeiro garoto que eu realmente gostasse, tinha que ser Jasper, o meu irmão ? "_De qualquer jeito não teria oportunidade com ele."_ lembrei. Cerrei meus olhos, recordando do que havia acontecido pela noite. Senti borboletas no meu estomago ao lembrar de seu rosto tão perto ao meu.

Teria que deixar de sentir tudo por ele. Minhas irmãs tinhas razão. Em que cabeça cabe que o destino una duas pessoas através do casamento dos pais ? Era impossível. Surreal.

"Al, o que faz aqui ?" – perguntou a voz de minha tortura. Não me atrevi a olhá-lo na cara. – "Esta se sentindo bem ?" – voltou a perguntar

Eu assenti.

"Aconteceu algo ? Esta triste ?" – sua suave voz soava alarmada. Queria compor minha expressão para não preocupá-lo, mas ter ele tão perto, e saber que eu gostava mas do que o apropriado dele me entristecia de uma maneira que jamais havia sentido antes.

"Estou bem" – respondi enquanto ele sentava ao meu lado. Esquecendo-se da chuva. – "é só que... queria pensar um pouco, e a chuva parece que ajuda a relaxar a minha mente."

"Algo te preocupa ?"

"Não."

"Esta enojada comigo ou..?"

"Não !" – me apressei a dizer. Como ele podia pensar algo desse tipo ? Seus olhos cor de mel se cravaram nos meus.

"Não gosto de te ver triste." – sussurrou enquanto levantava sua mão e tocava minha bochecha. Seus olhos continuavam cravados nos meus. Não pude evitar derramar uma pequena lagrima (que não passou desapercebida por ele) quando pensei que o mel de seus olhos só me viam como uma irmã, e nada mais.

"Alice" – sussurrou alarmado, aproximando-se de mim, e tomando meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Porque chora ? Te dói algo ? Sente saudades de Esme ? Te fizeram algo.. ?" – eu negava levemente a cabeça enquanto me convencia de que aquela desesperada preocupação não me dizia nada sobre um sentimento que poderia corresponder o meu.

"Alice, me diga, o que aconteceu ? Posso te ajudar em algo ?" –

O olhei durante vários segundos, enquanto uma dor, que jamais havia sentindo antes, percorria meu peito.

"Me abrace." – pedi enquanto inclinava meu rosto para ver a grama. Um breve silencio nos invadiu antes que suas mãos se depositassem levemente em meus ombros, e me levassem para ele. Acomodei minha cabeça em seu peito e fechei os olhos quando sua mão passou ternamente sobre a minha cabeça.

Passamos varios segundo submergidos em nossos pensamentos.

"Te amo." – disse, e outra vez as mariposas subiram e desceram, dando cambalhotas por todo o meu estomago. Mas não tardei a lembrar que eu também amava Emmet e Edward, e eles sabiam que era uma tentativa de lhes dar apoio moral.. essas palavras obviamente teriam um significado diferente do que o que eu gostaria de escutar, assim não respondi. Ficamos outro longo tempo debaixo da chuva, em silencio.

"Creio que devemos entrar em casa, podemos ficar doentes" – me senti terrível ao escutá-lo, sua voz soava triste, Jasper era muito sensível com as emoções dos outros, e eu o havia contagiado com minha melancolia.

"Ficou triste por minha culpa" – acusei. Ele me dedicou um sorriso, mas a felicidade continuava sem alcançar seus olhos.

"Não, não se preocupe.. foi um erro, me desculpe" – não entendi uma só palavra do que ele havia dito, mas não me deu tempo de pergunta-lhe a que se referia, já que, em um rápido movimento, se aproximou e depositou um beijo em minhas bochechas, (repentinamente coradas) e se retirou, deixando-me estática vários segundos em meu lugar.

* * *

**¹: isso seria tipo um ditado la no mexico, algo como: tem gente que pago pelos pecados dos outros.**

n/t: OOOI gentes, depois de 15 dias sem postar aqui estou eu. AUSH, bom é seguinte djow, eu estou em SEMANA DE PROVA, eles estao reformando meu apartamento, minha mae ta igual uma louca com isso, e eu nao tinha tempo de traduzir, eu estava , e ainda estou envolvida em um projeto de fics NC-17, em que o povo da minha sala estava me colocando louca por causa delas, eu escreveia um, imprimia e levava pra eles, chegava no outro dia: escreveu mais uma ? escreve logo. eu tinha que ficar escrevendo isso. (so pra constatr, a pasta com as fics NC-17 ja rosou a minha sala, o outro 9º ano, o primeiro ano, o meu curso de ingels, e ate os meus professores). bom, agora sobre esse capitulo. Rose e Bella acabaram com a Alice, tadinha dela. Bella e Edward sao otimos, e Emmet e Rose, se ela noa quer ele eu quero, poxa, esse povo nao sabe aproveitar o que tem , tsc tsc AUSHUASUAHS, bom, obrigada pelos 12 reviews, e eu nao sei quando posto, mas eu devo postar em no maximo 15 dias :p, terça é meu aniversario, e como eu disse tem prova essa semana.. bom, **passem nas minhas outras fics tambem belesa** ? beijos galere

miih Potter Cullen


	12. Culpa desmerecida

**Rose POV**

A tarde já havia chegado, quase a noite e havíamos passado o primeiro dia sem nossos pais com relativa calma. O céu esteve escuro todo o bendito dia, devido á chuva. Encontrava-me terrivelmente entediada, sentada na sala procurando por alguma novela, serie ou desenho que fosse de meu agrado, mas nada chamava minha atenção.

Decidi deixar no canal aonde passava uma novela de amor, de acordo com o comercial. Jamais a havia visto e quase não prestava muita atenção. Não havia comido nada o dia todo devido aos enormes enjôos que sentia devido a ressaca provocada pelo dia anterior. Assim, a aquelas alturas da tarde, meu estomago implorava por alimento. Decidi comer algo não muito pesado, e me dirigi a cozinha em busca de frutas.

As únicas que encontrei na geladeira foram papaya e melancia. Cortei aquelas frutas em pequenos pedaços e coloquei em um prato. Quando cheguei novamente na sala, encontrei Emmet no sofá. Travei meus olhos enquanto me aproximava.

Ambos fizemos como se o outro não estivesse presente. Mesmo que, por minha parte, não deixasse de vê-lo pelo canto do olho. A novela passou sem que ele dissesse uma única palavra. Não sei o que se resultava mais incomodo, brigar com Emmet todo o tempo, ou não fazê-lo. Realmente, a única parte da novela que me resultou embaraçosamente interessante foi a cena de sexo. Minhas bochechas coraram, quando, inconscientemente e sem poder evitar, meus olhos foram ate Emmet no mesmo momento em que o casal de namorados gemia de prazer.

"Você deseja ?" – perguntou descaradamente (para minha vergonha), indicando a tela com a cabeça.

"Com certeza você sim" – tratei de defender-me, mesmo que minhas palavras tenham saído com um sussurro por causa do ar quente.

"A mim sim." – respondeu despreocupadamente.

"Ah." –

"Tem que estar muito desesperado" – enfatizei quando a pena já havia passado.

"Você esta ?" – indagou.

"Talvez" – respondi.

"Talvez, eu posso tira-lhe esse desespero" – O sangue subiu novamente para as minhas bochechas, mas não o daria o gosto de me ver por vencida.

"Duvido muito, de verdade." –

"Quer comprovar ?" – disse levantando uma sobrancelha. Levantei levemente meu queixo em sinal de valentia.

"Quando quiser" – lhe disse

"Agora" – propôs, e meus olhos ser abriram um pouco mais pelo rumo serio que aquela situação estava tomando.

_Não se contenha, Rose. _

"Agora." - concordei levantando-me do assento – "Ainda que.. se quer que eu me 'anime' um pouco, o que eu ganho com isso ?"

"O que acha do perdedor servir o outro de escravo durante um mês ?"

"Que sejam dois" – disse.

"Dois" – concordou sorridente. Levantou-se do sofá olhando-me fixamente nos olhos. Meu coração acelerou, mas controlei minha expressão o melhor que pude. – "Vamos ?" – perguntou com voz segura.

O segui para o andar de cima. Ambos íamos vigiando se algum de nossos irmãos, Dona Choni ou Don Pancho estavam por ali. Edward havia saído, Jasper, ate onde sabia, estava enfurnado em seu quarto assim como Alice e Bella...

Emmet se deteve no umbral da porta de seu quarto.

"Me desculpe Emmet" – a voz era de Alice. – "Importa-se se eu jogasse um pouco com seus videogames ?"

"Não." – respondeu ele. Fechou a porta e se voltou para mim. – "No seu quarto ?" – perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Nem pensar" – respondi em um sussurro. - "Alguma de minhas irmãs poderiam chegar !"

"Então aonde ? Não esta dando pretextos para cancelar a aposta, ou esta ?"

Eu pensei por vários segundos, olhando as portas que tínhamos a nossa frente. Só havia um quarto vazio que não era o meu: o de Edward. Tomei a mão de Emmet e o puxei ate ali. Girei a maçaneta, estava aberta. Me virei para perguntar a Emmet com o olhar se a idéia lhe parecia boa, e como resposta tive suas mãos ao redor de minha cintura, me levando para dentro do quarto.

Aquele contato físico me previniu que a derrota ia ser minha. Mas não quis aceitar aquilo naquele momento. O quarto estava escuro, não queríamos nenhuma luz. Era a primeira vez que entrava no quarto de um dos irmãos Cullen.

Emmet me pressionou contra a parede, e meu coração começou a bater rapidamente quando seus lábios começaram a brincar com os meus. O beijo era lento, e delicioso. Fechei meus olhos um instante, me deixando levar. Sua mão pousou em minha cintura, enquanto aproximava meu corpo do seu, enquanto o beijo ficava mais caloroso.

Seus lábios agora eram insistentes como aquela noite. Moviam-se dando pequenas mordidas nos meus, a outra mão pousou em minhas costas. Separou-me da parede e caminhamos lentamente em direção ao meio do quarto. Naquele momento, em que soube que era a cama que estávamos procurando, lembrei que tinha uma aposta para ganhar. Um pequeno e inocente toque de suas mãos em meu estomago me fez estremecer e esquecer de tudo.

Íamos caminhando sem encontrar nosso objetivo, quando as costas de Emmet se chocaram com algo que veio abaixo com o impacto. O som foi escandaloso, e ficamos estáticos, atentos para ver se alguém o havia escutado. A inspiração e a paixão haviam ido embora com o susto que nos levamos. Emmet correu para acender a luz, e, quando viu o que havia caído, levou as mãos a cabeça, aterrorizado.

"Não !" – exclamou com os olhos arregalados

"O que ?" – quis saber também nervosa.

"Os CD's de Edward ! Ele vai nos matar se souber que fomos nós"

Emmet tinha razão. Em varias conversas, Edward havia mencionado que uma das coisas que mais gostava era sua grande coleção de CD's, todos originais. Meu sedutor e eu contemplamos por vários segundos, aterrorizados, os discos esparramados por todo o chão. Alguns com a tampa quebrada, e outros fora de suas respectivas caixas.

"Ele não tem que saber que fomos nos." – disse.

"Claro que não." – concordou Emmet. – "Saímos daqui antes que ele chegue ou alguém nos veja" – pegou a minha mão e me puxou para a porta.

Emmet e eu saímos vigiando cada passo, para que estivesse livre de espectadores. Ao que parecia, ninguém tinha notado o acidente. Quando chegamos na sala, nos jogamos no sofá, e, quando nossos olhares de encontraram, rimos com pena.

"Creio que a aposta foi suspendida" – disse. O brilho do seu olhar me deixou sem fala por alguns minutos.

"Tem sorte, estava a ponto de perder." – menti sorrindo-lhe

Emmet se aproximou lentamente de mim, sua boca ia de encontro a minha.

"Boa noite" - saudou Edward, fazendo com que nos separássemos bruscamente.

"Boa noite" – saudamos Emmet e eu em uníssono. Demasiado nervosos e incapazes de olhá-lo na cara.

Edward parecia cansado.

"Como foi seu passeio ?" – quis saber para manter a naturalidade.

"Estou com uma dor de cabeça horrível" – respondeu cansado – "vou descansar. Nos vemos amanha"

Emmet e eu contemplamos quando o garoto subiu as escadas.

"Espero que a dor de cabeça passe antes dele chegar ao quarto" – Emmet disse nervoso.

**Edward POV**

Subi as escadas quase me arrastando. A discussão com Bella havia me deixado de uma maneira que havia mexido com meus nervos, e decidi dar uma volta. Mas parecia que o trafego de Port Angeles havia piorado o meu humor ?

Abri a porta do meu quarto com um golpe. Sem acender a luz, me dirigi para a minha cama. Só queria dormir. Meus pés pisaram em algo que emitiu um violento barulho. Estranhei. Abaixei-me para ver do que se tratava. Era um CD. Conforme fui apalpando o solo, ia encontrando mais e mais. Aterrorizado, fui ate a parede para acender a luz, e vi uma das piores tragédias que poderiam acontecer comigo

Toda a minha coleção de CD's se encontrava esparramada pelo chão. Peguei-me olhando o chão enquanto a fúria me invadia, e o nome da única pessoa que fosse capaz de fazer isso invadia minha mente: Bella Swan. Quem se não ela ? ELA havia escutado todas as vezes em que havia falado da minha coleção de CD's, e o tanto que cuidava e amava-a. Sabia que era uma boa vingança por tê-la ignorado e quase obrigá-la a me pedir desculpas.. ela era a única possível culpada.

Sai de meu quarto com os olhos flamejando pelo nojo. Não pensei duas vezes, sabia que ela ia pagar caro, so não sabia como.

Tive sorte que sua porta não estivesse trancada, mesmo que, uma coisa assim não teria sido capaz de me deter, estava disposto a arrombar a porta com socos se necessário.

Abri a porta para entrar no quarto antes que pudesse fazer algo.

**Bella POV**

Me encontrava totalmente concentrada lendo 'Gothika' encostada na minha cama. A leitura me deixava completamente avoada do exterior, assim, tomei um susto enorme quando a porta do meu quarto foi aberta violentamente.

"Que raios.." – comecei a dizer.

"VOCÊ !" - o rosto de Edward me assustou, parecia realmente furioso. – "Tenho que falar com você !" – exclamou enquanto fechava a porta e a trancava.

"O que quer ?" – perguntei levantando-me da cama. – "Porque entrou desse modo no meu quarto ?"

"Como se atreve a fazer aquilo com meus CD's sua louca ?" –

Meus olhos se abriram diante de tal absurda acusação.

"Do que você esta falando ?" – perguntei.

"Não se faça de idiota ! Sei que foi você !" – _idiota _aquilo estava indo longe demais.

"Hei. Calma e olha como fala comigo Edward Cullen !" – adverti, mas não pareceu importar. Se olhar flamejante percorreu todo o meu quarto, e se fixou em um lugar: a estante onde se encontrava minha coleção de livros.

"Edward ! O que aconteceu com você ? Esta maluco ?" – acusei. Seu olhar pousou em mim, na estante, e novamente em mim. Um brilho maquiavélico passou por suas pupilas, e compreendi no mesmo instante o que ele pretendia enquanto se dirigia aos meus tesouros.

"Edward... não se atreva" – sussurrei por causa da tensão. Pareceu não me escutar e continuou caminhando. O segurei pela camisa, e o encarei, agora sim muito enojada. – "Não se atreva" – repeti agora com voz firme.

"Você se atreveu, porque eu não ?"

"Edward, chega ! Não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu com os seus CD's."

"Ah não ? Mentirosa"

"Não estou mentindo ! Saia do meu quarto" – exclamei enquanto corria ate meus livros, protegendo-os.

"Não Bella, isso não vai ficar assim !" – caminhou na minha direção. Eu tentei intimidá-lo com o olhar mais não consegui. Quando o desespero me invadiu ao ver que estava realmente disposto a por as mãos em meus livros, o empurrei com todas as forças.

O impacto fez com que caíssemos no chão e começássemos a brigar.

"Não vou permitir que ponha um dedo sequer nos meus livros" – exclamei lutando para manter seu corpo debaixo do meu. – exclamei lutando para manter seu corpo debaixo do meu.

"Mas você pode fazer isso com meus CD's" – acusou enquanto me fazia girar, agora ele estava sobre mim.

"Chega Edward. Deixe de comportar como uma criança" – pedi com muita pouco força em meus braços.

"Você começou, agora agüente" - meus braços se renderam diante de sua força e deixei-os cair, fazendo com que o corpo de Edward ficasse totalmente sobre o meu.

O tema da discussão desapareceu quando, pela segunda vez no dia, tinha seu rosto tão perto ao meu. Mas, nessa ocasião, demorei menos para reagir. Tentei me mover para podermos levantar, mas sua mão pousou me meu ombro, obrigando meu corpo a voltar a posição anterior. A intensidade de seus olhos esmeralda me hipnotizou de tal forma que não fui capaz de protestar. Minha respiração fui ficando difícil conforme seus olhos contemplavam os meus e seu rosto se aproximava lentamente. Me senti cada vez mais débil conforme sentia seu hálito. A única coisa que fui capaz de fazer foi fechar os olhos quando tive seus lábios pressionados nos meus.

Inalei seu hálito no momento em que minha boca se abriu para poder saborear mais seu sabor. Sua mão se posicionou em minha bochecha, enquanto seus lábios se abriam lentamente. Minha respiração se fez profunda, e minha mão inconscientemente foi ate seu cabelo.

Sabia que estava mais que mal. Há poucas horas tinha dito as minhas irmãs que as relações com os Cullen não podia, nem deviam, passar da amizade. E eu, nem amizade tinha com Edward. Estava beijando-o, sentindo o que nunca havia sentido por ninguém.

_Pare já, Bella_ .Minha mente falava mas meu corpo não correspondia diante desse mandato. Ao contrario, minha boca seguia explorando a sua com suavidade..

"Bella" – chamou uma voz do outro lado da porta. Meus cinco sentidos estavam demasiado concentrados no homem em que beijava que não identifiquei a voz de imediato.

"Bella ? Esta bem ?" – a voz voltou a chamar. – "Sua mame e o doutor Carlisle estão no telefone" - aquilo fez com que Edward e eu nos separássemos.

Nossos olhares se encontraram, brilhantes, e um pouco temerosos. Sabíamos que havíamos feito algo que não estava em nossos planos e que era ilógico diante de nossa relação. Se levantou (me ajudando para fazer o mesmo) lentamente, sem desgrudar seu olhar do meu.

"Sim." – respondi não deixando de olhar Edward – "Em um segundo desço."

"Seus irmão já estão la embaixo." – anunciou. – "Você viu Edward ? Não o encontro."

"Eh.. não. Não o vi" – menti. Sabia que Dona Choni teria um ataque cardíaco ao ver Edward comigo, e por isso, não havia respondido a verdade.

"Talvez tenha saído" – disse. "Não demore descer carinho"

Edward e eu, continuamos sem dizer uma palavra no meu quarto, enquanto escutávamos os passos de Dona Choni indo embora.

"Creio que isso não esta certo" – anunciei sussurrando.

Edward caminhou lentamente ate a porta, e acenou lentamente sua cabeça para se certificar.

"Esta vazio" – anunciou quietamente. Assenti enquanto me dirigia a porta. Sua mão se fechou em meu braço me fazendo parar.

"Saiba que não esqueci dos meus CD's"

"Não tive nada a ver com isso" – lhe disse enquanto escapulia de seu olhar.

* * *

N/T: desculpem a demora, semana de prova é foda, mas agora ta pronto, nao sei quando posto o outro, assim que eu terminar de traduzir ele eu posto. tenho uma prova de 64 questoes dia 30, e nao tem intervalo pra cimida, entao ja viram né ? comentem beijos


	13. Desculpas

**Alice POV**

O sol da manha anunciava que um novo dia começava. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sentia animo para me levantar...  
A depressão e a tristeza não haviam ido embora com a noite, ao contrario, haviam voltado mais fortes. Porque eu tinha que gostar dessa maneira de Jasper ?

Mas, como não gostar de alguém como ele ? Ele que era tão lindo, tranqüilo, terno, doce, bom... Seus olhos me acompanhavam na maioria dos meus sonhos. Mas isso teria que mudar. Mesmo que não saiba como deixar de fixar meu olhar nele, mas supunha que tinha que ter algum modo.

Com aqueles dolorosos pensamentos (porque pensar em deixar de querer Jasper já se supunha algo realmente difícil.) me preparei para ir para a escola. Era segunda, segundo dia sem nossos pais, a quem ontem havíamos falado pelo telefone, e se encontravam muito felizes.  
Quando desci as escadas, a primeira coisa que fiz foi (falando a mim mesma que não lhe daria mais importância que os demais) procurei Jasper. Senti-me estranha ao não vê-lo tomando café junto dos outros, no geral Jasper era muito pontual.  
Havia uma atmosfera rara entre Edward, Emmet, Rose e Bella, que no geral, estavam sempre brigando e se matando com o olhar. Agora, todos estavam cabisbaixos, comendo em silencio.

"Bom dia" - saudei sem deixar de procurar por Jasper.

"Oi Alice" - saudaram os demais

"Jasper não vai tomar café ?" - perguntou Rose expressando meus pensamentos.

"Já é um pouco tarde" - Edward pensou em voz alta. - "Já deveria ter descido"

"Irei vê-lo" - ofereci prontamente me pondo de pé

Subi as escadas quase correndo. Parei no umbral de sua porta, e, ao não escutar nenhum som, bati na porta. Ninguém respondeu.

"Jazz, está ai ?" - perguntei.

Não houve resposta alguma. A porta se abriu após esperar vários segundos, assim que me atrevi a abri-la por minha conta. Ali estava Jazz, acostado em sua cama.

"Jazz, já esta tarde, seu dorminhoco" - disse enquanto me aproximava de sua cama.

"Jasper ?" - perguntei preocupada enquanto me inclinava para vê-lo. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e sua respiração estava entrecortada.

"Jazz, está se sentindo bem ?" - Coloquei minha mão em seu rosto, estava fervendo. - "Jazz, abra os olhos" - pedi sussurrando. Ele não o fez.

Desci correndo as escadas

"Alice, o que aconteceu ?" - Edward perguntou alarmado ao ver minha expressão.

"Jasper.. tem muita febre" -

"Febre ?" - perguntou Dona Choni que chegou ao escutar o que disse. Assenti sem que a preocupação deixasse meu semblante. Todos subiram para o quarto. Dona Choni tomou a frente para examiná-lo.

"Santo Deus ! Esse menino esta queimando !" - exclamou

"Mas ontem estava bem" - argumentou Emmet tocando seu irmão

"Com certeza foi porque ficou muito tempo debaixo da chuva comigo ontem" - sussurrei.

"Irei buscar o termômetro e algum remédio para baixar a febre" - anunciou Dona Choni que não demorou mais de um minuto para estar de volta.

"Ele vai ficar bem, não é ?" - quis saber

"Sim querida, é só um resfriado" - respondeu com voz tranqüila. - "Eu cuidarei dele, agora vocês devem ir para a escola"

"Não quero ir.."

"Alice" – Bella começou a dizer, mas a interrompi negando com a cabeça.

"Eu vou ficar" – voltei a dizer

Não discutiu

"Qualquer coisa me fale" – Edward disse antes que todos fossem

Dona Choni desceu para terminar a limpeza e a comida. Eu havia lhe dito que eu cuidaria de Jasper, e, se acontecesse qualquer coisa, lhe chamaria imediatamente. Me sentei no chão enquanto o observava, ainda preocupada. Não podia deixar de me sentir culpada por ele estar doente, já que, por minha causa, ele havia permanecido quase uma hora debaixo da chuva. Quis comprovar se sua temperatura seguia igual, e coloquei minha mão em sua testa, diante deste ato, seus olhos se abriram.

"Alice ?" – perguntou com voz débil, enquanto piscava varias vezes.

"Como se sente ?" – perguntei um pouco mais tranqüila, que, ao fim, recobrara a consciência.

"Bem..." – sussurrou com um sorriso – "Mesmo que meu corpo todo esteja doendo"

"Tem uma febre tremenda" – disse enquanto abaixava a cabeça – "Por minha culpa você esta doente.."

Ficamos em silencio por um momento. Sua mão, agora quente, pousou sobre a minha.

"Não diga isso" -

"Eu sinto tanto Jazz" – uma lagrima escorreu por minha bochecha, sem sentido algum, sabia que Jasper não ia morrer, mas.. não era so porque ele estava doente a causa do meu sofrimento. Minha mente seguia pensando que logo teria de deixar de gostar dele dessa maneira.

"Alice, esta chorando outra vez !" – sussurrou alarmado, tratando de se sentar.

"Não se levante !" – Ordenei e ele obedeceu no mesmo instante, mas levou sua mão para a minha bochecha, deixando-a ali.

"Desde ontem noto que esta muito triste"

"Esta com fome ? Quer comer algo ?" – perguntei tratando de mudar de assunto. Era impossível dizer a Jasper o porque de minha tristeza.

"Não, obrigado" – sua voz soou mais pagada do que estava na verdade pela tristeza.

"Deveria comer algo" – ele negou com a cabeça, e depois seus olhos cor de mel cravaram em mim.

"Agora que me lembro.. temos aulas" – disse franzindo o cenho levemente – "Ou estou desorientado com os dias ?"

"Não." – um pequeno e sagaz sorriso veio aos meus lábios. Ele estava tão lindo com o rosto crispado em uma mascara de confusão. –"Temos aula ma.. quis ficar" – comecei a falar como tonta.

"Mas hoje teríamos um exame departamental" – soltou. – "Não lembra disso ?"

Claro que lembrava, mas Jasper estava acima de muitas coisas, ate de minhas notas.

"Não" – menti dando de ombros.

"Mas Alice" – coloquei um dedo em seus lábios, para que ele deixasse de protestar. Era a primeira vez que os tocava, assim o contato me deixou assombrada. Eles estavam suaves, frios. Deixei meu dedo mais que o necessário, sentindo em meus dedos seu hálito.

"Depois vamos ver o que faremos com o exame" – disse com um sorriso, enquanto deixava seus lábios livres. Ele voltou a tomar minhas mãos entre as suas, brincou com elas por um longo tempo, e depois, lhe deu um ligeiro beijo, em fazendo sorrir.

"Obrigado" – sussurrou – "Mas já me sinto melhor. Porque não vai ? Suponho que não deva passar das onze da manha.. o exame era..."

"Já disse que não." – interrompi – "Ou você quer que eu vá ?" – perguntei sem pensar já que foi um pensamento expressado alto.

"Não !" – respondeu alarmado, desta vez sentando sem que pudesse evitá-lo. Tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e me olhou nos olhos. Minha respiração se deteve quando percebi o quão perto nossos rostos estavam. –"Alice, como se atreve a pensar isso, quando te disse que te quero ?"

Meus olhos se abriram como pratos ao escutá-lo. _Não interprete mal as coisas..._ Repetia uma vozinha dentro de mim. Depois de um longo e incomodo silencio, Jasper foi soltando levemente meu rosto, ate que, por fim, suas maos liberaram minhas bochechas.

"Perdoe-me" – disse com o olhar baixo. – "Não quero incomodar você se..."

"Você... me quer ?" – perguntei com a voz contida pela emoção. A ficha começava a cair. A voz que me dizia todo o tempo que Jasper não iria gostar de mim começava a ficar débil, e eu quase não a escutava.

Jasper abriu a boca para responder aquela pergunta, quando a porta se abriu de repente, lhe impedindo de falar.

"Jasper querido, que bom que você levantou" – disse Dona Choni.

"Bom dia Chonita" – saudou Jasper educadamente.

"Como se sente ?"

"Bem" – voltou a responder.

Dona Choni se aproximou e lhe colocou o termômetro.

"Continua tendo febre, mas não esta ta alta... irei pegar um copo de água para que tome um remédio" – anunciou enquanto se levantava da cama e saia pela porta, nos deixando sozinhos novamente.

"Claro que te quero" – sussurrou segundos depois. Seu semblante estava ternamente apenado. As palavras ficaram ressoando no ar, enquanto repetia em minha mente o que ele havia dito.

Dona Choni voltou a entrar pela porta.

"Aqui Jasper, tome este" – indicou enquanto lhe estendia o copo e uma pequena pastilha branca. Jasper a tomou sem protestar. – "Com isso se sentira muito melhor"

"Obrigado" –

"Estarei lá em baixo, quer comer algo ?" – ele negou com a cabeça – "se tiver fome me avise para que eu prepare algo"

Voltamos a ficar sozinhos, sabia que deveria dizer algo, mas o que ? Podia sentir o palpitar do meu coração nos meu ouvidos.

"Só espero que, isso não cause alguma diferença entre nos." – se adiantou a dizer atropeladamente – "eu sei perfeitamente que você so me vê como um amigo e.."

"Eu também te quero" – as palavras, outra vez, saíram sem que eu pensasse, só o sentisse. Meus lábios haviam se aberto automaticamente emitindo aquela confissão tão cálida. Seus olhos se abriram de tal forma que, ele parecia não acreditar no que tinha acabado de escutar.

"Me quer ?" – perguntou com um pequeno sorriso, enquanto voltava a tomar meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Sim" – meus olhos buscaram os seus. – "Claro que te quero. Como não fazê-lo ?"

"É o que me perguntou todo o tempo desde que compreendi que sentia algo mais por você. Como não te querer ?" – eu hálito roçava minhas bochechas rosadas ate não poder mais.

"Mas isso não esta certo" – articulei

"Desde quando o amor é algo errado ?" – indagou com voz doce. Seu rosto foi se aproximando (acabando com a pouca distancia que nos separava) lentamente. Senti como suas maos. – frias e suaves – tocaram levemente meu rosto.

Eu deixei de pensar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse ele, enquanto sentia o primeiro roce de seus lábios nos meus. Meu primeiro beijo, adornado com milhares de mariposas que iam e vinham por todo o meu corpo. Seus lábios se entreabriram lentamente, enquanto guiavam os meus em um movimento compassado, sem pressa, cheio de ternura. Movi minhas mãos ate seu rosto, e passearam ate chegar ao seu cabelo ruivo.

Quando sentimos que o ar faltava, fomos nos separando lentamente. O mel liquido de seus olhos era hipnotizante, todavia, podia continuar sentindo minhas bochechas arderem e as mariposas voarem.

"Alice" – sussurrou com aquela voz tranqüila e suave. – "Quer ser minha namorada... ?"

**Edward POV**

Estar perto de Bella não ajudava muito em me fazer esquecer o que havia acontecido anoite em seu quarto. Ainda não podia decifrar daonde havia nascido aquele desejo incontrolável que havia feito com que eu a beijasse daquela maneira. (e se eu sabia, não queria aceitar)

"Olá Bella" – saudou Mike com exagerado entusiasmo.

"Como esta Mike ?" – respondeu a garota.

"Bella, me perguntava se você gostaria de ir comigo ao baile que esta sendo organizado aqui na escola" – fechei minhas mãos em punhos, e apurei meus ouvidos ao ouvir aquilo .

"Er.. não creio que poderei ir." – Bella começou a dizer

"Porque não ?" – interrompeu o garoto de forma alarmada.

"Ahn.. veja só, eu não gosto muito de bailes"

"Ah é isso" – exclamou aliviado. – "Então nesse caso... te convido para ir ao cinema.. ou para comer.. onde você gostar" – meu corpo ficou tenso automaticamente, e me deu um desejo infernal de atravessar a lapiseira pelos olhos e boca de Mike Newton (não sem antes lhe dar alguns bons socos)

"Mike..." – a voz de Bella vacilava para encontrar as palavras adequadas – "nesse momento não posso..."

"Pode ser outro dia." – voltou a interromper – "você só.."

"Obrigada.. Mike...."

"Quando ?" – a voz do estúpido soava ansiosa.

"Por acaso não entende que ela não quer sair com você ?" – interrompi sem poder me conter. Bella se virou para me ver, com os olhos cheios de duvidas, e Mike me olhou divertido.

"Vamos Edward !" – exclamou . – "Não de uma de irmão ciumento"

Senti que meu olhar era assassino.

"Eu não estou com ciúmes" – respondi arrastando cada palavra como um silvo – "Esta claro ate para um cego que a esta pressionando ! Não é mesmo Bella ?"

A garota havia emudecido, ela me encarava com os olhos confusos.

"Por agora não posso... sinto muito Mike. Talvez em outra ocasião." – disse sussurrando.

"Oh..." – o rosto do garoto se descompôs em uma mascara de decepção profundo. Internamente, eu estava quase pulando de alegria. – "esta bem. Se mudar de opinião me avise. OK ?"

Bella se limitou a assentir, e lhe deu um sorriso amável, para que, quando Mike nos deu as costas, em olhasse com os olhos perturbadores.

"Foi muito grosseiro" – acusou para meu enojo, já que não esperava aquelas palavras. Franzi o cenho.

"Te ajudei a se safar dele e diz que sou grosseiro ?" –

Nossa discussão não pode continuar, porque nesse momento a professora entrou na sala. Na hora do almoço, Rose e Emmet fizeram a atmosfera mais carregada ainda, devido a um estranho distanciamento (mais incomodo do que as constantes brigas). Assim que, quando acabaram as aulas, deti Bella antes que chegasse ao carro .

"Nem sequer vai me agradecer ?" – reclamei enquanto ficava no assento, pronto pra sair.

"Não vejo o porque de fazer isso" – respondeu com os olhos nos cadernos que colocava na mochila.

"Ah !" – exclamei. – "De nada"

Bella saiu zangada, dando passoes, e tropeçando duas vezes no caminho enquanto a seguia.

"Sabia que não poderia esperar nada bom de você." – disse. Ela deu meia volta para me encarar;

"E eu ? Posso esperar algo bom de você ?"

"Te ajudei com Mike para que ele parasse de incomodar.. esquecendo-me que me deve alguns CD's."

"Edward !" – exclamou mais enojada. Estranhamente, cada dia que passavam seu enojo se tornava mais atrativo. A lembrança da noite anterior invadiu minha mente, e meus lábios desejaram os seus – "Em primeiro lugar não tive nada a ver com seus CD's. E em segundo, você sabe se eu queria ou não sair com ele ?"

As ultimas palavras me fizeram sentir mal. Mais que mal: doente. So a idéia de pensar que ela queria sair com Mike me enojava de uma maneira extrema. Minha mandíbula ficou tensa e meus olhos cravaram nos dela.

"Na verdade, não parecia que você o queria." – disse mantendo minha expressão. Não estava em meus principais objetivos fazer Bella notar o que sentia por ela

"É leitor de mentes ?" – perguntou com sarcasmo, levantando uma de suas sobrancelhas

"Não. Mas suponho que não devo estranhar, talvez você e Mike cheguem a combinar demasiado demais."

"Claro. Pelo menos _MIKE_ não é um grosseiro, arrogante, petulante, mal educado.."

Não pude continuar escutando sua enfurecida voz. O desejo de beijá-la havia me vencido outra vez. Apenas fui consciente de meus movimentos ao redor de sua cintura e de minha boca pressionado-se rapidamente contra a sua, a qual havia se aberto lentamente para que ela pudesse saborear mais. A mesma sensação de formigamento no meu estomago e pés que havia me invadido a noite, estava presente hoje. Enquanto meus lábios se moviam insistentemente contra os seus, e sentia sua respiração quente entrar pela minha boca pensava: que explicação podia dar a isso tudo ? Porque de repente havia nascido em mim aquele desejo de beijá-la e estar com ela, inventando milhões de desculpas, para que a idéia não parecesse tão obvia ? Se não queria continuar me enganando, teria que aceitar a única explicação lógica e possível : estava me apaixonando por Bella.

Aceitá-lo foi um pouco difícil. Como podia me apaixonar por minha _irmã_, que, para completar, havia me dado mal desde o inicio ? Como ?.. havia uma terceira pergunta, muito pior de responder que as anteriores, O que iria dizer ? Deveria Bella saber que eu, Edward, o arrogante, petulante e grosseiro irmão, a queria ? Não. Essa era a minha resposta. Não podia permitir de confessar pra Bella o que sentia, porque o que ela faria no segundo seguinte seria me recusar.

"Edward..." – sua voz entrecortada me distraiu de minha divagações. – "Basta..."

Então me dei conta, a tinha presa entre a parede, e meus lábios já não estavam mais em sua boca. Em que momento os havia levado ao seu colo ? Me separei dela um pouco assustado e demasiado apenado. Agora, o que iria dizer ? Em menos de 24 horas já havia lhe beijado duas vezes. (e esse ultimo beijo não havia sido tão inocente como o de ontem)

"Desculpe" – sussurrei já que não encontrava o vigor nas palavras. Bella estava corada, adorável.

Bella não me olhava, e isso me frustrava. O que ela estaria pensando ? Seria possível que ela tivesse gostado tanto do beijo como eu ? impossível.

"Deve procurar uma melhor forma de me calar" – disse por fim. Ela mesma havia me dado uma justificação, um disfarce para ocultar meus enlouquecidos sentimentos por ela.

"Não sabe o quanto desesperante é ouvir a mesma pessoa te dizer o mesmo tantas vezes." – esperava que minha voz soasse convincente. Ela assentiu franzindo os lábios e começou a caminhar ate o carro. Girei minha cabeça. Parecia que ninguém tinha nos visto...

* * *

N/a: HA, vocês deram sorte, consegui traduzir esse antes do dia 30 AUSHAUHS, agora pra postar de novo so depois do dia 3O mesmo, vs ja sabem o motivo né ? AUHSUA, amei esse capitulo, o que vs acham ? obrigada pelos comentario mais de 15 pessoal ashasuah, **PASSEM NA MINHA OUTRA FIC OK ? ela chama Relatos de Uma Bruxa, comentem la tambem, beijos **


	14. Te odeio Jazz !

**Rose POV**

_Genial !_ Porque justamente Bella e/ou Edward tinham que demorar chegar para podermos ir ? Estava a cinco minutos sozinha com Emmet (podia soar exagerado mais cinco minutos equivalem a 300 segundos, os quais são muito longos se esta sozinha com um garoto no qual estive noite passada jogando seduzir-me mutuamente, e que, nunca, desde que se conheceram, se deram bem ). Movia meus pés rapidamente em um claro gesto de nervosismo e desesperação. _O que estavam fazendo esses dois ?_ Porque demoravam tanto ?

"Eh.. Rose.." – chamou Emmet com voz baixa. Por acaso ele estava tão desconfortável como eu ?"

"Si.. Sim ?" – _Ai ! Bravo Rose ! Bravo! Que sexy e segura ouvir sua voz gaguejada desse jeito !_

"Creio que devemos dizer a Edward que fomos nós que fizemos isso com seus CD's" – o olhei incrédula. Por acaso ele queria morrer pelas mãos do irmão ? Eu não. Bom, pelo menos não havia tomado o tempo da aposta tão diretamente.

"Edward vai nos matar" – respondi, agora com a voz normal. – "Alem disso, que explicação pensa em dar ? _'Edward, sabe de uma coisa ? Ontem Rose e eu fizemos uma aposta, na qual consistia em ver se ela me podia me levar ou na para a cama, e tiramos seus CD's porque meu quarto estava ocupado...' _É isso que você pensa em dizer ? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha. Espera, eu estava ficando cega ou era real o que meus olhos estavam vendo. Emmet esta sorrindo ?

"Claro que não vamos lhe dizer isso" – respondeu falando rapidamente – "alem disso, eu não pensava em chegar a esses extremos jamais faltaria com respeito a você dessa forma..." – _Não se emocione Rose, você já escutou isso milhões de vezes, e todas foram mentira_. Emmet não ia ser a exceção a todos esses que só te seguem por ser uma _garota bonita_

"Bom, jamais chegaria a esses extremos, porque Eu não lhe permitiria"

Pela primeira vez em todo o dia, Emmet olhou para a minha cara.

"Mesmo que me permitisse, eu não sou tonto e não gasto o meu tempo com _criancinhas_ como você." – sorri ironicamente tratando de esconder minha indignação. _Ele havia me chamado de criancinha _?!

"_Criancinha_ ?" – eu repeti de modo desafiante.

"Sim. _CRI-AN-CI-NHA_." – ele soletrou a palavra com sarcasmo fazendo uma careta.

"Veremos se eu sou uma criancinha, Emmet Cullen" – disse olhando-o desafiante.

"Quer continuar apostando ?" –

"Tem medo de perder ?" – soltou uma gargalhada de suficiência.

"Vamos oxigenada, se tratando de MULHERES tenho experiência" – piscou para mim.

_Já vamos ver se tem experiência, idiota._

Sorri inocentemente.

"Veremos como canta o galo" –

Graças aos Céus, Edward e Bella já estavam vindo. Teria tempo de planejar meu ataque contra Emmet. Esse par estava servindo de um consolo realmente grande para mim: eles eram pior que esse imbecil e eu. Mas não sabia o que era pior: estar se beijando com seu inimigo ou estar se separando cada vez mais de seu irmão.

Supunha que a primeira opção era muito pior.

Pelo menos Alice se dava bem com todos. Só faltava que ela brigasse com Jasper. Isso seria cômico. Emmet conduziu ate a casa. Achei estranho que Edward não brigasse pelo volante mas não me importei muito. Bella vinha mais calada que antes. O silencio era desesperante. (paciência era meu segundo nome, o primeiro era: NÃO TENHO), por isso resolvi começar uma conversa.

"Como foi ?" – minha irmã nem sequer me respondeu. O que estava acontecendo ? O que tinha de interessante na estrada que sempre passávamos ? – "Bella !" – minha irmã pulou ao escutar seu nome

"O que foi Rose ?" – perguntou alarmada. Céus, minha irmã estava ficando louca.

"Aonde esta com a cabeça Bella ? Estou falando com você e nem se da conta" – minha irmã me dedicou um sorriso de desculpa.

"Fui bem Rose, e você ?" –

"Mais ou menos. James me convidou para o Baile que farao na escola" – comentei sem muita importância ate que vi Emmet ficar com o corpo todo tenso. Minha imaginação estava de novo me ajudando. Decidi colocá-lo em prova. Só precisaria de um pouco de ajuda da minha irmã.

"James ? Não me falou dele." –

"Ai Bella ! Como não te falei dele ?" – perguntei fingindo entusiasmo. Minha irmã negou com a cabeça. – "É um garoto loiro que tem as mesmas aulas que eu !"

"E vai aceitar o convite ?" – _excelente_, pensei. Quase podia jurar que a orelha de Emmet tinha ficado maior para poder escutar melhor.

"Talvez" – minha voz soou com muita auto-suficiência. – "Eu lhe disse que pensaria... e você Bella ? Alguem te convidou ?"

Me assustei com o movimento brusco de Edward, que girou e voltou seu rosto como se tivesse tido um reflexo incontrolável. Sua vista pousou um minuto sobre a minha irmã. _Interessante_, pensei.

"E então Bella ?" – insisti em saber.

"Sim." – respondeu – "Mike Newton me convidou" – vigiava Edward pelo rabo do olho. Os olhos do garoto parecia que iam soltar fogo.

"_Mike Newton.._" – repeti com intenção. – "É um garoto muito bonito. O que você disse ?"

"Que não..." –

"Porque ?"

"Tenho minhas razoes" – respondeu, e voltou ao assento do co-piloto.

"Edward.. pensou em convidar alguém para o baile ?" – Emmet perguntou interrompendo nossa conversa.

"Eh... não" – respondeu o garoto um pouco confuso pela pergunta repentina de seu irmão.

"Eu penso em convidar a Victoria" – travei meus olhos. Quem havia lhe perguntado alguma coisa ?

"Victoria ?" – perguntou Edward.

"Sim. _VICKY_ ! A ruiva da minha da minha classe" – Edward ficou quieto alguns minutos, tentando lembrar da tal ruiva.

"Ah sim, Victoria. Foi sua namorada não ?" –

"Ela mesma" – o sorriso de Emmet era gigantesco. – "Lembra que ficamos juntos por três meses ?"

"AI ROSE. Porque esta enterrando suas unhas em mim ?" – exclamou Bella com os olhos chorosos. Os garotos voltaram os olhos confusos para nos, enquanto tirava minhas mãos dos braços delicados de minha irmã.

"Desculpa Bella" – disse enquanto via com pena as marcas que tinha em sua clara pele. – "É que me poe nervosa pensar em.. em.. _James._ Estava me imaginando dançando com ele."

Os olhos chocolate de minha irmã de olharam incrédulos. O bom é que havíamos chegado a casa. Suspirei aliviada ao descer do carro. O olhar de Emmet pousou em mim por um momento enquanto Edward e Bella nos davam as costas.

"Criancinha" – disse tão baixinho que os outros dois não escutaram. Me deu vontade de lhe dar um soco ou uma pisoteada, mas tinha algo melhor em mente para minha vingança.

"Dona Choni, como esta Jasper ?" – Edward perguntou quando avistou a senhora.

"Bem. Agora pouco subi e não tinha febre" –

"E Alice ?" – perguntei. Antes que pudesse me responder, apareceu minha irmã descendo as grandes escadas zangada, sendo seguida por Jasper.

"Jasper ! Me deixe em paz!" – gritou minha irmã. Todos olhamos uns para os outros, todos confusos. Alice brigando com jasper ?

"Não Alice ! Você me deixe em paz !" – respondeu o garoto.

"Te odeio Jasper Cullen !" – soltou minha irmã. Não sabia o que dizer quanto falso soavam essas palavras pra mim, isso se devia que nunca havia visto ou escutado minha irmã brigar com alguém assim.

"Também te odeio Alice Swan"

"Loiro oxigenado !"

"Anã de circo !"

"Já chega ! Calma !" – interromperam Edward e minha irmã ao mesmo tempo. – "O que aconteceu Alice, Jasper ?"

"O que aconteceu ?" – perguntou minha irmã indignada – "É que eu não o suporto, isso que aconteceu !"

"Eu que não te suporto !"

"Garotos, calma" – disso Dona Choni – "Há alguns minutos subi e não estavam brigando, porque o fazem agora ?"

Os rostos de Jasper e minha irmã vacilaram por um momento.

"Pois.. por acaso não podemos brigar ?" – perguntou minha irmã. Ninguém respondeu – "Vocês o fazem todo o tempo" – assinalou. – "Porque nós não ?"

"Bom.." – respondeu Emmet. – "nos brigamos mas temos nossos motivos." – Bella, Edward e eu assentimos rapidamente com a cabeça. – "E não é algo novo como o de vocês.. que sempre se deram bem"

"Ai por favor !" – exclamou minha irmã movendo-se com aspecto raivoso enquanto passava ao lado de um Jasper e o empurrava com exagerado desprezo – "As coisas mudam, ou não ?" – não nos restou nada alem de assentir. Ainda jurava que aquela situação não aprecia confusa e falso somente para mim

A cena ficou extremamente confusa. Pela primeira vez a sala de jantar estava em silencio enquanto nossos olhares iam e viam, pousando e cada um de nossos acompanhantes.

**Jasper POV  
**

"Tem certeza que quer que façamos isso ?" – perguntei a Alice enquanto acariciava suas suaves mãos. Ela assentiu aborrecida. Ela não gostava da idéia tanto quanto eu.

"É necessário, pelo menos por agora." – respondeu – "nosso irmãos e principalmente minhas irmãs não nos entenderiam... já te contei o que me disseram esses dias.."

"Tem razão." – admiti. Mesmo que por parte dos meus irmãos não sabia o que esperar. Mas não queria arriscar que Alice tivesse uma discussão com Bella e/ou Rose. – "Mas vai ser difícil para mim dizer isso tudo"

"Vamos treinar então. Eles têm que acreditar"

"Mas.. e se continuássemos como antes ? Sempre nos demos bem.."

"Minhas irmãs são muito observadores" – interrompeu – "Se darão conta logo que temos algo.. temos que encobrir isso da melhor maneira possível"

"Brigando ?"

"Brigando" – repetiu – "eles brigam todo o tempo, jamais vão suspeitar se o fizermos também.."

"Mas.. é necessário que eu te chame de.. de.. _anã de circo_ ?" – só a idéia de pensá-lo de lastimava profundamente. Como falar isso para a minha pequena namorada ? Ela sorriu ternamente enquanto tomava minha mão entre as suas.

"Eu te chamarei de loiro oxigenado.. estaremos quites" - travei os olhos, ela poderia me chamar do que quisesse que eu não me importaria, o que me incomodava era do que EU teria que chamá-la.

"Se é isso que quer." – disse

"Não é isso que eu quero Jazz" – sua voz soava triste. Me alarmei ao escutá-la assim. Levei minha mão até sua bochecha, suave e delicada, e ela sorriu. – "O que mais queria era poder lhes dizer que te quero, que somos namorados."

"Eu sei." – sussurrei. – "Farei tudo que me dizer, tudo para fazê-la feliz"

"Me faz feliz so de me querer" – A alegria havia voltado a sua doce voz. Sorri. De repente, abaixou o olhar.

"O que aconteceu ?" – perguntei alarmado pela sua repentina mudança de expressão.

"Me.. me.. da um beijo ?" – perguntou ainda com o olhar baixo. A palavra maravilhoso não fazia jus ao que Alice me fazia sentir. Tomei delicadamente seu rosto em minhas maos, e me aproximei de seus lábios para roçá-los uma vez mais. O movia suavemente, porque ainda me sentia um pouco assustado e nervoso... aquela sensação ainda me fazia esquecer do mundo exterior. Nos separamos depois de poucos segundos, pois a qualquer momento Dona Choni ou Don Pancho poderiam subir. Escutamos o barulho do motor do carro em que vinham nossos irmãos.

"Pronto ?" – perguntou.

"Não." – admiti – "Mas me esforçarei para fazer o melhor"

"Sabe que eu te amo de verdade ?" – assenti – "eu também sei que me ama" – sorri.

Enquanto calculamos um tempo digno de nossos irmãos entrarem e estivessem na sala, descemos as escadas para colocar nossa pratica em cena.

**Bella POV**

A casa havia ficado uma loucura aquela tarde. Agora não éramos quatro dos seis irmãos que brigavam. Éramos todos os seis. Genial. O que mamãe e Carlisle encontrariam quando chegassem de sua lua de mel ? Tinha que parar com isso, mas sozinha não podia. Pediria ajuda. Mas para quem ? _A Edward.._ balancei minha cabeça com impaciência, tratando de esquecer esse nome.. mas.. quem mais se não ele ? _Por favor Bella, deixe de procurar pretextos para falar-lhe_

"Não é nenhum pretexto"

"Falou algo Bella ?" – perguntou Dona Choni.

"Na.. Não.." – respondi. – "Você viu Edward ?"

"Creio que esta na área de trás"

Dirigi-me ate a ala. Obviamente. Eu não estava buscando nenhum pretexto para lhe falar. Só o fazia por minha irmã e por Jasper.. por mamãe e por Carlisle.

A baba caiu (literalmente) quando vi.. estava sem camisa (Não havia me dado conta que o sol havia saído, raro acontecimento em Forks) recostado na arvore lendo um livro. Demorei vários segundo para acordar de meus pensamentos (e depois secar a gota de saliva que havia saído de minha boca)

"Edward" – chamei. Ele virou seu rosto para mim – "Quero falar com você."

"Fale" – indicou enquanto se colocava de pé. Meus olhos não puderam deixar de se dirigir ate seu troco bem definido, suas calças iam ate seu quadril, deixando-me ver seus definidos quadros do abdômen. Jamais havia prestado tanta atenção em seu corpo (pensei que não haveria nada mais perfeito em seu corpo que seu estúpido rosto e seus profundos olhos verdes), mas seu corpo estava em pé de igualdade, bem como seu rosto, sua voz.. _Concentre-se Bella !_

"Alice" – comecei a falar, lutando para manter meu olhar acima de seu corpo. – "Alice e Jasper estão me deixando preocupada"

"É estranho, não ?" – perguntou. Não podia colocar sua camisa ? Por acaso não se dava conta do quão perturbador era ?

"Muito estranho" – admiti. Meus olhos aproveitaram para passar, outra vez, por seu corpo, enquanto ele dirigia seu olhar para o outro lado. Desgraçadamente, não fui suficientemente rápida para deixa-los a tempo, e (para minha vergonha) ele percebeu o sucedido.

"O que ?" – perguntou divertido

"Nada" – senti que minhas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas.

"Esta corada" – comentou com um sorriso de suficiência desenhando-se em seu rosto.

"Tenho calor" – disse me justificando. – "Te falava sobre Alice" – me apressei a mudar o tema"

"Fale com Jasper, notei algo diferente nele" – confessou. Meu interior se sentia aliviado que o tema anterior havia sido esquecido.

"Você acha que é por nós o motivo da briga ?"

"Não o creio. A mim não me caiu muito bem que eles brigaram de um momento para o outro de repente.. Jasper não me deu nenhuma explicação lógica do porque de tamanha raiva repentina"

"Tem razão. E Tampouco Alice quer me responder"

"Isso passara logo" – afirmou – "O problema aqui é de outros" – soube a quem se referia.

"As coisas podem mudar se não há apoio mutuo"

"Tem razão, suponho que nunca mudaram."

Por acaso era impossível sustentar uma conversa com Edward sem que ele me ofendesse ? Esse garoto me irritava como nada na vida. Me irritava e me atraia. Minha mente viajou ate os beijos que temos dado, esquecendo-os de imediato. Dei meia volta para ir embora, não era conveniente que ficasse tanto tempo perto dele.

"Já vai ?" – perguntou.

"Sim, não tenho mais nada a te dizer" – respondi.

"É verdade" – seus olhos verdes arregalaram de repente.

"Aconteceu algo ?" – perguntei preocupada. Porque diabos me preocupava que algo acontecesse com ele ? Ele negou com a cabeça enquanto dava meia volta e recostava-se novamente na arvore...

* * *

**¹: ANTES DE MAIS NADA. eu venho pedir encadecidamente para que vocês comentem na minha fic Relatos de Uma Bruxa. :]**

N/T: ooi gente, eu finalmente apareci, e nao eu nao morri ¬¬, serio, eu tava estudando que nem uma loca pra minha prova que eu tive sabado, e puts, eu tava um PORRE, mas eu me dei bem na prova lol. terminei de traduzir esse capitulo agorinha mesmo, eu nao começei a traduzir o outro (novidade ¬¬) mas eu vou tentar começar a traduzir ele ainda hoje, eu tenho prova amanha de novo, e quinta tambem, sabado é a minha festa junina, e sexta eu tenho que ensair mesmo, mas ate terça que vem eu posto beles ? eu amei esse capitulo. Obrigada a todas que tem a infinita paciencia de esperar eu postar AUSHAUS, comentem aqui e na minha outra fic: Relatos de uma Bruxa. beijos


	15. aulas

**Emmet POV**

"Emmet Cullen" – chamou a professora de calculo diferencial – "pode me dizer por favor qual é a derivada da função 2x – 1 ?"

"Eh..." – a professora esperou um tempo longo pela minha resposta, que nunca chegou.

"Alguém poderia responder minha pergunta ?" – perguntou com a voz levemente carregada de desespero – "Ninguém ?" – minha companheira ao lado levantou a mão. Sim. _Ela_. Rosalie.

"É dois" – disse com a voz forte e segura. _Genial._ Disse para mim mesmo. Havia algo em que a loirinha não fosse boa ? Nem sequer podia lhe incomodar com o termo: _menina bonita, porem burra_. Porque não o era.

"Exato" – disse a professora sorridente. – "Muito bem, senhorita Swan"

A aula passou (para a minha desgraça) baseada em uma serie interminável de perguntas e problemas que nunca pensei em responder. Eu admito: não entendia nem gostava de matemática. Se consegui passar e chegar a essa turma era porque Edward me ajudava (sim eu sei. É humilhante que seja seu irmão menor quem te salva desses tipo de situação), mesmo assim, esses meses não tinha podido lhe pedir ajudar, e agora enfrentava as conseqüência disso.

"Emmet, Rose, poderia esperar um momento por favor ?" – pediu a professora quando o sinal da saída tocou. Isso não soava nada bem. A garota e eu nos aproximamos com cautela da mesa da professora.

"Sim professora ?" - perguntou Rose.

"Rose, queria te pedir um enorme favor" – começou a dizer a senhora com um sorriso enorme. – "Veja: sinto que Emmet esta um pouco atrasado em minha matéria, e a você isso é fácil de uma maneira considerável" – definitivamente, isso não ia por um bom caminho – "eu gostaria que vissem a oportunidade (aproveitando que vivem juntos) que lhe ajudasse em minha matéria para que possa passar sem problema nenhum.."

estava esperando uma rotulada negação por parte de Rose, assim que me assustou muito quando ela aceitou de maneira amável e (podia jurar) feliz. Por minha parte, não discuti o tema na frente da professora, (já com muita vergonha por saber que meu caso estava tão critico, para que ela buscasse ajuda para mim). Quando saímos da sala, caminhando ao lado de Rose, lhe perguntei.

"Posso saber porque você aceitou me ajudar ?"

"Como a boa irmã que sou, não posso deixar que reprove sendo que esta em minhas maos te ajudar" – me olhou com um gesto de fingida e exagerada inocência, enquanto piscava rapidamente os olhos. A imagem me deixou sem pensamentos por um minuto, já que conhecia bem essa expressão: sabia que nada bom vinha junto.

"Tenho certeza que há algo nisso"

"Emmet !" – exclamou ofendida – "Como pode pensar isso de mim ?" – parecia sincera. Deixei minha paranóia de lado. Talvez Rose realmente quisesse me ajudar..

Quando chegamos ao carro os outros já estavam lá. Chegamos em casa, recebemos um telefonema de nossos pais, vimos que (para nossa confusão) Alice e Jasper continuavam brigados..

A tarde estava passando de uma maneira lenta e normal. Estava com Edward, Jasper e Rose vendo uma serie de TV (essa ultima me dava olhares fugazes e estranhos). A noite caiu em Forks, estava pronto para ir para cama quando alguém abriu a porta de meu quarto, sem tocar antes.

"Olá" – chamou essa pessoa quando estava de frente

"Rose !" – exclamei em voz baixa, enquanto observava como a garota entrava no quarto e fechava a porta as suas costas – "O que quer ?" – perguntei tentando soar indiferente. A maior das Swan havia colocado um amplo robe de dormir. Não parecia perigosa com esse vestuário.

"Se esqueceu de que prometi lhe ajudar com calculo ?" – disse com voz e gesto inocente.

"E desde quando se estuda calculo as onze horas da noite ?" – levantei minha sobrancelhas ao perguntar – "Tivemos a tarde toda.. porque logo agora ?"

"Todos estão dormindo" – respondeu – "Não há quem nos interrompa.. nem quem o distraia.. me pareceu uma hora excelente para que seja mais fácil para você" – sua voz tinha aquele tom exagerado de ternura e bondade, os quais havia aprendido a identificar como letalmente perigosos.

"Se te incomoda que estejamos em seu quarto" – disse diante do meu silencio cauteloso – "podemos descer ate a sala" – suspirei, Talvez estivesse ficando louco.

"Na sala" – concordei. – "Me deixe so pegar meu livro" – pedi enquanto virava para pegar minha mochila na mesa de noite – "Espero que tenha paciência suficiente..." – Minha voz ficou presa na garganta quando girei ao vê-la. Maldita loira ! Maldita ! Maldita !

"Rose, coloque o robe" – pedi tratando de controlar minha voz e mina expressão. Algo impossível tendo-a na minha frente com aquele minúsculo pijama de seda que me permitiam ver suas largas e definidas pernas, e deixava descoberto seus ombros e a entrada de seus peitos. Por acaso não sentia frio ?

"Porque ? Por acaso não gosta de como me vê ?" – perguntou enquanto caminhava em minha direção. Não encontrava palavras em minha garganta. Rose parecia desfrutar disso e se colocou na minha frente (a menos de um metro) e sentou de lado para que pudesse apreciar cada ângulo de seu corpo.

A situação estava me deixando louco.

"Surpreso ?" – perguntou petulante enquanto sua mão pousava em meu peito.

"Rose, o que pretende ?" – agradeci que minha voz soou firme.

"Eu ? _Nada.._" – disse com voz divertida enquanto sua mão ia para debaixo da minha camisa. Não pude deixar de estremecer ao seu contato. Notei que seus olhos cerraram ao ter um triunfo seguro. Fechei os olhos para me concentrar.

"_Nada_ ?" – perguntei quando tive um pouco de compostura.

Se Rose queria jogar.. jogaríamos. _Vamos ver quem vai sair perdendo, _pensei. A peguei pelos ombros e a levei ate a minha cama (tratando de ser delicado) e rapidamente posicionei meu corpo sobre o seu. Seus olhos estavam abertos como pratos, era claro que não esperava essa reação de mim.

"Emmet ! O que você esta fazendo ?" – sussurrou furiosa tratando de levantar-se, mas o impedi facilmente, juntando minhas mãos com as suas.

"Eu ? _Nada_.." – citei suas palavras da mesma maneira que ela havia me dito enquanto aproximava meu rosto do seu.

"Sai daqui, seu Animal !" – ordenou. um sorriso malévolo se desenhou em meu rosto.

"Porque o faria ?" – perguntei baixinho em sua orelha de maneira tão sensual que foi impossível me concentrar. Minha mão apertou sua pele, e um profundo suspiro saiu de meu peito. Me deu vontade de beijá-la, mas eu sabia que quando beijasse seus lábios, a vitória passaria imediatamente a suas mãos.

Sabia que devia parar antes que os papeis voltassem aos do inicio. Mas minhas mãos só eram capazes de percorrer sua fina cintura. Ela foi mais rápida, tomou meu rosto em suas mãos e me beijou. Como havia suspeitado. Toda a minha força de vontade se transformou em pó. Rose aproveitou muito bem todo esse tempo, e mudou a posição de nossos corpos, agora ela estava sobre mim..

Tomou uma de minhas mãos e a levou ate seu colo, eu era incapaz de respirar ou de me mover. Me tinha hipnotizado. Cravou seus olhos nos meus. Tinham um fogo abrasador. Deslizou minha mão, lentamente, ate mais embaixo. Quando pude compreender ate onde ela se dirigia, empunhei meus dedos automaticamente e me opus ao movimento. Um sorriso de suficiência se desenhou em seu rosto, e nesse momento soube que tinha perdido.

"E agora, quem é a criancinha ?" – perguntou enquanto soltava a minha mão e se despregava de mim. – "Me avise quando não tiver medo de tocar uma mulher, Emmy" - indicou antes de desaparecer de meu quarto.. deixando-me esticado sobre a cama, com a respiração entrecortada.

"O farei." – sussurrei para mim mesmo –"Claro que o farei" –

**Alice POV**

"Alice" – chamou Jasper no escuro – "esta ai ?"

"Estou aqui" – respondi e estendi as minhas mãos para poder tomar as de meu namorado em meio a penumbra. Estavam frias que nem as minhas. Com certeza se devia ao nervosismo que nos dava ao pensar que algum de nossos irmãos (ou em seu defeito, Dona Choni e Don Pancho) poderiam acordar, descer até a cozinha e nos encontrar. Que explicação poderíamos dar diante disso ?

Os dias passaram de maneira rápida e um pouco torturosa. Jasper e eu estávamos namorando a cinco dias, os mesmos em que tínhamos que aparentar estarmos brigados para não despertar suspeitas de nossos irmãos, e/ou colegas de escola.

Havíamos optado, ao não ver melhor alternativa, em nos vermos todas as noites enquanto todos dormiam. Essa era a primeira noite. O vento soprava lá fora e uma pequena chuva caia, embaçando os vidros da janela.

"Tem frio" – comentou Jasper ao sentir que estremecia. Levantei minha mão para poder tocar seu rosto, e poder desenhá-lo melhor na escuridão.

"Tenho mais medo do que frio" – confessei. Sei que era uma reação exagerada. O que seria o pior que minhas irmãs poderiam fazer a respeito ? Encurralar-me e dizer que tudo estava mal ? deixarem de falar comigo por dias, talvez semanas ? Para mim isso já era muito. Era a primeira coisa que elas haviam dito_. Não podemos namorar os Cullen, são nossos irmãos._ Eu havia lhes falado..

Alem delas, havia mais duas pessoas.. E se minha relação com Jasper não agradasse nossos pais ? Era difícil pensar isso de Carlisle e Esme, mas depois de tudo.. O que pensariam de dois irmãos namorando ? Era um caso difícil. Impossível de imaginar, e, portanto, difícil de aceitar. Suspirei. Sabia que ele estava passando o mesmo, ou pior diante de tudo isso, e, sem protestar, havia aceitado a minha idéia.

"Compreendo como se sente" - disse – "Eu também tenho medo que meus irmãos tomem isso como algo ruim... mas estou disposto a enfrentá-los, sei que compreenderão, cedo ou tarde.."

"Quer que digamos a eles ?" – perguntei

"Quero que se sinta bem" – me abraçou enquanto me dava um beijo na cabeça – "faremos isso da sua maneira, da forma que se sentir confiante" – mesmo no escuro, seus olhos brilharam ao encontrar os meus.

"Obrigada" – disse enquanto sentia sua mão roçar minha bochecha.

"Pelo que ? Faria tudo que me pedisse Alice.. tudo" – sua voz era suave, doce, e pausada.

Me coloquei na ponta dos pés para poder roçar seus lábios. Ainda incapaz de desalojar o nervosismo, nossos beijos ainda eram curtos e inocentes. Mas me encantavam

"Então esse será o plano de todas as noites ?" – perguntou segurando minhas mãos.

"Suponho que sim. É difícil esconder na escola ou em casa quando todos estão sempre andando por ai" – sorri tristemente.

"Então, temos um encontro todas as noites aqui" – assegurou. Emitiu um suspiro.

"Algo errado ?" – perguntei e pude sentir que movia sua cabeça negando, de direita a esquerda.

"Amanha tenho que ir a academia de arte" – comentou – "Gostaria que fosse comigo" – A idéia me encantou. Mas sabia que, se supunha que odiava Jasper, não teria porque ir com ele. De repente, uma idéia chegou a minha mente.

"Edward também vai, não é ?" – perguntei com voz contida.

"Sim" – respondeu, e seus lindos dentes brancos brilharão na escuridão. Ele havia captado o plano.

"Mas preciso que vá alguém para que não dependa de mim" – disse pensando nas possibilidades. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia captar a atenção de Edward por muito tempo

"Bella" – dissemos meu namorado e eu em uníssono.

"Quando esses dois brigam, um edifício pode cair que eles nem percebem" – comentou Jasper de maneira divertida.

"E duvido muito que não briguem, fazem isso o tempo todo" – completei

"Então te verei amanha ?" – perguntou com entusiasmo.

"Sim" – assegurei – "Não creio que me custe muito convencer Bella a me acompanhar. Você crê que Edward vai achar muito estranho que eu queira ir com ele tão de repente ?"

"Pode lhe dizer que te chama atenção que ele toque algum instrumento" – aconselhou Jasper

"Realmente, me chama mais atenção as pinturas" - voltou a sorrir. Eu me sentei sobre a mesa da cozinha e minhas pernas ficaram balançando no ar. Ele estava parado na minha frente, com suas mãos em minha cintura.

Não ficamos muito tempo na cozinha, já que era demasiado arriscado, Jasper e eu caminhamos na ponta dos pés ate nossos quartos.

"Descanse" – disse antes de me dar outro pequeno beijo nos lábios antes que entrasse em meu quarto

"Descanse" – eu disse também.

No outro dia, acordei mais cedo do que de costume e falei com Edward que iria com ele (a idéia de Jasper foi genial, já que Edward não pareceu estranhar o fato de querer ir com ele) decidi ir falar com Bella em seu quarto.

"Vamos Bella" – pedia a minha irmã que se recusava a me acompanhar

"Não Alice.. Por acaso não se da conta do quanto Edward e eu não nos damos bem ?" – perguntou

"Você não vai com Edward.. vai comigo !"

"Porque não vai sozinha ?" – discutiu – "Você e Edward se dão bem !"

"Jasper vai também... certamente vai ter momentos em que eles vão querer conversar entre eles.. e eu me sentirei sozinha !" – minha irmã travou os olhos.

"Convide Rose" – aconselhou. Eu neguei com a cabeça. Por sorte tinha a desculpa perfeita e verdadeira.

"Tem um encontro com James" – disse triunfante. Minha irmã suspirou derrotada, enquanto um grande sorriso se desenhava no meu rosto.

"Se as coisas ficarem ruins com Edward, eu voltarei" – alertou

"Obrigada Bella !" – chiei – "Você é a melhor irmã do mundo"

"Claro Alice" – disse de maneira despreocupada.

Quando deu a hora, descemos para encontrar os irmãos Cullen. Ignorei Jasper o máximo que pude e ele fez o mesmo. Era fácil tendo Bella e Edward como modelos.

Quando nossos dois irmãos nos deram as costas, aproveitamos para nos dedicar mutuamente um sorriso cálido. Jasper estava muito bonito com sua calça capri cor verde militar, que fazia um conjunto com o casaco que levava. Sua camiseta branca, com uma leve estampa, era ligeiramente folgada, e lhe dava um aspecto informal e juvenil

"Te amo" – sussurrei só movendo os lábios, sem emitir som algum. Ele sorriu para mim e logo voltamos ao nosso falso teatro.

Quando chegamos a academia, me maravilhei pelas instalações que essa tinha. Eram muitos simples, mas bonitas e muito bem equipadas. Edward e Jasper nos deram um breve passeio através das salas principais.

"Essa é a aula de piano" – informou Edward enquanto mostrava uma enorme sala com um piano de corda no centro – "As aulas são individuais de duas horas cada"

Quando a hora dos dois irmãos começarem as aulas estava quase chegando, decidi que era hora de começar a atuar. Bella e Edward não havia começado nenhuma briga (como havia suspeitado) e isso significava que eu teria que começar uma (não que eu gostasse que Edward brigasse todo o tempo com minha irmã, mas nessa ocasião era _necessário_, um pouquinho de egoísmo não era mal, ou era ?)

Edward tinha ido comprar alguns refrescos na lanchonete que estava cruzando o corredor. Era minha oportunidade. Decidi por o meu chiclete em seu lugar, apostava que não iria culpar outra pessoa que não fosse minha irmã (que, para sua ma sorte, estava do seu lado esquerdo) Movi rápida e agilmente minhas mãos para que minha ma intenção se passasse desapercebida, algum dia me desculparia com Bella.

Quando o Cullen de olhos verdes chegou, nem sequer deu uma olhada na cadeira. Sentou-se com tanta confiança que por um momento pensei que iria rachar de rir. Ficamos ali por mais alguns minutos, quando a hora finalmente chegou.

"Esta na hora de irmos a nossas aulas" – informou Edward colocando-se de pe e dando as costas para Bella que (para minha magnífica sorte) começou a gargalhar ao ver a calça Jeans de Edward manchada com um chiclete amarelo – "Posso saber o que é tão engraçado ?" – disse o garoto virando-se novamente para minha irmã com o cenho franzido. Nesse momento aproveitei para piscar um olho ao meu namorado que entendeu no mesmo momento.

"Edward, tem um chiclete pregado na sua calça !" – Exclamou Jasper. Os olhos de Edward faiscaram em direção a minha irmã (assim como supus que seria)

"O que ?" – perguntou minha irmã entre risadas – "Porque esta me olhando desse jeito ?"

"Foi você !" – exclamou Edward. Jasper e eu nos encaramos culpados... e divertidos. O que esperavam ? Éramos apenas dois jovens entrando na adolescência ! Nossa parte infantil e travessa estava no alto

"Perdão ?" – inquiriu Bella de maneira indignada – "Ow. Não tenho culpa se você não olha onde senta !"

"Por acaso não basta acabar com vários de meus CD's ?" – questionou Edward enquanto se ponha frente a frente com minha irmã (assim como havia suposto). Sorri complacida. Tudo estava saindo como planejado.

"Se vão continuar brigando" – disse aparentemente muito irritada – "Vou percorrer a academia _sozinha_" – enfatizei a ultima palavra de maneira exagerada. Meus irmãos pareceram não notar já que não desviaram, nem nenhum momento, seus olhares para nenhuma outra direção. Dei de ombros e comecei a andar. Jasper me seguiu poucos minutos depois.

"Creio que passamos" – meu namorado disse sorrindo

"Sobreviverão" – assegurei enquanto tocava a ponta de seu nariz com o dedo. Jasper suspirou profundamente e me abraçou

"É uma travessa" – nos separamos ao escutar passos que vinham em nossa direção

"Aonde iremos ?" – quis saber

"Quero que veja as pinturas que fiz" –

Jasper tomou minha mão e me guiou ate uma sala escura. Acendeu as luzes e me convidou a entrar.

"Não tem aula ?" – perguntei olhando para todos os lados.

"Não creio que o professor Jones se incomode com cinco ou dez minutos de atraso" – abriu uma porta, e, dentro, havia um pequeno quarto, que, ao ilumina-lo, me permitiu ver quadros de diferentes cores e formas.

Jasper me guiou ate um lado especifico da parede. Nela, havia sete quadros que se encontravam assinados por J.C, com caligrafia elegante e fina.

"Essas são suas pinturas" – não era uma pergunta. Só um garoto como Jasper, com essas sensatez e sensibilidade pelo mundo exterior, podia ser capaz de pintar imagens semelhantes – "são bonitas" – disse.

"Obrigado" – respondeu e seus braços enrolaram em minha cintura. Levei meu dedo ate uma delas. Era uma paisagem: um bosque em pleno entardecer. As cores verdes e laranjas predominavam. Arvores e pinheiros, altos e secos, folhas caindo e desfazendo-se no solo.. um caminho sem fim.

"Aonde é ?" – quis saber

"Forks" – respondeu – "Foi há dois anos, quando choveu durante três dias" – não respondi, já que outra pintura, de tamanho menor, chamou minha atenção.

O tema era melancólico. Era outro bosque, muito distinto do da pintura anterior. No solo havia uma enorme arvore inclinada que deixava se ver as raízes de maneira violenta no solo, a medida que ia caindo. O sol se punha, as cores vislumbravam a hora do crepúsculo. Um homem, em companhia de três garotos, de diferentes idades, o contemplavam. Todos estavam vestidos de preto, e não podia ver seus rostos.

"Essa pintura..."

"Foi a primeira que fiz" – informou – "Foi três meses depois que minha mãe morreu. Tinha apenas doze anos" – me virei para ver seu rosto já que sua voz havia se entristecido, igual a luz de suas pupilas.

"É um quadro muito bonito.. tem um dom no qual consiste em transmitir seus sentimentos a aquilo que pinta" – disse tentando anima-lo. Ele sorriu e voltou a me abraçar...

* * *

n/t: ooi gente, me desculpem pela demora, eu ando muito ocupada ultimamente, deveres, saidas, procurando um trabalho, indo visitar umas pessoas, e tambem estudando, eu pra piorar, eu perdi minha identidade, entao eu estou louca atras dela, de modo de que, por causa desses inumeros fatores eu so entrava a noite, e nao tinha tempo de traduzir direito, sem contar que eu me enrolei toda com a minha nova fic que eu tava tentando terminar o capitulo 4 dela ate essa semana. Esse capitulo tem 8 paginas, e espero que vocês gostem. passem na Relatos de uma bruxa ok ? e eu ainda nao começei o16, vou ver se começo hoje, beijos


	16. a melodia e um beijo

**Bella POV**

Há. Era so o que me faltava: o garoto bonito me culpasse por todas as desgraças que aconteciam com ele !

"Edward, pela enésima vez: Eu – NÃO – pus – nenhuma – goma – de – mascar – na – cadeira !" – quase gritei. Era irritante ter que suportar toda a culpa pelo que lhe acontecia.

"Ao menos deveria admitir e pedir uma desculpa" – disse com o olhar mais acusador que já vi em toda a minha vida. Um enorme desejo de pisar em seus pés tomou conta de mim e não pude conter-me

"AAAAAI !" – exclamou ao receber a força de meu pe sobre o seu – "Porque pisou meu pé ? Esta ficando maluca ?! Essa é sua maneira de pedir desculpa ?! Que original você é !"

"Do que quer que eu me desculpe, caralho !" – exclamei. Edward fechou seus olhos e respirou profundamente enquanto seu rosto voltava a sua palidez habitual (conforme o enojo e a dor passavam)

"Esqueça" – disse ainda de olhos fechados e com a voz suave e rouca – "Já vi que é impossível falar com você"

"Não fui eu" – insisti, mas Edward não discutiu mais. Ele me deu as costas e me deu uma enorme vontade de lhe dar um soco (somente Edward Cullen podia fazer toda a minha agressividade vir a tona em minutos)

Se algo me irritava era que me chamassem de louca e que me acusassem sem que tivesse culpa, ainda sim não pude deixar de baixar a vista ate o seu traseiro.. ri entre dentes ao ver a enorme mancha que contrastava terrivelmente com o tecido da calça

"Olá Edward" – saudou um homem de cabelo negro e longo , seu aspecto era muito refinado.

"Professor Volturi" – saudou Edward com um respeito evidente.

"Você deve ser a Bella" – adivinhou com um sorriso em minha direção

"Sim" – afirmei

"Vamos, entre !" – convidou de maneira muito alegre e amável. Obedeci sem protestar, como negar diante de tanta cordialidade ? – "Estará muito orgulhosa de ter um irmão como Edward.." - comentou enquanto me dava as costas. _Se soubesse_... pensei – "É o meu aluno predileto"

Preferi não comentar a respeito. Por respeito ao senhor.

"Comecemos" – ordenou sorridente a Edward. No mesmo instante, o garoto tomou o assento em frente ao grande e luxuoso piano. Suspirou e posicionou suas maos no teclado. Meu olhar não podia ser mais curioso, jamais havia visto Edward tocar aquele instrumento.

Mas as notas não chegaram. Já estava pensando em varias maneiras de irritar Edward sem que o maestro percebesse. Os olhos de Edward se dirigiram a minha direção, e aproveitei para lhe dar um sorriso petulante. Ele revirou os olhos..

"Professor Marco" – chamou – "Não era para essa aula ser individual e privada ?" – o olhei com fúria nos olhos. O celular do senhor soou nesse preciso momento, impedindo-o de responder a pergunta de seu aluno.

"Edward, sinto muito, mas tenho que ir" – disse depois de desligar.

"não se preocupe" – acalmou Edward

"Pode continuar praticando" – ofereceu.

Edward assentiu e depois de se despedir, o maestro Volturi se retirou deixando Edward e eu sozinhos na sala. Eu caminhei em sua direção com a zombaria nos olhos e nos lábios.

"Porque não vai buscar Alice, Bella ?" – Edward disse com o tom tratante.

"Vai me dizer que a inspiração não lhe vem quando tem publico ?" – perguntei – "Ou é a goma de mascar que o deixou sem talento ?" – seus olhos flamejaram outra vez ao me olharem. O verde esmeralda pareciam brilhar com uma fúria que me pareceu muito divertida.

"Não sou seu palhaço Bella" – disse com voz contida. Estava claro que algo estava acontecendo com Edward: estava evitando a todo custo discutir comigo (e a razão me preocupava.. e se afinal de contas, havia se posto completamente contra mim a ponto de me ignorar ate não poder mais ?) Ficamos em um longo silencio e notei que seu olhar se perdia em algo muito longe.

O que estava pensando ? O que habitava sua mente ? estaria pensando o tanto que o desagradava ? o qual insuportável podia chegar a ser para sua pessoa ? Aquelas possibilidades de doíam de maneira perturbadora.

"Me desculpe" – me desculpei sem saber porque. Bom, sabia sim: primeiro porque queria vê-lo tocar, e também queria remediar minha atitude (se é que isso era possível) tão desdenhosa para que assim, minha presença não irritasse mais que o habitual – "Porque não toca algo ?" – animei com um pouco de indiferença;

Edward suspirou. Seu olhar inexpressivo se pousou em mim para baixá-la imediatamente. Suas maos pousaram nas teclas e começou a deslizar os dedos lentamente fazendo os sons criarem uma melodia tão pausada e melancólica que imediatamente me levou a outro mundo.

A melodia seguiu seu curso, as notas mudavam de maneira perfeita e sutil. Algumas vezes o som se tornava mais melancólico e terno. Os sentimentos que me transmitiram seus dedos, provocaram que me desconectasse do mudo exterior e so pudesse observar Edward.

A musica terminou com um conjunto de notas demasiadas impregnadas com tristes sentimentos. Olhei como uma gota de cristal se derramava sobre a bochecha de Edward, e foi como se um vento gelado atravessasse meu corpo.

Em um movimento rápido e inconsciente me aproximei e limpei aquela gota salgada (aconteceu o mesmo quando o vi chorando no casamento de mamãe, so que a necessidade de consolá-lo havia aumentado de maneira extraordinária.)

"Edward" – sussurrei – "Porque chora ?" – não respondeu. Seu olhar continuava perdidamente colocado no teclado do piano, (agora silencioso) Parecia que não era consciente de minha presença, ou que agora as lagrimas caiam em maior quantidade.

Doeu-me o peito. O trouxe ate mim enquanto o cobria com meus braços. Demorou poucos segundos para raciocinar. Pensei que me alegraria. Ocorreu exatamente o contrario. Seu rosto se apertou fortemente em meu ombro, e seus braços se apertaram em meu corpo.

Senti suas lagrimas umedeceram minha blusa, enquanto um no em minha garganta me impedia de trazer saliva. Levei minhas mãos ate a raiz de seus cabelos, e os acariciei lentamente. O corpo de Edward tremia levemente por causa dos soluços, e essas sacudias, para mim, eram como pequenas descargas elétricas muito dolorosas. Queria lhe dizer para não ficar triste. Queria dizer que eu estava ali. Queria que soubesse que eu estava disposta a tudo para não vê-lo sofrer... mas as palavras não saiam.

Ficamos varios minutos sem nos movermos. Eu não deixei de acariciar sua cabeça e ele não deixou de apertar seu rosto contra meu ombro e meu pescoço. Parecia uma criança. Uma criança indefesa que busca cuidado quando se perde. Mas o que sentia não era instinto maternal, (não era o mesmo que sentia ao ver minhas irmãs assim), isso era algo mais...

Tão rápido mudavam as coisas. E tão repentina e inesperadamente te surpreendiam os sentimentos. Eu queria Edward. Eu o queria de maneira irrevocável e descontrolada... não havia duvida. Que outra explicação poderia se dar quando sente que a vida se vai quando vê essa pessoa sofrer ? Quando essa pessoa invade seus pensamentos dia e noite (mesmo que não queira admitir) ? Quando sonha com ele e todos os seus sentidos o buscam exclusivamente ? Que nome dar a isso se não amor ?

Depois de outros curtos minutos, Edward se separou de mim. Suas lindas esmeraldas estavam cobertas por janela cristalina. Seu reto nariz ligeiramente colorido. Contemplei aquele rosto tão terno, doloroso e perfeito. Único. Minha mão se dirigiu ate sua bochecha úmida e a roçou suavemente. O que aconteceria se fosse rejeitada ? O que aconteceria já que meus sentimentos por ele são muito evidentes ?

Sua mão fez o mesmo. As mariposas viajaram por todo o meu corpo diante de seu tato. Tão cuidadoso, tão frágil, tão gentil... seus olhos foram para o solo avergonhado

"Me desculpe por te obrigar a suportar isso ?" – disse em voz baixa.

"Não se preocupe" – sussurrei – "Mas.. o que me preocupou é que você repentinamente começou a.. a chorar. Posso saber o porque ?"

"Lembrei de minha mãe" – respondeu suavemente – "Passado amanha, vai fazer seis anos que ela morreu"

"A canção que tocava..."

"Compus para ela" – completou. Senti como seus olhos voltavam a umedecer e a voz lhe travava na garganta. Sem pensar, de novo, Tomei seus ombros entre minhas mãos e o trouxe ate mim. Ele respondeu acomodando sua cabeça em meu peito e deixando meus braços o envolverem.

"Sente muita falta dela" – disse com voz entrecortada visto que sua dor me doía de tal maneira que as lagrimas ameaçavam sair também de meus olhos.

"Demais" – confessou. Fechei meus olhos e encostei minha bochecha em sua cabeça. O que poderia lhe dizer ? Não encontrei melhor consolo que o silencio e deixar que desabafasse. Passaram-se varios minutos mais. Por um momento pensei que Edward estava dormindo já que não se movia e sua respiração era tão pausada e tranqüila, quase podia jurar que seus pulmões não estavam funcionando. Me inclinei levemente para comprovar. Tinha os olhos abertos.

"Perdão" – voltou a se desculpar enquanto se endireitava, e suspirou profundamente antes de ver seu celular para verificar a hora – "Já é hora de irmos" – disse se pondo de pé e eu o imitei.

"Irei buscar Alice" – anunciei enquanto via em seu rosto como a tristeza continuava ali, mesmo que de maneira não tão agonizada. Me aproximei dos passos dele – "Entendo quanto sente saudades da sua mãe, mas não esta so, você tem Carlisle, a seus irmãos, a Esme, Alice, Rose e... e... tem a mim..." – estava completamente nervosa pelo que acabava de dizer. Sabia que não significava para ele, mas do que apoio familiar, mas, ainda sim, não pude evitar sentir que aquelas palavras haviam saído com mais sinceridade do que pretendia.

Abaixei o olhar com as bochechas coradas, e me dispus a deixar aquela aula nesse mesmo instante antes que cometesse uma idiotice.

"Espera" – pediu enquanto seu corpo me encurralava entre ele e o piano. Se posicionou tão perto de mim que minha respiração ficou difícil, enquanto o coração bombeava loucamente. – "Obrigado" – disse me olhando nos olhos. Não pude fazer mais nada do que quebrar o contato de nossos olhares para conseguir um pouco de ar já que ameaçava hiperventilar.

Assenti com maos e pés tremendo, e tentei me dirigir ate a porta. Nesse momento, sua mão agarrou meu braço, de forma suave e delicada, me trazendo de volta pelos poucos centímetros que havia me movido. Não sabia mais nada que não fosse seus lábios pressionados suavemente sobre os meus, se movendo de forma pausada, suas maos desciam ate minha cintura...

"Bella !" – a voz de Alice fez com que nos separássemos com as respirações entrecortadas – "Edward ! Bella esta com você ?"

"Si.. Sim." – respondi com o coração batendo lentamente de maneira preocupante – "Aqui estou" – minha voz se cortou duas vezes. Minha irmã entrou pela porta, seu rosto estava radiante, e me perguntei o porque disse.

"É hora de irmos" – anunciou.

**Rose POV**

"Quer dizer que tem um encontro com James" – disse Emmet tampando a porta de saída com seu corpo.

"Sim" – disse de maneira arrogante (mas no fundo estava feliz que ele se visse incomodado diante da expectativa) – "Algum problema ?"

"Não" – se apressou em dizer de maneira muito despreocupada. Talvez exagerando, e isso me incomodou. Porque uma parte de mim estava feliz de imaginar que ele pudesse sentir ciúmes ?

"Então.. poderia sair da porta ? Vou chegar atrasada.." – disse, e ele, depois de vacilar um curto minutos, aceitou.

"Se divirta" – disse quando passou ao meu lado.

"Não tenha a menor duvida que será assim" – respondi sem nem ao menos olhá-lo nos olhos.

Para ser sincera, o encontro com James não me entusiasmava nem um pouco (Eu admito ! Era algo planejado por mim para mostrar a Emmet que quando quisesse poderia ter um namorado)...

"Rose !" – exclamou o garoto loira de olhos azuis, quando me viu chegar em um táxi (havia negado terrivelmente que fosse me pegar em casa) – "Me alegra que tenha vindo" – sorri o melhor que pude. O garoto era simpático e muito bonito, e, alem de tudo, sua família tinha pelo que se podia apreciar. Era o tipo de garoto que (há três meses) não teria negado andar, mas agora.. tudo era diferente.

"Olá James" – saudei enquanto tentava tirar minhas mãos das suas. O contato físico com ele me resultou incomodo – "desculpe por ter chegado tarde..."

"Não se preocupe" – interrompeu Seu sorriso era radiante, muito lindo, mas não como a do estúpido animal que tinha como irmão. Um momento ! Porque diabos estou comparando Emmet com James ? – "Te esperaria por todo o tempo"

"Linda camisa" – assinalei rapidamente para mudar o curso das palavras. Não estava buscando nenhum tipo de confissão – "O que vamos fazer ?"

"Você que escolhe !" – meu eu interior estava dando golpes, na realidade.. esse sempre havia sido o meu problema com garotos: sempre me agradavam em tudo, e era sempre eu que decidia o que íamos fazer, eu que mandava.. e isso terminava por me aborrecer. Me surpreendeu que hoje o aborrecimento chegasse tão rápido (no geral, chegava depois que já haviam gasto muito dinheiro e tempo em mim)

"Vamos tomar um café ?" – propus

"Claro" – disse de maneira tão entusiasmada que me senti mal.

Entramos numa cafeteira muito bonita.. e cara.

James era um cavalheiro, disso não podia me queixar. Ofereceu-se para me ajudar a sentar, abriu e fechou a porta para que pudesse passar, enfim , o que mais podia pedir ? Pedi um café e uma torta de amora _Light_.. meu companheiro pediu o mesmo, para minha antipatia. Sinceramente, se havia algo que não suportava em um homem é que esse fosse vaidoso (já tinha suficiente comigo para suportar mais alguém)

E o tempo se passou terrivelmente lento. Não pude deixar de olhar no relógio de meu celular a todo momento.

"Rosalie.." – sussurrou em um momento da conversa enquanto tomava minhas maos – "bella Rosalie..." - não pude evitar fazer uma careta, volto a repetir: essa noite NÃO buscava nenhum tipo de declaração melosa e parecia que James estava disposto a me dar uma.

"James.." – eu tentei impedir, mas ele balançava a cabeça da esquerda para a direita.

"Deixa-me dizer o que significa para mim" – pediu – "deixa-me dizer que você tem em inspirado desde o primeiro momento em que te vi passar por aquelas portas.. as portas do céu"

"Mas era so a porta do salão.. e esta velha e gastada" – disse tratando de cortar a enorme inspiração que aprecia ter nascido no garoto. Obviamente, não tive êxito

"Desde esse dia você se converteu em minha deusa" – continuou ignorando meu comentário. Suas mãos estavam firmes nas minhas, e seus olhos, brilhantes olhos, tentavam se cravar nos meus, mas (graças a Deus) podia girar meu rosto para o outro lado – "É uma flor no meio do inverno.. a poesia mais charmosa que os mas grandes poetas escreveram.. a sinfonia de meu coração que canta com cada suspiro. E a cada suspiro seu.."

Minha bochechas coraram, e não precisamente por suas palavras, e sim porque sua voz havia aumentado de volume e sua tão dramática declaração chegava ate as mesas próximas e os demais haviam fixado sua vista em nos. James continuava proferindo palavras melosas, e nem sequer estava escutando uma palavra do que dizia. Minha vista e atenção vagavam pelas pessoas que riam dissimuladamente diante do espetáculo.

Uma figura forte e alta chamou minha atenção. Estava do outro lado da cafeteira. Apesar da distancia e de que não podia ver-lhe o rosto, já que tinha se oculto atras do cardápio , quase podia jurar saber quem se tratava

"...Te daria o céu.. e minha alma também !" – abri os olhos com horror, já que James quase recitava uma poesia e, pelo tom de sua voz, parecia que a paixao ainda estava ali.

"James" – chamei firmemente para parar a opera que havia criado. Tive sorte que o garoto me escutou.

"Sim ?" – perguntou com os olhos cheios de doçura e brilho, e a voz extremamente suave a amorosa. Realmente, eu me esforcei, mas não consegui não contrair meu rosto em um gesto de arrogância.

"Vou ao banheiro" – anunciei ainda sem deixar aquela careta que parecia não afetar meu namorado.

"Te esperarei" – disse de maneira dramática enquanto estendia um de seus braços em minha direção (o garoto definitivamente via muitos filmes românticos). Sai dali quase correndo ao banheiro.

Demorei mais que o tempo necessário, já que estava pensando em uma desculpa perfeita, para ir embora.. e _sozinha_. Quando sai do banheiro, meu olhar se dirigiu novamente ate aquele homem que havia capturado minha atenção à poucos minutos. Notei que seu rosto ainda estava oculto atrás do papel. Caminhei em sua direção com cautela (e já bastante envergonhada, e confundo um desconhecido com _ele_)

Para meu consolo, não estava equivocada.

"Emmet" – disse sem poder ocultar o alivio em minha voz

"Rose !" – saudou falsamente surpreendido - "Que surpresa _irmanzinha_.. não esperava te encontrar por aqui" – sorri de maneira cúmplice ao notar o quão falso eram suas palavras.

"Você me seguiu ?" – perguntei. A boca de Emmet se abriu e fechou varias vezes sem emitir palavra alguma.

"Te seguir ?" – repetiu com exagerada incredibilidade – "porque deveria te seguir ?" – mordi o lábio inferior para conter um sorriso enquanto puxava uma cadeira e me sentava de frente para ele com as maos postas sobre a mesa e apoiando meu queixo nelas.

"Não sei" – disse cravando meus olhos nos dele - "Me diga você"

"Seu... seu namorado esta te esperando" – lembrou retirando seus olhos dos meus. Suspirei frustrada. Havia esquecido que tinha companhia. Esse gesto pareceu devolver sua segurança – "O que ? O garoto te aborreceu ?" – perguntou com aquele sorriso de zombaria tão típico dele.

O que responder ? Responder que suas palavras estavam certas seria uma humilhação tão grande para mim

"Claro que não" – menti – "Porque pensa isso ?"

"Sua cara" – respondeu – "Seu rosto é muito expressivo, Rose, não tem jeito de mentir"

"Então admite que estava me vigiando todo esse tempo ?" – disse, em parte porque queria mudar de assunto, e por outra porque queria que me dissesse a verdade.

"Não é necessário te observar por mais de dois segundo para saber o que pensa" – respondeu

"Pois então precisa de lentes" – me defendi levantando da cadeira – "Nos vemos em casa, todavia, meu encontro ainda não acabou"

Mas, bendito seja Deus, terminou . Quase beijei o solo quando James se desculpou por não poder me levar, já que havia esquecido que tinha que levar sua mãe a um shopping,

"Se quiser pode ir comigo" – ofereceu – "Minha mãe ficara encantada por conhece-la. Eu tenho falado muito de você... e depois poderemos te deixar em casa"

"Obrigada James" – disse de forma gentil – "Mas tenho que ir _agora_"

"Eu sinto tanto" – se desculpou pela qüinquagésima vez – "Uma dama como você não deveria..."

"James, você vai chegar mais atrasado ainda para pegar sua mãe" – disse quase desesperada.

O garoto saiu do café com a cabeça baixa, já que afinal, havia me recusado em ser sua namorada "lutarei pelo seu amor" foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de sair, sem deixar de lado o dramatismo em sua voz.

Nem bem saiu, me dirigi a mesa em que Emmet se encontrava

"Ele teve um problema e teve que sair" – me adiantei a explicar antes que começasse a me zoar.

"Quer que eu te empreste dinheiro para que pegue um táxi ?" – perguntou de maneira divertida. Tentei fulmina-lo com o olhar, mas realmente me sentia feliz de estar ao seu lado. Por mais que custasse admitir isso, Emmet era uma companhia muito melhor que James, ou todos os outros.

"Você que vai de táxi se continuar com suas gracinhas" – ameacei

Emmet se levantou da mesa, pagou a conta de um café que tinha bebido, e nos dirigimos para seu carro. A cordialidade dele tinha um toque distinto. Talvez seja porque estivesse acostumada a estar brigando com ele o tempo todo.

"Ainda é cedo" – disse olhando para a estrada – "Não gostaria de ir a algum outro lugar ?" – uma sensação indescritível me invadiu quando ouvi aquelas palavras. Por acaso Emmet estava me convidando para sair com ele ?

"Há algum lugar que você queira ir ?" - perguntei tratando de ocultar minha emoções.

"Quer te mostrar um lugar" - disse.

"Então vamos." – concordei...

* * *

N/T: ladies and gentlemens, me desculpem pela demora, eu sei que demorei, mas alem de estar atoladas de prova, (sim a pessoa aqui ainda tem aulas ¬¬) eu tava escrevendo a minha outra fic UASHUAS, olhem, eu vo viajar dia 15, duas da matina, e eu so volto dia 30 mais ou menos, entao a unica coisa que eu sei é que o proximo post deve vir so em agosto, vou passar 15 dias sem nem tocar em um comp, entao so em agosto, eu vo me esforça pra tentar traduzir o maximo o proximo capitulo, mas eu ainda tenho que acabar o capitulo da minha fic normal, que eu peço encarecidamente que vs leiam (relatos de uma bruxa). entao é isso, brigada pelos reviews, continuem assim, beijos


	17. Impulsos

**Emmet POV**

"Isso é inédito !" – exclamou Rose enquanto descia do Jipe e batia a porta – "Era so o que me faltava, que seu carro estragasse bem na metade do caminho"

"Acha que para mim é engraçado ?" – repliquei enquanto me inclinava ate o motor para averiguar qual o problema – "Creio que a bateria acabou" – disse por fim e rose bufou revirando os olhos – "Podemos ligar para Edward para que venha..."

"O que ?" – interrompeu alarmada – "Esta louco ou o que ?"

"O que tem de mal ?" – perguntei confuso

"Emmet" – começou a dizer com a voz ofensivamente pausada – "O que pensa em dizer a minhas irmãs e aos seus irmãos sobre isso ? Se _supõe_ que eu _deveria_ estar com James e não com você. E muito menos em uma estrada completamente silenciosa em pleno anoitecer !"

"Tem razão" – admiti e ela fez uma careta graciosa, na qual a fazia encantadora, por um milésimo de segundo, me peguei abobado vendo-a – "Em todo o caso" – me apressei em dizer para mudar o rumo de meus pensamentos – "A única coisa que nos resta fazer é esperar ate que a bateria recarregue ou que passe um carro que possa nos ajudar"

"Genial !" – replicou – "Esta estrada esta morta ! Não passou nenhum carro desde que estamos aqui !" – de repente deixou de falar e ficou parada me olhando – "Porque me trouxe aqui Emmet ?" – cerrou seus olhos azuis no momento em que fazia a pergunta.

Ri sem poder me controlar, estava claro que minha apresentação com Rose não tinha sido muito boa, mas tampouco cheguei a imaginar que ela imaginara que algo demasiado doente passara por minha mente.

"O que você acha ?" – perguntei mesmo já sabendo a resposta

Não respondeu, simplesmente me olhou incomodada e meio assustada, coisa que me divertia. Assim, decidi brincar um pouco, era algo que não conseguia controlar. Me aproximei enquanto cravava meus olhos nela (gesto que me deixava muito nervoso, mas que não demonstrava, na maioria das vezes). Rose recuou um passo, sendo bloqueada pelo metal de meu jipe, sorri maliciosamente enquanto percebia que, na realidade, pensava que iria me aproveitar dela.

"Emmet... se afaste" – ordenou com voz tremula que fez meu sorriso aumentar. Cheguei a ficar muito perto dela, a menos de dois passos, e passei minha mão em seu rosto.

O gesto não foi tão mórbido quanto eu teria gostado, já que ao ter a suave pele de suas bochechas na palma de minha mão, uma sensação cativante me invadiu (cada vez com mais força)

Como sempre, aconteceu. Perdi a concentração e me esqueci de meu objetivo principal. Contemplei, ate demais da conta, a textura de sua pele, tão fina e suave como porcelana. Ela pressentiu que não havia perigo. Quem seria capaz de fazer algum dano a alguém tão charmosa ? Não fugiu de meu roce, e não sabia se me alegrava ou me entristecia. Isso não estava bem.

"Porque me trouxe aqui ?" – sua insistente pergunta me sobressaltou, e tratei de deixar de lado meu jogo, cai na real de que, realmente, não tinha resposta, só havia pensado, o havia proposto, e, depois dela aceitar, o havia feito. Mas certo, qual era o motivo ?

Dei de ombros como resposta, no mesmo momento que deixava minha mão cair, deixando a calidez de seu rosto.

"Estava incomodada" – disse – "Senti que o demasiado ambiente urbano te deixava entediada... assim, queria te levar a um lugar que minha mãe gostava muito de visitar a noite" – conforme as palavras saíram, soube que eram, em parte, certas. Queria compartilhar com ela esse lugar que tão boas memórias de garoto me traziam.

"Um lugar ?" – repitiu ela. Assenti enquanto desviava meu olhar ate o lado leste da estrada. Ao longe, se via uma pequena luzinha, a qual assinalei.

"Ali" – disse com meu braço estendido – "tem um mirante. Não é muito conhecido, pelo vazio da estrada e também, porque, realmente, muita gente prefere viver no meio da urbanização e esquece das coisas maravilhosas que a natureza nos da"

"Tem razão" – admitiu ela – "mas mesmo assim... porque eu ?" – sorri zombeteiro para disfarçar meu nervosismo. Rose era muito direta, coisa que me confundia, já que me enlouquecia aquela segurança de si mesma, mas as vezes não me convenia já que, _segundo eu_, queria baixar o humor de menina vaidosa.

"Por acaso é daquelas meninas que se pode impressionar facilmente ?" – perguntei, e rapidamente, ela se colocou na defensiva.

"Em absoluto" – respondeu com o queixo levemente levantado – "duvido muito que possa me impressionar com um garoto com o qual seu carro esta parado no meio do caminho, rodeado de montes e não sei quantos bichos" – ri.

"Por acaso olhou para cima ?" – perguntei em seu ouvido. Inalando seu perfume. Pude ver que sua pele se arrepiara, era pela minha aproximação ou porque sentia frio ? Não queria que ficasse doente. Comecei a tirar o moletom que estava.

"Emmet, pare de fazer isso !" – começou a dizer, outra vez com o olhar assustado. – "coloque de volta essa roupa..."

"Não seja ridícula" – interrompi rindo – "Não penso em te fazer nada, não é capaz de fazer meus hormônios desabrocharem ate esse ponto" – aleguei é claro que me encantava mentir dessa maneira. Lhe estendi meu moletom, seus olhos a olharam cálidos por um tempo, antes de voltarem a se endurecer.

"E isso ?" – perguntou com voz fria.

"Esta com frio" – me aventurei a dizer. – "Ou vai me dizer que esta arrepiada pela aproximação de meu corpo ?" – seu rosto girou ate o outro lado desviando seus olhos dos meus.

"É claro que tenho frio." – disse enquanto pegava meu moletom e começava a colocá-lo . Sorri abertamente diante da imagem que tinha diante de mim. Minha roupa, como era de se esperar, estava muito grande, e ocultava suas curvas e a perfeição

"O que é engraçado ?" – quis saber quando terminou de passar a cabeça pelo buraco, no percurso, seu cabelo havia bagunçado, tornando a situação ainda mais cômica

"Parece a típica esposa dona de casa, só esta faltando os rolos no cabelo e os chinelos" – disse, e, para minha surpresa, é claro que não esperava essa reação, sorriu de maneira aberta.

"De verdade" – perguntou de maneira divertida enquanto se olhava no vidro do carro. Fiz uma careta, só a zombando com o olhar – "Raios" – exclamou de maneira teatral.

Não pude evitar reprimir um sorriso enquanto a observava, uma mecha de fios rebeldes estava batendo em seu rosto, levantei minha mão para colocá-lo de volta atrás de sua orelha.

"Você esta bem" – disse.

"O suficiente pare enlouquecer seus hormônios ?" – neguei com a cabeça, mentindo – "Aposto que sim" – desfiou. Coloquei minhas mãos nos dois lados de seu corpo, aprisionando-a entre meu corpo e o carro.

"Por acaso quer me enlouquecer ?" – perguntei a poucos centímetros de seus lábios

Estava mal, e sabia disso. Só buscava pretextos e mais pretextos, para ter uma desculpa perfeita, e assim beijá-la, tendo como base principal o desejo de diminuir o humor de menina vaidosa.. mas.. se não quisesse continuar me enganando, esse desejo havia passado para segundo plano a muito tempo. Sabia que devia parar com isso tudo antes que fosse muito tarde. Rose era minha _irmã,_ não uma garota com a qual poderia ter uma relação sentimental.

E o que era pior: não era uma garota pela qual poderia me apaixonar.

Mas era difícil. Muito difícil, e ela tinha uma mistura perfeita de arrogância, sensualidade, e descaro. A mistura perfeita para mim. Uma mistura que sabia que jamais encontraria de novo, já que uma parte de mim, gritava que a queria.

Suspirei frustrado por não poder controlar meus desejos, no mesmo momento em que fechava os olhos e virava meu rosto para a direita, desviando dos seus lábios carnudos. Seus olhos me olharam inquisidoramente.

"estava dizendo que não viu o que estava acima de você" – lembrei para me salvar – "olhe" – indiquei o céu estrelado. Ela o viu, e seu rosto se mostrava maravilhado diante do espetáculo.

"É muito bonito" – disse antes de abaixar o olhar – "Nada mal" – acrescentou enquanto sorria de maneira desinteressada.

"É melhor que o restaurante caro que estava com James, admita" – levantou uma sobrancelha de maneira incrédula.

"Você se importa muito como eu estava com James, não ?"

"mesmo que, você morra pra me beijar" – sua mão agarrou a gola de minha camisa e me trouxe ate ela. – "Não vá negar" – sussurrou contra meus lábios. Com um gruído, me deixei vencer.

Minhas mãos prenderam sua cintura, e meu corpo prendeu o seu contra o carro, e a beijei desesperadamente. Suas mãos se enrolaram em meu pescoço me dando permissão para prosseguir. Meus dedos exploravam as partes mais inocentes de seu corpo (cobertas pelo pano de meu moletom), seus braços, sua cintura, parte de seu quadril, enquanto buscava a porta para leva-la ate a cabine e ficarmos mais cômodos.

Uma luz cegadora nos fez parar.

"_Tem alguem ai ? Podemos ajudar em algo ?"_ – perguntava um senhor vestindo um uniforme por meio de um alto falante de patrulha.

**Alice POV**

"Eu te juro Jazz" – disse enquanto meu namorado negava com a cabeça

"Como te ocorre coisa semelhante Alice ?" - perguntou ele com um meio sorriso enquanto despenteava meus cabelos.

"Eu os vi" – repliquei – "Posso apostar que Bella e Edward tem algo" - meu namorado me olhou com olhos doces que reluziam na escuridão

"Alice, duvido muito que nossos irmãos sigam nosso exemplo" – recordou – "Você so os viu perto.."

"Muito perto" – corrigi, ele soltou uma gargalhada.

"Mas isso não significa nada, menina bonita" – sua mão roçou minha bochecha. Suspirei tristemente – "O fato de eu te querer e você querer o mesmo, não significa que nossos irmãos irão fazer o mesmo"

"Tem razão" – admiti. Levantei os braços para abraçar meu namorado, minha bochechas coraram quando ele cruzou seus braços ao redor de minha cintura. De qualquer maneira, não me acostumava com os novos contatos que significavam um namoro, mesmo que, obviamente, gostasse. – "É so que... seria genial que se ao menos algum deles tivesse a mesma relação e isso significaria que não teríamos porque nos escondermos mais..." – ao suspirar, seu hálito roçou meu pescoço;

"O que mais quero é que fosse assim.. mas basta olhar para ver como eles se dão mal" – sua voz soou triste.. nos ficamos um longo momento em silencio, abraçados na escuridão da cozinha, nossa amiga e confidente. De repente, Jasper riu entre dentes

"O que foi ?" – quis saber também sorrindo. Sua felicidade era muito transmissível.

"Lembre da brincadeira que fizemos com Edward" – rimos com mais entusiasmo e depois tampamos a boca para sufocar as gargalhadas, poderiam nos ouvir.

"Pelo que vi, já não estavam mais enojados" – disse lembrando da imagem que vi a tarde. Mas Jazz tinha razão, com certeza deveria ser so minha imaginação. De repente, dois pares de passos se aproximando nos alarmaram.

Caímos no chão. Eu em cima dele.

Minhas bochechas coraram completamente, e esta segura de que, mesmo no escuro, Jasper poderia perceber, assim como podia perceber a timidez em meu olhar.

"Me.. me desculpe" – me desculpei com o coração batendo a todo vapor

"Não.. não se preocupe" – disse meu namorado com voz nervosa. Ficamos outro momento na mesma posição.

Não era comprometedora, já havia visto casos mais inapropriados, mas eu jamais havia estado assim, e realmente me assustava o que Jasper fosse pensar de mim.. e se pensava que eu o estava provocando ? Decidi me por de pe o mais rápido possivel, mas suas mãos me impediram. Meu coração acelerou, visto que em um segundo milhares de imagens de telenovelas e seus protagonistas que, diante dessa situação, a qual sempre significava dar um passo a mais na relação, vieram a mim.

"Jazz..." – sussurrei muito nervosa, com os olhos cerrados. Mesmo que o quisesse, não estava preparada para _isso_.. todavia...

Que enorme susto levei quando a única coisa que Jasper fez foi me impedir de me levantar, e no segundo seguinte me sentar ao seu lado, debaixo da mesa ! Nada comprometedor, era somente para que pudéssemos nos ocultar o melhor possivel. Não sabia se ria ou se me culpava por pensar tão mal de meu namorado.

Quando percebemos que os passos se aproximaram ainda mais, engatinhamos ate a o armário, havia um porta la em que, se nos acomodássemos bem, meu namorado e eu entraríamos sem problema nenhum. Era uma vantagem que Jazz não fosse tão larguinho como eu, e sim, vários centímetros mais alto.

Bari fortemente a cabeça quando entrei. Jasper se alarmou quando escutou o golpe.

"Alice !" – sussurrou enquanto, no escuro e pequeno espaço, mover suas maos ate onde havia sido o golpe – "Esta bem ?"

"Si.. Sim." – disse com a voz entrecortada já que realmente doía. Não pude evitar chorar.

"Pequena.." – a voz de meu namorado estava doida, como se ele tivesse sido o culpado pelo meu golpe – "Esta chorando !" – se retorceu para poder acomodar seu corpo e me abraçar. Recostei minha cabeça em seu peito, mesmo que seu joelho me impedisse de estar cômoda – "Não chore" – pediu com voz doce e suave, enquanto passava suas maos por minhas bochechas e atrapalhava as pequenas lagrimas que saiam de meus olhos.

"Não gosto que chore" – disse e me senti feliz (apesar da situação) porque me senti muito, muito, muito querida por meu namorado.

"Se me der um beijinho, não chorarei" – disse enquanto escondia o rosto em seu peito e ria bobamente. _Era uma atrevida !_

Meu namorado levou sua mão ate meu queixo, e a levantou ligeiramente enquanto se contorcia todo para chegar ate meus lábios. Foi um beijo muito terno (sim, sim, a situação era incomoda, mas, quando um esta apaixonado tudo te parece lindo) seus lábios se moveram suaves e tremulos sobre os meus, enquanto sentia que minhas bochechas coravam totalmente. Levei meus dedos (ganhando outro golpe) ate seu cabelo cor de mel. Poucos segundos depois separamos nossas bocas e aguardamos em silencio já que as luzes da cozinha se ascendiam. Olhei jasper com os olhos dilatados de medo. E se nos descobrissem ? Compreenderiam o que queríamos e não tomariam como uma loucura ?

"_Oh Deus ! Francisco !"_ – nossos olhos se dilataram ao escutar a voz ofegante de dona Choni – _"Os meninos vão acordar !"_

"_Ah Chonita, que bonita você é !"_ – dizia Don Pancho com uma voz que jamais havíamos escutado – _"Não se preocupe, não acordarão, estão dormindo profundamente !" _– Jasper e eu nos reprimimos terrivelmente diante do espetáculo que nossos ouvidos escutavam.

Não me atrevi a vê-lo durante todo esse momento. Nem se quer a tocá-lo. A situação piorou quando o armário, juntamente com nos obviamente, começou a balançar. OE os gritos ofegantes de Dona Choni se fizeram perturbadores.

Eu jamais esqueceria isso. Estava segura: em minha vida iria fazer _isso_ com Jazz.

**Edward POV**

Ali estava, encolhida na cama, como um anjo dormindo que ameaçava jamais despertar...

Ainda não podia acreditar o que estava fazendo. O que havia me feito entrar no quarto de Bella enquanto ela dormia ? A resposta era dolorosa: a necessidade de vê-la e tê-la perto. Como conseguiria esquece-la se a cada dia que passava a necessitava mais ?

Sorri tristemente ao ver seu rosto. Tão terno, tão delicado, tão perfeito.

Meus olhos passearam por cada uma de suas feições. Suas sobrancelhas, seus cílios espessos, suas pálpebras pálidas, seus lábios doces e tentadores, seu nariz fino, seu cabelo cor acaju esparramado pelo travesseiro, cobrindo parte de suas bochechas, Suspirou profundamente. Me perguntei o que estaria passando no fundo de seu subconsciente para que suspirasse dessa maneira. perguntei o que estaria passando no fundo de seu subconsciente para que suspirasse dessa maneira. O mesmo instinto, a mesma necessidade que havia me movido ate aquele lugar, fez com que me acercasse dela. Agachei para poder respirar seu hálito, tão suave, tão pausado, tão calmo.

Fechei meus olhos enquanto me perdia na fragrância do ar que emanava de seus lábios, e, quando os abri dei de car com um par de pupilas sonolentas, e umas maos que se moveram ate meu cabelo e me trouxeram para frente. Bella começou a me beijar, e eu não me opus, ao contrario, me inclinei mais para frente para que ela não tivesse que se esticar.

Já depois veria que explicação poderia dar à minha presença nesse lugar, a essa hora, e a esse beijo. Isso me preocupava, minhas desculpas já estavam acabando, e somente em um dia, nossos lábios já haviam se encontrado duas vezes.

Bella foi se separando lentamente de mim, abrindo pouco a pouco seus olhos, e quando ao fim todo seu olhar estava fixo em mim... gritou.

"O que esta fazendo no meu quarto ?!" – soltou enquanto se levantava da cama, deixando-me a vista suas largas pernas que a boxer de seu pijama não cobria. Demorei dois segundos para responder.

"Me desculpe.... eu..."

"É um doente !" – exclamou para meu desgosto. Esta bem, havia entrado em seu quarto enquanto dormia, mas, só Deus era consciente que não passo nem uma so idéia maldosa por minha cabeça enquanto a via – "Depravado !"

"Bella.. não é o que você pensa" - disse tratando de me explicar enquanto via Bella indo e vindo pela habitação

"Porco !" – ok, agora já era demais. Caminhei ate ela e a detive. Seu andar me deixava nervoso.

"Calma" – disse – "Vai acordar os outros" – seu gesto se descompôs em uma careta de incredibilidade e indignação

"Acabo de descobrir que você estava dentro do meu quarto, pensando e fazendo não sei o que, enquanto dormia calmamente. Você acredita que nesse momento me preocupo se estou acordando os demais ?!"

"Bem.. você me beijou, e não parecia incomodada a alguns minutos" – sorri de lado nervosamente, o que mais podia dizer a meu favor ? A boca de Bella fechou e abriu varias vezes sem emitir nenhum ruído

"Eu te beijei ?" – perguntou de maneira incrédula, rindo nervosamente. Decidi que meu silencio lhe dera a resposta, e depois de captá-la disse – "Bom... você me beijou _hoje_ a tarde" – levantei o olhar diante do fato

"E isso... é bom ou ruim ?" – perguntei. Bella ficou sem fala outra vez, seus olhos castanhos se juntaram aos meus. Caminhei para me aproximar, para acabar com a distancia entre eu e ela. Não podia te-la longe, não podia.

"Ruim" – sussurrou quando minha mão chegou em sua bochecha.

"Sim" – disse da mesma maneira enquanto inclinava meu rosto ate o seu. – "Quanto ?"

"Muito" –

"_Isso_ esta ruim ?" – questionei enquanto roçava quase imperceptivelmente minha boca com a sua.

"Sim" – contestou com a voz tremula. Voltamos a nos beijar. Estava bom ou ruim, não me importava.

Quando deixei de beija-la, não soltei sua cintura. Sentia que podia ir a qualquer momento, que podia desaparecer. Senti seu cálido hálito em meu rosto.

"Edward... vá" – suas palavras me pegaram tão fortes que me fizeram separar dela no mesmo instante. Não as esperava

"O que ?" – perguntei sem acreditar no que havia escutado. Estava claro que não pensava ficar toda a noite em seu quarto, mas, havia tido esperanças de que poderíamos falar sobre o que passava com nos, o que se passava com ela.

"Quero que vá" – repeti – "Já foi o suficiente desse jogo.. já é a hora de nos comportarmos, Edward, não podemos passar todo tempo brigando ou nos beijando sem motivo nenhum"

"Sem motivo nenhum" – inquiri franzindo o cenho

"Sem motivo nenhum" – afirmou.

"Veja Bella !" – voltei a me aproximar dela, e tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – "Entendo que nossas brigas tenham sido absurdas, injustificadas, mas, o que há das vezes que temos nos beijado ?"

"Nada" – respondeu – "Foram só impulsos" – deixei cair minhas mãos do lado.

"_Impulsos ?_" –

"Edward.. porque pergunta isso tudo ?" – apertei meu lábios para não dizer tudo que queria soltar nesse momento

"Esqueça" – disse enquanto mordia a língua – "Que descanse, Bella, lamento tê-la incomodado essa noite, mas compreenda" – ri sem alegria – "Se trata somente _de impulsos_"

Sai daquela habitação com as mãos empunhadas, e a garganta dolorida pelo no que ali havia se formado.

Recostado em minha cama lutei para não chorar, era um idiota, um iluso

Mas era isso que ganhava por me apaixonar pela garota que, aparte de ser minha irmã, havia sido minha pior inimiga desde o dia que a conheci...

* * *

N/T: **EU REALMENTE PENSEI EM PARAR DE TRADUZIR ESSA FIC.** eu estou falando serio, eu recebi varias MP todas dizendo umas coisas mais ou menos assim: "você demora anos pra traduzir e agora so vai postar em agosto ? Eu vou começar a traduzir para mim mesma" mas eu achei uma baita de uma sacanagem com os outros que leem e esperam. Mas eu so queria dizer a essas pessoas que me mandaram essas MP que eu traduzo, com a permissao da autora, e nada impede de vocês de traduzirem para si mesmas, e, eu demoro sim, eu tenho uma vida pra viver, nao vou gastar todo o meu tempo traduzindo isso, eu traduzo no tempolivre, quando nao tenho nada pra fazer, e eu tenho outras fics, nao so essa, mas se vocês vao traduzir para si mesmos, desculpem o vocabulario, mas fodam-se, eu nao preciso saber, se quiserem ler aqui, leiam, se nao, fodam-se. (desculpem o vocabulario novamente) So queria dizer que essa fic é autorizada pela autora, so nao queiram publicar a suas traduçoes ok ? Agora, para aquelas que leem e esperam, esse capitulo acabou de ser traduzido, nao começei o outro, e nao acho que vou começar tao cedo. Minhas aulas começam amanha, e como o conteudo esta atrasado 1 semana por causa da gripe, eu vou estar atolada, sem contar que eu tenho provas, e como eu disse em cima, tenho outra fic, relatos de uma bruxa, e eu quero terminar o proximo capitulo dela antes de começar esse. Mas uma noticia boa: ja passamos da metade da fic, contando com o epilogo, ainda temos 16 capitulos pela frente. esse capitulo me fez riri demais, na parte da Alice e do Jasper preso no armario a partir do momento em que a dona choni e don pancho aparecem e começam a transar uUHSUASUHAS, e na parte da Bella quando ela diz Depravado, eu morri de rir. Espero que gostem e comentem, muito obrigada a todos vocÊs que esperaram, beijos.


	18. Encontro

**Rose POV**

"Agora parece que também vai sair com esse tal.. _Royce_" – comentou Emmet enquanto eu tentava ignorá-lo, fingindo estar fazendo minha lição em uma das mesas do jardim. Era um dia mais ou menos ensolarado e decidi aproveitá-lo.

"Algum problema ?" – perguntei com a maior antipatia possível. As vezes me surpreendia com o fato de que, sentindo o que sinto por Emmet, pudesse dar esse tipo de entonação a minha voz.

"Não" – respondeu enquanto descansava o braço sobre a mesa – "Só acho que não seria muito justo com....James" - levantei o rosto para vê-lo de forma brincalhona.

"Desde quando se preocupa com James ?" – quis saber – "Se me lembro bem, até a três dias atrás não gostava dele."

Sim, haviam se passado três dias desde que Emmet e eu tínhamos ficado parados no meio do caminho ate um mirante que ele queria me mostrar. Havíamos tido sorte de que uns oficiais nos ajudaram para que o Jeep do maior dos Cullen arrancasse e pudemos chegar em casa sem que ninguém desse conta. Sem vergonha, James continuava me seguindo (havia encontrado, todos os dias, um buquê de flores vermelhas junto de uma estendida carta de amor, sobre o assento da escola, o garoto me seguia a cada passo que dava, e, o que era pior, seus atos e provas de amor chegavam a ser muito dramáticos e nada fingidos)

A situação me deixava irritada, estava claro que ao querer fazer ciúmes em Emmet, eu não contava com sofrer tanto. Para minha salvação, Royce começou a demonstrar interesse em mim. Para ser sincera, nunca tinha me dado conta de sua existência ate que se apresentou, a dois dias, na saída de nossas aulas. O garoto era alto, e mais loiro que eu, e, alem disso, parecia ser muito rico, e o que era melhor, esse não parecia se tão meloso como James. Perfeito para provocar ciúmes em meu querido irmão, e de quebra, escapulir completamente de meu meloso pretendente. Havia aceitado seu convite para sair no fim de semana (e para minha sorte havia proposto justamente na frente de Emmet) de maneira exageradamente entusiasmada.

"Não gosto desse tal Royce" – disse no momento em que borboletas desciam e subiam por meu estomago – "Ele tem péssima fama com as garotas."

"Ciumento ?!" –

"Não é isso" – respondeu de maneira frustrada – "De verdade Rose, não saia com ele"

"E porque deveria fazer isso ?" – ele encolheu os ombros e logo suspirou

"Só... cuide-se" – disse antes de se retirar e me deixar sozinha.

O fim de semana chegou. Minhas irmãs haviam ido a Port Angeles, Edward e Jasper a sua aula de artes, e Emmet.. bom, não havia visto Emmet o dia todo. Estava ansiosa por ele, a todo segundo me perguntava onde estaria.

Meu encontro com James ocorreu lentamente, enquanto o garoto falava e falava e eu discutia mentalmente qual caso era pior: se o exagerado romantismo de James, ou o bate papo e falta de modéstia desse. Nas duas horas que estive junto dele, não havia feito nada mais do que gabar da posição econômica de seus pais, as namoradas que tivera, e como imploravam para que não as deixassem... realmente patético.

"Não lembro desse caminho para ir para casa" – disse enquanto olhava pela janela a estrada escura. Eram aproximadamente 8 da noite, e dava graças a Deus por meu encontro ter terminado. Me decepcionou o fato de que, dessa vez, Emmet não houvesse me seguido.

"É um atalho" – respondeu o garoto enquanto me olhava por um segundo. Por instinto, cobri minhas pernas com minha bolsa, no momento em que pensei que havia sido uma péssima idéia ter ido de saia.

Contudo, o atalho se fez mais demorado e cada vez mais escuro. Quando Royce estacionou o carro, não me atrevi a nem sequer lhe perguntar onde estávamos, já que dava pavor só de pensar na resposta. Minhas pernas e mãos tremiam

"Parece..nervosa" – disse o garoto com voz asquerosamente sedutora.

"Essa não é minha casa" – disse lutando para que minha voz não falhasse.

"Claro que não" – sua mão se levantou para roçar minha bochecha, no qual fugi rapidamente de seu tato – "O mais divertido desta tarde esta por vir" – senti que o meu medo era tanto que ate meus dentes começaram a bater. Pensei na possibilidade de sair do carro e correr, mas sabia que ele me alcançaria sem muito esforço. E assim foi, meus instintos me moveram a abrir a porta do carro e sair disparada naquele terrível caminho solitário, não passaram mais de cinco segundos quando fui freada por seus agressivos braços.

Comecei a lutar inutilmente enquanto seus lábios deslizavam por meu pescoço e meu ouvido, dizendo coisas que não queria voltar a escutar durante toda a minha vida. Comecei a chorar descontroladamente quando dei conta de que, por mais que golpeasse para afastá-lo, tudo era em vão, e ele já me tinha debaixo dele, me jogando na lama que havia se formado por causa das chuvas. No momento em que suas mãos deslizaram ate minhas pernas, a única coisa que fiz foi fechar os olhos e rezar para que minha vida acabasse nesse instante. De repente, escutei um estrondo, seguido de um grito, e percebi que nada mais me prendia ao solo.

"É um maldito doente !" – a voz de Emmet soava furiosa enquanto caminhava ate meu agressor, quase podia imaginar a fúria de seus olhos – "Como se atreve a tocá-la ?!" - assobiou enquanto levantava o garoto para atingi-lo de novo com um soco que fez com que a boca e o nariz de Royce sangrassem.

"Não.. não é o que parece !" – tentou se defender o agredido enquanto apertava o nariz para que parasse de sangrar. Emmet não lhe fez caso algum. Limitou-se a golpeá-lo repetidamente sem pena nenhuma, no mesmo momento que milhões de palavrões saiam de sua boca. Royce ficou inconsiente ao lado do seu carro, e não me preocupei com o quão mal poderia estar.

"Rose.. está bem ? Ele te fez algo ?" – perguntou quando se inclinou para me levantar. Não havia me movido nem um centímetro sequer, estava aturdida, assim, quando estive em seus braços, comecei a chorar intensamente enquanto enterrava meu rosto seu peito

"Eu... Eu sinto.. sinto tanto Emmet" – comecei a dizer entre soluços, enquanto sentia o bamboleio de seu corpo ao caminhar. O Jeep estava oculto atrás de alguns matos espesso, por isso nenhum de nos dois havíamos dado conta de sua presença – "você me advertiu...e eu..."

"Calma... não aconteceu nada" – comentou enquanto me sentava delicadamente sobre o banco do co-piloto. – "Tudo esta bem, você esta a salvo" – as lagrimas me impediam de ver claramente seu rosto, só sabia que estava a centímetros do meu. Levantei meus braços para rodear seu pescoço e poder abraçá-lo.

"Obrig...Obrigada" – disse enquanto sentia suas mãos passarem pelos meus cabelos.

"Pelo que carinho ?" – disse sussurrando contra meu pescoço – "Não tem nada que agradecer, eu não permitiria que alguém lhe fizesse algum dano" – depois de alguns segundos, capturou meu rosto em suas mãos, e me trouxe perto o suficiente para que seus olhos pudessem entrar dentro dos meus. – "Rose" – sussurrou com a voz cálida – "Sei que esse não é o momento.. que o que você passou te deixou mal, mas preciso te dizer agora que posso, que estou disposto e armado de valor para confessá-lo" – senti que minha respiração estava ficando difícil, e que suas mãos tremiam sobre minhas bochechas – "Eu te amo Rose... te amo como nunca amei ninguém"

Com aquelas palavras, tudo ficou borrado, minha má experiência com Royce passou para o esquecimento, só existiam os olhos daquele homem que me havia confessado seu amor, o homem a quem também amava... nunca tinha sido uma garota de muitas palavras em termos amorosos. Assim que se passaram varios minutos antes que pudesse responder. Eu queria lhe dizer varias coisas, coisas que jamais cheguei a pensar em minha vida, mas meu corpo foi mais rápido que minhas cordas vocais, e me joguei em seus braços energicamente.

Emmet e eu fomos feitos um para o outro que as palavras sobraram, ele havia compreendido o significado que minha linguagem corporal dava, e seus braços se enrolaram em minhas costas, manchadas de lama.

"É um tonto" – sussurrei por fim, com meus lábios beijando os seus – "Porque, por diabos, não me disse antes ?"

"Eu tinha dificuldades em aceitar ele ter se apaixonado por você" – respondeu movendo seus lábios lentamente sobre os meus.

"Uhmm..." – suspirei enquanto inalava seu hálito – "Isso te vai sair muito caro" – adverti

"Estou disposto a pagar o que quiser" –

**Jasper POV**

As pinceladas saiam por si só, como se minhas mãos soubessem de memória o trajeto que deveriam traçar no papel. Preto, azul, branco, verde, violeta.. as cores se misturavam perfeitamente para conseguir a matriz desejada. Me encontrava submergido, absorto enquanto pensava nela. No meu pequeno anjo. Sorri ao recordar. Alice vinha iluminando minha vida de diferentes maneiras, o quanto agradecido estava como destino por tê-la colocado em meu caminho. Um sonho...uma verdade..

"Jazz" – saltei ao escutar aquela melodia, tão doce e delicada, e me apressei a tampar o quadro com uma manta. Havia sido minha imaginação ? Não. Bendito sejam os céus. Não. Ela estava ali, mexendo em seu rosto coberto por seu cabelo negro e pontiagudo. Sorrimos mutuamente quando nos vimos.

"Alice !" – exclamei enquanto caminhava até ela, um tanto confuso – "Olá" – tomei suas mãos enquanto me submergia em seus olhos negros.

"Olá" – saudou sorrindo, deixando descobertos seus pequenos e perfeitos dentizinhos.

"Não acha que deveria estar com Bella em Port Angeles ?" – perguntei enquanto sua mão se movia ate meu rosto e limpava uma das manchas de tinta.

"Sim" – respondeu – "Mas lhe disse que alguns amigos haviam me chamado para adiantar um trabalho, obviamente é mentira" – reconheceu – "Tomei um táxi e lhe disse para me trazer até aqui. Espero não estar incomodando"

"Claro que não !" – disse – "Ao contrario, me alegra muito, não sabe o quanto, ter você aqui comigo" – minha namorada inclinou a cabeça para baixo e corou. Era algo que sempre acontecia quando estávamos juntos e nos confessávamos o que sentíamos.

"Eu.. eu senti saudades Jazz" – balbuciou sem me olhar no rosto. Eu circulei suas costas com meus braços, e, quando a tive em meus braços, suspirei. Desde aquela noite (em que Don Pancho e Dona Choni haviam estado na cozinha no mesmo tempo em que nos) ambos havíamos concordado, pelo bem estar psicológico, que não nos encontraríamos mais naquele lugar.

Havíamos avaliado a situação. A sala, o jardim, meu quarto, Seu quarto, o escritório de Carlisle, os banheiros... Nenhuma era boa e segura. Nossos quartos eram uma boa opção se deixarmos de lado nossa grande timidez, coisa que não era fácil. Assim que, enquanto não chegássemos em um acordo, Alice e eu não pudemos nos encontrar durante a noite, e nem pelo resto do dia.

"Eu também, minha menina" – disse enquanto beijava o topo de sua cabeça. Ela se separou alguns poucos centímetros para olhar o quadro coberto por uma manta.

"O que fazia antes que eu chegasse ?" – perguntou enquanto caminhava ate o objeto. Apressei-me por lhe tomar a mão e lhe deter de maneira sutil.

"Não esta terminado" – a informei – "É a pintura com a qual competirei em algumas semanas"

"De verdade ? Vai competir ?!" – perguntou entusiasmada, eu assenti com a cabeça e ela se jogo em meus braços – "Jazz, que orgulho que me da !.. Você vai ver, vai ganhar !" – sorri diante de suas palavras. So ela era capaz de criar essa segurança em mim mesmo.

"Não me importo muito com ganhar" – disse sinceramente – "Na verdade, estou desfrutando muito desenhando esse quadro"

"Posso ver ?" – pediu e meu sorriso se foi. Não gostava da idéia de negar um de seus pedidos, mas era necessário.

"Eh.. Aaah.." – me debati buscando as palavras adequadas – "Querida, quero que seja uma surpresa" – seu cenho se franziu enquanto ela fazia um biquinho e cruzava os braços ao redor do corpo.

"Até para sua namorada ?" – perguntou, e eu sorri por seus delicados gestos.

"Principalmente para ela" – respondi enquanto passava duas pontas de meus dedos em suas suaves bochechas. Isso pareceu acalmá-la, já que sorriu para mim quase imediatamente.

"Suponho que então terei que esperar" – ri entre dentes. Depois de alguns segundos, inclinei meu rosto para beijá-la. Tinha dias que não roçava seus lábios (resultado que nos haviam deixado a paixão de Dona Choni e Don Pancho) e tinha medo que ela fosse se sentir incomodada. Ela gostou do beijo, pelo que notei, já que senti quando se pos nas pontas dos pés para poder passar seus braços por meu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos se moveram ate sua cintura. Nos beijos sempre haviam sido pequenos, ate esse dia.

Talvez se devesse ao fato de que estávamos separados a três dias, talvez que, pouco a pouco, com a experiência, poderíamos controlar melhor nossas respirações, para não nos faltasse o ar tão rápido, talvez seja porque simplesmente, nos necessitávamos mais a cada dia. Ou talvez sejam as três coisas. O caso é que, meus lábios não se separaram dos dela depois de transcorridos cinco segundos. Algo movera meu corpo a se inclinar mais, e assim não soltá-la, meus lábios sentiam os seus e exigiam conhecê-los melhor, obediente a esse desejo, movi uma de minhas mãos ate seu pescoço para poder aproximar mais sua boca da minha. Ela correspondeu abrindo mais seus lábios, recebendo os meus.

Jamais havia beijado alguém dessa maneira. E provavelmente, com outra pessoa que não fosse minha pequena Alice, isso não teria sentido da mesma maneira. Nos separamos depois de mais alguns segundos, ambos corados, e rindo timidamente diante da nova experiência.

"Onde esta Edward ?" – perguntou escondendo seu rosto em meu peito pela vergonha.

"Suponho que nas aulas de piano" – disse enquanto lhe tomava a mão. Nesse instante, me ocorreu uma magnífica idéia. – "O que acha de irmos a um lugar ?!" – ofereci e seus olhos se iluminaram a medida que um enorme sorriso se formava em seu rosto.

"A um lugar ?" – repetiu e eu assenti – "Mas.. e Edward, ele não sabe que estou aqui, alem disso esta um pouco tarde.."

"Deixe-o comigo. E nada de trapacear e ver a pintura" – adverti, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha e saindo em seguida em busca de meu irmão. Me encontrei com o professor Jones no meio do caminho, e aproveitei para lhe pedir permissão para sair mais cedo, e ele me concedeu de bom grado. Depois de encontrar meu irmão, que tocava um bela melodia de amor, menti para ele dizendo que teria que sair agora, e lhe pedi emprestado algum dinheiro. Edward não fez muitas perguntas, parecia muito distraído, o que me preocupou, mas que ao mesmo tempo me deixou aliviado, não era bom com mentiras.

Já estava livre. Sai com Alice pela porta dos fundos, para que nem Edward ou algum conhecido nos vissem. Fomos ate uma praça que ficava a cinco quadras da academia e andamos de maos dadas pela calçada, se algum conhecido nos visse, inventariamos uma desculpa;

Alice decidiu que queria ver um filme, assim fomos ao pequeno cinema. Compramos pipocas e refrigerantes, e escutei o comentário de um casal mais velho que passava. "_Eles são tão lindos juntos. Olhe ! São tão jovens mas se vê que eles se amam muito_" haviam dito, no mesmo momento que sorria. Minha namorada quis ver um filme de terror, se arrependendo quase imediatamente...

"Te amo" – Alice sussurrou quando paramos em um pequeno parque na volta para casa, a noite já estava avançada, e, já que duvidava muito que alguem nos visse, a abracei.

"Eu também te amo,... e muito, minha pequena"

**Bella POV**

A casa estava vazia, só haviam Edward e eu ali, os outros haviam saído, não tinha muito tempo que tinha voltado de Port Angeles. Eu teria preferido não voltar, ate que, pelo menos uma pessoa a mais estivesse ali. Começava a escurecer quando entrei em casa e o vi sentado na sala

"Boa noite" – saudei tímida.

"Boa noite" – respondeu sem nenhum tipo de emoção na voz, e sem desgrudar os olhos da televisão.

Esse jeito dele me lastimava, mesmo que fosse o que eu tinha pedido. Me doía que, desde aquela noite, ele houvesse ouvido meu conselho e se distanciado de mim. Fiquei parada atrás do sofá, esperando que me dissesse algo. Não disse nada.

"Não viu Alice ?" – perguntei mesmo que soubesse a resposta. Era estúpido de minha parte, já que parte de minha consciência dizia que deveria lhe dar as costas, assim como ele me fez. Nos ignorar era melhor que continuar brigando e beijando depois da briga, e voltar a brigar depois do beijo e ... amá-lo cada vez mais.

"Não" – respondeu outra vez sem nenhum tipo de emoção. – "Ligou dizendo que o trabalho tinha atrasado, e que se ficasse muito tarde, para algum ir buscá-la"

"Ah" – foi a única coisa que disse – "Então... vou me deitar para descansar" – vi como assentia sem me dirigir, nem por um segundo, o olhar. Subi as escadas e me deixei cair na cama, assim que, depois de encontrar nada pra fazer, desci as escadas, mantendo em minha mente que tinha sede.

Ele havia desligado a televisão, e se encontrava deitado no sofá com um livro nas mãos. O mesmo exemplar que eu estava lendo. Me dirigi para a cozinha e peguei um copo de água, quando estava pronta para subir as escadas, o telefone tocou. Me encontrava perto dele, e pensei que poderia ser mamãe ou Carlisle, assim o atendi.

"Alô"

"_Olá_" – saudou a outra voz no telefone – "_É da casa da família Cullen ?_" – suspirei pesadamente. Conhecia essa voz.

"Exato" – respondi

"_Ah_ !" – exclamou – "_É a Bella não é ? Poderia falar com Edward _" – não respondi, e com o corpo ardendo de fúria, tapei o bocal com a mão.

"É pra você" – disse ao garoto estendido no sofá;

"Quem é ?" – quis saber

"Não sei" – menti enquanto lutava para não desligar o maldito telefone.

"Pronto"... ah ! Oi Lauren..." – para piorar meu animo, seu tom de voz havia sido muito cordial – "Não, não estava ocupado..." – riu – "Estava lendo um livro..." – voltou a rir – "Não, pode ter certeza que não é Kamasutra... amanha ?.. acho que posso... sim.. então te vejo amanha... boa noite" – desligou o telefone e se virou para me ver.

Foi ai que então, percebi que _não deveria_ estar ali. Mas, ali estava , e havia escutado toda a conversa amena e, caso não tenha mencionado, estava morrendo de ciúmes.

"Posso te ajudar em algo Bella ?" – perguntou ao ver que não me movia, e tampouco dizia algo.

"Não" – respondi entre dentes.

"Então.. porque não vai ate seu quarto em vez de ficar parada feito uma estatua escutando as conversas alheias ?"

"Há" – bufei – "Agora não posso mais ficar na sala, ou o que ?"

"Não estou dizendo isso" – respondeu – "Mas, por acaso Esme te ensinou que é muita falta de educação escutar as conversas em que não esta envolvida ?" – o olhei de forma mortal.

"Como se me importasse com o que pudesse falar com suas admiradoras" – ele começou a rir.

"Bom.. deixe-me te dizer que se contradisse, e muito" – assinalou – "Suas ações nem sempre concordam com o que diz, deveria se decidir, não acha ?"

"Você é um..."

"Hey, hey" – interrompeu com um gesto divertido e petulante – "Calma, _irmãzinha. _Por acaso não se lembra que devemos dar uma trégua ao nosso _joguinho_ ?"

"Então não me provoque !" - o adverti

"Porque não admite Bella ?"

"Admitir o que ?" – perguntei e nesse momento tudo ficou escuro e em silencio

Era só o que me faltava, a luz havia ido embora.

* * *

N/T: aqui esta, mais um capitulo novinho de NNF, era pra eu ter postado mais cedo, tinha a tradução toda pronta, salva no pen drive, mas ai quando eu fui abrir o arquivo, metade dela tinha ido embora, nao me perguntem porque, ai tive que traduzir tudo de novo. Agora, eu queria agradecer a todos vocês, gente **muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês**, serio mesmo, eu _chorei de emoçao_ aqui quando, no dia O9/O8/O9 (um dia depois do ultimo post) quando eu abri meu e-mail e vi **21** mensagens na caixa de mensagens, **8** de vocês, as outras de adc nos favoritos, mas mesmo assim, todas me dando apoio, dizendo pra eu nao ligar pra essas pessoas, que vocês amavam a fic, para eu nao parar de traduzir por causa dessas pessoas, que de acorod com vocês sao invejosas, serio mesmo, eu chorei aqui, minha mae ate assustou. **Muito obrigada pelo apoio de vocês.** e eu demorei assim porque estava quase terminando o capitulo 6 da minha outra fic, quando ele sumiu tambem, ai que raiva. Mas agora eu to aqui, e vou começar a traduzir o proximo capitulo agora, acho que vocês merecem depois de tudo. Esse capitulo recebeu 37 reviews, eu espero todas elas de novo aqui nesse capitulo, mas nao vou fazer chantagem dizendo que so posto quando atingir esse numero, porque vocês me apoiaram mesmo, e bom, eu nao faria isso com vocês, nao é do meu feitio fazer isso. Bom, por hoje é so, ate pessoal. bgs


	19. Desenfreado

**Bella POV**

De repente, tudo havia ficado no mais completo silencio e numa inquietante tranqüilidade, só podia sentir a presença de Edward a poucos passos de mim.

"Bella ?" – perguntou na penumbra.

"Genial" – bufei com grande sarcasmo.

"Temos que trancar as portas" - propôs o garoto ignorando meu comentário.

"Onde estão as chaves ?" - perguntei sem nenhum traço de humor. Realmente, estava tentando esconder o melhor que podia meu nervosismo, que se encontrava por cima do medo que sentia.

A casa dos Cullen se encontrava isolada de qualquer habitação a mais de trezentos metros, submergida no meio de um espesso bosque. O vento soprava avisando a chuva incessante naquela cidade, dando ao lugar um aspecto de algo sombrio que era de arrepiar todo mundo. Todo mundo menos eu, que estava mais concentrada em controlar as batidas do meu coração que havia se acelerado ao compreender que estava completamente sozinha com aquele garoto de olhos verdes.

"Não sei" – admitiu e logo suspirou – "Creio que Carlisle tem uma copia em seu escritório. Irei ver" – meu coração parou. Ele pensava em me deixar sozinha aqui no meio da penumbra ? _'Admita Bella que não tem medo, simplesmente NÃO quer sair de perto dele.'_

"Vou com você" – disse ignorando a voz de minha consciência traiçoeira. Mesmo que não conseguisse ver, tinha certeza de que aquele estúpido sorriso de suficiência estava desenhado em seu rosto.

"Me de a mão" – pediu. Com muito pesar, (e não porque não gostava de sentir sua pele, e sim pelo que sentiria nesse momento), estiquei meus braços para frente e rapidamente senti a calidez de sua mão contra a minha. Um formigamento percorreu todo meu corpo. Aquilo era revoltante, como podia ficar assim diante do contato com uma parte tão inocente de sua pele ? – "Vamos" – disse enquanto me guiava no meio daquela escuridão.

Tropecei varias vezes enquanto subíamos, provocando-lhe darias risadas. Meu equilíbrio por si só já era péssimo, e é claro que na escuridão não ia melhorar, se não o contrario. Quando já estávamos em cima, viramos na direita. Se nossos cálculos estivessem corretos, mais dez passos e estaríamos em frente ao escritório. Meu celular tocou nesse instante (e nesse momento me lembrei o quão havíamos sido bobos por não usar desse aparelho como fonte de iluminação)

Atendi imediatamente, feliz de pensar que poderia ser um de nossos irmãos que acabava de chegar e preferiu ligar antes de entrar, só por precaução.

"Diga" –

"Ah, oi Bella ! Tudo bem ?"

"Ah ! Oi Jacob" – disse de maneira amável, enquanto me vi obrigada a parar minha caminhada já que Edward havia parado bruscamente no meio do caminho – "O que é ?" – perguntei.

"Er.. bom.." – o garoto estava nervoso. Perguntei-me porque. Nos últimos dias minha relação com Jacob havia melhorado. Ao me dar conta que ele havia desistido de me 'assediar', havíamos virado grandes amigos, e minha antipatia com ele havia terminado – "Gostaria de saber se quer sair comigo na segunda, quando terminam as aulas"

"Sair ?" – repeti um pouco confusa. Edward soltou minha mão e emitiu um quase imperceptível grunhido. O qual me fez lembrar que, há pouco tempo atrás, havia marcado com Lauren. Algo dentro de mim me dizia para revidar – "Aonde vamos ?" – disse com exagerado entusiasmo.

"Aonde você quiser" – disse o garoto – "Mas.. isso é um sim ?" – sua voz soava tão esperançosa que por um momento me senti mal por usá-lo dessa maneira.

"Claro que é um SIM" – respondi esquecendo-me rapidamente do remorso de consciência.

"Oh Bella, não sabe o quanto estou feliz !" – a voz de Jacob se apagou junto com o celular. Ótimo, a bateria tinha acabado ! Por acaso tinha mais ?

"Merda" – disse enquanto tentava ligá-lo inutilmente – "descarregou"

"Que lastima" – disse Edward com a voz seca.

"Posso saber porque esse tom de voz ?" - perguntei aparentando indiferença. A idéia de que podia estar com ciúmes me dava uma certa satisfação pessoal.

"Que tom ?" – perguntou. Ri ao perceber que ao formular a pergunta, havia deixado claro o pesar em sua voz – "Do que esta rindo ?"

"De nada" – respondi enquanto tentava continuar caminhando adiante.

"Nada ?" – repetiu em forma de pergunta quando tinha apenas dado dois passos – "Não será porque esta tão feliz de sair com Jacob Black que tudo fica engraçado ?" – voltei a meu lugar de origem. Não podia vê-lo, mas quase podia jurar que seus olhos brilhavam na escuridão

"E se estou feliz ? E daí ?" – disse enquanto calculava a posição para por meu corpo em frente ao seu. Vagamente me perguntei porque não tirava seu celular e iluminava um pouco o ambiente - "Eu não ando questionando seu estado de animo porque vai sair com Lauren"

"Ah !" – exclamou – "Esta com ciúmes" – de repente, sua voz havia se tornado insinuante e divertida. Agradeci que não pudesse ver meu rosto, sabia que, com a luz, teria se dado conta da verdade refletida em minha congelada e nervosa expressão.

"Por favor Edward" – bufei. Bufar era ótimo para ocultar o nervosismo – "não diga bobagens" – ao rir, fiz com que o som saísse leve, ´para dar convicção as minhas palavras – "É como se eu te perguntasse.. _esta com ciúmes de Jacob_..."

"E se dissesse que sim ?" – interrompeu desesperadamente enquanto suas mãos aprisionavam meus braços. Engoli em seco ao senti-lo assim tão perto, tão perto que podia sentir o calor que emanava de seu corpo. – "O que faria se dissesse que ardo, que fico doente cada vez que te vejo com ele ? O que Bella ? O que há de errado ?"

Demorei vários segundos para responder. Os segundos que tratei de recuperar o fôlego, falhando em minha missão.

"Não há nada de errado porque não é verdade." – sussurrei

"O que te faz pensar que estou mentindo ?" – perguntou com a voz tão suave como veludo enquanto sentia como as pontas de seus dedos percorriam minha bochecha corada.

"Não pode ser...." – voltei a articular com a pouca coerência que me restava – "Edward, já chega..."

"Bella, eu te amo" – voltou a interromper com esse jogo de palavras que saíram de seus lábios de maneira apressada, acompanhadas por um profundo suspiro, como no mais terno dos poemas. Senti que o coração se encolhia e crescia simultaneamente. Aquelas palavras eram o que mais havia desejado e temido. Significavam muito. Significava que _meu irmão _me amava e que eu o amava também. E isso que não estava certo. Mamãe não havia se casado com Carlisle para que suas filhas namorassem seus irmãos. Isso era uma loucura, algo que devia parar, mas me faltavam coragem e maturidade para fazê-lo.

"Não volte a dizer isso" – pedi com o coração apertado, ao menos poderia tentar fazer a coisa certa, não ? Dessa vez não protestaria quando me ignorasse. Juro que não. Me isolaria, o evitaria, e, quando o ano terminasse, me mudaria dali para esquecê-lo. Quem sabe tentaria convencer Esme com alguma mentira para conseguir isso mais cedo.

"Porque não ?" – perguntou sem me soltar. Abaixei a cabeça para não continuar respirando aquele hálito embriagador que ameaçava acabar com a pouca sabedoria que tinha – "Por acaso não me ama ?" – estive a ponto de negar. Aquela afirmação era não negra, tão inaceitável, mas era melhor ficar calada – "Não sente _nada_ por mim Bella ?"

"Claro que sim." – respondi – "Te amo.. como um _irmão_"

"Como um irmão ?" – repetiu enquanto eu assentia na escuridão. Depois só senti que suas mãos puxavam meu corpo ate ele e que seus lábios se chocaram desesperadamente com os meus.

Não tinha como impor resistência. Não podia. O certo e o errado deixavam de ter sentido cada vez que seus lábios se fundiam comigo dessa maneira. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto sentia suas mãos descerem do meu rosto para minha cintura. Um fogo me percorreu diante de seu toque e me aproximei mais dele. Escutei o quase inaudível som que provocou o baque de suas costas com a parede, mas ele não se queixou.

Ele continuou me beijando e eu continuei o beijando com adoração. Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura, enquanto eu estremecia diante da exagerada aproximação de nossos corpos. Meus dedos se entrelaçaram em seu cabelo enquanto minha boca se abriu para dar espaço a sua língua. Sabia que isso poderia sair do controle a qualquer momento. Jamais havíamos nos beijado assim e jamais havíamos ficado sozinhos, com a escuridão como nossa grande aliada e inimiga ao mesmo tempo. A parte consciente de minha cabeça gritava _Pare ! _mas não podia lhe obedecer. Queria mais seus lábios e seus hálitos.

Sua boca se separou da minha, e percorreu levemente meu queixo e meu pescoço, no momento em que me arqueava, sentindo suas mãos na parte de baixo de minhas costas. Seus lábios encontraram os meus mais uma vez.

"Desde quando irmãos se beijam dessa maneira ?" – sussurrou contra meus lábios

Quando tentei discutir sobre o tema, seus lábios me silenciaram com um movimento rápido e apaixonado, e correspondi da mesma maneira. Minhas mãos se moveram ate suas costas, gananciosas, e depois dispararam ate seu pescoço.

"Diga que me ama" – pediu murmurando sem soltar meus lábios – "Diga-me Bella, não te mais porque esconder" – não respondi. Mesmo que uma parte de mim morria para dizer-lhe isso, para afirmar o que ele já sabia, não podia. Algo me impedia: o medo de decepcionar minhas irmãs, a minha mãe e Carlisle bloqueavam minhas palavras.

Me limitei a continuar beijando-o. Desfrutando do sabor de seus doces e cálidos lábios.

"_Nos não podemos namorar algum dos Cullen"_ – havia dito a minhas irmãs – _"Nos não podemos gostar dos Cullen"_

E Edward não era um Cullen ?

"Bella" – me separou de seus lábios depois de vários segundos, e me vi obrigada a olhá-lo nos olhos, mesmo com a escuridão que invadia a casa. – "Isso não pode continuar assim, me diga o que sente por mim" – voltei a rezar – "Eu já te confessei o que sinto, posso repeti-lo quantas vezes quiser, mas por favor, o diga também"

As lagrimas ameaçavam sair de meus olhos. O quanto me doía não poder dizê-lo. Às vezes, os sentimentos mais profundos são os mais difíceis e complicados de se dizer em voz alta.

"Bella, eu te amo" – fechei os olhos ao escutá-lo outra vez. Tortura tão mais delicada e bonita – "Aceite você também esse sentimento" – Neguei levemente com a cabeça, era o único que podia fazer – "Diga Bella !" – murmurou com impaciência enquanto me sacudia levemente pelos ombros.

"Não !" – soltei por fim. Me dei conta que havia deixado de respirar por alguns segundos já que o ar que saiu de meu peito me deixou com um mal estar horrível. Suspirei profundamente enquanto empunhava minhas maos para poder começar – "Edward, controle sua vaidade por favor" – pedi enquanto me afastava dele.

"Não Bella !" – exclamou sem traços de paciência na voz, me colocando em sua frente mais uma vez - "Controle você, seu maldito orgulho !" – outro silencio nos invadiu, no qual a luz voltou. Meus olhos se incomodaram com a claridade, e demoraram para se adaptar outra vez. Mesmo que preferisse continuar na penumbra a encarar aquele par de olhos esmeraldas

Sua fúria me deu o incentivo que eu precisava para tentar corrigir o erro que havia cometido.

"Edward.." – comecei a dizer, tentando não cravar meu olhar no seu, para não perder a concentração – "Não vou negar que você me atrai.. é um garoto... mais ou menos bonito..."

"Um garoto... _mais ou menos bonito..._" – interrompeu com fria incredibilidade em seu rosto – "É isso que eu sou pra você ?" – olhei em seus olhos e me arrependi no mesmo instante. O gelo de seus olhos era doloroso demais.

"Sim" – me limitei a mentir. Edward me olhou por outro momento, e depois, fechando os olhos, suspirou.

"Esta bem" – disse ao fim com a voz seria, e pausada, ainda sem me olhar – "Quer saber ?" – perguntou depois de um outro momento, colocando seu olhar em mim – "Não vou mais te incomodar" – arrastou cada palavra com claridade – "Esqueça o que eu te disse, aqui não aconteceu nada, e jamais, escute bem, _JAMAIS_ voltarei a te beijar" – o olhei, com o medo que sua promessa seja verdade incrustado nos olhos.

"Já cheguei !" – exclamou uma pequena voz de soprano no andar de baixo.

Edward me dedicou outro olhar frio antes e dolorosa antes de me dar as costas e descer pelas escadas.

**Emmet POV**

"Esta na hora de irmos para casa" – sussurrou Rose contra meus lábios. Suspirei enquanto uma de minhas mão passava suavemente pelo seu suave e longo cabelo – "Se demorarmos mais, nossos irmãos podem suspeitar"

"Não posso contar os dias para que Esme e Carlisle cheguem" – disse e depois ambos rimos diante do absurdo da situação – "Isso é irônico, não acha ?" – disse entre risadas – "Veja só, nos, os maiores tememos mais nossos irmãos do que nossos pais !"

"Qual o pior que podem dizer ?" – perguntou pensando em voz alta – "Que somos um par de masoquistas e que nosso amor é um _amor passageiro _?" – disse de maneira divertida e depois se inclinou para me beijar.

"Pois que magnífico é o _amor passageiro_" – sussurrei contra seus lábios – "O que acha de tentarmos falar com Edward e Bella ?" – propus – "Quem sabe eles se entendam" – Rose pensou por vários segundos, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Você acha que seria uma boa idéia ?" - perguntou revirando os olhos.

"Não perdemos nada tentando"

"Mas.. como começar ?" –

Depois de discutir sobre o que fazer, fomos para casa. Chegamos juntos no Jeep. Rose não estava disposta a viver completamente no anonimato. E eu tampouco, na verdade. As luzes estavam acesas, e, através da cortina, podíamos ver a silhueta de nossos irmãos na sala. Uma delas era pequeno e lânguido, e outro alto e magro. Supomos que se tratavam de Alice e Edward. Nos dedicaram um olhar assombrado quando entrei junto com Rose.

"Wow !" – exclamou Alice com um grande sorriso – "Emmet e Rose, pela primeira vez não estão brigando" – não pude evitar ficar nervoso diante do comentário. Mesmo que não quiser deixar no anonimato minha relação com Rose, seria um pouco estranho admitir que estava loucamente apaixonado por ela. –

"Temos que perder um pouco da rotina" – defendeu Rose enquanto caminhava para longe de mim – "Não tenha falsas ilusões"

"Essa família não tem cura" – comentou Edward que estava com um péssimo humor – "mas é claro, que podia ser pior"

"Pior ?" – perguntei com curiosidade – "O que é pior do que queremos nos matar mutuamente ?"

"Seria pior se estivessem apaixonados" – respondeu arrastando cada palavra com um desprezo e uma fúria que me fizeram estremecer. Talvez fosse minha imaginação, mas Jasper que nesse momento descia as escadas com Bella, havia ficado petrificado, como todos

"Você realmente acha isso ?" – perguntou Rose se afastando ainda mais de mim.

"Claro que sim" – Bella interrompeu – "Seria o pior que poderíamos fazer a nossos pais.. eles se casaram para unir suas vidas, não a vida de seus filhos com seus enteados" – abaixei o olhar. Senti os olhos de Rose cravados em mim, e quando os busquei, ela os colocou fora de meu alcance.

Houve um longo silencio. Muito incomodo certamente, que foi quebrado pela risada de Alice.

"Falam isso como se soubessem de algo.. de algum de nos" – começou a dizer sua voz havia se quebrado pela risada ou pelo nervosismo em seus olhos ? – "Ou será que.. perdemos algo ?"

Todos se viraram para Edward, que tinha começado o assunto.

"Nada" – respondeu. Me dei conta que ele havia olhado fixamente para Bella em um tempo menor que dois segundos – "Foi só uma... _ridícula_ suposição, acho que esta claro que todos aqui nos queremos como _irmãos_, certo ?" –

"Si...sim" – respondemos. Dediquei a Rose um olhar tao fugaz e ao mesmo tempo tão dolorido.. mesmo que não quiséssemos, parecia que teríamos que esperar para tornar publico nosso novo namoro..

**Alice POV**

"Alice, minha querida, não chore" – dizia Jasper uma e outra vez enquanto me abraçava fortemente, e eu afundava cada vez mais o rosto em seu peito

"Senti muito medo" – solucei – "Pensei que haviam descoberto nossa relação.."

"Não tem nada o que temer"

"Jasper" – abracei sua cintura enquanto sentia seu queixo sobre minha cabeça – "não suportaria que quisessem nos separar"

"Isso não acontecera Alice" – prometeu – "Não permitirei"

Meu namorado e eu havíamos concordado, pela primeira vez, em nos encontramos na cozinha. O que havia acontecido a menos de três horas tinha nos deixado nervosos, e muito tristes. Por acaso precisávamos de mais motivos para deixar nossa relação em segredo ? A nossos irmãos, so a idéia de haver alguma relação amorosa entre nos lhes dava enjôo (para dar um nome). Como ter coragem para lhes dizer que nos amávamos ?

Pelo que mostravam, prefeririam ferver um gato vivo.

"Melhorou ?" – perguntou depois de alguns segundos enquanto passava a ponta dos dedos em minhas bochechas. Assenti – "Não se preocupe" – sussurrou com a voz doce – "Vamos estar juntos aconteça o que acontecer, eu te prometo"

"De verdade ?"

"Claro que sim" – respondeu enquanto me abraçava mais forte – "Te amarei por toda minha vida Alice" – aquelas palavras me reconfortaram e os soluços terminaram. Jasper pegou um lenço e começou a limpar minhas lagrimas com delicadeza. A cozinha estava completamente escura. (havíamos evitado sentar na mesa ou no armário, por traumas pessoais)

"Estará sempre comigo, de verdade ?" –

"Sempre minha pequena, sempre" - prometeu enquanto juntava seus lábios nos meus por um breve momento.

Antes que ficasse mais tarde (ou melhor, evitando que o relógio chegasse a _essa_ hora, a que Dona Choni e Don Pancho havia escapulido para demonstrar seu amor) fomos para nossos quartos.

"Descanse" – desejei ao meu noivo enquanto me colocava na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo de despedida. Antes que pudesse chegar aos seus lábios, uma porta se abriu sigilosamente e vimos somo uma sombra saia dela. Nosso coração congelou

"Garotos" – Emmet exclamou murmurando. Demorei menos de meio segundo para raciocinar, empurrei Jasper com bruscamente (não tem idéia do quanto me doeu fazer isso)

"Deixe de me incomodar tanto !" – disse ao meu namorado – "Nem sequer posso ir no banheiro sem ter que te ver !"

"Eu.. eu não tenho culpa se te deu vontade de fazer xixi na mesma hora que eu !" – se 'defendeu' Jasper. Contive uma gargalhada.

"Saia daqui Jasper ! Não quero mais te ver !" - melhorava cada vez mais minha atuação. Meu namorado não respondeu. Sabia que a ele custava mais do que a mim nos tratarmos dessa maneira.

"Ate amanha Emmet" – se despediu meu namorado antes de entrar em seu quarto.

"Ate amanha" – respondeu nosso irmão com voz atônita enquanto me virava para vê-lo. So esperava que acreditasse em nossa cena.

"Você também quer ir ao banheiro ?" – perguntei nervosa

"Ao banheiro ?" – perguntou confuso – "Ah sim !" – disse depois de um milésimo de segundo – "Claro.. o banheiro.. sim !" – era minha imaginação ou seu riso despreocupado era falso demais – "Não sabe a vontade que tenho de ir no banheiro" – informou enquanto soltava um profundo suspiro. Houve um longo silencio e nenhum de nos dois se moveu.

"Emmet" – chamei já que o garoto não parava de rir bestamente

"Sim Alice ?"

"Tem vontade de ir ao banheiro, certo ?" – o lembrei

"Ui. Sim !" – respondeu – "Demais !" – outro silencio, muito, muito longo.

"Então.." – disse ao ver que não se mexia – "O que esta esperando.. para ir ?" – Emmet não respondeu, depois de se passarem varios, muitos, muitos segundos. Estava começando a me preocupar.

"É verdade... este.. bom.. mas.. eu _vou_ ao banheiro..."

"Sim" – disse sorrindo

"Tenho muita vontade de ir no banheiro" – repetiu

"Arrã"

"Não sabe o quanto..."

"Porque esta esperando então ?" – perguntei exasperada

"Nada" – disse e se foi dando grandes passadas em direção ao banheiro. Suspirei frustrada enquanto entrava em meu quarto.

As vezes me custava muito entender meus irmãos maiores...

* * *

N/T: sim demorei, e nao nao peço desculpas. Essa semana que passou foi de provas, fechamento da etapa, boletim chegando... entao nao, nao tinha tempo. Eu tenho prova esse sabado, um jornal e um diario de bordo pra fazer, outras fics pra escrever, entao sem muito tempo, certo ? mas ja começei o proximo e nao vou demorar tanto assim, espero. Amei as reviwes de vocês, espero que gostem desse capitulo, amei o final dele. Nao me abandonem ok ? So isso por hoje porque estou com pressa. Beijos.


	20. te perseguindo

**Edward POV**

"Oi Edward"

"Oi Lauren" – a garota me saudou com um beijo na bochecha.

"Oi Bella"

"Oi" – respondeu minha colega de mesa sem emoção na voz.

"Me desculpe por ter cancelado com você ontem" – a garota começou a se desculpar.

"Não se preocupe" – disse sorrindo enquanto via pelo canto do olho como Bella virava a cabeça para o outro lado.

"Bella !" – a raiva cresceu dentro de mim quando escutei aquela voz.

"Oi Jake !" – saudou Bella ao garoto que entrava na sala e se aproximava de nosso assento.

"Oi" – saudou Jacob

"Oi." – respondemos em uníssono. Eu claro, de muita ma vontade. Tão cedo e já a incomodava. Como Bella agüentava isso ? Enfim, isso não deveria me importar já que...

Minha mente me trouxe as memórias daquela noite de sábado. Eu havia lhe dito que a amava. As palavras haviam saído límpidas, sem esforço, devido ao fato de que não poderia mais prendê-las em meus lábios...e mesmo assim..

"Edward, esta me escutando ?" – a voz de Lauren me tirou de maus devaneios.

"Me desculpe Lauren. O que disse ?" – a garota me olhou torto por um momento, mas logo se tranqüilizou.

"Estava te dizendo que estou muito agradecida que tenha aceitado me acompanhar hoje" –

"Não se preocupe, é um prazer pra mim" –

"Você vai ver, vai adorar o novo café" – ela disse com voz animada, enquanto eu lutava para me concentrar nela, e não no que Bella e Jacob conversavam de um lado..

A professora chegou. O dia transcorreu de maneira incomoda. E ter Bella ao meu lado não ajudava muito a ignorá-la como lhe havia prometido. Me perguntava constantemente aonde ela iria com Jacob, e todas as possibilidades, desde um passeio no parque ate uma conversa tranqüila em um local sossegado me deixavam com vontade de matar o individuo.

"Vamos ?" – mal o sinal da saída tinha tocado, e Bella e eu já tínhamos Jacob e Lauren a nossa frente formulando a pergunta ao mesmo tempo.

"Claro" – ao escutar que Bella e eu havíamos respondido ao mesmo tempo, não pude evitar olhá-la. (mesmo que havia prometido) . Nossos olhares se encontraram por um breve segundo, e desviamos nossos rosto com grande incomodo.

Lauren me puxou, quase me arrastou, da sala ate onde estava seu carro. Pelo pior dos males, o carro de Jacob estava do lado, o qual contribuiu que presenciasse como Bella subia nele com um sorriso amável desenhado nos lábios...

**Bella POV**

"Aonde você quer ir ?" – perguntou Jacob com um radiante sorriso em seus lábios, enquanto se posicionava de frente para o volante. Dediquei um ultimo olhar ao carro vizinho. Por um momento, me pareceu que os olhos de Edward finalmente estavam cravados em mim, antes que ele entrasse no carro de Lauren

"Que tal irmos no café que inaugurou ontem ?" – estava jogando sujo. Eu sabia. Havia prometido, _**jurado**_, a mim mesma que ignoraria Edward por completo. E ali estava, engolindo minhas palavras: Seguindo meu irmão, utilizando meu amigo e me remoendo de ciúmes ao pensar que poderiam tirá-lo de mim. Tirá-lo de mim ? Estúpida ! Eu mesma o havia rejeitado não tinha mais de quarenta e oito horas...

"Ao novo café ?" – perguntou meu amigo confuso.

"Sim" – respondi de maneira inocente. E se houvesse sido obvia demais ? – "Me deu curiosidade ao ver como Lauren o descrevia ao conversar com Edward" – justifiquei. – "Ou não quer ir ?"

"Não !" – se apressou em dizer o garoto – "Claro que não. Não me importa o lugar, so quero estar com você" – desviei o olhar dos charmosos olhos negros de Jacob. Porque não podia gostar dele ? Era divertido, inteligente, e muito bonito. Porque não ele ? Porque meu primeiro amor tinha que se ro filho do esposo da minha mãe ?

"Então vamos !" – animei. Sentindo-me pior que uma peste por brincar com sentimentos daquele garoto.

Quando chegamos ao lugar, a primeira coisa que notei foi o carro de Lauren estacionado na calçada. E ao entrar, o primeiro que distingui em meio a multidão, foi aquele ser de despenteados cabelos cor de cobre, olhos verdes e rosto incrivelmente charmoso sentado junto a uma menina loira que repentinamente me parecia a pessoa mais desagradável do mundo.

"Boa tarde" – saudou uma amável anfitriã quando nos viu entrar – "Posso lhes oferecer uma mesa ?"

"Queremos essa" – me apressei em dizer enquanto mostrava o lugar que estava justamente na frente de Lauren e Edward.

"Com muito prazer" – assentiu a mulher enquanto nos guiava ate o local que havia indicado.

Edward sorria abertamente ate a hora que me viu em sua frente. Seus olhos verdes pousaram em mim, e os desviou em menos de dois segundos, retomando a conversa com sua companheira.

"Bella, Edward esta ali" – assinalou Jacob, ignorando que já sabia dessa informação e por isso havia pedido esse lugar.

"É serio ?" – fingi estar realmente surpresa – "Não os havia visto"

"Quer que os cumprimentemos ?"

"Não !" – disse rapidamente – "não.. não é necessário, Quer que fiquemos sozinhos.. não é ?" – o garoto sorriu amplamente, com os olhos brilhantes de emoção.

"O que gostariam de tomar ?" – a garçonete perguntou.

"Um beijo de anjo¹ por favor"

"Não sabia que gostava de álcool" – comentou Jacob

"Na realidade não" – admiti – "essa bebida é a única exceção, já tem quase nada" – não pude evitar olhar através de meu acompanhante para olhar meu irmão, quem havia ao mesmo tempo fixado seu olhar no meu. Nossas pupilas se conectaram por uns segundos que me pareceram eternos, e desejei ser eu que estivesse na sua frente.

O brilho de seus olhos verdes disparava meu coração mesmo a distancia. Me vi obrigada a desviar meu rosto ate outra direção para poder prestar atenção em Jake, que não deixava de falar animadamente

**Edward POV**

"Aconteceu algo Edward.. você parece... um pouco distraído e incomodado" – assinalou a garota atraindo minha atenção.

"Me desculpe Lauren" – voltei a me desculpar enquanto pela enésima vez, desviava meus olhos daquela jovenzinha que se encontrava ali, na companhia de Jacob – "Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça" – menti. Bom, na verdade me doía outra coisa: o coração. Ela preferiria estar com ele ?

Não pude evitar imaginar que se a situação de sábado houvesse terminado de outra maneira, nesse momento teria Bella a minha frente, e não Lauren. O tempo havia passado lentamente naquele novo local. Somente oitenta minutos haviam passado desde que eles havia chegado, nada mais. Oitenta minutos: suficientes para me deixar louco pela luta interna que tinha com cada movimento que o ponteiro do relógio fazia. Oitenta minutos nos quais tive que me controlar para não levantar e ir ate ela, tirá-la dele, e tê-la junto a mim...

"Se quiser podemos ir embora.." – ofereceu a garota e me senti mal pelo tom triste de sua voz. Antes que pudesse responder Jacob e Bella se aproximaram de nossa mesa – "Jake, Bella ! Não sabia que estavam aqui !" – Lauren disse realmente surpresa.

Mais uma vez me perdi no chocolate de seus olhos. Maldição ! Era algo que não podia controlar, algo mais forte que eu.

"So viemos nos despedir" – anunciou Jacob com um enorme sorriso. Meu deu vontade de vomitar quando vi que sua mão estava entrelaçada com a de Bella – "Vamos naquele parque que esta mais ou menos nos arredores da cidade"

"Nós também vamos para la" – disse tratando de sorrir, mesmo duvidando muito que tinha sido convincente – "Que conhecidencia !"

_Estúpido ! Estúpido ! __**Estúpido !**_ O que ganhava seguindo minha irmã em seu encontro ? _O que...?!_ a mensagem de suas palavras havia sido claro.. "_Te acho um garoto mais ou menos bonito"_ facilmente traduzido como : "_não te quero, idiota_" Porque então me empenhava tanto em segui-la, em vigiá-la ? O que eu faria se a visse beijando aquele imbecil ? O que ?

"Oh ! É mesmo ?" – os olhos do garoto se dilataram pela surpresa. – "não é... não é algo que esperávamos. Não é mesmo Bella ?" – a garota se limitou a me olhar de maneira venenosa. Talvez tenha conseguido enganar Jacob e Lauren, mas ela, definitivamente não. – "Se quiserem, podemos esperá-los."

"Não creio que seja uma boa idéia Jake" – Bella disse sem despregar seu olhar do meu – "Com certeza eles querem ficar sozinhos, assim como nós"

"Bella supôs corretamente" – repliquei enquanto sentia a boca amarga de ciúmes – "Lauren e eu também queremos estar _sozinhos_" – abracei a garota (que se encontrava em completo silencio), e minha atenção estava cravada na Swan.

"Então.. nos vemos depois" – comentou Jasper enquanto se despedia, para meu tormento, segurando minha mão

"Não sabia que iríamos ao parque" – Lauren disse com voz confusa – "Achei que estivesse passando mal"

"Não o suficiente" – dei um sorriso de lado para tentar espantar qualquer tipo de idéias 'raras' (mas certas) que pudesse estar passando por sua mente, diante de meu humor e de meus planos. Não me custou muito esforço. A garota parecia encantada com a idéia.

Quando chegamos ao parque, a primeira coisa que procurei foi o feliz par. Varias vezes estive a ponto de me lançar sobre alguns namorados que estavam se agarrando em alguns pontos escuros do lugar, ao confundi-los com Jacob e Bella. Por fim os encontrei, estavam em um dos bancos, no lado leste do parque. Agarrei a mão de Lauren e nos sentamos justamente na frente deles...

E o encontro transcorreu dessa forma: acompanhado de uma menina a qual ignorei noventa e nove porcento do tempo por ter minha atenção fixa no que minha irmã e seu 'amiguinho' Jacob faziam.

"Pode me dizer o que vem a ser isso tudo ?" – perguntou Bella quando chegamos em casa (em carros diferentes, tragos por pessoas diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo)

"O que ?" – perguntei desafinado –a. As vezes me surpreendia como era fácil esconder a avalanche de emoções que Bella me causava.

"Porque me seguiu ate o parque ?" – Maldição ! Ela havia percebido !

"Eu te segui ate o parque ?" – repeti enquanto sorria zombeteiro. Não ia aceitar tal feito facilmente. Havia prometido que jamais voltaria a confessar meus sentimentos – "Bella, deve controlar seu ego" – defendi.

"Não é ego, Cullen" – me olhou fixamente nos olhos – "Admita que estava me seguindo" – Porque o faria ? Ou será que deveria gritar aos quatro ventos que a amava ? E ela ? Isso não era jogar limpo, e esse jogo podia ser jogado a dois.

"Porque não admite que foi você que me seguiu ?" – ataquei enquanto 'manobrava' meu corpo para encurralá-la na parede da varanda. – "Vai negar que me seguiu ate a cafeteria ?"

"Você 'tá ficando maluco ?!" – exclamou – "Porque te seguiria ate a cafeteria ?"

"Não sei." – disse enquanto aproximava meu rosto do dela. – "Cabe a você responder a essa pergunta" – murmurei com o rosto a poucos centímetros do dela.

"Prometeu que não ia me beijar" – lembrou quando nossos lábios estavam tao próximos que nossos hálitos se misturavam completamente

"E não o farei" – sussurrei no momento em que tentava me controlar para separar-me dela – "não o farei" – falei mais para mim do que para ela, já que minhas maos haviam se movido para segurar seu rosto – "cumprirei minha promessa Bella" – a olhei nos olhos, e no mesmo instante minha força de vontade, junto com minha promessa, vieram abaixo. A beijei, compensando as horas em que seus lábios não haviam estado nos meus. A beijei, me esquecendo do mundo inteiro e de todas as razoes. A beijei, pouco me importando se queria ou não.

**Alice POV**

"O que vão querer jantar meninos ?" – Dona Choni perguntou enquanto entrava na cozinha

Jasper e eu havíamos decido sentar no extremo oposto da mesa (lugar que, pelas nossas contas, Dona Choni e don Pancho não haviam estado aquela noite), mas, desta vez, Rose e Emmet haviam ocupado nossos lugares. Assim que, esquecendo que deveríamos nos odiar, Jazz e eu estávamos encostados na parede, um junto ao outro, olhando fixamente com terror, o local que deveríamos nos sentar.

"Alice, Jasper, o que estão esperando para se sentar ?" – perguntou nossa nana² enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha. Meus olhos já não conseguiam ver essa cozinha como algo normal, em todos os lados imagina a doce Chonita e o gentil Pancho desempenhando seus papeis de amantes.

"Jazz, Ali" – chamou Rose – "porque não se sentam ?"

"Não tenho fome" – respondemos em uníssono, eu e meu namorado.

"Não estão mais brigados ?" – Perguntou Emmet ao ver nossa proximidade. Era algo impossível para ambos tentar esquecer aquela horrível lembrança, e ao mesmo tempo parecermos brigados. Decidimos não responder.

"Vamos meninos" – disse dona Choni enquanto passava os braços ao redor de nós e nos guiava ate a mesa – "devem comer algo, olhem só a magreza que estão vocês dois." - e nos fez sentar. Eu quase chorei ao ver aquele canto.

"Alice, aconteceu algo ?" – perguntou minha irmã mais velha com preocupação – "você esta pálida"

"Na... não" – sussurrei

"O que é isso" – perguntou Emmet enquanto raspava com a unha uma mancha branca localizada perto de onde Jasper estava sentado – "que mancha mais esquisita" – comentou enquanto meus olhos procuravam o olhar de meu namorado, que, eu sabia, estava pior que eu.

"Que mancha ?" – exclamou Dona choni repentinamente nervosa. O que temia, essa mancha era uma prova de suas noite de paixão.

"Esta" – mostrou Rose.

"Em um segundo a limpo" – e antes que pudéssemos falar alguma coisa, a senhora começou alimpar a mesa (se bem que parecia que queria era destroçá-la com o pano)

Como se nada tivesse acontecido, nossa nana nos serviu o prato de cereal. Estava quase recuperada quando don Pancho entra na cozinha e, ignorando nossa presença, tomou Dona Choni nos braços e a beijou.

Nesse momento, Jasper e eu voltamos a comida, e so escutamos

"Iugh !"

* * *

¹ _Beijo de anjo_, é uma bebida típica mexicana, feita com licor de café e leite quente. Como se fosse uma batida.

² _nana_ seria babá, so que pra não tirar o 'carinho' da coisa, eu deixei nana mesmo.

O 'Iugh' é um som que transmite nojo, (na historia, foi emitido por Rose e Emmet ao o que Alice e Jasper haviam feito XD)

* * *

n/t: demorei, eu sei, mas to viva, nao me matem. vou viajar amanha, volto dia 27, depois viajo dia 31 e volto la pro dia 12, entao, nao esperem tao cedo assim, tenho o outro ja traduzido, so que tenho que ajustar umas coisas ainda. espero que gostem desse, e que nao tenham abandonado aqui, ASUHAS, beijos


	21. Desilusão

**Emmet POV**

Eca !

Isso era a coisa mais nojenta e asquerosa que poderia ter visto em todo minha vida..

"Alice ! Jasper !" – gritou Dona Choni – "Vocês estão bem ?"

"NÃO !" – responderam os dois em uníssono. Rose tinha a cara contraída em uma careta de enjoo, combinada com uma imensa preocupação

"Querem ir a clinica ?" – pergunto Don Pancho atônito pela cena

"NÃO!" – voltaram a responder, ainda com os corpos inclinados para frente

"O que aconteceu aqui ?" – perguntou Bella entrando violentamente pela cozinha – "pude escutar os gritos la de fora."

"Creio que Alice e Jasper estão passando mal" – disse Rose evitando olhar a cena asquerosa

"Meu Deus !" – Bella exclamou mais com preocupação do que com nojo ao ver a cena. Se aproximou rapidamente de Alice e tentou endireita-la na cadeira. Nesse mesmo momento, Edward entrara na cozinha e fazia o mesmo com Jasper. Ao menos eles estavam ali, parecendo nossos pais, eu , assim como Rose, não era capaz de me mover da cadeira

"Alice, o que aconteceu ?"

"Meu estomago se revirou todo" – explicou com o rosto verde. Bella passou os braços ao redor do corpo de sua pequena irma – "Argh. Jasper, esta tudo bem ?"

"Sim, não se preocupe Alice" – respondeu meu irmão apoiado no ombro de Edward. Ele tinha uma aparência melhor do que a pequena. – "E você, como esta ?" - era impressão minha ou para 'odiarem-se' tanto estavam muito preocupados um com o outro ?

"Comeram juntos algo que lhes fez mal ?" – perguntou Edward. Os dois logo se apressaram em negar com a cabeça

"Foi o café da manha ?" – Rosalie pensou alto

"Se tivesse sido o café, todos nos estaríamos assim agora." – objetei enquanto lhe piscava um olho sem que ninguém percebesse

"Tem certeza que não querem ir a clinica ?" – Don Panho voltou a perguntar

"Creio que é isso que deveríamos fazer" – Bella disse. Nossos irmãos voltaram a negar. Por fim disseram que tudo que precisavam era descansar.

"Já se sente melhor ?" – perguntei a minha namorada. Nos encontrávamos em seu quarto, deitados na cama debaixo das cobertas,

Ainda podia me lembrar do enorme susto que havia tido ao encontrar com Alice e Jasper na primeira noite que fui dormir com minha namorada. Teriamos tido um enorme problema se tivessem nos descoberto.

"Pelo menos o enjoo já passou." - disse me abraçando mais forte – " E você ?"

"Fiquei muito preocupado" – admiti – "foi estranho, não acha" – minha namorada assintiu em silencio na escuridão. Ficamos assim em silencio por algum minutos. Era tao confortável ficar assim com ela.

"Emmet" – chamou

"O que foi ?" – contestei

"Falta pouco para nosso pais chegarem" – lembrou – "Acha que levariam numa boa sermos namorados ?"

"Creio que sim" – dei um beijo em sua bochecha – "porque não levariam ?"

"Lembra do que disse a Bella ?" sua voz soava preocupada – "tinha razão: minha uniu a vida dela com a de seu pai, não a minha com a de seu enteado.. tenho certeza que não esperavam por isso. "

"Claro que não esperam. Tenho cereta de que eles viajaram com a ideia que que queríamos nos matar mutualmente" – tentei fazer piada, mas ela não riu – "Rose, querida, o que foi ?"

"Tenho medo que mamãe ache estranho.. tenho medo de perder sua confiança e a de Carlisle" – a abraçei mais forte e comecei a dar beijinhos em seu rosto.

"Não tem porque isso acontecer." – disse entre beijos – "Nós dois somos maiores de idade, e não pudemos evitar o que aconteceu" – Rose levantou seu rosto ate a altura do meu, e pude sentir seu olhos cravados em mim, apesar da escuridão que as cobertas e o quarto nos proporcionavam

"Por foi se apaixonar por mim ?" – questionou – "Não pensou que eu fosse uma garota fácil depois de tudo o que fiz ?"

"Uma garota fácil ?" – repeti incrédulo – "Claro que não, Rose !" – contestei – "Porque pensaria isso ?"

"Não é qualquer garota que fica quase nua na frente de seu 'irmao' mais de uma vez – disse insegura. Ri entredentes ao lembrar de nossas 'brigas'

"Tem razão" – admiti – "Mas a única coisa que podia pensar de você é que tinha topado com um demônio muito sexy"

"Suponho que entre ser fácil e ser um demônio, a segunda opção é melhor" – voltei a rir

"E eu estou loco por você, meu demônio" – sussurrei e tomei seus lábios com os meus

Rose moveu suas mãos ate coloca-las em meus cabelos, e pregou ainda mais seu corpo ao meu envolvendo minha cintura com uma de suas pernas. Meus lábio se viram exigentes e minha mao foi para sua cintura, acariciando-a suavemente. Senti como minha namorada se contorcia na escuridão por causa de meu tato e correspondia o gesto com sua mao debaixo de minha camiseta.

"A Aposta não esta mais valendo" – sussurrei sem despregar minha boca da sua – "Não tem mais que seduzir seu irmão"

"Jura ?" – perguntou enquanto jogava as cobertas para o canto e se sentava em cima de mim – "Que coisa" – disse enquanto se inclinava para me beijar –"pois me encanta te seduzir"

Voltamos a nos beijar. Passei minhas mãos por todas as suas curvas perfeitas, ate quase deixa-la sem roupa. Meus olhos estavam maravilhados diante de tanta beleza e sensualidade. Me faltam palavras para descrever o que senti quando Rose começou a deslizar seus lábios e suas mãos por todo o meu corpo e as emoções que me davam poder explorar seu corpo com aquela liberdade.

"Rose, não acha que ainda é muito cedo ?" – perguntei quando quase não tínhamos roupa nos cobrindo

"Esta com medo, senhor Cullen ?" – perguntou brincando, dando me um padrão a ser seguido

Jamais esquecerei essa noite, suas mãos apertando minhas costas, suas pernas aprisionando fortemente meus quadris, seu hálito entrecortado ao som do meu, seus lábios abertos deixando escapar alguns gritos, sua voz dizendo meu nome.. o final..

**Jasper POV**

"Jasper !" – Maria exclamou ao me ver chegar a escola – "Porque não veio ontem ?"

"Estava doente" – informei olhando Alice pelo canto do olho

"Doente ?" – repetiu a garota duvidando – "Que raro, e Alice não veio também.."

"Ela também estava doente"

"E como se sente ?" – ela perguntou trocando a intriga pelo entusiasmo

"Muito melhor" – respondi enquanto caminhava ate minha mesa. Alicia já estava ali e fingia que não havia me visto

"Que bom Jazz !" – dei um sorriso forçado para a garota quando ela bloqueou meu caminho . Por acaso não ia deixar de me seguir para todo lugar que fosse ? Já estava passando mal com ter que fingir que estava brigado com Alice para ter que suportar Maria – "Olhe Jazz" – chamou – "Com quem você vai no baile que teremos antes das férias ?" – _Alice_, pensei em responder. Claro que não podia, visto que se supunha que não queria ver minha irma nem pintada.

"Talvez eu não vá" – lhe respondi com a verdade. Tudo dependia de minha namorada, se ela ira querer ir ou não, não discutimos o tema ainda

"Porque não vamos juntos ?" – notei como inconscientemente Alice girava sua cabeça em nossa direção e, rapidamente o voltava a sua posição original

"Não acho que possa..." – disse desejando em meu interior que Maria baixasse a voz, estava quase gritando e agora muitos de nossa sala tinham os rostos voltados em nossa direção

"Porque não ?"

"Bom eu.. vejamos.. "

"Anda Jazz !" – interrompeu – "Vão ser só algumas horas, diz que sim !" antes que pudesse negar ou aceitar sua petição, ela me abraçou e me beijou na frente de toda a sala, e de, supostamente, minha namorada

Estava tão surpreso com sua reação que demorei vários segundos para levantar minhas mãos ate o nó que fazia com suas mãos, apertando meu peito, para poder me separar delas. A primeira coisa que fiz quando me vi livre foi olhar em direção de minha pequena Alice que nos olhava com os olhinhos arregalados e chorosos

"Alice" – sussurrei enquanto ela desviava seu olhar para longe do meu – "Maria.." – ia começar a xinga-la, pouco me importando se era educado ou não, quando a professora entrou na sala mandando todos sentarmos

Maria foi dançando ate seu assento e não parava de me olhar. Eu limitei a dar um de meus olhares de nojo (os quais eu pouco usava) mas isso não pareceu incomoda-la nem um pouco

Rompendo a promessa que tinha com Alice, girei meu rosto para vê-la. Seus olhos cravaram nos meus por um instante, me dizendo o quanto estava sofrendo. As aulas se passaram, mas não prestei atenção em nenhuma delas.

Notei que minha pequena passava repetidamente as mãos pelos olhos. Estava chorando ? As horas pareciam não passar, e tudo que eu queria era sair dali e conversar com ela, para poder abraça-la e dizer o que sentia. Ignorei Maria o mais grosseiramente que pude durante o dia,.

"Alice !" – chamei quando saímos das aulas, não me importando se iam ou não perceber nossa relação – "Alice, espere !" – corri quando vi que minha namorada não fazia caso. Segurei seu braço antes que pudesse sair do pátio

"Jazz, podem nos ver" – lembrou com voz triste e sem olhar em meu rosto

"Não me importo" – me apressei em dizer . Esperei que levantasse o rosto, mas ela nao o fez – "Alice, minha garota, eu sinto muito" – não encontrava palavras para expressar o que sentia, minha experiência não adiantava em nada, nunca me imaginei em uma situação assim. – "Me perdoe.."

Meu peito se contraiu quando vi uma gota cristalina rolar por sua bochecha. Não era a primeira vez que a via chorar. Alice era uma pessoa que possuía uma sensibilidade tao charmosa como ela, uma sensibilidade que havia me enfeitiçado por completo. Cada vez que tinha chorado em meu ombro me sentia bem de saber que podia consola-la, mas essas lagrimas eram distintas. Eu as havia provocado. E saber disso feria profundamente

"Alice não foi minha intenção !" – voltei a dizer enquanto limpava a gota salgada com verdadeiro desespero. – "sinto muito, meu amor, sinto muito" – repetia de novo e de novo. E ela não dizia nada. Se limitou a inclinar a cabeça ate não poder mais e apertar os cadernos contra o peito. Minha garganta ficou seca ao ver como seu corpinho tremia já que não podia mais segurar os soluços.

Não podia aguentar mais. Não me importava que poderiam nos ver, nada mais me importava. A trouxe mais perto e a abracei fortemente. Pensei que me afastaria (não pelo que havia ocorrido, mas por medo de nos verem), mas aconteceu o contrario. Seus bracinhos se enrolaram em minha cintura, e começou a chorar ainda mais forte. Enquanto isso, eu ignorava os olhares indiscretos que lançavam em nossa direção, e me concentrava em acariciar seus cabelos pedindo para que me perdoasse.

"Porque te beijou Jazz ? Porque ?" – perguntou soluçando conta meu peito

"Não sei" – respondi – "Mas eu te juro que não queria.."

"Jasper !" – Rose exclamou ao nos ver abraçados. Mesmo assim não a soltei, não poderia soltar, senti que ia se romper – "O que aconteceu Alice ?" – perguntou quando viu minha camisa molhada – "Porque esta chorando ?" – não sabia o que responder.

"Um menino em minha sala me magoou" – Alice disse se afastando de meu peito. Segurei sua mao, não queria que me deixasse

"Que menino ?" – os olhos de Rose brilharam com fúria – "Me diga quem foi e vamos ver se ele vai querer magoar mais alguém"

"Ele já foi embora" – minha namorada voltou a mentir – "Não se preocupe, já passou"

"Já passou o caramba !" – disse Rose com o rosto vermelho de fúria – "Ninguem deve se atrever a mexer com minhas irmãs, principalmente faze-las chorar !"

"Jasper me defendeu" – A maior das irmãs Swan se tranquilizou e seu olhar mudou da fúria para o agradecimento

"Obrigada, Jasper" – disse e me senti pior. Ela não fazia ideia de que eu era o causador das lagrimas de sua pequena irma – "Vamos para o carro" – indicou enquanto passava seus braços em volta de minha namorada, descolando-a de mim – "Estavamos esperando vocês a um tempo" – disse enquanto caminhava

**Edward POV**

"Não !" – Bella disse diante do grupo de meninos e meninas que nos rodeavam – "Me recuso a fazer isso !"

"Mas é so um jogo Bella" – disse Angela com um sorriso amável

"Eu não vou beijar nenhum garoto por causa de um maldito jogo !" – eu te apoio Bella. Eu te apoio. Em que maldito momento havíamos aceitado jogar 'Verdade ou Consequência ?"

"Bella" – chiou uma menina fazendo beicinho. – "Porque resolveu jogar se não vai seguir as regras ?"

"Eu não queria jogar !" – recordou – "Vocês quase me obrigaram"

"Bella, não seja covarde" – Eric reclamou – "So tem que beijar Edward"

"QUEEEEEEEEEE ? " – Bella e eu soltamos ao mesmo tempo

Claro. Para eles esse era o melhor castigo: beijar seu irmão. Que por um acaso você não se da nada bem

"Não podem perdir isso" - Laura interrompeu – "São irmãos !"

"Politicamente" – acrescentou Angela

"Mesmo assim... não vou beijar Edward" – Bella declarou

"Não seria pecado" – Uma menina consolou. Não pude evitar sorrir. Não tinha a mínima ideias das vezes que, Bella e eu, **os irmãos**, havíamos nos beijado. – "Não tem porque ficar com medo. É so um jogo" - aconselhou

Bella e eu ficamos nos olhando fixamente. Nos sentíamos incomodados, isso era claro. Para ambos nos custava relacionar com grupos maiores do que quatro pessoas, e estar rodeado por toda a sala, com todos os olhares voltados sobre nos, não era de nosso agrado. Todos esperavam o momento em que o cachorro e o gato se beijariam

"Porque não muda de par Bella ?" – Mike propôs – "Certamente o que mais lhe incomoda é ter que beijar seu quase irmão" – expos – "Quem sabe não seja melhor beijar outra pessoa, não sei.. quem sabe **eu** ?

Nesse momento minha mente trabalhou a todo vapor. Eu os imaginei claramente, os lábios asquerosos de Mike Newton movendo-se ao compasso dos de Bella... e eu presenciando cada um desses movimento.

"De jeito nenhum !" – Disse sem pensar e me lancei sobre a menina a minha frente. Tomando seus lábios nos meus.

* * *

NT: e aqui estou eu, um ano depois. é, eu sei eu demorei, nao, eu nao tinha esquecido da fic, e sim eu estava com falta de tempo. Ano passado, 1º ano do EM, super dificil, tanto que altas pessoas (leia-se mais da metade) da minha sala levaram bomba. Eu tinha que estudar pra passar ne, e consegui, sem reco ainda.

Esse ano esta meio apertado, so tenho terça e quinta com tardes livres, porem esse ano eu pretendo terminar essa fic. Ainda temos mais uns 11 capitulos pela frente, a oficial 'Nuestra Nueva Familia" ja esta completa, e ja adianto que o 22 esta traduzido, acabei de terminar, e ja vou começar o 23. vou **tentar** postar um capitulo por semana, mas garanto a vocês que nao vou demorar outro ano pra postar de novo. hihi.

Bom é isso, espero que vocês me perdoem pela demora, e continuem lendo e gostando dessa incrivel tradução.

miih Potter Cullen.


	22. Descontrole

**Capitulo 22: Descontrole**

**Bella POV**

"_O que esta fazendo ? Se separe dele ! Todos no salão estão vendo !.. Bella ! "_

"_Não ! Não !... Não leve suas mãos ate os cabelos dele ...! Bella ! Pare de beija-lo !_

"_Bella, não lhe acaricie o rosto ! Estão te vendo Bella !"_

"_Não ! Não deixe que te encoste no chão ! Bella, esta em uma sala de aula com mais de vinte pares de olhos te observando !"_

"_Não, Bella, reaja ! É seu irmão !"_

Estava vagamente consciente da vozinha que gritava em alguma parte perdida e muito distante de minha mente.

"De jeito nenhum !" – foi a ultima coisa que escutei antes que aqueles deliciosos lábios estivessem colados aos meus.

A força de vontade e a sanidade me deixaram quando senti suas mãos agarrando desesperadamente meu rosto e sua boca colada a minha.

"_Por acaso esta maluco ? O que acha que vai... que.. !"_

Havia perdido completamente a noção de tempo e de espaço (e sei que o mesmo aconteceu com ele). Minhas mãos havia envolvido seu pescoço, meus dedos se afundado em seu cabelo, e minhas costas agora estavam em contato com algo liso e frio: supunha que era o solo.

_Devia _me sentir aliviada quando Edward finalmente deixou minha boca livre, e pude respirar, mas suas pupilas brilhavam como esmeraldas fundida ao fogo, e me miravam fixamente. Não pude suportar ter esse garoto longe de mim. Com um movimento inconsciente, quase automático, o trouxe de volta a meus lábios. Ele não se opôs. Suas mãos voltaram desesperadamente ao meu rosto enquanto eu envolvi seu pescoço fortemente com os braços.

Talvez o silencio do exterior fosse parte de minha louca obsessão por Edward, (a qual me impedia de sentir outra coisa que não fossem suas mãos, sua respiração e sua boca em um momento que estávamos tão próximos). Talvez sempre tivesse barulho: gritos afogados, as típicas tosses para chamar atenção, as risadas escondidas.. ou talvez (e muito provavelmente) nossa reação (começando com a de Edward e terminando com a minha) os teriam deixados estáticos e mudos durante todo esse tempo.

Teria dado tudo para que o silencio (real ou mental) tivesse durado por toda a eternidade, para que não tivesse que me separar dele.

"Bom, já chega !" – chiou a distancia a voz inconfundível de Lauren – "estão levando o castigo muito a serio"

"Creio que estão desfrutando muito do castigo" – disse alguém, creio que tenha sido Ângela, não sei.

"E isso porque Bella não queria." – disse uma terceira pessoa.

Não me importava com o que tinha dito antes. Não me importava o que pensavam agora. Como resposta apertei ainda mais meus dedos no cabelo de Edward e ele respondeu intensificando o beijo.

"Já foi o suficiente !" – nossas bocas foram separadas violentamente com um só movimento. O olhar assassino que dediquei a Lauren foi o mesmo que Edward dedicou a Jacob. Os dois haviam coordenado perfeitamente para nos separar.

E foi so quando olhei a minha volta, que a consciência voltou a minha débil mente dominada pelo amor. Minhas bochechas coraram violentamente quando os olhares e risinhos se voltaram para nós. Havia cometido um erro, o mais grave de todos, e não sabia o que dizer a respeito. Não sabia como justificar tal ação. Poderia dar um tapa em meu atrevido irmão, mas porque ? Eu havia disfrutado de maneira descarada..

Olhei para Edward, seu rosto estava serio e um ligeiro rubor tomava conta de suas bochechas. Seus olhos eram cautelosos, com certeza esperava minha reação feroz. Me controlei para não me lançar de novo sobre aqueles lábios, úmidos e tentadores. Tive que virar o rosto para o outro lado para afastar essa ideia.

"Vamos continuar com o jogo ou não ?" – perguntei por fim, lutando para que minha voz saísse normal.

Todos olharam entre sim. Alguns poucos, como Ângela e Ben, se viam divertidos e seus rostos demonstravam uma pequena suspeita, diferentemente de outros como Mike, Jacob, Lauren e Jéssica, que tinha a pele roxa por causa do incomodo. E, por sorte, muitos dos presentes haviam levado isso de maneira natural. Um momento de paixão, e somente isso, nada para se preocupar.

"Creio que o jogo tenha terminado por minha parte." – murmurou Edward enquanto se colocava de pé. Meus olhos o seguiram de maneira inconsciente, lamentando que não podiam transpassar as paredes e o seguir quando saia do salão.

"Porque não vai atrás dele ?" – perguntou Ângela com uma voz tão baixa que ninguém mais podia ter escutado, mesmo assim, me encontrava tão perdida que sua voz me fez dar um pulo. – "Creio que tenham muito o que conversar depois disso." – cravei meu olhar em seus gentis olhos castanhos, e me vi refletida neles. Me surpreendi ao ver um rosto diferente do que conhecia. O rosto de uma completa apaixonada.

O jogo entre os adolescentes continuava, alheio a nossa conversa.

"Não temos nada o que conversar." – murmurei e minha colega negou lentamente com a cabeça, e depois me dedicou um sorriso amável.

"Talvez muitos não tenham percebido, mas eu sim" – disse tomando uma de minhas mãos – "vocês dois se amam." – afirmou enquanto se inclinava e soltava as palavras em meu ouvido de maneira confidencial - "É uma canção muito alta para não escuta-la, se prestar atenção." – se separou de mim enquanto minhas bochechas ficavam rosadas.

"Eu.." – pensei em negar o que havia dito, mas não encontrei palavras para faze-lo. Ângela continuava sorrindo e nesse momento a garrafa apontou para sua direção. Não escutei o castigo que lhe foi dado já que minha mente estava processando cada palavra antes mencionada.

"_Bella, eu te quero.. aceite também esse sentimento.."_

"_Nós não podemos gostar dos Cullen" _

"_Vocês se amam. É uma canção muito alta para não escuta-la, se prestar atenção"_

"Uma canção que um dia não poderemos mais cantar em voz baixa." – sussurrei para mim.

"Disse alguma coisa, Bella ?" – perguntou Jacob. Parecia que a coragem tinha vindo ate mim do nada. Neguei com a cabeça e me levantei rapidamente do uniforme circulo formado no solo. – "Aonde esta indo?"

"Tenho uma coisa pendente pra fazer." – respondi e senti os olhares de vários de meus colegas colados em mim. Mas a única com qual me importei foi com a de Ângela que me gritou "_vai!"_ – "a gente se vê" – despedi e sai correndo pelos corredores (claro que tropecei varias vezes, mas isso não me impediu)

Sai ate o pátio da escola e o procurei com desespero. Não tinha ideia de onde poderia estar. Havia muitas opções: o carro, o pátio traseiro, a cantina.. Graças ao céus não precisei procurar muito, meus olhos visualizaram aquele despenteado cabelo cobre a poucos metros. Meus pés se plantaram no chão, se recusando a movimentar por um momento.

"_Nós não podemos gostar dos Cullen" _

Ah! Pro inferno se isso é bom ou ruim!

O amava. Talvez sempre o tenha feito. Talvez o ame desde o primeiro momento... e nunca, ate esse instante, havia estado disposta a aceita-lo abertamente. E isso era importante nesse momento.. faze-lo saber.. isso era importante: o hoje, o agora. O que deveria me importar mais, magoar minhas irmãs, Carlisle e Esme, ou magoar a mim mesma ?

Comecei a mover meus pés ate onde ele estava. Tinha seu rosto entre as mãos, e estava sentado em um banco debaixo de uns morangueiros. Ainda no tinha me visto, e não se deu conta de minha presença ate que meus passos estivem suficientemente perto para que o escutasse o 'splash' que fazia sobre as poças de agua formadas pela chuva noturna.

Quando me viu, se colocou de pé rapidamente e meu coração comeu a bater de um modo frenético, enquanto caminhava os últimos metros que me separavam dele. Baixei meu olhar ate o solo quando estive cara a cara com ele. Demoramos um bom tempo para quebrar o silencio.

"Sinto muito" – começou a dizer e levantei meu olhar para olhar sua expressão, que denotava um grande desanimo – "Mereço e estou disposto a escutar todos os insultos e reclamações que esta disposta a dar."

"Não vim reclamar, muito menos te insultar." – minha voz quase não saiu forte, já que os nervos haviam fechado minha garganta.

"Não ?" – perguntou com grande confusão. Neguei com a cabeça enquanto juntava coragem para dizer aquelas palavras. Minhas pernas começara, e tremer, assim como as mãos, e a respiração estava ficando difícil. Devia me apressar, já que, se começasse a hiperventilar, minha confissão iria ser arruinada imediatamente.

"Não." – afirmei e ele esperou com um gesto cauteloso, ate podia ver um brilho de impaciência em seus olhos. – Não venho reclamar" – Maldição ! isso eu já disse ! – "e tampouco venho de insultar." – _Isso você também já disse Bella._

"Entao... porque veio ?" – formulou a pergunta de maneira suave e pausada, e sabia que ela já podia previr o que vinha.

"Eu..." – pensei que meus dentes iriam começar a bater pelo tremor que sentia no meu corpo – "eu.." – _Merda ! diga, já !_ –"Porque me beijou na frente da sala toda ?" – não sabia bem porque essas palavras saíram no lugar das que eu realmente queria dizer.

Pude ler a desilusão em seu olhar e pensei que fosse sair dali, incomodado pela minha estupida impossibilidade de me confessar, mas não foi assim.

"Porque te amo como um imbecil"- disse, e senti meu peito encher-se de algo muito quente. – "Já te disse isso antes, mas parece que tenho que dizer mil vezes para que entenda." – riu tristemente – "Ou talvez não queira entender" – disse franzindo os lábios.

"Pergunta respondida" - disse diante de meu silencio – "Te peço desculpas mais um vez. Sou péssimo para cumprir promessas, sendo assim dizer '_não vai acontecer novamente'_ seria mentir para você, mas.."

"Não quero que o faça" – interrompi . _diga ! já chega de silencio ! – _"Eu te amo Edward" – disse fechando os olhos em um movimento de reflexo. Antes que pudesse abri0los, senti uma pressão contra meus lábios, os quais se abriram para receber aquele doce sabor.

Minhas mãos continuavam tremendo, mas isso não me impediu de leva-las ate seu cabelo. Sua boca se movimentou com uma doce impaciência sobre a minha e...

...que bom saber que, depois desse beijo, não haveria briga, nem desculpa para o feito.

**Alice POV**

Por mais que lutasse, minha mente não conseguia apagar aquela imagem.

Por todo o resto da tarde, senti o olhar de Jasper cravado em mim. Sabia que não tinha tido culpa nenhuma mas.. isso não era o bastante para suprimir a dor que me dava ao lembrar como aquela garota havia colocado seus lábios nos dele. Nos labios do meu namorado.

Talvez... se somente talvez, Maria soubesse de nossa relação, ela não tivesse feito ato semelhante. O pior era que não podia culpa-la. Alí, a única culpada era eu, por não ter a coragem necessária para dizer a todo mundo o que se passava entre nós.

E se ele tivesse gostado do beijo ? E se depois disso ele não quiser mais me ver ? ... Não pude conter as lagrimas, so de pensar nisso já doía tanto que não podia suportar.

"Alice" – disse Bella com muita preocupação – "Esta chorando de novo. Não fez nada além de chorar desde que chegamos da escola."

Passei rapidamente a mao nos olhos para secar as gotas salgadas que caiam deles.

"Não é nada" – disse pela decima vez.

"Tem certeza que aquele garoto so te magoou ?" – perguntou Emmet com voz contida – "se te fez algo mais, pode dizer, que iremos, _esclarecer_ algumas coisas com ele"

Neguei com a cabeça enquanto levava a boca um pouco de comida. O almoço era um momento muito ruim para chorar. Lutei fortemente para não continuar derramando lagrimas.

"Ali, não vai comer mais ?" – perguntou Dona Choni quando retirou meu prato quase intacto da mesa. Neguei com a cabeça. Essa tarde, ambos: Jasper e eu, havíamos esquecido o repudio que sentíamos pelo objeto. Senti os olhares preocupados de meus irmãos sobre mim. Tratei de acalma-los com um sorriso, mas o gesto me pareceu falso por dentro.

Quando nos levantamos, de dirigi imediatamente ao meu quarto. Não queria arruinar a tarde deles com minha atitude. Senti a mao de Jasper roçar a minha enquanto subia as escadas, talvez quisesse impedir que o fizesse, mas ignorei o gesto.

Cai em minha cama, não tinha mais o que fingir, abracei meu travesseiro que logou ficou úmido com minhas lagrimas. E se depois disso não me quisesse mais ? E se tivesse gostado mais do beijo de Maria do que dos meus ? Depois de tudo eu ainda era muito inexperiente nesse tipo de coisa. Não seria difícil supor que Jasper estaria aborrecido com meu comportamento infantil e inocente.

Não suportava a ideia de poder perde-lo. Não podia imaginar a ideia de beijar alguma outra que não fosse eu. Meu sangue fervia so de pensar, a única coisa que me acalmava era pensar em bater nessa tal de Maria...

Que sentimento era esse, tão forte e tortuoso ? Jamais havia sentido isso antes. Bom, jamais havia sentido muitas coisas ate que conheci Jazz. Porem nunca pensei que alguns pudessem ser tão dolorosos e aflitivos. Por acaso era ciúmes ? Pensei que isso so acontecia com os casais das telenovelas, mas, que outro nome dar se não esse ? _Ciumes.._

Um leve toque em minha porta me fez ficar de pe rapidamente. Enquanto caminhava, limpei as lagrimas, não me preocupei com o inchaço dos olhos, sabia que isso não tinha remédio.

"Jazz." - murmurei surpreendida quando ele entrou rapidamente em meu quarto quando abri a porta. Me senti assustada, isso era algo que nunca tínhamos feito (exceto aquela vez em que ele estava fervendo em febre)

"Não importa se esta com raiva de mim" – começou a dizer com murmúrios muito rápidos e afligidos – "so quero te explicar que não quis que isso acontecesse... eu.." – parou em seco, sua voz abaixou ainda mais de volume, seus olhos se cravaram em mim, e vi, com profunda tristeza, que se enchiam de lagrimas. "Eu.. não quero te perder por isso Alice, não quero" – uma lagrima cristalina correu por sua bochecha e toda a dor sentida antes foi substituída por uma nova e mais forte: a sua.

"Não chore" – pedi enquanto me aventurava em seus braços, os quais me apertaram forte, como nunca tinham feito.

"Não quero te perder Alice" – repetiu enquanto afundava o rosto em meus cabelos. – "Perdoe-me, por favor" – eu também o apertei forte, o mais que pude, e depois me separei para poder me por na ponta dos pes e alcançar seus lábios.

Não tive que me esforçar muito já que, quando percebeu o que pretendia fazer, inclinou seu corpo e suas mãos apertaram levemente minha cintura, enquanto seus lábios se uniam com os meus. Eu levei minhas mãos ate sua bochecha e comecei a seca-las com caricias suaves e ternas. Seus lábios se moveram de uma maneira que não haviam se movido antes. Eram ternos, mas profundos e muito deliciosos.

"Perdoe-me por favor" – sussurrou enquanto me beijava - "me perdoe, minha garota, me perdoe" – tive que me separar de seus lábios (com uma certa tristeza) para poder responde-lo. Ia ser impossível dizer algo coerente nessa situação. Li o medo na mirada dele diante meu gesto. Sorri. Era um tonto, como podia pensar que eu era capaz de deixa-lo ?

"Não tenho nada o que perdoar Jazz." – disse enquanto passava a ponta de meu dedos por suas bochechas. – "Sinto ter me comportado assim, não estava com nojo de você, mas sim de mim"

"Não entendo" - admitiu enquanto franzia o cenho.

"Mas que droga.. sentia medo" – admiti e não pude evitar entristecer-me outra vez – "Tenho medo de que tenha gostado mais do beijo de Maria do que do meu... que você goste mais dela do que de mim.."

"Esta passando mal ?" – interrompeu – "Como pode pensar isso Alice ?" – encolhi os ombros enquanto baixava o olhar ate meus pés.

"É bonita.. e além do mais, não teria que esconder se estivesse com ela... também parece que não é tao infantil e..."

"Alice, eu te amo" – interrompeu novamente enquanto levantava meu queixo com um dedo, para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos. – "Para mim você é a mais bonita, a mais doce.. e não há, e nem haverá, ninguém mais."

"Não se cansou de mim ?" – perguntei temerosa. Ele se aproximou e beijou carinhosamente minha testa.

"Cansar ?" – sorriu tristemente – "De onde você tirou essas ideias Alice ? Como pode duvidar do tanto que te amo, do tanto que significa pra mim ?"

"As vezes sinto que pode se aborrecer por ter que ficarmos escondidos o tempo todo."

"Já te disse antes: faria tudo que me pedisse. Tudo que quiser para ser feliz, se puder lhe dar, lhe darei. Não se preocupe, menina bonita, me esconderia a vida toda se você preferisse."

"Obrigada, Jazz" – sussurrei enquanto o abraçava. Senti como suas mãos passavam em meus cabelos enquanto dava um beijo em minha cabeça. – "Te amo muito, muito"

"Isso significa que me perdoa ?"

"Já disse que não há nada que perdoar." – baixei o olhar. Havia tido uma ideia que me fez ruborizar – "A menos que..." - me calei. Talvez não fosse o momento certo, estávamos em meu quarto.

"A menos que... ?" – insistiu ele.

"Não sei..." – me debati por dize-lo ou não o que queria – "Se você quiser, poderia me dar outro beijo..." – senti que minhas bochechas iam explorir de tanto sangue que estava se acumulando ali – "Como o que me deu ao entrar em meu quarto" – escutei como meu namorado ria entredentes, e, sem dizer palavra alguma, me tomou entre seus braços e começou a me beijar com a mesma intensidade que antes.

Eu me limitei a fechar os olhos enquanto me deixava levar pela sensação de cosquinha no estomago. Enrolei meus braços em seu pescoço e deixei que seus lábios guiassem os meus...

* * *

n/t: mais um capitulo, e estou decepcionada com as reviews do outro, ou a falta delas, mas enfim, como prometido, capitulo novo bem rapidinho, espero que gostem desse, o 23 ja esta traduzido, e vou pensar se traduzo o 24, vai depender de vocês. Bom carnaval pra todos.


	23. Inesperado

**Leiam a N/T no final do capitulo por favor. **

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Emmet ! Quieto !" -ordenei enquanto soltava vários risinhos. Realmente não queria que suas mãos deixassem de acariciar meu corpo, mas estávamos em casa, e não era de noite, e isso não era nada seguro para nós.

"Desculpe, desculpe." - disse enquanto se separava de mim com pequenos beijos no percurso. Sorri ternamente para ele quando ao fim, deixou de me beijar, enquanto passava as mãos por suas bochechas.

"Eu sinto mais" - ele sorriu amplamente e seus olhos brilharam.

Faltavam somente três dias para que nossos pais chegassem. Três dias para que nossa relação virasse publica. Sendo sincera, me sentia muito nervosa, não podia prever a reação de Esme ou Carlisle, muito menos a reação de minhas irmãs e do resto dos Cullen.

"Rose" – nossos rostos fizeram uma careta de horror ao escutar aquela vozinha do outro lado da porta.

"Alice" murmurou Emmet com voz nervosa.

"Eu sei"

"Rose" – minha irmã voltou a chamar.

"O que fazemos ?" – perguntou meu namorado

"Entre debaixo da cama !" – ordenei e ele o fez sem protestar.

"Rose, esta ai ?" –

"Sim" – respondi - "Entre." – minha irmã entrou no quarto. Fiquei feliz ao ver que tinha recuperado o animo - "O que aconteceu ?" – perguntei tratando de disfarçar meu nervosismo.

"Lembra que ontem vi em seu quarto para experimentar sua maquiagem ?" – assenti ainda me sentindo confusa. Alice não era de se maquiar, e, sem mas, ontem veio me pedir permissão para pegar emprestado minhas coisas.

"Quer que te ajude em algo ?"

"Sim, mas não vim por isso." – respondeu enquanto olhava todos os lados. – "Acho que perdi um anel aqui em seu quarto" - _oh, oh_

"Tem certeza ?" – respondi me pondo em sua frente – "Não vi nada."

"Talvez tenha caído de baixo da cama..."

"NÃO !" – exclamei enquanto minha irmã se inclinava para dar uma olhada no chão

"Porque não ?" – perguntou surpresa já que a minha mão a impedia de descer – "Rose, o que aconteceu ? Você está pálida."

"Alice, porque não vai ate seu quarto, e trás a roupa para que assim posso ver como combina-la com a maquiagem ?" - ofereci e minha irmã negou com a cabeça.

"Só quero encontrar o anel" – respondeu – "Irei com Edward ate a academia de arte" – apertei os olhos e empunhei as mãos quando minha irmã inclinou seu corpo ate o chão

Um grito afogado saiu de seu peito.

"Emmet !" – exclamou e quase me senti desmaiar. Tinha que atuar rápido, muito rápido. Ainda não estava preparada para enfrentar minhas irmãs.

"Quem ?" – perguntei de forma inocente

"Emmet esta de baixo de sua cama !" – informou minha irmã com os olhos arregalados. Me fiz de ofendida e com raiva.

"O que disse ?" – volvei a perguntar, arregalando meus olhos de maneira exagerada.

"Emmet esta debaixo de sua cama !" – me inclinei ate a altura de minha irmã e o vi. Meu namorado se encontrava em forma de bola, o mais encostado possível na parede, tratando, inutilmente, de se esconder.

"Doente !" – gritei selvagemente enquanto esticava meu braço para puxa-lo pela camisa e leva-lo para fora – "Será que pode me dizer, que diabos fazia em _meu_ quarto, debaixo da _minha_ cama ?" – sim. Como era de se esperar, meu namorado não fazia ideia do que dizer. Minha pequena irmã observava a cena com grande interesse. Precisava convencê-la de que não sabia o que o maior dos Cullen fazia debaixo da minha cama, então, com muita dor no coração, lhe dei um tapa.

"Auch !" – exclamou. Tive que me conter muito para não lhe encher de beijos para remediar o golpe. O olhei nos olhos. A ideia era mata-lo com o olhar, mas tenho certeza que em meus olhos só tinham uma enorme desculpa.

"Saia do meu quarto !" – ordenei e ele não protestou. Bati a porta enquanto ficamos somente eu e Alice. Olhei para minha irmã que tinha o semblante pensativo.

"Alice ?" – chamei temerosa. E se ela não tivesse acreditado em toda a cena ? – "Esta tudo bem ?"

"O que Emmet fazia debaixo de sua cama ?" _Merda !_

"Não sei Ali..." - _ O que eu digo ? O que eu digo ? Pense Rose !_

"É estranho, não é ?" – assenti nervosamente, incapaz de dizer algo a meu favor – "Será que.. Emmet gosta de você ?" – mordi o lábio nervosamente e desviei meu olhar dos olhos escuros de minha irmã.

"Como pode pensar isso ?" – disse – "É ridículo..."

"Porque ridículo ?" – contradisse. – "É uma mulher muito bonita... qualquer menino poderia se sentir atraído por você..." _Merda Rose ! Tem que falar algo, RAPIDO !_ Meu cérebro começou a trabalhar rapidamente e _Bum!_ A ideia perfeita apareceu. Sorri internamente.

"Você mesma disse" – comecei a dizer dando uma entonação enigmático e confidencial a minha voz. Minha irmão moveu sua cabeça, aproximando seu ouvido, em resposta a minha atitude – "_**Qualquer garoto**_" – repeti suas palavras – "mas Emmet não é _**qualquer garoto**_"- minha irmã se afastou com atitude contrariada.

"Não entendo." – admitiu. Fiz sinas com o dedo para que se aproximasse de novo.

"Emmet não é um garoto." – sussurrei e a confusão no rosto de duende se acentuou ainda mais – "É _**Gay**_**" – **Soltei rezando para que acreditasse. Pelos seus olhos arregalados, acreditei que sim.

"Gay ?" – repetiu minha irmã sem voz.

"Alice! Já esta tarde, se apresse !" _ Uf. Te amo Bella !_

"Não fale nada" – me apressei em dizer – "Quando chegar, te explicarei."

Minha irmã assentiu ainda sem recuperar do assombro e saiu. Quando a porta se fechou, e fiquei sozinha, me deixei cair na cama com um suspiro longo. Não tinha a mínima ideia de como ia dizer a minhas irmãs que havia me apaixonado perdidamente do mais odiado de meus irmãos, e que, não sei como, agora era gay.

**Bella POV**

Tivemos sorte que Alice (que estranhamente tinha vido muito calada pelo caminho) tinha resolvido passear pela Academia de Artes, e agora eu e Edward nos encontrávamos sozinhos.

"E seu maestro ?" – perguntei enquanto caminhávamos ate o piano de cauda, de mãos dadas.

"Está dando aula para um iniciante que esta na outra sala" – informou sentando-se no banco e me puxando com ele. Uniu seu olhar com o meu e o sustentou enquanto acariciava minha bochecha. – "Ainda não posso acreditar" – murmurou e eu corei. Tive que desviar meus olhos dos verde esmeraldas para pode respirar.

"Tampouco eu" – admiti e olhei fixamente nossas mãos unidas.

Havia se passado 5 dias desde que Edward e eu éramos... namorados. Pensar na palavra ainda me fazia estremecer.

"Aconteceu algo Bella ?" – perguntou tratando de me olhar nos olhos, não permiti.

"Não" – menti

"Te conheço" – disse – "Me diga o que aconteceu... por acaso não esta feliz comigo ?"

"Não Edward" – me apressei em dizer enquanto negava com a cabeça. Como podia pensar isso ? – "Não seja absurdo."

"Bom, desde que estamos junto não tem feito nada mais do que estar triste e pensativa todo o tempo... Bella." – chamou enquanto apertava docemente minha mão – "se não esta feliz comigo, fale, prefiro que seja sincera do que..."

"Edward, deixe de dizer coisas estupidas." – interrompi incomodada.

"É o que sinto Bella" – disse com voz serena. Me senti frustrada e mal ao mesmo tempo. Como explica-lo se nem eu mesma entendia meus sentimentos. Estava feliz, claro que sim. Como não estar ? Mas também me sentia egoísta, irresponsável e imatura. Sentia que estava falhando com nossos pais e irmãos.

"Edward, eu te amo" - era a segunda vez que o dizia – "Só que me sinto...confusa" isso ! essa era a palavra certa.

"Confusa ?" – repetiu – "Porque ?"

"Por tudo" – respondi – "Por minha mae, por Esme, por nossos irmãos." – um longo silencio nos invadiu por vários segundos. Com Certeza não queria falar com Edward ate que estivesse mais calma. Era estupido de minha parte o coloca-lo assim, justamente agora que podíamos estar em um momento a sós.

"Sinto muito" – sussurrei por fim olhando o chão. Um dedo gentil levantou meu queixo, e uns doces olhos verdes de olharam fixamente.

"Tranquilo" – disse com voz suave – "verá que todos entenderão nossa situação... foi algo que não pudemos evitar" – a ponta de seu dedo se posicionou fragilmente sobre meus lábios. – "Alem do mais, estaremos juntos nisso" – assegurou e eu sorri, aliviada por suas palavras. Com Edward ao meu lado, enfrentaria o que fosse.

"Eu te amo" – Cada vez me custava menos confessar-lhe meus sentimentos, e que bem que sentia... Edward sorriu de lado e seus olhos brilharam calorosamente.

"Eu também" – disse enquanto sua mão capturava uma de minhas bochechas e aproximava meu rosto para roçar suavemente meus lábios.

Nos separamos rapidamente ao escutar batidas na porta. Era o professor Volturi. Agradeci fervorosamente que Edward houvesse tomado a precaução de fechar a porta ao entrar.

"Bella !" – exclamou o senhor quando me viu, alheio ao que acontecera antes – "Que bom te ver de novo por aqui !"

"Boa tarde professor." – saudei de maneira amável – "Tive a curiosidade de saber como Edward esta indo com suas aulas."

"Porque não comprova por si mesma ?" "Edward, porque não toca aquela bonita canção que compôs a pouco tempo ?" – propôs.

"Uma canção ?" – perguntei assustada, Ate onde sabia, Edward só havia composto uma melodia, dedicada a sua mãe.

"São poucas estrofes" – disse não dando muito importância ao assunto – "Não é nada de outro mundo"

"Você é muito modesto, filho" – interrompeu o maestro – "Porque não deixa que Bella de sua opinião, Toque para ela." – insistiu e Edward me olhou de maneira vacilante

"Estou esperando" – disse com um sorriso enorme e com a curiosidade expectante em meus olhos.

"Esta bem" – suspirou derrotado e posicionou suas mãos na teclas do piano. Me levantei do assento para dar-lhe seu espaço e, antes que pudesse levantar-me completamente, sua mao segurou a minha – "Fique ao meu lado, por favor" – disse me olhando por detrás desses longos e escuros cílios. Obedeci imediatamente, obcecado pela inconsciente sedução de suas palavras.

Edward uniu fortemente nossos olhares, e por um momento, me esqueci que havia alguém além de nos dois nessa sala escura, iluminada somente pelas pequenas lâmpadas de reflexos brancos. Meu namorado também pareceu se esquecer disso por um momento, já que levantou minha mao e depositou um beijo nela de maneira tao suave e pausada que esse simples gesto me fez sentir fortes borboletas no estomago.

Nesse momento, pouco me importava se a caricia havia sido demasiada obvia para os olhos do professor Volturi, que permanecia em total silencio, sentado em um elegante sofá de couro, esperando que seu aluno começasse a tocar.

"Essa canção eu compus pensando em você." – disse tao baixo que apenas eu poderia escutar.

Depois, suas mãos soltaram as minhas e se dedicaram em bailar com as teclas do piano. Ao passar de vários segundos, os sons se fizeram mais suaves, e Edward cantou, de uma maneira terna e suave. Sua voz, única no mundo, era apenas um murmúrio que podia ser confundido com o canto do vento. Eu me encontrava perdida nas notas, e na letra da musica, sentindo cada palavra roçar e penetrar em minha pele. Amor, paixão, ódio, desejo, angustia, dor e rejeição eram os ingredientes principais daqueles versos emitidos somente para mim, eu podia sentir, essa canção era exclusiva para nós, relatava nossa historia, nosso amor...

Me dei conta de que a canção havia terminado porque o hálito de Edward roçando minhas bochechas me fez abrir os olhos para encontrar com os seus que brilhavam com uma deliciosa intensidade.

"Que linda !" – disse Alice me fazendo pular do assento. Jasper vinha atrás dela, me afastei de Edward o máximo que o assento permitia.

"Alice, Jasper" – disse cumprimentando.

"Que linda canção, é de que artista ?" – perguntou a pequena.

"Edward compôs" – respondi enquanto me colocava de pe.

"Wow !" – disse minha irmã – "Dedicada para alguma garota em especial ?"

"Sim" - respondeu sem poder evitar de me olhar.

"Meu irmão esta apaixonado" – disse Jasper com um sorriso – "Eu a conheço ?"

"Sim" – meu namorado comentou baixando o olhar para as teclas do piano.

"É serio ?" – disse Alice – "Eu a conheço também ?" – o entrevistado assentiu sem olhar para frente – "Como se chama ?" – minhas pernas travaram a espera da resposta.

"Um dia saberão" – disse Edward sorrindo tristemente – "ao menos, o espero"

**Alice POV**

Durante o caminho estava pensando no que Rose havia me dito..."_Emmet é gay"_.. não podia acreditar, mas, porque Rose mentiria sobre isso ?

Suspirei." _No final das contas, ele continua sendo Emmet." _ Me disse mentalmente. E também me perguntei se Edward e Jasper estariam a par da situação. Não queria cometer uma imprudência, assim, decidi esquecer o assunto ate chegar em casa, e Rose poder me contar tudo sobre isso.

"Porque não me deixa ver o quadro ?" – perguntei enquanto fazia uma careta. Meu namorado riu entre dentes.

"Sabia que você fica adorável quando esta com raiva ?" – perguntou enquanto me abraçava por tras e apoiava seu rosto em meu pescoço. Abri meus olhos, minhas bochechas coraram, e meu coração começou a bater fortemente.

"Na..Não" – disse com a voz entrecortada por causa do nervosismo. Jasper não separa seus lábios de meu pescoço, e sua risada provocou um estranho estremecimento de meu corpo. A sensação me assustava, mas eu estava gostando, já que não conseguia me separar dele.

"Jazz.." – murmurei – "Os quadros..." – meu namorado se afastou como se meu corpo tivesse transmitido uma corrente elétrica para o seu.

"Sim." – disse com dor em sua voz – "Os quadros" – girei meu corpo para ve-lo. Estava corado, assim como eu, e seus olhos me miraram de maneira culpada – "Ali, desculpe se te deixei desconfortável..." – neguei com a cabeça e baixei o olhar para falar.

"Não é isso Jazz" – interrompi e comecei a balbuciar...mas supunha que essas palavras não era más, se as dissesse para seu namorado. Que falta me fazia não conversar com minhas irmãs e lhes pedir conselhos sobre garotos. – "Eu.. eu gosto" – admiti e comecei a mexer em meus dedos nervosamente. – "Eu gosto que me beije, que me acaricie..." – _Alice ! O que esta fazendo ? Como você diz isso, sua tonta ! Com certeza vai assusta-lo !_ -

"Sério que você gosta ?" – a voz de Jasper, em vez de soar assustada, soou prazerosa, o que me fez levantar o rosto para ve-lo. Seu rosto estava esculpido em uma mascara de emoção, timidez e.. autossuficiência ?' Assenti. Talvez tivesse exagerado em meus medos. – "è bom saber." – sorriu amplamente o que me fez corar novamente.

"Vai me mostrar o quadro, sim ou não?" – perguntei para mudar de assunto e consegui. Jasper teimosamente se recusou a me deixar ver a pintura com a qual concorreria.

"Verá quando estiver pronto." – respondeu – "So faltam duas semanas, não é nada de mais" –bufei e tratei de olha-lo com um olhar assassino, mas meu gesto pareceu diverti-lo. Aproximou seu rosto do meu e nossos lábios se roçaram levemente, quebrando todo o tipo de 'possivel' raiva que eu havia manifestado por ele.

"Isso é trapaça." – acusei, mas meus braços envolveram meu pescoço e o trouxe para mais perto de mim, para que não pudesse separar sua boca da minha.

"Gostei muito da canção" – assinalou Bella enquanto estávamos voltando para casa, já que tinha vido por todo o caminho cantarolando. Assenti sorrindo amplamente.

"É uma canção realmente bonita. Já a dedicou para a garota que ao inspirou ?" – Edward assentiu enquanto olhava para a estrada – "Certamente a encantou."

Ao chegarmos em casa, Rose estava falando com mamãe pelo telefone. Me alegrava e o mesmo tempo ficava nervosa com o fato de que chegariam em três dias. Ela havia perdido muito. Emmet desceu pelas escadas e as palavras de minha loira irmã vieram a minha cabeça imediatamente quando o vi. Me concentrei, como nunca havia feito, em seus movimentos. _Muito masculinos_ pensei.

"Olá Alice" – Saudou com seu imenso sorriso estampado no rosto. Um sorriso muito masculino, assim como a voz grossa e rouca. – "Aconteceu algo ?" –assustei, me havia esquecido de responder.

"Estou um pouco distraída." – respondi e ele passou um de seus musculosos braços ao redor de mim.

"Ai, essa irmãzinha tão sonhadora" – acusou com um tom zombeteiro enquanto me levantava no ar – "Espero que não seja por nenhum garoto, hãn, sou um irmão muito ciumento" – ri divertida. Talvez fosse pelo seu físico alto e forte, e por esse caráter tão divertido e meio brusco, o que me impedia de vê-lo de uma forma diferente. E fosse como fosse, Emmet era meu irmão favorito.

Mas de todo jeito tinha que conversar com Rose. Como ela sabia sobre a preferencia sexual do garoto ? Que relação tinha isso como fato dele estar no quarto dela ?

"E então..?" – insisti quando estava no quarto de minha irma, a ponto de ir dormir.

"E então o que Alice ?" – perguntou.

"Não vai me explicar o que disse sobre Emmet.. se...ser.. gay ?"

"É a preferencia sexual dele, não o julgue."

"Não o estou julgando" – discuti – "So quero saber como é que você sabe isso,... você se da muito mal com ele, como ele pode te contar tal coisa ?"

"Não me contou" – franzi o cenho. - "Eu me dei conta, e quando o perguntei não teve outra opção se não admitir"

"Como se deu conta disso ?" "Eu jamais pensaria algo do tipo, suas atitudes são muito.. másculas."

"Não se deu conta porque é muito distraída." – A olhei nos olhos e minha irma não sustentou o olhar – "Tudo bem, vou te contar." – emitiu um grande suspiro antes de continuar – "Se lembra de quando Emmet saiu com Victoria, no mesmo dia em que eu sai com James ?" – assenti – "Pois então, nesse dia Emmet não saiu com Victoria, e sim com um outro garoto que não conheço. Nós nos encontramos em um restaurante e o vi. Foi isso"

"Você o viu com um garoto ?" – minha irma assentiu severamente. Acreditei nela, a historia tinha logica – "Edward e Jasper... eles estão sabendo disso ?"

"Não" – disse rapidamente – "Não sabem e não devem saber ate que Emmet decida vir com isso a publico" – voltei a assentir com a cabeça, completamente de acordo. Depois, recordei do ponto principal que queria saber, claro. –"Mas.. o que Emmet fazia em seu quarto ?" – minha irmã demorou a responder. Imaginei nervosismo em seu rosto ?

"Bom, isso é algo que não sei.." – começou a explicar – "Com certeza queria minhas maquiagens, ou alguma calcinha... Você sabe, frustrações pessoais talvez." – a olhei com os olhos arregalados e com uma careta de nojo. Uma coisa era ter suas preferencias sexuais, outra, muito diferente, era querer usar as coisas de minha irma (incluindo sua roupa intima)

Emmet de calcinha.. isso sim era uma coisa grotesca de se imaginar.

* * *

**N/T:** ai esta, mais um capitulo, demorei pra postar esperando mais reviews. **5 somente, pra 206 visitas nesse capitulo** ? esperava pelo menos um pouco mais, na moral, o dobro pelo menos, considerando o numero de pessoas que tem essa fic nos alerts e nos favoritos. Da trabalho traduzir galera, se vocês nao mostarem que estao gostando, eu paro. Mas enfim, para aqueles que deixaram um comentario, obrigada, para os que leram e nao deixaram, pelo menos estao lendo, entao obrigada tambem. O capitulo 24 eu nem começei a traduzir, se nao chegarmos a **pelo menos** umas 10..12 reviews esse capitulo, eu nao sei se vou traduzir, pode parecer chantagem, **mas essa fic esta em 173 favoritos, e 82 alerts. **Eu realmente acho que pedir 10..12 reviews nao é muito, considerando esses numeros, certo ? pode ser ate pouco, mas eu me contento com isso. E perder 2 minutos a mais do seu tempo pra mandar um pelo menos: 'To adorando, continua' ou sei la o que nao vai matar vocês. Então, ja estao avisados, _reviews ou stop_. O que vocês preferirem. Espero que gostem desse capitulo. Enjoy, xoxo


	24. Céus

**ALICE POV**

Me olhei uma última vez no espelho. Não pude evitar fazer uma careta ao ver meu reflexo, parecia... estranha.

_Talvez se tirasse o brilho dos lábios..._

"Alice, posso entrar ?" pulei em meu assento

"Entre, Bella" – respondi enquanto dava de costas para a porta

"Já é hora de irmos" – anunciou minha irmã e senti seus passos para perto de mim – "O que aconteceu?" – perguntou ao notar que eu não a encarava.

"Nada" – disse – "já, desço"

Uma mão tocou meu ombro.

"Está tudo bem?" – insistiu enquanto me abrigava amavelmente a vê-la – "Alice, porque nao quer que eu te veja?" – neguei com a cabeça ainda de costas

"Você vai rir quando me ver" – previ enquanto encolhia mais meu corpo para ocultar melhor meu rosto. Escutei o suspiro desconcertado de minha irmã atrás de mim.

"Alice, olhe pra mim." – ordenou com voz seria enquanto fazia meu banquinho girar para, finalmente, me ter frente a frente. Minha reação foi cobrir meu rosto com as mãos, as quais foram retiradas pelos pacientes dedos de minha irmã. Senti minhas bochechas corarem quando os olhos cor de chocolate se cravaram em minhas feições

"Estou horrível e ridícula." – Me adiantei em dizer. Bella me deu um olhar desaprovador segundos antes de torna-lo doce a amável.

"Como pode dizer isso? Está muito linda" – disse e senti meus olhos se arregalarem impressionados com suas palavras.

"Por que essa repentina preocupação com sua aparência física ?" – Indagou com verdadeiro interesse, e não a culpava, realmente, jamais tinha me sentido preocupada com maquiar meu rosto ou parecer atrativa, ate uns poucos dias. Mas, obviamente, não podia lhe dizer o verdadeiro motivo: Jasper Cullen.

Ainda que meu namorado tivesse me assegurado que me amava, e que não havia alguém mais bonita que eu para seus olhos, havia prometido e disposto a mim mesma que, não por isso, ia baixar a guarda para que essa tal de Maria (ou qualquer outra) tivesse a minima possibilidade de tira-lo de mim.  
Não senhor, Jasper era _meu_ e faria qualquer coisas para que ele não pudesse ficar com alguém além de mim.

"Isso se deve a um garoto especial?" – Insistiu Bella me tirando de minhas divagações.

"S… sim" – respondi enquanto inclinava minha cabeça para baixo, não podia mentir nesse aspecto, já que não a engaria, isso estava claro, Bella era muito perspicaz.

"Ohhh" – disse enquanto me olhava com cumplicidade – "Seu namorado o…?"

"Não!" – interrompi rapidamente. Se lhe dissesse que sim, teria que arrumar um namorado de mentira e isso não me parecia agradável (e estava certa que a Jazz tampouco) - " Só gosto dele" - declarei - "mas tenho medo que não goste de mim do jeito que eu sou" - comentei enquanto de via de novo no espelho.

"Teria que estar louco para não gostar de você." – disse minha irmã enquanto se levantava. – "Não demore" – pediu antes de sair

"Não" – Suspirei para parecer real. O que Jasper pensaria a esse respeito ? Desci as escadas repetindo a mim mesma a pergunta com temor. Os demais ja estavam me esperando no carro e, quando pude reconhecer o cabelo mel do meu namorado, quase dei meia volta para voltar ao meu quarto, tirar a maquiagem e colocar algo mais comodo.

_Seja forte, Alice. _Repeti enquanto caminhava, vacilante nos últimos passos que me separavam do automóvel.

"Bom dia" – Saudei sem levantar a vista, e me acomodei no assento traseiro, ao lado de Rose que, por sua vez (e raramente) ia ao lado de Emmet. Edward ia ao volante, com Bella no co-piloto e Jasper, de quem podia sentir o olhar fixo em mim, ia ao meu outro extremo.

"Wow! Irmanzinha, você parece bonita !" – exclamou Emmet quando entrei, ainda que o comentário não pareceu muito animador. _"Depois de tudo, é Emmet" _disse mentalmente... a visão de um homem heterossexual a um que não era podia mudar radicalmente, não ? Ainda sim, assenti com um sorriso tímido como forma de agradecimento.

O mais difícil foi ter que descer do carro para ir as aulas.

"Emmet tem razão. Você está muito bonita." – Disse o garoto de olhos verdes com voz amável. Isso me deu um pouco mais de animo. Duvidava que Edward também tivesse tendência aos homem, ainda que bem podia te-lo dito por simples cortesia. Com um suspiro pesado e resignado caminhei ate a sala, senti que Jasper vinha atrás de mim, sem pressa, ainda não tinha coragem suficiente para encara-lo. Assim, apressei o passo para deixa-lo para trás.

Ao entrar na sala, a angustia completou sem por cento já que senti vários olhares pousados em mim. Nçao era do tipo que abaixava a cabeça ao caminhar, mas desta vez fui obrigada a fazê-lo e caminhei rapidamente até o meu assento. Esse foi o momento quando mais desejei tirar a maquiagem, e ir para casa colocar uma blusa sport no lugar da blusa de tiras que usava.

"Alice, que bonita você está" – exclamou Peter, um rapaz ao qual só reconheci por ser o típico "gordinho" da classe

"Obrigada" – respondi sem olhá-lo, enquanto continuava caminhando, Pela primeira vez não havia parado para cumprimentar minhas colegas com as quais me dava melhor, o faria depois, talvez no final do trajeto. Quando estava a ponto de chegar ao meu lugar, me vi bloqueada repentinamente por uma massa de corpo que havia aparecido na minha frente com um salto.

"Está linda" – desviei o olhar do rosto do garoto que atrapalhava meu caminho - "A mudança ficou muito boa" - prosseguiu - "Não que você me parecesse feia antes mas... desde já você parece muito melhor" - assenti sem dizer uma palavra, pedindo-o com o olhar para que deixasse o caminho livre, mas parecia que a linguagem física era muito para seu pequeno cérebro.

"Com licença?" – perguntei com voz neutra e com gesto contrariado devido ao enorme incomodo.

"O que acha de sairmos?" – soltou de repente, ignorando meu pedido, justamente no momento em que Jasper entrava pela porta da sala. Meus olhos se arregalaram por dois motivos: um, o repentino pedido do rapaz, e dois, porque não sabia que reação esperar de meu namorado - "O que me diz ?" - insistiu Peter diante de meu silêncio. Não pude evitar virar meu rosto para ver Jazz, que vinha em nossa direção com um semblante que jamais havia visto na vida. .

"Ehh… não acho que seja possível." – contestei

"Porque não?" – perguntou com voz um pouco petulante – "vamos, Ali, aceita" – neguei com a cabeça enquanto pensava em uma maneira educada, porém definitiva, de cortar o... flerte ?

"Com licença?" – saltei, embora esperasse ter Jasper atras de mim em poucos segundos, seu tranquilo tom de voz havia se decomposto em um som muito severo com o qual eu nao estava familiarizada.

"Jasper!" – disse o garoto de forma saudosa, enquanto dava um passo para o lado para permitir a passagem. - "Ou, que sorte você tem, ehh!" - comentou, freando a caminhada do meu namorado - "Como eu gostaria de ter uma irmãzinha linda assim !" - meus olhos cravaram no semblante do rapaz de olhos cor de mel (os quais me deixam louca) e me pareceu que eles estavam em chamas por um momento.

"Que pena que a sua sorte seja tao ruim" - respondeu sem rodeios - "Na verdade, sinto muito" - fiquei boquiaberta. Jasper jamais havia sido conhecido por sua falta de cordialidade, ao contrário, era um homem amável, doce, tímido e carismático, qualidades que, claramente, haviam sido esquecidas nesse momento.

" Então, o que me diz, Alice ?" - voltou a perguntar Peter. Parecia que para ele era fácil ignorar os pequenos detalhes importantes da vida, como o fora dado de maneira sutil, ou as ameaças de morte com um simples olhar. Deixei minha vista viajar ate Jazz, que ja havia se sentado na mesa, com as maos empunhadas e o rosto endurecido inclinado em nossa direção.

"Não" – responde desta vez com a voz um poco mais firme – "Obrigada" – esperava que o garoto chegasse para o lado, mas parecia que seus pés estavam grudados ao chão. Ao menos tinha dado um espaço mais amplo depois que Jazz passou por nos. Assim, me movi por essa brecha, e, finalmente, pude de acomodar em meu assento. Agradeci o momento em que a professora entrou, fez a chamada e pediu para que a sala ficasse em silêncio.

O resto da aula estive esperando que Jasper desempunhasse as mão, mas ele não o fez. Por um momento, pareci escutar um pequeno grunhido emitido por ele quando Peter girou em plena classe para me dar uma piscadela que,m se supunha, devia ser um flerte. O ignorei tantas vezes que ele o fez.

"Jazz" – chamei quando foi a hora da saída Não só fazia isso para cobrir as aparências, mas sentia uma vontade muito grande de perguntar se sentia-se bem ja que a atitude distante (não só comigo, mas com todos) me havia deixado preocupada. - "Esta tudo bem ?" - perguntei quando se deteve e pude alcança-lo.

"Não" – respondeu com aquela voz pouco familiar - "Não estou" - seus olhos cravaram em mim, mas não de uma maneira calorosa que fazia meu sangue se acumular em minhas bochechas, não. Suas pupilas mostravam-se claramente endurecidas, provocando que renascesse em mim a insegurança que trazia ao ter me maquiado dessa maneira. E se ele me via mal ? Depois de tudo, isso era o que realmente me preocupava: sua opinião.

"Por que?" – perguntei temerosa e não recebi resposta. Jasper simplesmente havia cravado seu olhar na parede cor de creme que estava atrás de mim, com um gesto distante. - "Não gostou de me ver maquiada, não é verdade ?" - aventurei, conseguindo que deus olhos deixassem de ver a massa de cimento para me ver.

"Que?" – inquiriu de forma incrédula

"Já não estou do seu gosto" – disse murmurando para que minha voz não se quebrasse – "Sabia que não era uma boa ideia…!"

"Alice" – interrompeu recuperando aquele timbre de voz doce – " Acredita que estou mal porque não gosto de como você está ?" - assenti com a cabeça enquanto mirava meus pés. Um par de mãos gentis pousaram em meu rosto, levantando-o com delicadeza - "Como pode pensar isso, bobinha ?" - perguntou cravando a mel derretida de seus olhos nos meus.

" Não é isso ?" - ele negou levemente com a cabeça. - "Então...?"

"Alice" – voltou a interromper - "Por acaso não te disse que para mim é a mais bonita de todas ? Me fascina te ver como hoje, e continuaria igualmente fascinado se viesse sem maquiagem... Ali, minha pequena, estou apaixonado com sua personalidade, não com seu físico, que é igualmente maravilhoso. Mas, ainda que tivesse o cabalo emaranhado, o que sinto por você não mudaria nem o mínimo, porque não entende isso ?" - fiquei sem palavras enquanto as suas penetravam e se instalavam no meu mais profundo ser com um quente e confortável sentimento. Me amava, e não por ser bonita ou não, e sim porque ele gostava de minha personalidade: tonta e criança, mas, no final das contas, adorável para ele. Me amava, e isso tudo era mais que suficiente.

"Me desculpe" - continuou - "não queria que interpretasse mal minha atitude, ainda que realmente jamais imaginei que fosse chegar a pensar isso." - sorriu - "nunca poderia ficar com nojo de você. Não se lembra da promessa que te fiz ?" - claro que lembrava, tinha sido a várias semanas, quando meus sentimentos por Jasper começavam a tomar forma, quando acreditava que ele jamais poderia gostar de mim, e me confortava ao pensar que, ao menos, poderia chegar a ser uma poa amiga para ele. - "Estava... bem, estou sim, chateado, mas não contigo."

"Com quem, então ?" – perguntei franzindo o cenho. Meu namorado suspirou antes de responder.

"Com Peter" – respondeu e sua voz voltou a endurecer levemente. - "me senti estranho ao escutar como te pedia para saírem juntos, suponho que tenha ficado com ciumes... e muito."

Então, entendi tudo. Compreendia como ele havia se sentido. Certamente foi algo muito parecido com o que eu havia sentido por Maria no dia que seus lábios haviam se encontrado com os de meu namorado. Me deu uma vontade imensa de abraça-lo fortemente para deixar claro (como ele havia feito em seu momento) que nenhum outro, alem dele, me interessa ou interessaria. Porém, vários alunos começaram a chegar, assim, me limitei a acariciar sua bochecha por um momento, enquanto sussurrava muito baixinho que o amava.

**EDWARD POV**

Eram duas da manha e não conseguia dormir. Suspirei enquanto batia minha cabeça no travesseiro "_Não Edward!_" me repetia mentalmente _"E se tampouco ela tivesse sono e esta acordada ?_"... Franzi os lábios ao escutar a outra parte de minha consciência, a qual, obviamente, preferi obedecer.

Caminhei na ponta dos pés ate seu quarto. _"Afinal de contas, está em frente ao seu, isso é um bom sinal...". _Não sei porque, tive a necessidade de olhar para todos os lados ao sair do meu quarto. _"Vamos, seus irmãos não são como você! O que poderiam estar fazendo essa hora acordados ?"_

_Devo bater? _Foi a primeira coisa que me perguntei ao estar de frente para a porta. "_Se estiver dormindo, acordará._" suspirei e me decidi experimentar a sorte. estava aberta. Fui entrando pouco a pouco no quarto, fechando a porta atras de mim. Sorri ao lembrar da primeira vez que havia feito algo similar e, repentinamente, me senti inseguro. E se incomodasse? ...

Me aproximei para vê-la melhor. Estava dormindo, coberta pelas cobertas até metade do corpo. Era uma noite fria, e me deu medo que ficasse doente. Cuidadosamente, levei minhas mãos até os lençóis e os subi suavemente ate cobrir todo o seu corpo. Bella sorriu, certamente estava sonhando. A observei durante vários segundos, contemplando a serenidade tranquila de seu rosto pálido. Meu olhos percorreram cada uma de suas feições, memorizando vez ou outra, cada ângulo de seu rosto delicado e suave, suas maças sobressalentes e rosadas, seus grandes e expressivos olhos fechados e as sobrancelhas grossas e largas que os adornavam, seu nariz pequeno e fino, seus deliciosos lábios entreabertos, os quais desejei beijar, mas me contive, ja que nao queria interromper seus sonhos. Me inclinei com a intenção de depositar um beijos em sua testa antes de ir, quando começou a acordar.

Contemplei maravilhado como seus olhos cor de chocolate iam se abrindo pouco a pouco com delicadeza, ate que perceberam meu rosto a poucos centimetros deles.

"Edward?!" – exclamou com um murmurio, e toda sonolência foi embora de sua expressão.

"Bella" – disse sorrindo no escuro. Esperei por sua reação, ainda temendo que fosse se aborrecer, mas pude ver um sorriso expandir em sua face enquanto acomodava-se para poder se sentar.

"O que faz aqui?" – perguntou sentei em frente a ela e busquei suas mãos

"Senti sua falta." – admiti vendo nossa união – "Não consegui dormir... pensando em você. Espero que não se incomode com esse meu atrevimento "

"Incomodar-me?" – repetiu – "Não acredito. Na verdade, o sonho que estava tendo a uns minutos se tornou em realidade, em parte." – franzi o cenho – "estava sonhando com você" – explicou, fazendo-me sorrir

"É sério ?" – assentiu. Ainda no escuro pude perceber seu rubor. Era tao...maravilhoso - "O que sonhava, precisamente ?" - quis saber. Minha namorada negou cabeça.

"Não vou te dizer"

"Por que não?"

"É um sonho muito ridículo, para não dizer de outra forma"

"Não importa" – discuti – "de todas formas, quero saber" – Bella voltou a negar – "Por favor" – supliquei e depois de vários segundos, se rendeu.

"Sonhei que nossos irmãos também estavam juntos, e que não havia motivo para escondermos, pelo menos deles" - disse rapidamente, de forma quase ininteligível Pude me dar conta como seu semblante se entristecia, ao mesmo tempo que o meu. - "Te disse que era ridículo" - apertei minhas mãos ao redor das suas.

"Claro que não" – me apressei em dizer – "Poderia existir a possibilidade, ainda que, é claro, seria algo um pouco estranho..." - minha namorada riu sem humor. po

"Muito estranho, de verdade..." - concordou. Cheguei mais perto dela, não tendo mais nada a dizer a respeito e a tomei em meus braços. Senti como sua cabeça se encostava em meu peito e como seu calor combinava com o meu de maneira reconfortante. Me limitei a esconder meu rosto em seus cabelos e fechei os olhos, sentindo-me estranhamente bem ao poder estar dessa forma com ela. Em poucos minutos, Bella emitiu um pequeno bocejo sem intenção.

"Descanse" – murmurei e ela se negou com um movimento da cabeça.

"Não quero que você vá" - ri entre dentes, e apertei meus braços ao seu redor.

"Não irei." - prometi - "ficarei aqui do seu lado e velarei seus sonhos" - passei meus dedos suavemente pelos seus cabelos, sentindo a textura sedosa deles enquanto falava - "Dorme" - pedi enquanto, lentamente e com delicadeza, movia seu corpo para que deitasse na cama. Bella não se opôs ao movimento, mas sua mão não soltou a minha, e, entre sonhos, pediu:

"Deita aqui comigo"

Sorri abertamente diante de suas palavras e acomodei meu corpo até estar completamente em cima da pequena cama, ao seu lado. Instantaneamente, Bella, que havia fechado completamente os olhos, passou um braço ao redor de minha cintura. Meus braços também buscaram seu lugar e se dirigiram ate suas costas.

"Que tenha uma boa noite" – lhe desejei enquanto depositava um ligeiro beijo no topo de sua cabeça e, como resposta, senti que seu rosto se apertava contra meu peito e inalava profundamente, enquanto se entregava completamente aos braços de Morfeu, com um pequeno sorriso desenhado nos lábios.

* * *

**N/T:** Olá pessoa, estou de volta ! quase dois anos sem postar, eu sei. O fato é que, em 2011 tinha desanimado de traduzir, muitas coisas na escola, não estava tendo tempo. Ano passado, então, ano de vestibular, ou seja, sem tempo para absolutamente nada que não fosse estudar. Deu resultado, e agora estou de férias, o que significa mais tempo para traduzir. Pretendo terminar logo essa fic, a original ja está completa e tem 32 capitulos. O próximo capítulo já está pronto, e o capitulo 26 já está sendo traduzido. Devo posta-lo semana que vem, mas depende de vocês. **Espero que gostem e mandem reviews, ok ? beijos.**


	25. Em flagrante

**N/T: VOCÊS QUEREM CONTINUAR LENDO A FIC ? ENTÃO COMENTEM ! É sério pessoal ! Em uma semana essa fic teve 450 views, sendo 80 pro capítulo 24, e só uma pessoa se dignou a comentar. (obrigada elohguedes, foi muito significativo seu review). Não é a primeira vez né, mas enfim...Com um minuto vocês escrevem: "adorei" "mais" "continua" etc. Uma palavra só ta de bom tamanho. Reconheçam o trabalho, galera. Da mais animo de traduzir quando se recebe reviews. Anyway, já tenho até o capítulo 28 traduzido, com metade do 29 pronto. Se quiserem lê-los, só comentar. _Afinal, comentar não mata, não custa nada, não é ilegal, imoral ou engorda. _**

**Espero que curtam esse capítulo, eu pessoalmente o achei muito engraçado. Beijos**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

"Co…? Como foi capaz de dizer isso, Rose ?" - exclamou Emmet na escuridão da noite. Não pude evitar sorrir, depois de tudo era muito divertido imaginar meu namorado em um papel que era extremamente grande.

"Sinto muito, mas não me ocorreu nada melhor" - justifiquei enquanto mordia o lábio para não irromper em gargalhadas - "Está aborrecido ?"

"Não é isso" - contestou - " Já parou para pensar que, justamente hoje a tarde, Alice percebeu que mentira ?" - Senti que o corpo estremecia. Engoli a saliva com dificuldade. Repentinamente os nervos haviam me invadido de uma maneira sobrenatural, o que não passou desapercebido pelo meu namorado - " Aconteceu alguma coisa ?" - neguei com a cabeça diante da impossibilidade de articular qualquer palavra.

"Não é nada" – respondi e tive que raspar a garganta para conseguir falar.

Um prolongado silêncio nos invadiu enquanto me perdia em meus temores.

"Vai dar tudo certo" - acalmou Emmet enquanto colocava suas mãos sobre as minhas - "Creio que o mais difícil em todo esse assunto será explicar a Alice sua mentira" - disse com voz divertida, com o objetivo de me tranquilizar, e, até certo ponto, funcionou.

"Não se preocupe, a mim esta mais que claro que encanto as mulheres."

"Somente uma" - especifico cravando seus ardentes olhos nos meus

"Uma ?" - repeti quanto aprisionava seu colo entre meus braços - "Sabe, acho que preciso estar muito convencida de que foi realmente uma mentira o que disse para Alice sobre você."

"E de que maneira posso convencê-la, senhorita ?" - perguntou, como uma astúcia que me anunciou que ele estava me seguindo no jogo.

"Você sabe como" – Não havia terminado de dizer as palavras e já tinha Emmet sobre mim, beijando-me com paixão. Pus minhas mãos em seu peito para que se afastasse e me diverti com sua atitude desconcertada.

"Tem algo que eu quero fazer" - anunciei enquanto saia da cama e caminhava até a aporta, deixando meu namorado sentado na borda do colchão. Minha intenção era desfilar e dançar sensualmente (algo que havia visto muitas vezes nos filmes românticos e queria tentar já que os homens pareciam gostar). Era uma boa ocasião já que, sabendo que meu namorado ia passar essa noite comigo, havia colocado meu pijama de seda cor de pele.

Assim que comecei com o joguinho, Emmet me ajudou buscando seu celular e colocando uma música de fundo em baixo volume. Eu sorri e comecei a jogar com as tirar de minha blusa, enquanto seguia movendo meu corpo com movimentos pequenos, mas pronunciados.

Depois de uns poucos minutos de expectativa, meu namorado não suportou mais a distância e se lançou, literalmente, sobre mim com tanta força que, pelo impacto, a porta se abriu provocando que saimos disparados ate o chão, derrubando conosco, duas pessoas a mais.

"Emmet"

"Rose"

Disseram em uníssono as vozes dos dois integrantes mais novos da família.

**ALICE POV**

"Creio que já é hora que devemos dormir" recomendou meu namorado enquanto roçava suavemente meu braço com suas mãos e, ao meu pesar, assenti.

Era tão lindo ter Jazz assim junto a mim, mas a situação no era muito segura para nós. Estávamos na sala, sentados no sofá, em silêncio, escutando como as gotas de chuva golpeavam o solo la fora. Quase não tínhamos falado mas me sentia muito bem ao seu lado, e nesse silêncio reconfortante silêncio. Senti como seus lábios se colocavam suavemente sobre minha testa e instantaneamente me aproximei ao seu corpo para estar mais quentinha. Gostava muito de sentir o suave de sua camisa de dormir, pra não mencionar seu perfume.

"Não quero me separar de você." - disse enquanto escondia minha cabeça em seu peito, o qual se moveu ligeiramente por causa de suas risadas.

"Eu tampouco, minha pequena. Mas já ficamos muitas horas aqui, e alguém pode acordar" - suspirei resignadamente enquanto me separava de seus braços.

Como mesmo silêncio acolhedor, subimos as escadas de mãos dadas sem fazer o menor ruído possível.

"Ali" – Chamou Jasper antes de chegar a estrada de nossos quartos e cravando seus olhos cor de mel nos meus com uma intensidade na qual me fazia suar frio por causa dos nervos.

"O que aconteceu, Jazz?" - perguntei com o coração batendo a mil. Meu namorado pareceu vacilar um momento ja que pude ler a grande timidez em seu olhar, e em suas feições, mas, ao fim, depois de emitir um profundo suspiro, me tomou delicadamente pelos braços e inclinou seu corpo para capturar meus lábios.

Enquanto tentava controlar as mariposas que haviam se formado em meu estômago, levei minhas mãos a seu rosto, e acariciei suas bochechas lentamente. Inconscientemente fui me colocando na ponta dos pés, e ele foi se endireitando, senti como suas mãos passavam dos meus braços para minha cintura, e me estremeci ja que seus dedos estavam ligeiramente mais firmes que antes. Estava desfrutando plenamente do momento quando senti que um forte impacto nos empurrava ate o solo. A primeira coisa que vi, ao despregar minha cara do solo, foi a loira cabeleira de minha irmã que estava debaixo de Emmet, com um pequeno e sensual pijama de seda... ah, e também havia uma estranha musica de fundo que era proveniente de um aparato que estava na mao de meu irmao postiço.

"Rose!" – exclamei quando sai de meu transe e me colocava de pé com a ajuda de meu namorado que estava tao surpreso quanto eu. Nossos irmãos se separaram rapidamente e foi onde notei um "_detalhe"_ no maior dos Cullen, difícil de ignorar

"_Gay?_" – perguntei com grande e inconsciente ironia

"Estamos esperando" – disse quando ja estávamos os quatro dentro do quarto de minha irma, a qual não parava de viajar suas pupilas de um rosto ao outro - "Rose" - insisti e ela suspirou antes de começar

"Está bem" – soltou e notei que seu olhar buscava o apoio de Emmet - "O que você viu foi... um grande mal entendido" - me senti furiosa pela mentira. Acaso me achava tão idiota para esperar que eu acreditasse nisso ?

"Vai me dizer agora que Emmet queria roubar seus cremes faciais ?" - perguntei com o sarcasmo transbordando em minhas palavras. Jasper, ao contrario, tinha o rosto em uma careta de completa confusão, o que me incitou a usar a única carta que tinha a meu favor - "Jasper" - chamei fitando fixamente a minha irmã, a qual não podia ocultar mais seu nervosismo - "Sabia que Emmet é gay ?" - quase me arrependi ao ver a expressão do meu namorado, que gritava estar perto de um infarto. Quase.

"Que coisa ?" - indagou o garoto completamente desconcertado

"O que acaba de ouvir, Jazz" - confirmei e meu olhar viajou até Emmet, quem podia jurar estava suando, apesar do frio que fazia - "Sabia ?" - insisti

"N… não" – respondeu o entrevistado, ao ponto de um colapso

"Sabia também que, nosso _querido Emmet, _entra no quarto de _Rose_ para roubar suas calcinhas e usá-las... ?"

"Que?!" – interrompeu horrorizado o homem de cabelos crespos e pude sentir o odor da vitoria, assim como minha irma pode sentir o odor de sua derrota. - "Isso não...!" - Emmet se deu conta rapidamente de seu erro , mas já era tarde demais. O sorriso da vitória ja estava desenhado em emu rosto.

"Rose, acredito que sua mentira não serve mais" - disse exagerando na despreocupação enquanto olhava as unhas em um gesto arrogante. Tratei de controlar e dissimular a impaciência que sentia diante do infinito silêncio que havia sido levantado por todos. Levantei minha vista e a coloquei a altura dos olhos azuis de minha irmã para pressioná-la.

"Você ia descobrir de qualquer forma" - disse, enfim, enquanto desviava sua atenção de mim, e começava a falar com voz baixa e temerosa - "Sinto muito, Alice, ter mentido para você. Não sei o que está pensando disso mas... se pensa que Emmet e eu temos mais que uma relação de irmãos, então você está certa." - Ainda que esperasse algo parecido, não estava preparada para minha reação. Meus desejos tinham sido atendidos: não era a única que se encontrava apaixonada pelos Cullen. Uma de minhas irmãs, a mais velha, também o estava e, são só isso, pelo que haviam dito tinha, não sei desde quando, uma relação sólida como a minha com Jasper.

"Perdoe-me" - continuou - "Sei que falei não só a você, como a todos, mas foi algo que..."

"Alice!" – minha irmã foi interrompida pelo meu namorado, que estava completamente eufórico ao saber da boa notícia, tinha se colocado de pé para levanrtar-me em seus braços, colocando-me em transe - " Você os escutou, meu amor ?" - perguntou com uma felicidade que beirava a loucura.

"Meu amor ?" - repetiram Emmet e Rose ao mesmo tempo com assombro, provocando que Jasper voltasse a si e deixasse de me abraçar para encarar nos irmãos. Havia chegado o momento de nós mesmo dizermos a verdade. Meu namorado pegou a minha mão e pude sentir que estava tão ou mais nervoso que eu.

"Nós..." - comecei a dizer, mas as palavras pareceram entaladas na gargante. Como dizer a eles que também nos amávamos de maneira distinta a que se deveria ? Como ? Levantei meu olhar ate Jasper, buscando em suas amorosas pupilas a coragem que me faltava, e ele pareceu fazer o mesmo. E, depois de sorrir-me ternamente, voltou a olhar nossos atônitos espectadores.

"Estou apaixonado por Alice" - me surpreendi com a veracidade e segurança com que pronunciou essas palavras. Sem titubear, sem tremor, somente com orgulho e adoração. - "E ela também me ama" - meus irmãos não davam crédito ao que seus ouvidos tinham escutado, e nós esperamos nervosos por sua resposta.

"Não é possível" - murmurou Rose com o olhar perdido - "Estou sonhando, não é mesmo ? " - neguei com a cabeça lentamente e me aproximei dela, que tomo minhas mãos entre as suas - "Então, o que vamos fazer ? Nossos pais chegam hoje e..."

"Acredito que o melhor seria se contássemos à Bella" - assinalei - "Não é justo que ela não esteja a par de tudo isso" - Rose se demonstrou de acordo com o que disse.

"Jazz" – chamou Emmet - "Edward sabe algo disso tudo ?" - meu namorado negou com a cabeça.

"Será melhor que o que elas fizerem com Bella, façamos o mesmo com Edward" - o maior dos Cullen apoiou seu irmão com um aceno da cabeça. Nós quatro caminhamos até a saída.

"Não acha que é melhor espera que Bella acorde ?"

"Nossos pais chega, ao meio dia" - lembrou minha irmã - "Quanto mais cedo, melhor" - assenti, continuando caminhando - "Alice" - sua delicada mão parou em meu ombro, freando meu andar.

"O que foi ?" - perguntei assustada pelo semblante desolador que tinham as belas feições de seu rosto.

"Quero que me perdoe por ter mentido" - disse e a abracei fortemente.

"Não tenho nada que te perdoar, eu entendo como deve ter se sentido" - reconfortei enquanto descansava minha cabeça em seu peito e senti seus braços se enrolarem ternamente em minha cintura.

Quando estávamos em frente a porta do quarto de Edward e Bella, respectivamente, nós quatro emitimos um suspiro ao mesmo tempo, e nos olhamos por uma última vez. Só esperava que Bella entendesse.

**BELLA POV**

Fiquei muito feliz de ter, para a segunda noite consecutiva, esse pálido menino, de cabelos cobre e preciosos olhos verdes, deitado ao meu lado. Corri minhas mãos através de seu cabelo, mais rebelde do que o habitual, e os acariciei enquanto minhas pupilas ficaram encantados ao ver o quão devagar e silenciosamente seu peito estava se movendo ao ritmo da sua respiração.

Olhei para o relógio, não tinha dormido por dois motivos, um deles (e o mais forte) era porque tinha sido completamente hipnotizada por ter Edward nesse estado, nunca tinha visto ele dormir ... e foi algo maravilhoso, algo você simplesmente não pode deixar de saber que nem todos os dias você vai conhecer espetáculos tão magníficos. A segunda razão por qual os meus olhos não estavam fechados, era que estava pensando que estava faltando era algumas horas para que nossos pais chegassem, eu não sabia qual era o sentimento foi mais forte, se o medo, se o remorso,se felicidade ou o amor

"Edward" - chamei enquanto movia lentamente seu corpo - "Edward, acorda" - repeti e o menino saltou um pouco da cama e começou a abrir os olhos com um ar levemente perdido

"O que?" - Perguntou por seu rosto amassado pelo sono. Eu sorri quando percebi que, aparentemente, não tinha a menor idéia de onde e em que situação estávamos

"Vá para o seu quarto" - eu murmurei enquanto eu me aproximava para depositar um beijo na bochecha

"O que?" - Perguntou ainda com o olhar embaçado - "Que quarto?" - Suspirei com diversão e desespero

"O seu" - eu ri - "Lembra que nós concordamos que hoje você iria pela manhã, para evitar riscos" - esperei que Edward fosse dizer algo, mas, para que que as minhas palavras tivessem significado para ele, tomou mais tempo do que tinha pensado. Meu namorado ficou parado por um momento, olhando para o nada, e quando alguma consciência penetrou em seus neurônios, piscou rapidamente em uma tentativa de espantar o sono.

"O que ... que horas são?" - Perguntou ainda perdido e eu não pude deixar de rir, fazendo com que finalmente despertasse de seu sono sem fim. Eu percebi a clareza com que seus olhos brilhavam no escuro ao me ver

"Finalmente acordou a bela adormecida?" - Brinquei

"Desculpe" - meu namorado disse se esticando e, depois, se aproximando de meu rosto para colocar um beijo em meus lábios - "Tentou me acordar por muito tempo ?" - Assentiu com um enorme sorriso nos lábios, o que causou com que sorrisse também, mas como um pedido de desculpas.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha um sono tão profundo, ontem eu não precisei te acordar, você fez isso por conta própria"

"Eu não tenho" - discutiu e eu corri para levantar uma sobrancelha, incrédula - "Certamente foi porque ele nunca tinha dormido tão calmamente por duas noites seguidas" - continuou, e ele cravou seus olhos nos meus e sorriu para mim de lado, gesto que simplesmente tirou meu fôlego.

"Bem, seu encanto acabou" - relatei ao tentar esconder o quanto ele me deixava deslumbrada - "é o uma hora da manhã ..." -

"Não é muito tarde" - discutiu

"Não" - admiti - "mas com a minha sorte, é provável que DOna Choni venha ao meu quarto neste momento e sem motivo aparente" - Edward riu

"Você está certa" - concordou, enquanto ele se sentou na cama - "vejo você mais tarde ... eu te amo" - disse ele, deu um beijo na minha testa e se dirigiu para a porta para sair.

Meus olhos saltaram das órbitas quando uma batida soou levemente, pouco antes de meu namorado abrir a porta e era óbvio que ele não tinha feito tal ação. Edward rapidamente se virou para mim com os olhos arregalados de pânico e,automaticamente, corri em sua direção e coloquei-o para o lado para ter um caminho claro e, assim, garantir boa entrada

"Bella" - chamou Rose batendo com os dedos - "Posso abrir?"

As batidas se fizeram novamente presentes, e Edward e eu não ousamos não respirar.

"Bella" - chamou

"Um momento, Rose!" - Eu decidi dizer - "Eu estou me trocando" - meu namorado franziu o rosto diante do que ele disse. Sim. Eu sabia. O que eu tinha que estar fazendo acordado a essa hora e com a intenção de usar outras roupas que não fossem pijamas? "-" Foi tudo em que eu pude pensar "- admiti antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa, fazendo com que ele tivesse que levar as mãos a boca para evitar soltar uma gargalhada.

Lhe lancei um olhar tão assassino que o acalmou em segundos

"O que vamos fazer?" - ele perguntou, enquanto eu mordia os lábios por causa do nervosismo

"Já pela janela!" - Sugeri e caminhei em direção ao objeto, abri as cortinas e o levantei o vidro de cristal para dar a ele seu espaço

"O quê!" - Edward falou fortemente, emudecendo-se em seguida e pedindo perdão com os olhos pelo grave erro. Eu rezei para que Rose não tivesse ouvido - "Você está louca ?" - Continua a discutir em sussurros pequenos, apesar da sensibilidade do tema - "Eu vou morrer de pular lá fora, estamos no segundo andar, Bella!" - lembrou e me inclinei para ver a altura em que estávamos ... Eu não poderia dizer se ele estava exagerando, já que tinha pelo menos cinco metros entre meu quarto e o chão

"Bella, você está bem?" - Questionou a minha irmã com a voz preocupada

"_Aconteceu alguma coisa?"_ – Ah não ! Por que meu Deus ?! Por quê ?!

"Escutei uma voz que não era de Bella la dentro" - respondeu Rose à voz que havia perguntado antes.

"Bella" – chamou minha irmã menor. Genial ! Agora Jasper e Emmet viriam me visitar também ?

"_Edward"_ – escutei que o chamavam la fora, a voz de Emmet e Jasper em uníssono. Magnifico !

"Meus irmãos estão me procurando" - disse meu namorado com o semblante desnorteado igual ao meu.

"Sinto muito, Edward" - comecei a dizer, enquanto o empurrava até a janela - "Você vai ter que saltar" - não acreditava que havia algo pior que nossos irmãos descobrindo nós dois, dentro do meu quarto, em plena madrugada. Os que me preocupavam eram, principalmente, Rose e Emmet (Alice e Jasper, eram mais inocentes e mais fáceis de enganar), mas esse casal, não senhor.

"Bella, não vou poder…" –

"_Edward!" "Bella!" "Estão bem?"_ – escutamos nossos irmãos falarem ao mesmo tempo, meus nervos ficaram a flor da pele.

"Edward, _carinho_" – interrompe tratando de controlar-me – "talvez frature, ou talvez rompa um osso, mas acredito que valerá a pena" - meu namorado me viu com uma expressão de horror, a qual me fez sentir como um monstro.

"Edward!" – insisti nervosa demais

"Está bem, está bem ! - soltou ele enquanto olhava para todos os lados, certamente tentando achar um lugar mais seguro para fugir ou se esconder.

"Bella, abra a porta agora mesmo, está nos preocupando ! - disse Rose enquanto batia mais uma vez na madeira.

"Creio que terei que pegar as chaves, Edward não responde. E se aconteceu alguma coisa ?" - a voz de Jasper se via preocupada. Olhei Edward com o medo completamente incrustado em minhas pupilas, creio que foi isso que o convenceu completamente de recorrer a aquela arriscada escapatória. Caminhei até ele quando vi como colocava uma perna até o precipício. _  
_

"Espera" – disse para detê-lo, repentinamente a preocupação havia adquirido mais força do que o temos de sermos descobertos.

"Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer nada" - tratou de me tranquilizar com a voz doce. O peguei pela mão e a apertei fortemente - "Nos vemos la embaixo" - disse enquanto seu corpo dava o primeiro deslize para baixo. Não pude suportar.

"NÃO!" – gritei fortemente pelo medo enquanto minha mão quase esmagava a sua.

"Bella! ¡Solte-me que vou cair!" – disse Edward que escorregava pela janela.

"Não, não, não !" - exclamei enquanto negava energicamente com a cabeça - "Não vou te soltar!"

"Bella!" – não me dei conta na hora que todos os nossos irmãos haviam transpassado a porta, mas isso pouco importou naquele momento.

"Ajudem, Edward está caindo !" - pedi e em um instante Emmet estava ao meu lado, junto com Jasper, para ajudar seu irmão, o qual, quando estava já em solo firme, sai para abraçar.

"Sinto muito, Edward. Fui uma tonta por te pedir tamanha loucura" - solucei contra seu peito.

"Não aconteceu nada, fique tranquila" - disse meu namorado enquanto sua mão acariciava meus cabelos. Não escutei mais nada por vários segundos, somente sua voz aveludada tentando me acalmar, até que um raspar de gargante violento (que eu imagine vir de Emmet) fez com que nos separassemos.

"E então ?" - começou a falar Emmet com o olhar e a voz divertidos - "O que podem dizer sobre isso tudo ?"

"E não me venham com a história de que Edward é gay, por favor !" - amenizou Alice antes que eu pudesse falar.


	26. Notícia

**EDWARD POV**

"E não me venham com a história de que Edward é gay, por favor !" - disse Alice, fazendo com que me confundisse. Eu, gay ? Porque deveríamos dizer isso... ?

"Oh, Alice!" – exclamou Bella interrompendo minhas divagações - "Como soube ? Pensei que isso era um segredo entre Edward e..." i

"Que?!" – interrompi completamente horrorizado. Por acaso Bella estava adimitindo que eu nao era heterossexual ? Recebi um beliscao tão forte que me obrigou a ficar calado.

"O que fazia aqui, Edward ?" - questionou a menor dos Swan com a voz um tanto calculada - "Estava pedindo a Bella que por favor emprestasse uma de suas calcinhas ou melhor, queria roubar um pouco que maquiagem ?" - quase pude senti o olhar de minha namorada me obrigando a afirmar tal pergunta.

"Si… sim" – disse quase inaudível

"O que acontece é que Edward..."

"Basta!" – interrompeu Alice , furiosa, deixando a mim e a Bella em completo silêncio. Jamais havia visto Alice com raiva, e era algo que não queria repetir muitas vezes em minha vida.

"Alice" – murmurou Rose para tentar acalmar sua irmã, mas esta a ignorou.

"Sabem ?" - disse a pequena - "Eu também tenho uma notícia !" - informou enquanto caminhava ate Jasper e o pegava pelo braço - "Jasper também é gay... e mais ! As noite se transforma de travesti !"

"Eu ?!" – perguntou meu irmão mais novo com os olhos arregalados

"Sim! Você!" – assegurou a fadinha e eu o olhei com uma careta difícil de descrever a todos os presentes. Por acaso Alice havia ficado louca ?

"Ali, calma" – chamou Rose outra vez, enquanto a soltava de meu irmão e a levava com ela.

"Não, Rose !" - exclamou a pequena - "Já estou cansada de que pensam que por eu ser nova sou tonta !" - quando terminou de falar, seus olhos negros me olharam fixamente, com muita fúria - "Quero ouvir A VERDADE do porque VOCÊ está no quarto de MINHA irmã a esta hora." - não foi uma petição, foi uma ordem a qual teria que acatar se quisesse sair com vida, a ameaça implícita em suas palavras era muito clara.

"A verdade" - repeti incapaz de dizer algo mais.

"Sim, A VERDADE" - especificou a menina

"Bella" – chamei - "Qual é a verdade ?"

"Queria me violar !" –

"Que ?!" – soltei automaticamente

"Sim!" – disse Bella enquanto fazia uma péssima atuação de mártir - "Não queria que tivesse problemas, mas... não pode continuar mentindo, Edward!" - escutei um pesado suspiro emitido por todos os nossos irmãos. Olhei para Bella, estava claro que ela também estava consciente que ninguém havia acreditado.

"Bella, Edward, se não querem que Alice avance em vocês, é melhor inventarem algo melhor que isso" - recomendou Rose - "Ou melhor ainda, que digam a verdade de uma vez por todas"

"Um momento" – parou minha namorada - "Agora que eu me lembro... o que faziam todos vocês acordados batendo em nossas portas ?" - questionou. Não sabia dizer se sua intenção era inverter os papéis ou se era realmente curiosidade, provavelmente os dois. Fosse o que fosse, funcionou para que nossos irmão trocassem os olhares persuasivos por nervosos.

"Nós perguntamos primeiro" - disse Emmet com a voz muito ligeira, quase inaudível.

"Não responderemos até que vocês o façam" - pontuou Bella com firmeza, sabia que havia encontrado um ponto em que se apoiar.

"RESPONDERÃO… primeiro VOCÊS" – os olhinhos de Alice ficaram em chamas, fazendo minha namorada retroceder pela intensidade. Parecia um gatinho a ponto de atacar, mas ainda assim dava medo.

"Ali" – chamou Jasper com a tranquilidade e paciência que o caracterizava, enquanto pousava uma de suas mãos no ombro da pequena - "Acredito que devemos todos nos acalmar" - recomendou - "Deixemos Bella e Edward sozinhos por um momento, para que possam pensar em como nos explicar a verdade, eu suponho" - especificou, só que, em suas palavras, havia um assassinato prematuro.

Alice o olhou fixamente nos olhos, e, talvez tenha sido a pressão do momento, mas pareci me identificar com o gesto que ambos adquiriram nesse momento, já que quase podia jurar que havia tanto amor (como eu e Bella) fluindo por suas pupilas. A pequena dos Swan assentiu com um suspiro e , quando nossos irmãos estavam saindo, Bella os chamou.

"Esperem" - disse enquanto caminhava até eles - "Não é necessário que vão embora...suponho que não tem mais sentido esconder" - ainda que não pudesse vê-la, pude senti o temor presente em suas palavras. Caminhei até ela, precisava de mim, sabia disso, e, quando estava a poucos passos de seu corpo, ela virou para me encarar.

Tomei suas mãos e li no chocolate de seus olhos a angústia, o desespero, mas, sobretudo, o amor que tinha por mim. O que falar ? Existia por acaso alguma oração que pudesse descrever o que eu e ela sentíamos ? Para mim não bastaria a centena de termos conhecidos, e poderia haver um dicionário para descrever tudo que Bella me fazia sentir, assim que disse o que disse: "Uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras" e tomei o rosto de minha namorada entre minhas mãos para juntar nossos lábios ternamente.

Quando nos separamos, eu esperava ver rostos atônitos, incomodados, decepcionados e/ou críticos de nossos irmãos, mas foi uma surpresa que os quatro, Alice com Jasper e Rose com Emmet, se beijavam (os primeiros de maneira inocente e pausada, completamente diferente dos segundos que queriam se comer nesse momento.)

Olhei para Bella que tinha a boca tão aberta quanto seus olhos.

"O que significa isso tudo ?" - soltou com o pouco ar que parecia estar em seu peito, rompendo o momento dos felizes pares.

"Significa que mamãe e Carlisle vão ter uma parada cardíaca quando chegarem" - respondeu Rose.

**ALICE POV**

"Filhas !" - exclamou minha mai quando atravessou o umbral da parta e nós três corremos para seus braços, enquanto Edward, Jasper e Emmet faziam o mesmo ao ver Carlisle uns poucos passos atrás.

"Como tem estado, minhas meninas ?" - perguntava minha mãe enquanto nos cobria de beijos.

"Bem" – respondemos em uníssono com um sorriso nervoso no rosto. - "E vocês, Edwatd, Jasper e Emmet ?" - perguntou enquanto se encaminhava aos nossos namorados secretos e os abraçava.

"Muito bem, Esme" - contaram os garotos com doçura.

Carlisle e Esme pareciam radiantes, com mais amor que nunca e completamente felizes de estar de volta ao nosso lado. Da nossa parte, também estávamos muito contentes de estar, enfim, todos juntos, ainda que os nervos estejam presentes. Havíamos concordado, depois de discutirmos os seis, que esperaríamos um pouco mais para lhes dizerem a verdade.

Realmente, depois de pensarmos muito, não pareceu uma boa ideia para ninguém dizer: _"Esme, Carlisle ! Acreditem !... enquanto vocês estavam em lua de mel, nós, os Cullen e as Swan, nos apaixonamos perdidamente e agora somos namorados!" _Nossos pais teria, certamente, caído no chão no mesmo instante.

As coisas transcorreram (aparentemente) de maneira normal. Havíamos concordado de seguir desempenhando o papel dos irmãos insuportáveis para não levantar suspeitas. A notícia seria dada justamente quando as ferias chegasse, o que não faltava muito (uma semana, para ser exato).

Assim, ainda que Jasper e eu vivíamos nossa relação em completo anonimato, ao menos não tínhamos que nos esconder de nossos irmãos.

Os dias passaram rapidamente, e, agora, todos estávamos de férias. Nós seis havíamos nos reunido aquela tarde na sala para dar a notícia a nossos pais, que chegariam do hospital em uns poucos minutos, segundo nossos cálculos. Todos nos levantamos de nossos assentos ao escutar o rugido do motor do carro de Carlisle fora de casa.

"Pois bem... aqui vamos nós" - disse Bella olhando fixamente todos nós.

Nossa mãe entrou carregando sua maleta em uma mão e com seu jaleco branco cobrindo sua roupa colorida. Nos olhou com um sorriso radiante e, antes que pudéssemos cumprimentá-la, disse:

"Tenho uma grande surpresa ! Especialmente para vocês " - assinalou eu e minhas irmãs justamente no momento em que Carlisle aparecia pela porta.

"Nós também temos que falar algo." - informou Rose com a voz trêmula - "depois de você, mamãe" - concedeu e todos demos um forte respiro, preparando-nos para o que vinha.

_O que pode ser o pior, Alice ?_ me perguntava mentalmente com os olhos cerrados _Que nossos pais nos batam ? Que nos castiguem ? _Duvidava muitos que tomassem medidas tão drásticas como nos mandar a internatos distintos para cada um.

_O que pode ser o pior ? O que ? _

E, como resposta a essa temerosa e constante pergunta (que, estava segura, se encontrava presente nas mentes de minhas irmãs e irmãos), minha mãe disse eufórica:

"Suas primas Denali virão nos visitar em umas poucas horas para passar as férias conosco !"

Claro, isso era muito pior que tudo antes previsto...

A notícia deixou a mim e minhas irmãs tão atônitas que não fomos capazes de dizer nada além de "ahh". Realmente nossas _queridas _primas (note o sarcasmo) não eram santas de nossa devoção.

Irina, Tanya e Kate… filhas da prima irmã de Esme, viriam, arruinando com sua chegada, nossos planos de sermos sinceros com nossos pais.

Como dizer-lhes notícia semelhante quando teremos essas incomodas e impertinentes visitas ?

Não. Teríamos que esperar um pouco mais.

Já podia ver claramente, como uma premonição: as férias em companhia de nossas parentes seriam um completo caos.

* * *

**N/t: Gostaram ? Então comentem. O capítulo anterior teve poucas reviews pro número de acessos, _de novo._ Não vou falar os números especificamente, mas saibam que foi desapontador, _de novo._ Agradeço de coração as_ 4 pessoas_ que comentaram. Enfim, tenho mais três capítulos prontinhos para postar. Só vai depender de você, querido leitor, quando ele vai ao ar. Reviews são a chave pra isso. Beijos  
**


	27. Complô

**ROSE POV**

O _magnifico _dia havia chegado, minhas irmãs e eu nos encontrávamos emburrada sentadas no sofá da sala, com nossos namorados na nossa frente, olhando-nos de maneira crítica e, se poderia dizer, um tanto divertida.

"Poderia saber porque nos olham tanto ?" - perguntei de maneira violenta aos podre garotos que nenhuma culpam tinha nesse assunto. Pensei que ganharia, merecidamente, uma boa reprimida por parte de minhas irmãs, mas me surpreendi muito quando ficaram caladas e, ao virar meu rosto para vê-las, ambas tinham suas pupilas fixas sobre os meninos (Alice em Jasper, Bella em Edward) de maneira assassina.

"Calma" - disse Emmet com seu costumeiro e despreocupado sorriso - "Por acaso poder nos deleitar com a beleza da fúria menina?" - questionou e nos três bufamos fortemente como resposta.

"São insuportáveis quando estão aborrecidas" - murmurou Edward para seus irmãos, mas suficientemente alto para que todas nós escutássemos.

"O que acabou de dizer, Edward ?" - perguntou Bella espumando de raiva

"Nada, amor" – se apressou a contestar o rapaz, provocando risadas em seus irmãos

"_Jasper"_ – chamou Alice com voz firme, provocando que, no mesmo instante, a risada do menos dos Cullen desaparecesse

"Sim?"

"Não tem porque rir de Edward, _ou tem_ ?

"Não" – contestou Jasper rapidamente (acredite, não tinha opção). Minha irmã assentiu severamente, em sinal de aprovação, diante da atitude obediente de seu namorado. Um longo silêncio nos invadiu. Uma parte de mim sentiu pena pelos Cullen, e estava ligeiramente consciente de que, se uma de nós estivesse irritada, já seria um problema. Não queria imaginar o que sentiriam ao ter Bella, Alice e a mim mesma nesse estado, ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo lugar.

"Err... posso perguntar uma coisa ?" - disse meu namorado rompendo o silêncio e nós esperamos em silêncio - "Porque as incomoda...tanto...essas suas primas... que estão vindo...?" - a decisão de meu namorado foi fraquejando conforme nossas pupilas pegavam fogo e nossos gestos se endureciam mais e mais com cada palavra pronunciada. Era algo que não podíamos controlar.

Minhas irmãs e eu respondemos manifestando nossa irritação ao colocarmos a pergunta em nossas mentes.

Porque nos incomodava tanto que nossas primas, as _Denali_, viessem ?

Como resposta a pergunta, a porta principal se abriu com um só golpe

"Olá, olá !" – exclamaram três vozinhas estridentes, grotescas e repudiantes.

Bom, tínhamos, até esse momento, somente duas (mas muito fortes) razões para não as querermos na mesma casa.

Primeiramente: Por que era umas galinhas e falsas de primeira.

Estava certa que não era a única que, por decisão própria, não havia saído do lugar para cumprimentá-las. Minhas irmãs e eu sabíamos que não era necessário: elas viriam por conta própria.

"Aonde você pensa que vai,_ Emmet Cullen_ ?" - Perguntei quando vi que meu namorado se levantava de seu assento.

"Dar boas vindas as nossas visitas ?" - respondeu em forma de pergunta e eu neguei com a cabeça ao mesmo momento que o olhava com um sorriso ameaçador. Ele foi muito bom entendendo rapidamente.

"_Jasper"_ - chamou muinha irmã com voz baixinha, mas muito, muito muito autoritária, fazendo o garoto se sentar no mesmo instante em que tinha começado a se por de pé.

"Você…" – assinalou Bella a Edward (que ao ver o que aconteceu com seus irmãos, nem sequer havia atrevido a se mover) - "Não se atreva - duvidava muito que ele o fizesse, já que minha irmã tinha deixado a ameaça bem clara.

"Priminhas!" – voltaram a gritas as causas de nosso mau humor enquanto escutávamos como vinham rapidamente em nossa direção. Respirei fortemente, preparando-me psicologicamente para a tortura emocional que teria em menos de dois segundos.

"Filhas, cumprimentem suas primas" - disse Esme ao entrar em casa, com Carlisle ao seus pés.

Ah claro ! Teríamos que levantar para dar-lhes um abraço e um beijo de boa viandas... _Urgh_ !

"Olá" – dissemos minhas irmãs e eu, de uma maneira que, se supunha, teria que soar como uma cálida saudação.

Quase pude jurar que os rangidos de nossos dentes (minha e de minhas irmas) puderam ser escutados por toda a casa. E, quase podia assegurar que pouco nos faltava para que dessemos as três uma paralisia facial ao ver o modo com que encaravam nossos namorados.

"Olá" – disseram em uníssono, dirigindo-se ao três garotos que sorriam de maneira amável, mudando sua estridente voz para uma cálida e suave nota musical.

"Como estão?" – saudaram os meninos, estendendo as mãos em sua direção. Mas é claro que, para "elas se dão as mãos e elas te tomam os pés !" as muito _felizes_ garotinhas abraçaram os Cullen, dando-lhes um abraço como forma de saudação.

_Esse_ era o segundo motivo pelo qual não queríamos que as Denali chegassem a Forks: sabíamos perfeitamente que os Cullen não eram nada feios, e que o cavalheirismo dos três não passaria despercebido pelas garotas, as quais, de tímidas e reservadas não tinham nenhum pelo.

"Ok!" – exclamei enquanto tirava Irina para longe de Emmet e minhas irmãs faziam o mesmo com Jasper e Kate; e Edward e Tanya - "Prima ! Por acaso pensa em não me cumprimentar ?"

"Oh, claro, _**Rosinha**_!" – não sei qual foi minha expressão ao escutar a ultima palavra, mas estava certa de que não foi nada bonita...

"Edward, por que não vai até a cozinha pegar um refresco ?" - ofereceu Bella (sabia que tinha alguma coisa por trás dessas palavras)

"Claro" – respondeu ele.

"Te acompanho!" – disse Kate rapidamente.

"Não !" - exclamou Bella - "melhor que eu vá" - e saiu do lugar com um gesto que, provavelmente, tinha a intenção de ser um sorriso, mas me parecia mais que minha irmã havia algo preso em alguma parte de seu corpo.

Um forte som, (parecido com um golpe) veio da cozinha...

Me perguntei qual objeto teve a má sorte de adquirir a forma de Tanya...

"Vou ver se não aconteceu algo com Bella" - Edward disse enquanto saia correndo para a cozinha.

**BELLA POV**

"Bella" – escutei a voz aveludada chamando as minhas costas, não virei para olhá-lo, estava concentrada demais em não chorar (pela coragem e pela dor que me havia causado socar fortemente a parede) - "Está bem ?" - perguntou enquanto sentia como uma de suas mãos pousava em meu ombro e me girava para encará-lo - "Bella !" - disse agora mais alarmado do ver o cristal cobrindo meus olhos, ao ponto de se romper.

"_Bellita_ ! – me separei de Edward quando Tanya entrou na cozinha.

"O que foi ?" - perguntei

"Nada" – respondeu a garota enquanto se colocava ao lado do meu namorado, com uma distância muito curta entre o seu corpo e o dele - "Só vimver se queria ajuda em algo"

"Não" – respondi de maneira cortante - "Está tudo bem"

"Você chama Edward, certo ?" - perguntou me ignorando completamente.

"Sim" - respondeu o garoto com um sorriso nos lábios. Ainda que soubesse que o gesto era por educação, não pude evitar sentir ciúmes.

"Tanya" – chamei quando vi que se aproximava cada vez mais de Edward - "Por que não vai descansar ? Imagino que esteja cansada da viagem"

"Tem razão" - admitiu e estive ao ponto de sorrir de maneira vitoriosa antes de ver como pegava a mão de meu namorado e o levava com ela...

**ROSE POV**

Não podia fazer outra coisa que não fosse imaginar milhares de formas de como torturar Irina... (Que se encontrava quase, quase sobre as pernas de Emmet)

Talvez pudesse testar o método da toalha molhada no momento em que entrasse no banho... a ocasião serviria para a intenção e ninguém se daria conta... seria rápido e doloroso para ela...

Ou, quem sabe, o método do travesseiro... SIM. Até onde sabia, seria ela que ficaria em meu quarto...

"Rose" – escutei uma voz distante, estava certa que o sorriso desenhado em meu rosto era completamente sádico e doente - "Rose !" - voltaram a me chamar, trazendo-me para a crua e cruel realidade.

"Sim ?" – perguntei enquanto dirigia minha atenção para onde havia vindo a voz. Como era de se imaginar, era Irina que havia me chamado.

"Estava dizendo a Emmy..." - O quê ?! Agora o chamava de Emmy ?! Com que direito ?! - "... que tem um ótimo corpo" -

_Desfrute__-o, antes que fique sem olhos…_

"Na verdade, não havia prestado atenção nele" - menti enquanto olhava meu namorado de maneira assassina, advertindo-o em silêncio que teria três exatos segundo para inventar qualquer coisas e desaparecer das vistas e mãos de minha prima.

"Então... tenho... tenho que fazer algo em meu quarto" - disse Emmet - "Já volto"

"Ok !" – exclamou Irina – "Não demore !" - meu namorado sequer olhou para ela, tinha seus temerosos olhos colocado em mim... se soubesse o que lhe convinha, não reponderia a menina... e não o fez. Sorri satisfeita.

**JASPER POV**

"Que cabelo bonito você tem, Jazzy" - comentou Kate enquanto passava suas mãos por meus cabelos bagunçados, e eu me endurecia mais e mais conforme olhava a expressão de minha namorada.

"Obri...Obrigado" - Os olhos de Alice ficaram em chamas, quase podia jurar que estavam saindo. O que havia feito ? Por acaso não podia agradecer ? ...Creio que não.

"Ali, prima, o que me conta ?" -

"Nada interessante, na verdade" - respondeu a garota

"E você, Jazzy ?" - sabia, pelo olhar de minha namorada, que não deveria responder mas, como não fazê-lo ? Seria algo completamente descortês.

"Tampouco tenho o que contar" - respondi por fim.

"Não acredito" - discutiu Kate.

"Não sei o que poderia te dizer" - admiti .

"Muitas coisas." - respondeu, enquanto, outra vez, passava suas mãos por meus cabelos - "Por exemplo, podia me dizer se tem uma namorada." - duvidei vários segundos em responder. O que dizer ? A verdade ou uma mentira...? Se dissesse que sim, tinha uma namorada, me perguntaria o nome e dados sobre ela e aí, ja não teria mais nada o que dizer, porque era óbvio que as Swan ainda não queriam soltar a notícia.

"Ehh… não" – decidi pela mentira e Alice se levantou de seu lugar, antes de dedicar-me um olhar completamente zangado, e desapareceu de minha vista...

_Ups_.

A noite chegou e eu, igual a meus irmãos, estávamos esgotadíssimos (tanto física quando psicologicamente). A parte de ajudar as primas políticas com suas malas pesadas, havíamos sido torturados pelos olhares e gestos assassinos, diabólicos, enfurecidos, ameaçadores, torturantes e intimidadores de nossas namoradas

Ao menos a noite havia chegado e todas (até as Denali) haviam ido dormir cedo, deixando-nos sozinhos e esparramados nos sofás da sala.

"Isso é injusto ! - soltou Emmet e Edward e eu sabíamos a que se referia. - "Não tem o direito de nos tratar assim !"

"São umas amarguradas" - apoiou Edward - "Que culpa nós temos se suas primas decidiram vir ? Por acaso fomos nós que as convidamos ?"

"E o pior: Rose passou todo o bendito dia me olhando de uma maneira terrível !"

"Eu quis falar com Bella e ela me deixou plantado igual um imbecil" - se queixou Edward e, de repente, meus dois irmãos olharam em minha direção - "E você, não tem nada o que dizer sobre Alice ?" - persuadiram

"Não" – disse. Não queria falar de minha pequena.

"Vamos, Jazz!" – exclamou Emmett – "São todas iguais ! - pontuou e Edward assentiu completamente de acordo.

"Ciumentas" - criticou meu irmão mais velho

"Impulsivas" – propos Edward com voz rouca e olhar cerrado. Uma lista de defeitos começou a surgir em seus lábios.

"Nervosas"

"Amarguradas"

"Exageradas"

"Pretenciosas"

"Arrogantes"

"Tontas"

"Orgulhosas"

"Presumidas"

"Petulantes!"

"Extremistas!" – soltou, por fim, Edward. Ambos meus irmãos haviam me contagiado com sua exasperação e não pude me conter.

"Possessivas, ingratas, vaidosas e convulsivas" - disse com toda raiva e frustração que havia se acumulado em mim e, dito aquilo, meus irmãos e eu suspiramos profundamente ao sentirmos relaxados.

"Na verdade, não entendo Ali" - confessei com timidez - "realmente não entendo porque se sente insegura de meu amor, até o momento só tenho me esforçado para demonstrar-lhe que é a única que amo e vou amar por toda a vida"

"_Esse_ que é o problema" - assinalou Emmet

"Qual ?" - perguntou Edward, dando voz aos meus pensamentos.

"Que o tempo todo nos que temos andado atrás delas !" - respondeu -"Que todo o tempo as obedecemos e fazemos o que mandam !

"Por acaso podemos fazer algo mais ?" - perguntei - "Eu seria incapaz de negar algo a minha Ali"

"E eu tampouco me creio capaz... eu.. eu daria a minha vida a Bella, se ela o pedisse" - balbuciou Edward. Era claro que, de nós três, o que menos problemas tinha em admitir a fraqueza pelas Swan, era eu.

"Eu também faria o impossível por Rose" - admitiu Emmet - "Mas temos que mudar isso, irmãos !" - olhamos o rapaz de maneira estranha, sem entender muito bem o que suas palavras queriam dizer.

"_Mudar ?_ " - repeti a pergunta enquanto franzia o cenho.

"Sim ! **MUDAR** !" - enfatizou a palavra com louvor - "Devemos deixar de ser débeis ! Devemos deixar de cumprir sempre seus caprichos ! Somente assim aprenderão a nos valorizar !" - Edward e eu ficamos um longo tempo com a boca aberta, assimilando as sábias palavras de nosso irmão enquanto esse continuava falando - "Temos que ser forte e mostrar-nos relutantes diante delas... se querem ficar ciumentas, pois lhes daremos motivos para que fiquem de verdade !" - ao terminar, um longo silêncio nos invadiu...

"Tem razão, Emmet ! Estou contigo, irmão !" - disse, por fim, Edward enquanto se incorporava no assento - "O que diz, Jasper ? Está disposto a colocar as irmãs Swan em seus lugares ?" - eu pensei muito tempo... não me via capaz de rebelar-me contra minha pequena e doce Alice.

_Vamos Jasper ! Pequena ? Doce ? Hoje, o dia todo, de pequena e doce não teve nem uma grama !" _

_Aceita!_

_Aceita!_

_Aceita…_

"Sim" – disse movido por minha consciência.

Meus irmãos bateram palmas fortemente, em sinal que aquele complô inciava naquele mesmo instante. Eu também uni minhas mãos as suas, mas não muito convencido, ainda...

* * *

N/T: Não vou comentar nada, porque não adianta.

PS: a fic já está toda traduzida.


	28. Revanche

**BELLA POV**

"O que... o que aconteceu com eles ?" - perguntei a minhas irmãs sem sair de meu assombro. Nenhuma delas respondeu

Rose se limitou a olhar, de maneira furiosa, através da janela que dava vista para o jardim, onde os Cullen conversavam amenamente com nossas primas. Alice, por sua vez, abaixou seu rosto com um gesto triste e desolador, enquanto se deixava cair em um sofá ali perto - "Estão nos ignorando" - não era uma pergunta. Era a mais completa e verdadeira das afirmações.

Rose tirou, bruscamente, seu olhar dos garotos que, desde a manhã, haviam se comportado de uma maneira muito estranha com nós. Não que na frente de nossos pais ou de Dona Choni ou Don Pancho nos tratassem como rainhas, já que seguíamos com aquela farsa de irmãos que não ose suportam, mas... era necessário ser tão amável com nossas primas ?

E mais, nesse instante, não havia porque manter a farsa. Dona Choni e Don Pancho haviam saído para fazer as compras de casa, e nossos pais se snontravam trabalhando no hospital... Por que, então, não haviam se aproximado de nós nem um só segundo?

Nem um único olhar. Nem um único sorriso, nem o mínimo cumprimento. Toda atenção estava _nelas... _e nós o que ? _Eu o que_ ? Apertei a mandíbula quando vi como Edward sorria amplamente ao escutar qualquer coisa pronunciada pelos lábios de Tanya...estava a ponto de soltar uma maldição que acompanhava um bom golpe na parede, quando um pequeno soluço me interrompeu.

Baixei o olhar e vi como minha irmã pequena cobria, com ambas as mãoszinhas, seu rosto de fada.

"Alice" – murmuramos Rose e eu em uníssono enquanto nos colocávamos a altura de nossa irmã. - "O que foi ?" - perguntei, ainda que a resposta estivesse clara.

Alice, diferente de mim ou de Rose, era sensível demais e aquela atitude ausente de Jasper a doía tanto como a mim a atitude de Edward, e a Rose a titude de Emmet. Só que, diferente de nós (que preferíamos grunhir, maldizer e/ou bater), a menor recorria ao pranto.

"Ali, não chore" - pedi enquanto passava uma mão por seu sedoso cabelo negro - "Por que choras, Ali ?" - voltei a perguntar para que desabafasse. Ela deixou de cobrir seu rostinho e nos olhou fixamente com os olhos molhados.

"Jazz… Jazz já não me ama mais ?" - nos perguntou enquanto controlava seus soluços. Abracei-a fortemente, senti-a tão inocente e tão desprotegida entre meus braço, e isso... aumentou minha fúria.

Como se atreviam ? Como Jasper se atrevia a fazer isso com minha irmã, sabendo perfeitamente o quão sensível era e o tanto que o amava ? Como se atreviam os outros dois idiotas a permitirem isso ?! Como ?!

"Alice, pare de chorar" - ordenou Rose com voz firme enquanto de soltava pra romper a união de nossos corpos - "e você, Bella, pare de consolá-la"

"Rose…" – comecei a dizer, mas ela me interrompeu com um olhar firme e sério

"Esses imbecis não merecem que estejamos lamentando por eles" - disse - "O que aconteceu com eles ? Pensam que vamos passar o dia vendo, através dessa janela, como se divertem com nossas primas ?" - ao ver que nenhuma de nós respondeu, continuou - "Se, de um dia para o outro preferiram a companhia de Tanya, Irina e Kate, o as desfrutem ! Nós também temos melhores opções que esse trio"

"Nós temos ?" - perguntei mais a mim mesma do que a elas. Não podia imaginar alguém melhor que Edward.

"Claro que sim" - confirmou Rose - "tenho um plano" - confessou com um sorriso macabro - "E já veremos se, depois disso tudo, vão preferir as Denali a nós"

"O que tem em mente, Rose ?" - perguntei temerosa. As ideia de minha irmã mais velha, as vezes, saem terroríficas demais, ainda mais se se tratasse de algo como defender seu orgulho.

Rose olhou, pela última vez, a feliz cena dos Cullen com as Denali e, depois, com o olhar relampejante, encabeçou uma caminhada até seu quarto.

**EDWARD POV**

Eu estava passando...mal, e estava muito aborrecido.

Não que as Denali fossem desagradáveis ou coisas desse estilo, ao contrário, pareciam ser garotas alegres e simpáticas demais (um pouco exageradas no assunto, para meu gosto, mas era respeitável). Simplesmente que, para mim, não havia companhia melhor e mais interessante que a de Bella, e, saber que naqueles momentos podia estar com ela e não com Tanya, digamos que me irritava um pouco.

Comecei a acreditar que o plano de Emmet não era tão maravilhoso quando minhas bochechas começaram a ficar doloridas por estar, todo esse tempo, com um falso sorriso

Além do mais, nossas expectativas haviam sido falsas. Em nenhum momento as Swan haviam vindo até nós e pedido desculpas por seu comportamento Não. Ao contrário, parecia que nosso plano só havia criado uma profunda indiferença nas três que, desde o café da manhã (o qual, por ideia de Emmet, havíamos aparentado depositar toda nossa atenção nas Denali) haviam levantado da mesma com um gesto zangado e nos haviam deixado sozinhos com as três garotas estrangeiras.

Desde esse momento, não as tínhamos visto, e já tinham mais de três horas. Meus olhos se dirigiam todo instante até a casa, buscando aquela figura com o cabelo cor de mogno.

"Procura algo ?" - perguntou Tanya, chamando minha atenção.

"Não" – menti enquanto sorria o mais amavelmente possível. Retomei o sentido das palavras emitidas pela garota enquanto lutava para prestar toda atenção que me fosse possível.

Estranhei ao ver um carro, seguido de outro e de outro, aproximar-se da casa.

"Esperam visitas ?" - quis saber Tanya enquanto me colocava de pé, assim como meus irmãos, para encarar os automóveis que haviam estacionado em frente o jardim.

Franzi o cenho ao ver dois jovens, os quais conhecia somente de vista e sabia que um se chamava James e o outro Peter, se não me falhasse a memória... minha expressão ficou idêntica ao semblante de meus irmãos ao ver aquele rapaz alto e de pele morena aparecer por último.

"Jake!"

"James!"

"Peter!"

Exclamaram as Swan enquanto se aproximavam para saudar os jovens. Meu estômago se revirou ao notar que Bella passava ao meu lado com o ar tão ausente que me senti invisível, para saudar de maneira entusiasmada o estúpido.

"Fico feliz que tenha vindo" - escutei o que disse (ainda que, nesse momento, preferia estar surdo)

"Que isso!" - exclamou Jacob - "Para você, estou disponível vinte e quatro horas por dia" - Bella riu

"Todavia, não estamos prontas" - comentou Rose, principalmente para James, mas alto o suficiente para que todos escutássemos - " Gostariam de esperar um momento ?"

"Claro!" – responderam os três em uníssono, e , ignorando-nos outra vez, se dirigiram até a sala, em companhia de nossas namoradas. Escutei um forte grunhido, que foi seguido de outro mais débil. Compreendi que se tratavam de Emmet e Jasper, que não estavam menos furiosos que eu.

"Nossas primas tem namorado ?" - perguntou Irina de maneira entusiasmada.

Jasper, Emmett e eu trocamos olhares, e ninguém respondeu, devido ao fato de que nós três tínhamos nossas mandíbulas fortemente apertadas por causa da fúria que nos invadia.

"Volto em um segundo" - anunciei. Isso não podia ficar assim. Necessitava de uma explicação do que estava acontecendo, e Bella o ia me proporcionar. - "Tenho que resolver umas coisas" - e saí dali dando grandes passadas até a casa.

Meus irmãos não tardaram em me imitar e, ao entrarmos, vimos os três imbecis sentados em _nossa_ sala.

"Olá, rapazes" - saudaram de maneira despreocupada, com um sorriso estúpido percorrendo seus igualmente estúpidos rostos.

Estava seguro que não fui o único que quis começar um massacre nesse momento. Nenhum de nós três respondeu. Passamos rápido, pisando fortemente nos degraus enquanto subíamos as escadas e, ao chegar em nossas respectivas portas, nenhum de incomodou em bater. Giramos a maçaneta e entramos.

"Edward!" – exclamou minhas namorada ao me ver - "Por acaso não te ensinaram a bater na porta ? Sem o faz !" - ignorei suas palavras, até ficar em uma distância menos que um metro.

"Posso saber o significa o que acabo de ver ?" - perguntei com voz rouca. Tinha a gargante fechada de pura raiva. Bella me olhou de forma inquisitória (e poderia jurar que um pouco zombeteiro), enquanto levantava uma de suas sobrancelhas - "O que faz Jacob Black na sala, Bella ?" - quis saber diante de seu silêncio.

"Está me esperando" - respondeu com voz relaxada, a qual de incomodou ainda mais.

"Está te esperando " - repeti enquanto apertava a ponte do nariz e fechava fortemente meus olhos, para acalmar-me um pouco - "Para que ?"

"Vou sair com ele, o chamei para ver se queria ir no cinema" - voltou a responder como se a notícia, para mim, não fosse motivo suficiente para querer me enterrar vivo. .

A olhei fixamente, seu semblante estava sereno, não mostrava nenhuma pertubação. Completei a pouca distância que nos separava e peguei seus braços entre minhas mãos.

"Bella, não pode ir com ele" - disse, talvez, de uma maneira um pouco possessiva, mas, o ciumes estava me comendo por dentro - "Porque justamente Jacob e não eu ? Poe que não me disse que queria ir ao cinema ? Poderíamos ter ido, só nos dois, sem necessidade que tivesse que chamar esse idiota !" - ao fim, pude ver um indicio de emoção em suas pupilas, e não foi outra, a mais pura das censuras.

"Sinto muito" - começou a dizer com voz ácida - "Veja: ao te ver tão entretido com Tanya, não quis te incomodar. Assim, para não privar-lhe da divertida tarde que está tendo, decidi..."

"Fez isso tudo por ciúmes ?!" - interrompi e seu olhar frio pousou em mim

"Não" – respondeu - "Fiz tudo isso porque também quero me divertir"

"Com Jacob Black!" – exclamei

"Sim!" – confirmou também alterada - "Com Jacob !" - ambos nos assassinamos com o olhar por vários segundos, e, depois, Bella prosseguiu - "Assim, por favor não incomode. Me de meu espaço, assim como te dou o seu" - começou a caminhar, mas rapidamente me coloquei em sua frente, bloqueando-lhe o passo.

"Não irá com ninguém do lado" - antecipei provocando, com minha reação, que um um sorriso irônico e sarcástico se desenhasse nos lábios de minhas namorada.

"E o que te faz pensar que não ?" - retrucou - "Vai me trancar no quarto ou... ?"

"Se for necessário, sim" - interrompi e ela bufou fortemente, ao mesmo tempo em que rolava os olhos e colocava suas mãos sobre meu peito para me empurrar para o lado

"Edward, saí" - exclamou diante de minhas resistência - "Me deixe ir, Jacob está me esperando lá embaixo com os demais !"

"Que espere toda uma vida, então" - disse - "Você não sairá desse quarto, Bella. Não até que ele tenha ido embora"

"E o que pensa em fazer para evitar que eu saia ?" - voltou a rebater e, sem responder, tomei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e comecei a beijá-la com desespero

As mãos de minhas namorada me empurraram para trás.

"Não acredite que um beija fará com que fique !" - disse - "Irei com Jacob ao cinema, goste você ou não. Não é meu pai para me impedir" - a frieza e aridez em suas palavras de feriram profundamente... plantando meus pés no chão, impedindo-me o movimento para evitar que Bella se fosse.

**EMMETT POV**

"Feminista !" - acusei fortemente, enquanto apontava a loira e charmosa garota que tinha em minha frente - "É isso que é, uma feminista exploradora e abusadora e homens !"

"Eu sou feminista ?" - perguntou com grande ofensa e incredibilidade - "E você o que é, Emmet Cullen ? Como se chama a pessoa que incita seus irmãos para que sigam seu exemplo de provocar ciúmes em suas namoradas para _coloca-las no lugar ?" - _havia me arrependido de ter contado a verdade a Rose do porque de nossa atitude durante o dia.

"Não é justo que não confiem em nós !" - discuti - "Ao menos, em nosso caso, Rose. Sabe que eu te amo. O que tenho que fazer para provar ?"

"Não, Emmet ! Não há necessidade que o prove !" - exclamou com sarcasmo - "Está _muito_ claro que me ama. Que dúvidas posso ter se passou todo o maldito dia com minha primas ?"

"Já te disse minhas razões " -

"Que originais são !"

"Então, é por isso que convidou _James_ para sair ?" - perguntei e ela desviou o olhar dando-me uma afirmação implícita - "Isso é, tampouco, muito convincente na hora de deixar claro seus sentimentos por mim... quem sabe não é só uma desculpa para vê-lo ?" - adicionei.

"É problema seu se quer acreditar em mim ou não" - disse firmemente - "Afinal de contas, o que pode te importar se tem como consolo Irina ?"

"Rose, eu não..."

"Está me atrasando, Emmet" - interrompeu enquanto escolhia uma bolsa de mão cor preta - "Passar bem" - desejou antes de deixar-me sozinho ali em seu quarto.

**JASPER POV**

"Alice, por favor" – implorei, pela enésima vez, ao ponto de me ajoelhar-se, para que minha namorada me perdoasse.

"Já está na hora de irmos, Ali" - disse Rose entrando no quarto sem aviso prévio. - "Você também está reclamando porque minha irmã vai sair com outro garoto ?" - perguntou-me friamente.

"Rose" – repreendeu minha namorada - "Não fale assim com Jazz"

"Por favor, Alice!" – exclamou a garota furiosa - "Como não vou falar assim, quando esteve chorando por ele ?" - senti minhas bochechas corarem pela vergonha. Havia prometido a mim mesmo nunca mais entristeceu minha pequena, e o tinha feito outra vez.

"Rose, deixe-me falar com Alice um momento, por favor" - pedi, e a garota não se moveu.

"Rose, desço em um segundo" - anunciou minha namorada e a garota suspirou pesadamente enquanto dava meia volta para sair. Passaram-se uns tantos segundos, os quais me pareceram eternos, ao não encontrar palavras com as quais dirigir-me a garota que tinha em minha frente.

"Me perdoe" - disse outra vez com muita sinceridade, enquanto tomava suas mãos entre as minhas - "Voltou a chorar por mim...me perdoe"

"Bella tem razão" - comentou enquanto separava nossa união - "Uma desculpa não é suficiente, Jaz... isso não me assegura que não voltará a fazê-lo"

"Não foi minha intenção... Emmet disse que isso funcionaria para que vocês deixasses de desconfiar de nós... eu não queria..."

"Mas o fez" - interrompeu e sua voz se fez triste - "Eu também te devo uma desculpa por descarregar minha raiva em você ontem mas... penso que isso não te dá, nem aos seus irmãos, direito de brincar com nós, nem com nossas primas."

"Ali, mas não por isso tens que sair com Peter " - expus - "Não gosto.. não...não quero que vá com ele" - encolheu levemente os olhos enquanto sorria tristemente.

"Tampouco gostei de te ver o dia todo agarrado a Kate..."

"Ali" – voltei a repetir seu nome com súplica - "por favor" - levei minhas mãos até suas bochechas, e fixei meu olhar em seus olhos pretos - "fique comigo" - levou uma de suas pequenas mãos até minha bochechas e a roçou levemente, depois, fechou seus olhos, exilando-me da profundidade de seu olhar, e suspirou pesadamente antes de falar

"Não posso Jazz" - disse com pesar - "Seria mal educado deixar Peter plantado..."

"Não é isso" - interrompi contendo a fúria - "Esse não é o motivo"

"Talvez não" – concordou enquanto se colocava de pé - "Mas por qual razão seja, irei com ele e com minhas irmãs dar um passeio... nos vemos, Jazz"

Me deixei cair em sua cama enquanto repetia mil vezes o quão imbecil eu era...

E se Alice havia se cansado de mim ? Quantas vezes mais a deixaria triste ? Quantas vezes mais não valorizaria o suficiente seu sincero e terno amor ?

Apesar do muito que a amava, sabia que seria justo se ela ficasse com outro que não a fizesse sofrer tanto como eu...

Somente a ideia me fez estremecer.

* * *

**N/T:** Desisto de vocês e vocês sabem do que eu to falando. A fic já esta toda traduzida, e só por isso vou continuar postando, pra não perder o trabalho que eu tive, porque se depender da maioria de vocês pra valorizar ele, eu posso morrer esperando.


	29. Arte de Riona 25

**CAPITULO 29 (EDITADO DO TEXTO ORIGINAL DE RIONA 25): ARTE**

**ALICE POV**

Olhei pela janela enquanto via Jasper dirigir-se até o carro onde Carlisle já o esperava. Havia chegado o dia em que seriam entregues os prêmios do concurso de pintura na academia de arte, e, ainda que todos íamos estar presentes para a cerimônia, ele devia estar ali antes. Assim, seu pai se ofereceu para acompanha-lo.

Voltei a me perguntar o que teria pintado. Jasper havia mantido esse segredo por muitas semanas. Não havíamos voltado a estar sozinhos desde aquele dia em que minhas irmãs e eu havíamos decidido sair com Jacob, James e Peter, respectivamente. Em todo o caso, poderia se dizer que, igual a nossos irmãos, nossa relação não estava em seu melhor momento e isso me entristecia.

Jasper me dedicou um olhar fugaz antes de entrar no carro, me surpreendeu o feito de que percebera a minha presença, estando vários metros acima dele. Em meu interior estava crescendo outra vez o medo. Medo de que ele se 'acostumasse' a estar sem mim (que se cansou de minhas infantilidades) e que, no final das contas, deixasse de necessitar de mim como eu necessito dele.

Não havíamos tido nenhuma outra ocasião para nos falarmos devidamente. Nossas primas ainda estavam com nós, e isso dificultava um pouco a liberdade de movimento entre minhas irmãs e os Cullen. Queria lhe pedir desculpas pelo ocorrido naquela tarde, depois de tudo. Quem era eu para julgá-lo ? Acaso não havia feito o mesmo que ele com minhas primas ? Não havia implicado em jogar com o ciúmes de meu namorado ao sair com Peter ?

Quando chegamos a exposição, Carlisle já nos esperava na entrada. Quando viu minha mãe dirigiu-se a ela e pegou sua mão e, poucos segundos depois, começamos a percorrer o que seriam as salas de exibição. Todos estávamos impacientes. Jasper, com seu _segredo, _havia intrigado toda a família.

A sala azul se encontrava ao fundo da galeria. Conforme íamos andando o resto das salas, íamos contemplando os quadros do resto dos alunos, alguns, na opinião de todos, muito bons. Comecei a ficar preocupada. Sabia que Jasper era um grande artista, havia visto seus quadros e, apesar de não entender muito do assunto, sabia que eram muito bons pelo que era capaz de transmitir com suas pinceladas. Sem medo, Jasper se mostrava muito entusiasmado com sua nova obra e, não duvidava que seria tão bom quanto o resto dos quadros, mas me dava medo que, diante de tanto entusiasmo, a possibilidade de não ficar em uma boa colocação o desiludisse e o fizesse perder outra vez o ânimos de pintar, como havia ocorrido a não muito tempo.

Chegamos, por fim, a sala azul e, em seguida, vi Jasper falando com o professor Jones. Suspirei internamente, enquanto contemplava o quão bonito meu namorado estava naquela noite. Jasper se apressou a dar a apresentação a minhas irmãs, nossos pais e nossas primas. Me aproximei, sentindo seu olhar pousado em mim.

- "Boa noite" - sudei com timidez e pude ler uma certa expressão de entusiasmo no rosto do maestro ancião enquanto me olhava com um brilho expectante nos olhos.

- "Alice, que bom te ver" - sorri um pouco, estranhando o timbre de sua voz, o qual parecer conter certa emoção eufórica.

- "Jasper, querido" - disse minha mãe enquanto se aproximava com um grande sorriso, com nossos irmãos logo atrás - "Estou morrendo de curiosidade para ver seu quadro. Onde está? "

-"Vamos, Jazz, não prolongue o suspense ! Não nos deixe no escuro !" - exclamou Kate, suas irmãs lhe fazendo coro. Também os Cullen, Bella e Rose estavam ansiosos, mas os ânimos por trás de nossas recentes discussões não ajudavam muito para podermos nos expressar tão abertamente.

Notei que o olhar de Jasper pousava novamente sobre mim, de uma maneira um pouco estranha, como se tentasse buscar uma aprovação de minha parte, o qual me confundiu. Me dedicou um sorriso nervoso e tímida, e depois se afastou para um lado lentamente para mostrar o quadro, que estava justamente atrás dele, a alguns passos.

"Aqui está" - disse enquanto o mostrava timidamente

Um mutirão se sensações que jamais serei capaz de explicar se apoderou de mim. Não acreditava que existissem palavras no mundo que pudessem me ajudar a expressar o que meus olhos estavam vendo. Era a coisa mais bonita que já havia visto: O cenário era um bosque tirado diretamente de um conto, irreal e mágico, iluminado unicamente pela luz da lua cheia, mas de tal forma que parecia emanava vida diante de seu toque azulado. Em metade da lona havia um claro, em que se via uma mulher sorridente, parecia uma fada, de corpo delicado e cabelos longos e pretos, caindo em um grande cascata. Seu vestido, também preto, contrastava com a palidez de neve de sua pele, aveludada e perfeita a luz dessa lua. Sua figura adotava uma postura graciosa, como se dançasse diante da lua como única testemunha. Seu olhar de olhos dourados, enigmática, profunda e irreal, eram como o canto de uma sereia, quando mais o olhava, mais desejos e mias desejos se tinham de segui-la e entrar em seu mundo...

Senti um calafrio que percorreu todo meu corpo. Estava esquecendo do detalhe mais importante, o que explicava a reação do professor James, o mudismo de Jasper esse dias, e inclusive o olhar de aprovação que me dedicou momentos antes: a fada tinha _minhas_ feições. Não me atrevia a dizer que era eu mesma, porque jamais tinha visto meu reflexo no espelho tão belo, mas não podia negar que _sim,_ havia algo parecido entre essa figura e eu...

- "Alice, é você !" - assinalou Irina com entusiasmo

- "Eu não..." - comecei a balbuciar, incapaz de levantar o olhar.

Como Jasper ia explicar isso a Esme e Carlisle... ? E minhas primas ? Nosso irmãos ? eles também estavam implicados em tudo. Não se supunha que não nos suportávamos ? Que teríamos que esperar o momento _certo_ para dar a notícia ?

-"Irmão !" - a exclamação de Emmet me tirou de meus devaneios - "É serio que pintou esse quadro ?" - brincou enquanto o agarrava pelos ombros

- "A dúvida me ofende, Em" - riu Jazper, dedicando-me outro olhar fugaz.

- "Jasper, é perfeito" - disse Esme emocionada enquanto se aproximava dele, e, por um momento, olhou em minha direção, fazendo com que ficasse tensa. Havia minha mãe suspeitado da verdade ?

- "Ah, sim, que_ inspiração_" - brincou Edward com um sorriso picareta olhando para Emmet, e esse o seguiu na brincadeira - "Não supõe-se que não a suporta ?"

Não sabia se me sentia aliviada ou assustada diante da reação dos Cullen que, ao invés de parecerem alarmados ou incomodados por tal atrevimento de seu irmão, pareciam, de certo modo, aliviados e contentes.

- "Só porque não a suporto não significa que não possa vê-la com olhos de artista" - replicou Jasper sorrindo levemente, enquanto via Carlisle e Esme com um leve traço de preocupação em seus olhos cor de mel.

- "Olhos de artista ... ? De cordeiro pronto para o abate, diria eu ! " - sussurrou Emmet para Edward, enquanto ambos riam.

Rolei meus olhos, em uma intenção de acalmar meu nervos. Por acaso haviam se esquecido que se supunha que nossa relação era um segredo ? E mais ! Haviam se esquecido que minhas irmãs estavam furiosas com eles por causa de suas _brincadeiras_ pesadas ? Até onde sabia, essas diferenças não estavam esclarecidas.

- "Senhoras e senhores" - a voz nos alto-falantes do Professor Jones fez que por fim deixasse que minha família tivesse os olhares sobre mim - amos diante de uma exposição de grande qualidade, e estamos plenamente satisfeitos com do esforço e sacrifício de todos os nossos alunos. Sem mais, como é tradição, tarefa muito árdua para nós, nos vemos obrigados a eleger uma obra dentre todas. Queremos que saibam que reconhecemos todos os seus trabalhos. sem desmerecer nenhum, mas creio que tenha sido a primeira vez em muito tempo que todo o juri esteve de acordo em unanimidade...Sem mais delongas, tenho a honra de anunciar que o prêmio desse ano é para o senhos Jasper Cullen !"

"Siiiiim!" - ressoou o grito de vitória de toda a nossa família o escutar o ganhador.

De minha parte, não pude ver suas expressões já que, inconscientemente, Jasper e eu tínhamos nos fundido em um forte abraço, substituindo aquelas discussões (que me pareceram absurdas nesse momento) por um sentimento pleno de felicidade, amor e orgulho.

Depois de Jasper receber numerosas felicitações e dar umas palavras de agradecimento, Carlisle nos convidou para jantar. Agradeci (pela primeira vez na semana) a presença de minhas primas, ja que, graças a suas eufóricas personalidades, a ceia transcorreu muito animada e parece que todos haviam esquecido por completo a conversação do fato que o objeto de inspiração de Jasper havia sido eu.

Durante a viagem de volta para casa, soube que necessitava falar com meu namorado, mas sabia que não poderia ser essa noite. Assim, preferi ficar em meu quarto e evitar algum comentário por parte das Denali, de meus pais, ou, inclusive, de alguma de minhas irmãs. Antes de transpassar a porta de meu quarto, vi ao longe como Jasper se dirigia ao estúdio de Carlisle com o quadro, e virou um momento para me ver. Pareci ver uma sombra de decepção em seus olhos.

Já deitada em minha cama, me coloquei a pensar outra vez no quadro que Jasper havia pintado._ "Seria tão parecida com ela como havia dito Rose ?" _Me perguntei. De repente, senti uma grande curiosidade por ver, de novo, a pintura. Total, já que fazia um bom tempo que todos haviam deitado, e o estúdio estava na outra ponta do corredor. Além do mais, Dona Choni havia arrumado um quarto a parte para que nossas convidadas dormisses mais comodamente. Assim, essa noite, Kate não estava ao meu lado.

Me levantei e, na ponta dos pés, me dirigi até o estúdio Por sorte, não me fez falta acender a luz, a luna cheia estava em todo seu esplendor e iluminava o quarto de maneira assombrosa. Me dirigi até o quadro lentamente, para poder desfrutar melhor da visão. Me concentrei mais no rosto da mulher, tentando buscar minha imagem nele. Claramente não tinha meu cabelo, nem a cor de meus olhos, mas sua expressão me era familiar. Começei a acariciar levemente a pintura, percorrendo todas as linhas de seu rosto, a testa, o nariz, sua boca... um ligeiro suspiro escapou de meus lábios.

- "Te garanto que o original é muito mais bonito..." - girei sobressaltado para ver como Jasper me observava apoiado na porta - "E essa luz te faz parecer mais irreal que ela, parece que a qualquer momento vai desvanecer" - sussurrou calidamente enquanto se aproximava.

Fiquei pasmada, sem poder falar palavra alguma.

- "Sinto muito, não quis te assustar" - murmurou já em minha frente, e esperou por uma resto, que não chegou, e, assim, preferiu continuar - "Te perdi e tinha duas opções ir te ver em seu quarto, ou vir ver seu retrato" - disse com voz entorpecida. Por fim, Jasper me confirmava com seus próprios lábios que eu era a mulher do quadro. Uma emoção estranha tomou conta de mim, tanto que até Jasper se deu conta.

- "Te incomoda que te pintei ? Não gosta ? Está chateada ?" - perguntou ele com preocupação.

- "Não !" - me apressei em dizer, por fim - "Não é isso, é bonito...é só que..." - não sabia como continuar, como explicar-lhe.

- "O que é ? " - perguntou quase impaciente

- "É assim que..." - balbuciei envergonhada. Jasper me tomou pelo queixo e olhou em meu olhos, me incitando a continuar - "É assim que me vê ?" - disse, por dim. Jasper sorriu aliviado.

- "Na verdade, não" - contestou, me fazendo ficar confusa.

- "Então?" –

Jasper ficou sério enquanto soltava meu queixo para pousar sua mão em minha bochecha, e finalmente falou

- "Assim é como meu coração te vê" - sussurrou - "Por isso não precisei que fosse minha _modelo._ Não queria pintar o que todo mundo pode ver, queria que o que sinto por você, o que você me faz sentir, guiasse a mão de meu pincel. Ninguém pode negar que o que sinto por você é bonito, Alice" - falou, e senti que a emoção preenchia meu interior. Não pude mais que abrir meus braços e rodeá-lo, tentando abraça-lo com toda a força que pudesse. Jasper me apertou contra seu peito, e, segundos depois, tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos e me fez olhá-lo

- "Te amo, Alice"- disse em um sussurro - "Perdoe-me por ter sio tão tonto, te juro que não havia sido minha intenção te fazer mal" - não pude responder, tinha minha garganta fechada pelo tanto de felicidade que se aproximava a meus olhos, me limitei a olhá-lo e expressar com minhas pupilas, todo o amor que sentia por ele.

Jasper se aproximou lentamente. Havia sentido tanto sua falta. Fazia dias que desejava beijá-lo de novo. Fechei meus olhos em um convite sutil. E, ao fim, senti seus lábios pousarem sobre os meus. Suas mãos passearam por minhas costas até minha cintura. Enrolei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, nunca antes o havia abraçado assim, nunca o havia sentido tão perto. Nunca havíamos nos beijado dessa maneira.

Deixei escapar um leve suspiro em minha garganta e, com prazer, senti como os lábios de meu namorado se entreabriam para aprofundar mais o beijo. Subi minhas mãos para enrolar meus dedos entre as mechas de seu cabelo, enquanto minha boca dançava ao mesmo tempo que a sua. Estremeci ao sentir as firmes mãos de Jasper apertarem-me fortemente contra seu peito. Uma onda de calor surgiu do centro de meu corpo. Tremi debaixo da carícia de seus dedos, deixando escapar outro suspiro, enquanto apertava mais seus lábios, em manifestação do crescente desejo que havia nascido em mim.

Me desconcertou um pouco quando meu namorado tomou meu rosto com ambas as mãos e, lentamente, se separou enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego.

- "Sinto muito" - disse enquanto beijava minha testa - "Alice, não me interprete mal" - continuou, certamente ao ver a decepção em meus olhos - "Não quero parecer rude contigo"

Permaneci em silêncio enquanto sentia que o fogo de minhas bochechas era visível, ainda que naquela escuridão

- "Minha pequena Alice, te amo tanto" - me abraçou com ternura - "Creio que será melhor que nos fossemos dormir" - decidiu por fim e eu assenti. O melhor era irmos.

Jasper me acompanhou em silêncio até meu quarto e finalmente nos despedimos com um breve beijo nos lábios.

**BELLA POV**

Havia passado várias horas dando voltas e voltas em minha cama, sem poder conciliar o sono... não podia deixar de pensar em Edward e na distância que havíamos estado todos esses dias por conta de nossa estupidez.

Ri de minha pessoa ao dar-me conta de que, todo esse tempo, havia me chamado de pessoa_ madura,_ quando na realidade não o era.

Desde quando amadurecimento era manifestada com as ações que eu fazia... ? Estava certa que nem em uma eternidade. Mas... Ao pouco, tampouco ele havia tido culpa nisso tudo ? Sim. Também... mas... acaso uma relação não era formada por dois ?

Levei minhas mãos até o meu cabelo enquanto tratava de colocar ordem em minhas ideias. Me perguntei vagamente se minhas irmãs haviam chegado ao fim do mal entendido com seus namorados... e se fosse assim ? Eu era a única orgulhosa e infantil incapaz de ter um pouco de humildade para dar e pedir uma desculpa a Edward ? ?

Suspirei

E se todo esse caráter inflado e absurdo me saísse caro ?... Na verdade, e pensando bem, eu fazia feito muitas coisas feias a Edward desde que havíamos nos conhecido. Praticamente todo esse tempo, não havíamos tido um momento real de paz. Se não eram as brigas, eram os ciúmes, os nervos por que nos descobriram, se não, outra vez os ciúmes, e, se não mais, mais brigas...

… Estava pronta para ser ele o primeira em querer consertar as coisas ?

Me levante de minha cama e me dirigi até seu quarto, o qual entrei sem dar aviso prévio. Estava dormindo, um anjo não fazia jus ao seu rosto. Seus olhos fechados, deixando descobertos os espessos cílios e suas sobrancelhas cheias e castanhas, e sua boca estava um pouco aberta, e um ligeiro ronco era expulso de seu peito. Sorri enquanto passava minha mão por uma mecha de cabelo que caia em sua testa de maneira rebelde. Provavelmente, minha não estava um pouco fria para a temperatura de sua pele, já que se levantou com um sobressalto quanto rocei sua testa.

"Bella!" – exclamou quando me reconheceu

"Olá" – saudei vacilante. O que poderia lhe dizer ? Como começar ? E se ele havia cansado de minha atitude egoísta ?... Me acovardei e decidi ir o quanto antes - "Desculpa, não queria te incomodar... até amanha" - disse enquanto me colocava de pé para sair correndo até meu quarto. Sua mão me impediu.

"Não vá" - suplicou enquanto se levantava de sua cama e ficava de pé, de frente para mim. Seus olhos me olharam fixamente, brilhosos, ainda que estivéssemos na escuridão. Sua mão acariciando minha bochecha fez com que minha atenção, distraída pela camisa folgada que se pregava em seu peito e deixava descoberto seus marcados braços, se voltasse para aquele par de verdes gemas.

"Me desculpe" - pedi - "Tenho sido uma tonta... desde que nos conhecemos não fiz nada além de me deixar levar pelo orgulho" - esperei sua resposta, que não foi manifestada em palavras, e sim em ações. Seus lábios se juntaram com os meus de uma maneira violenta, porém amorosa ao mesmo tempo.

"Te desculpar ?" - murmurou entre meus lábios - "A única coisa de que é culpada é de aparecer em minha vida, Bella. Tua única culpa é me fazer te amar desta maneira...aqui, quem tem que pedir desculpas sou eu, por ser um imbecil" - sorri sem despregar minha boca da sua, e abracei seu pescoço com meus braços.

Um fogo lento e delicioso percorreu meu corpo quando senti ele deslizar suas mãos por minhas costas, até chegar em minha cintura, onde seus dedos se enterraram firmemente. O desejo se tornou quase insuportável naquele momento, e, a consciência do exterior me abandonou. Só queria que Edward me acariciasse e que não parasse nunca de me beijar. Ele pareceu ler minha mente, já que seus lábios se moveram intensamente, quase com desespero, sobre minha boca e seu corpo foi empurrando o meu até que senti o suave colchão de sua cama em minhas costas, e seu peso sobre mim.

Senti o rubor contornar minhas bochechas quando senti o calor de suas mãos passeando por minhas pernas desnudas, e, instantaneamente, minhas mãos também começaram a explorar seu corpo, submergindo em cada linha de suas costas e seu peito, enterrando meus dedos em seus cabelos e estremecendo-me diante de cada pequena descarga elétrica que seus lábios provocavam ao fazer contato com minha pele.

Não sabia dizer se estava tremendo de pudor ou de prazer quando me encontrei completamente desnuda em frente ao seus olhos que contemplavam minha figura com uma lava verde e flamejante. Com um leve gemido, voltou a buscar meus lábios e voltei a tombar sobre a cama com delicadeza. Senti minha pele arder em todas as partes e jamais acreditei ser possível sentir tanta necessidade, tanto prazer e tanto desejo em um mesmo instante. Me juntei a Edward compaixão, sentindo cada movimento que este dava entre minhas minhas, até que ambos já não podíamos mais e deixamos transbordar completamente.

Nesse movimento, quando seu corpo caiu vencido sobre o meu, e senti sua respiração entrecortada sobre a pele de meu ombro, estive consciente da única realidade existente entre nós, Edward e eu, nós dois nos pertencíamos plenamente, e para sempre.

* * *

N/T: RenataCullen13; Vanda, Yasmin, Mairaredbird, Nath Tsubasa Evans, danda jabur e Kagome Juh muuuuito obrigada ;). Nada a comentar pro resto.


	30. Grávida ?

**BELLA POV**

"Bella… parece muito feliz hoje" - comentou Rose enquanto passava geleia em sua torrada

Certamente minha atitude positiva a estranhava já que, diferentemente dela, não tinha sido afetada pela ideia de que Edward, junto com Emmett, houvesse se oferecido para levar nossas primas para comprar suas passagens para voltarem para o Alasca.

Me senti mal por um instante. Desconhecia se minhas irmãs ainda estavam chateadas com seus namorados, ainda que a atitude de Rose aquela manhã não me deixava dúvidas de que ela continuava brigada com o mais velho dos Cullen.

Me senti egoísta ao pensar que eu era a única feliz... mas, como não estar ?

"Eu estou" - afirmei sorrindo timidamente. O sangue se acumulou em minhas bochechas ao lembrar do que tinha acontecido a poucas horas com Edward.

"Posso saber por quê ?"

"Olá, Alice" - saudei minha pequena irmã que, para minha salvação, havia entrado na cozinha justo nesse instante.

"Bom dia" - respondeu

"Vai comer algo ? Dona Choni foi fazer umas compras" - anunciei. Alice olhou fixamente a mesa e pude ler um raro sentimento em sua expressão... poderia jurar que era nojo.

Não sabia porque, sempre acontecia o mesmo quando os mais novos da família tinham que se sentar para tomar café... era algo... estranho.

"Aconteceu algo ?" - perguntou Rose. Ainda bem que não era a única. O raro comportamento de Alice ao estar na cozinha não era fruto de minha imaginação.

"Não aconteceu nada" - disse minha irmã.

"Então... por que não se senta ?" - ofereci e ela não se moveu. Parecia que seus pezinhos haviam ficado completamente pregados no chão, e suas costas havia aderido a parede - "Alice" - chamei ao não obter resposta

"Não tenho fome" - informou minha irmã com voz trêmula.

"Alice, você está pálida" - assinalou Rose com preocupação. Nossa irmã se manteve em silêncio por um bom tempo.

"Sinto muito" - soltou e subiu correndo as escadas, por onde a seguimos e, para assombro meu e de Rose, nos encontramos em frente a porta de um banheiro, onde escutamos como Alice vomitava violentamente

Minha irmã e eu nos olhamos com preocupação.

"Alice, está tudo bem ?" - perguntei aumentando um pouco a voz. Nesse momento, Jasper saiu de seu quarto, preocupado ao escutar todo o escândalo que estávamos fazendo.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com Alice ?" - quis saber

"Estava na cozinha e... de um momento para o outro veio correndo para o banheiro para vomitar" - informei.

"Entendo" - murmurou o garoto.

"Entende o que ? " - perguntou Rose

"Eh… nada, não tem importância" - foi a única resposta que obtivemos - "Ali, como se sente ?"

"Mal" – respondeu uma vozinha entrecortada do outro lado da porta

"Poderia abrir a porta, por favor ?" - pediu Jasper com voz doce e, dois segundos depois, Alice estava na frente dele. Se olharam fixamente e a mão do garoto acariciou lentamente a bochecha de minha irmã. Foi uma cena tão inocente e, por sua vez, tão intensa que nem Rose ou eu nos atrevemos a continuar olhando.

"Não quer que chamemos mamãe ou Carlisle para que te examinem?' - perguntou minha irmã loira - "Está assim a dias... não é normal"

"Estou bem" - assegurou Alice - "Não é nada grave, logo vai passar" - seu corpinho se viu envolto pelos braços de Jasper. Tal parecia que eu não era a única que havia resolvido os problemas com o namorado, e me senti contente ao ver os dois juntos e felizes.

"Se continuar se sentindo mal, nos avise" - pedi enquanto pegava Rose pela mão para descermos até a sala - "Estaremos ali embaixo, creio que talvez queriam ficar sozinhos"

"No que está pensando ?" - perguntei ao ver Rose tão concentrada, sentada no sofá.

"Em Alice" – respondeu seriamente – "Segundo meus cálculos, está com essa atitude estranha desde que iniciou uma relação formal com Jasper"

"E isso que tem a ver com as náuseas .." - seu inteligente olhar me interrompeu antes que pudesse terminar minha pergunta. Abri meus lábios em forma de 'O' conforme meus pensamentos tomavam a mesma forma dos dela - "Não pode ser" - articulei sem folego.

"É muito provável" - disse - "Por acaso tem outra explicação ? Sempre tem náuseas, e justamente na hora de comer lhe dão esses ataques..."

"Mas é... tão nova" - discuti - "Ainda mais Jasper... Rose ! Como pôde pensar isso ?" - minha irmã deu de ombros.

"O quem tem de mal, Bella ? São namorados..."

"Mas Alice não pode estar grávida ! Mamãe teria um ataque cardíaco se estivesse !" - exclamei.

"Bella, calma" - acalmou minha irmã - "é só uma hipótese... Ainda que não vai me negar que é muito provável"

"Não !" - objetei - "Claro que é improvável ! É loucura... !" - não sabia o que dizer. Estava completamente histérica. O que íamos dizer a Esme e a Carlisle ? _mama, acredita ? Durante sua lua de mel todos nós nos apaixonamos e sua filha mais nova está grávida !_ Literalmente, preferia levar um tiro na cabeça.

"Vamos falar com Alice agora !" - resolvi enquanto levantava energicamente de meu assento.

"Bella, esta com Jasper" – recordou minha irmã

"Melhor ainda !" - exclamei - "Se o que diz é verdade... Jasper terá que dar algumas explicações" - caminhei de volta as escadas e Rose me seguiu, tratando veemente me acalmar. Encontrei minha irmã abraçada com o mais novo dos Cullen no mesmo lugar que havíamos os deixado.

"Alice, Jasper, temos que falar com vocês" - informei

"Aconteceu algo ?" - perguntou o garoto loiro, estranhando o olhar assassino que havia lhe dedicado.

"Sim, _aconteceu algo_" – assegurei e respirei para poder tranquilizar minha voz... sabia que para esse tipo de caso difícil era melhor manter a calam. Mas, só de imaginar o rosto de minha mãe fazia esse sentimento algo muito difícil de alcançar...

**ALICE POV**

Olhei Jasper com o cenho franzido, manifestando minha confusão. O que estava acontecendo com Bella ? Parecia... furiosa.

Talvez estava incomodada com o que tinha passado a noite...

Talvez tinha decidido reclamar do atrevimento de Jasper ao me pintar...

"Alice, diga-nos por que, de um tempo pra cá, te dá náuseas toda vez que vamos comer" - pediu Bella.

Não soube o que contestar. O que lhes dizer ? Parecia grosseiro demais confessar que Jasper e eu havíamos presenciado uma cena _passional_ de nossa nana e Don Pancho na cozinha, justamente na mesa onde costumamos comer... Não. Simplesmente divulgar a vida privada dos demais não me parecia correto.

"Alice, responda" - exigiu minha irmã. Não pude evitar olhar para Jasper, buscando um pouco de ajuda, mas, pelo seu semblante, parecia que a ele tampouco ocorria uma boa desculpa.

Diante da impotência de dizer algo a meu favor, permanecemos em um longo silêncio, o qual foi rompido pela forte e exasperada exclamação de Bella.

"Rose, você tem razão !" - _Razão ?_ Por acaso minha irmã havia passado algo similar ao estar com Emmett... ?

"Você também, Rose ?" - perguntei a minha irmã com um certo timbre de lástima em minha voz. Aquele trauma não deseja a nem a pior de minhas inimigas, e muito menos a alguém de minha família.

"Como pôde, Jasper ?!" - perguntou Bella. _Jasper ?_ E que culpa tinha meu namorado nisso tudo ? Ele também tinha passado muito mal - "Como ?!"

"Bella… do que você está falando ? O que eu fiz ?" - quis saber meu namorado, que se encontrava confuso, assim como eu.

"O que você fez ?!" - repetiu Rose, agora ela também estava alterada - "Ao menos podiam ser mais responsáveis !"

"Foi um acidente" - disse a nosso favor - "Nós não planejamos... nem sequer imaginávamos que algo assim fosse acontecer..."

"Vou ter um treco...! Vou ter um treco... !" -

"Bella, se acalme" - pediu Rose enquanto a segurava pelos ombros, e me alegrei já que podia jurar que faltavam poucos segundos para que minha irmã desmaiasse

Não entendia porque tanto drama. Fomos nós que havíamos presenciado ao vivo e a cores a cena!...

"Na realidade, não foi algo de outro mundo" - disse Jasper tentando ajudar a controlar o ataque que Bella parecia estar a ponto de ter. Ela, ao escutá-lo, se ergueu completamente na frente dele e lhe olhou de uma maneira completamente assustadora.

"_Engravida_ a minha irmã e diz que não foi algo de _outro mundo_ ?!" - expeliu e aquelas palavras me gelaram completamente. _  
_

Tinha escutado bem ? Minha irmã havia dito que eu estava _grávida_ ?...De onde tinha vindo tal ideia ?... Olhei meu namorado, que estava de frente para minha histérica irmã, com os olhos quase saltando de suas órbitas e sua boca ligeiramente aberta. Pobrezinho, certamente não acabara de assimilar o que lhe haviam dito

"Diga algo!" - Bella lhe exigiu com lágrimas nos olhos por causa da raiva. Jasper começou a gaguejar no momento que tentava repetidas vezes falar o que estava em sua mente. Já não pude mais resistir e rompi em gargalhadas

"Alice, isso não é engraçado" - repreendeu Rose - "É um tema delicado, pensem em mamãe e em Carlisle!"

"Sinto muito" - disse entre minha incontrolável risada - "Mas... o que querem que eu faça ? isso é... isso é... a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi vocês dizerem !"

"O que quer dizer com isso ?" - perguntou Bella, liberando Jasper de seu olhar assassino .

" Que não tenho a menos ideia de onde tiraram essa conclusão" - soltei.

"Por acaso... não está grávida ?" - a esperança inundava as palavras de minha irmã de olhos castanhos.

"Claro que não !" - afirmei com a voz um pouco mais firme - "Que loucura é essa ?..."

"Tem certeza de que não está mentindo, Alice ?" - inquiriu Rose - "Não tenha medo de nos dizer a verdade, nós te apoiaremos..."

"Já disse que não estou grávida !" - repeti - "Como vou dizer que eu..." - me arrependi no mesmo instante do que ia dizer mas, de que outra maneira iria convence-las de que suas ridículas suposições eram falsas ? Decidi continuar, ainda com minhas bochechas coradas - "Eu... Jasper e eu não... não fizemos _isso_, ainda."

Nos tomou mais ou menos sessenta minutos para explicarmos a minhas irmãs o porque de minhas náuseas. Era muito cômico ver os gestos relaxados de Rose e Bella ao saber o verdadeiro motivo nos primeiros minutos, mas, quando a sensação de tranquilidade se dissipou por completo, o sentimento de repulsa chegou a elas.. …

Ainda que, é claro, o tomaram melhor que Jasper e eu...

A noite havia chegado...

Me dei conta de que a presença de Kate já não me fazia incomodada, ao contrário, estava me divertindo com os ocasionais comentários que fazia na companhia de suas outras duas irmãs. Talvez se devesse a que, finalmente, havia conseguido sentir-me plenamente segura do amor de Jasper por mim. Fosse o que fosse, era realmente acolhedor não ter inseguranças.

Bella se via igualmente radiante, e, me dei conta de que, em várias ocasiões, dedicava amorosos olhares e sorriso a Edward...

Mas minha felicidade não podia estar completa, não quando via Rose completamente distante de Emmett. Só esperava que, quando nossa primas se fossem, resolveriam suas diferenças.

**EDWARD POV**

"Chegou tarde !" - acusei entre múrmuros em meio a imensa escuridão.

"Sinto muito" - disse Jasper olhando para todos os lados - "Está tudo pronto ?"

"Sim" – respondeu Emmett – "ouçam, garoto" - chamou - "muito obrigado por sua ajuda"

"Que isso !" - exclamei - "Para isso somos irmãos, e além do mais, nós também saímos ganhando com tudo isso"

"Ainda sim, duvido muito que me atrevesse a fazer isso sozinho... só espero que funcione" - acrescentou com voz preocupada. Caminhei dois passos até ele e pus minhas mãos sobre seu ombro.

"Verá que sim" - animei - "Rose te ama"

"Mas é orgulhosa" - lembrou meu irmão - "e o pior de tudo é que mereço seu desprezo. Fui um idiota ao pensar que fazendo ciúmes conseguiríamos acalmar sua desconfiança... Lhes devo uma desculpa, vocês também ficaram em problemas com Bella e Alice por minhas ideias "

"Não se preocupe" - tranquilizou Jasper - "São coisas que tem que ocorrer para que nossa relação amadureça"

"Jasper tem razão" - concordei - "Deixe de se preocupar com essas trivialidades, agora é só nos esforçarmos para que tudo saia bem"

"E se acontecer o contrário ?" - discutiu Emmett - "Estão certo ? Com isso, praticamente estaremos dizendo a papai e Esme toda a verdade"

"É algo que tem que acontecer de tarde ou cedo" - disse

"Mas... e se elas não gostarem ?"

"Duvido" - objetei - "De todo jeito, quem não arrisca, não petisca"

"O que aconteceu com nosso irmão extrovertido ?" - perguntou Jasper com som de piada - "O que fez com o Emmet que conhecemos ?"

"Vamos, Emmett, tudo sairá bem, você vai ver" - voltei a animar - "É a melhor ideia que podia ter tido ! Por acaso vai se acovardar justamente agora ?" - completei. Sabia que desafio era algo que meu irmão não negaria, e tive razão.

"Claro que não !" - exclamou - "Vamos !"

**ROSE POV**

Não podia dormir. Estava lutando arduamente para não chorar. Não queria chorar por ele mas... sentia sua falta. Suspirei profundamente e meu peito doeu.

_É isso que ganha por se apaixonar,_ me disse enquanto fechava fortemente os olhos.

Não podia tirar seu sorriso branco e seus brilhantes olhos negros de minha cabeça. O amava tanto...

_Emmett Cullen_, sussurrei e engoli a saliva com dificuldade. Tinha a gargante fechada pelo pranto reprimido. Mas não ia chorar, não o iria fazer.

_Maldita orgulhosa._ Acusou uma vozinha em minha mente. E quanta razão tinha, eu sabia. Estava mal ao tomar aquela atitude obstinada com ele. Como se fosse o único ser perfeito sobre a face da terra ! Como se nunca fosse cometer erros...!

_Vá buscá-lo ! Diga que o ama ! Suas irmãs os desculparam ! Por que você não ?... _

Movi minha cabeça da direita para a esquerda, energeticamente. Negando a obedecer o que meu coração mandava. Rasguei o travesseiro com minhas unhas por causa da ira e da impotência. Detestei fortemente a tenacidade que tanto me caracterizava, _ela_ era a culpada do porque não podia colocar meu pés em movimento para ir em sua busca. Escondi meu rosto no travesseiro.

"Rose" – chamou a voz de Irina a minha porta e, de mal agrado, me levantei para ver o que se passava.

"O que foi ?" - perguntei

"Não consigo dormir, pode me acompanhar ao jardim por um momento ?" - quis negar. mas não pude. Depois de tudo, a garota não havia me feito nada grave e o que poderia perder ? Talvez o que precisava era distrair um pouco, assim, concordei.

Freei minha marcha ao ver minhas irmãs em companhia de Kate e Tanya, descendo as escadas.

"Bella, Alice" – chamei - "O que fazem aqui ?"

"Nos acompanham" - responderam as Denali em seu lugar - "Não conseguíamos dormir"

Não sabia se foi minha imaginação, mas pareci ver nas pupilas de minhas primas uma certa cumplicidade.

"Saímos?" - ofereceu Tanya enquanto caminhava até a porta. Minhas irmãs e eu nos olhamos por um momento, um tanto confusas. Sem mais, preferimos calar e seguir as outra três garotas.

Quando Bella, Alice e eu pisamos no piso externo, uma suave música começou a tocar de um pequeno aparelho de música, estendendo se por todo o jardim. Minhas pupilas contemplaram de maneira assombrosa os três Cullen em frente a nós, e, depois se concentraram somente _nele_: no meu único amor, no homem mais maravilhoso que podia ter conhecido, em Emmett.

Meu namorado se encontrava ao lado de seus irmãos, e não despregou seu olhar do meu. Poucos segundos depois, a música de um melancólico piano e uma guitarra foi acompanhada por uma suave voz, a qual proveria doa lábios de Edward, que, por sua vez, parecia ter noção somente da existência de Bella, ja que seus verdes olhos só a contemplavam e ninguém mais...

A canção começou

_¿Sabes, vida mía, que cuando cae el sol y se apaga el día_

(Sabe, vida minha, quando o sol cai e apaga o dia)

_La luna brilla pura y limpia?_

(A lua brilha pura e limpa)

_Pues tú la iluminas con tu amor_

(pois você a ilumina com seu amor)

_Con tu belleza y con tu olor_

(com tua beleza e com teu vigor)

_Con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz_

(com teu carinho, tua alegria e com tua voz)

O coração saltou, ao escutar a mudança de voz... e tinha a minha frente Emmett, cantando para mim, e segurando minhas mãos

_Pero si no estas, si tú te vas_

(Mas se não está, se você se vai)

_La luna mengua y desaparece_

(A lua diminui e desaparece)

_Y las estrellas la encontraran_

(E as estrelas a encontraram)

_Y descubrirán que mis lagrimas_

(e descobriram que minhas lágrimas)

_Mecen en algún lugar_

(balançam em algum lugar)

_Sin más amparo que mi propia soledad_

(Sem mais amparo que minha própria solidão)

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia_

(E agora se eu morrer não seria mais desgraça)

_Que pederte para siempre_

(que te perder para sempre)

_Ay, mi vida, no te vayas_

(Ah, minha vida, não se vá)

_Por que yo sé que esto es amor del verdadero_

(Por que eu sei que isso é amor verdadeiro)

_Sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero_

(sem duvidar nenhum momento, te confesso que te amo)

_Sin dudarlo ni un momento..._

(sem duvidar nenhum momento...)

Com nossas mãos entrelaçadas viramos para ver como Jasper cantava para Alice, que se encontrava completamente corada

_Llora mi guitarra cuando tu no estas se me parte el alma_

(chora minha guitarra quando tu não está me parte a alma)

_Me haces jugar malas pasadas_

(me faz curar magoas passadas)

_Levantas mi ánimo cuando me hace falta_

_(_levanta meu ânimo quando algo me faz falta)

_Sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas_

(sabes me fazer rir a gargalhadas)

Emmet continuou, levantando-me ao céu, dizendo-me tudo naquelas letras, que tanto significado faziam para todos nós.

_Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba_

(pode ser que amanha você venha a mim e a luz nasça)

_O puede que ya no sientas nada_

(ou pode ser que já não sinta nada)

_Pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo_

(Mas te asseguro que se há algo de que não duvido)

_Es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo_

(É que meu amor não encontra fronteiras neste mundo)

E, por último, as três suaves vozes barítonas se juntaram em uma única composição. Estava certa que não era a única que se havia perdido completamente...

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia que perderte para siempre_

(E agora se eu morrer não seria mais desgraça do que te perder para sempre)

_Ay, mi vida, no te vayas_

(Ah, minha vida, não se vá)

_Por que yo se que esto es amor del verdadero_

(Porque eu sei que isso é amor verdadeiro)

_Sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero…_

(Sem duvidar nenhum momento, te confesso que te amo)

_Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia que perderte para siempre_

(Agora se eu morrer não seria mais desgraça que te perder para sempre)

_Ay, mi vida, no te vayas_

(Ah, minha vida, não se vá)

_Por que yo se que esto es amor del verdadero_

(Porque sei que isso é amor verdadeiro)

_Sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero…_

(sem duvidar nenhum momento, te confesso que te amo...)

Enquanto as vozes de nossos namorados se perdiam no vento e o silêncio invadiu o jardim, me esqueci de que havia gente ao redor, me esqueci de que, provavelmente, mamãe e Carlisle nos estariam vendo ou estariam a ponto de fazê-lo. Pouco me importou, e a minhas irmãs pareceu lhe passar o mesmo já que nós três nos aventuramos nos braços dos três rapazes que se encontravam em nossa frente.

Não soube o que fizeram Alice e Bella. Eu limitei a fechar meu olhos e unir meus lábios com de Emmett de forma intensa, enrolei meus braços em seu pescoço e, muito dentro de mim, soube que estava chorando, mas o orgulho havia passado batido. Choraria todo um mar por esse homem... agora estava segura disso.

Um forte raspar de garganta chamou a nossa atenção e, ao estarmos separados e olharmos ao redor, lembrei que tínhamos espectadores... e entre eles já se encontravam Carlisle e Esme, (e igualmente Dona Choni e Don Pancho), ao lado de nossas primas, que se viam preocupadas pela situação. Nossos irmãos, Emmett e eu nos olhamos, a verdade era óbvia mas...

… Ninguém era capaz de dizer algo.

* * *

N/T: se não for o melhor capítulo é ,com certeza, o mais bonito. Esse merece comentários, não acham ?

Quem quiser ouvir a música (recomendo): www. youtube watch?v=fcr_x8S97ak (só nao coloquei na hora pra não quebrar o clima da fic)

Penúltimo capitulo. Agora só faltam o último e o Epilogo.


	31. Nossa Nova Família

**EDWARD POV**

"Mamãe…" – Bella foi a primeira a romper o silêncio, soltando minha mão e caminhando até onde nossos pais se encontravam - "Carlisle..."

"Sentimos por tudo isso... não foi nossa intenção" - acrescentei, me colocando atrás dela e segurando-a pelos ombros - "Estou apaixonado por Bella" - disse com orgulho e esquecendo do medo no instante. O amor que sentia por ela era forte e indestrutível.

"E eu amo Rose" - confessou Emmett, com voz igualmente firme enquanto enrolava seus braços na cintura de sua namorada.

"Alice é minha vida" - acrescentou também Jasper, em voz baixa, mas não por isso menos sólida.

Esme nos olhava com os olhos quase desorbitados de tão impressionada, sua mão parecia estar totalmente junta a de Carlisle, que, apesar de sua expressão tranquila, em suas pupilas podíamos distinguir certa consternação.

"Em nenhum momento quisemos faltar sua confiança" - continuei dizendo, depois de adquirir coragem para falar - "Desculpem-nos, por favor..."

"Foi algo inevitável..." - murmurou Alice enquanto escondia seu rosto no peito de Jasper - "Não fiquem bravos..." - suplicou

As Denali, assim como Dona Choni e Don Pancho, permaneceram todo esse instante em completo silêncio, o qual se prolongou de uma maneira realmente insuportável, criando uma atmosfera pesada entre todos. Devo confessor que tive medo...

… uma forte e ligeiramente histérica gargalhada ressoou dos lábios de nosso pais ao mesmo tempo.

"Não posso acreditar !" - exclamou Esme, com os olhos chorosos - "Na verdade é tudo isso, certo ?" - não nos atrevemos a falar, somente nos limitamos a assentir com a cabeça, sem deixar de olhar os adultos que se encontravam de pé de frente a nós - "Isso é... _impossível_"

"Desde… desde quando vocês... ?" - quis saber Carlisle

"Não tem muito tempo, foi dias antes de vocês voltarem de sua Lua-de-mel" - respondi - "Na verdade, nós sentimos muito, mas pedimos que tentem compreender..." -

Todos baixamos o olhar até o solo. Senti como o corpo de Bella tremia debaixo de minhas mãos. Me aproximei mais dela, em um movimento reflexo, para passar-lhe segurança.

Não sabia o que esperar. Era difícil prever a reação de nossos pais. Depois de tudo, nossa situação era algo impossível de crer: _Os irmãos que se apaixonaram._.. Sem mais, o núcleo do problema não era especialmente esse tema. Provavelmente, se se falasse somente se uma relação amorosa, o assunto teria sido algo muito mais compreensível e digerível, mas não. Não somente haviam se formando uma, nem dois pares românticos... _ haviam sido três_. Havia sido _todos com todos._.. se me tivessem contado algo similar, estou certo de que jamais teria acreditado.

Até nossos cuidadores haviam caído nas redes do amor justamente ao entrar na casa na qual todos vivíamos !

Me perguntei mentalmente: _Se Esme tivesse tido outra filha, e Carlisle outro filho, eles também teriam se apaixonado?... _Quem sabe ? Mas podia apostar que sim. Aquele lugar havia deixado de ser uma casa para se converter em um _ninho de amor._ Pensando bem, se Carlisle e Esme chegaram a se sentir ofendidos, estavam em todo o seu direito... Mas não estava disposto a deixar Bella debaixo de nenhuma circunstância.

Esperar, isso era a única coisa que nos restava. Tinha meus dedos apertados na cintura de minha namorada, que respirava profundamente para acalmar seus nervos... podia estar quase certo que o resto de meus irmãos fazia o mesmo, já que o rosto de Rose e Alice estavam igualmente pálidos como o de sua irmã.

A tensão aumentou. Me obriguei a morder fortemente a língua para não insistir, com palavras, que algum dos dois, fosse Esme ou Carlisle, dissesse algo a respeito... somente pedia um sinal, um gesto, uma palavra, o que fosse para que esse maldito silêncio e essa maldita pressão desaparecessem de uma vez por todas !

Agradeci quando Esme pareceu descongelar-se e moveu suas pálpebras para que seu olhar recobrasse a vida. Seus castanhos olhos, tão parecido com os de Bella, passearam por cada um de nossos rostos... não soube interpretar o brilho de suas pupilas, e, igualmente não pude decodificar o que o semblante de meu pai queria dizer. Talvez tenha sido só eu, não sei, mas os demais desapareceram ao meu redor, ficando somente três pessoas, aparte de mim, dentre de minha bolha pessoal: Bella, Carlisle e Esme.

Esses últimos desviram seu olhar de nós para unir os seus por um momento, o qual foi fácil deduzir que falaram em silêncio, com essa maneira tão íntima e mágica, como só os apaixonados podem fazer. O sabia porque já o havia experimentado antes com minha Bella.

"Desde quando o amor é uma matéria que se pode explicar ?" - perguntou Esme, ainda olhando meu pai.

"Creio que nem lendo todos os livros que hão no mundo, o ser humano sera capaz de definir esse sentimento" - respondeu Carlisle. Minha bolha estourou. Virei meu rosto para ver meus irmãos, que também me olhavam, tenho em seus rosto a mesma expressão de perplexidade que aquelas palavras haviam causado.

"Não estão bravos ?" - perguntei com temor...

"Estamos… _confusos"_ – apontou meu pai - "Mas não bravos. Porque deveríamos estar ? Vocês mesmos disseram: foi algo inevitável...e quem melhor que eu para entender o quão imprevisível o amor pode chegar a ser ?" - acrescentou enquanto acariciava suavemente a bochecha de sua esposa.

Não podia acreditar... Por acaso estava sonhando ?

"Mas, porque estão com essa cara ?" - perguntou Esme

"O que acontece é que... não.. não esperávamos por isso" - disse Rose e raspou a garganta para poder continuar - "Não imaginávamos que o fosse aceitar tão..._ bem_"

"E o que pensaram, então, que iriamos fazer ?" - voltou a questionar a esposa de papai, a qual esperou uma resposta, mas, certamente, ninguém soube o que responder. _O que esperávamos_ ? Suponho que, igual a mim, ninguém esperava_ algo_ em específico. Somente pensávamos que as coisas iam ser mais difíceis. - "Por acaso acharam que iriamos negar ?" - adivinhou - "Que íamos querer separá-los ?" - o mudismo prosseguiu presente entre nós.

Papai tomou a mão de sua esposa e, juntos, caminharam até nós, cortando a pouca distância que nos separava. Ao estar de frente a todos nós, ambos voltaram a sorrir de maneira amável e afetiva. Senti como a mão de esme se esticava para pousar em minha bochecha. Me atrevi a olhar seus olhos e não encontrei outros sentimentos que não fosse amor, enquanto me olhava da mesma maneira que fazia com Jasper e Emmett.

"Cuiden muito bem de minhas filhas" - foi a única coisa que disse em voz alta, e, no mesmo instante, Bella se lançou em seus braços, assim como suas irmãs.

De minha parte, me limitei a ver Carlisle que, nem necessidade de falar, nos disse a meus irmãos e a mim _"Tudo está bem"_

"Obrigado" - murmurei enquanto o abraçava, e senti como seu peito tremia por conta da risada.

"Não tem porque agradecer" - disse - "Não cometeram um assassinato" ...

"Cuidem-se" - desejamos as Denali quando a última chamada do voo ressoava pela sala de espera.

"Claro que o faremos!" – contestou Tanya enquanto via, com um sorriso, como meus braços envolviam o corpo de Bella.

"Obrigado por nos ajudarem" - acrescentou Jasper

"Que nada, foi divertido" - disse Kate, piscando-lhe um olho.

"Sentimos muito por não termos sido amáveis com vocês" - se desculpou Bella, falando também por Rose e Alice.

"Não o tenham, é compreensível. Estou certa de que, se tivéssemos uns namorados como os seus, seriamos igualmente cuidadosas" - acalmou Irina, enquanto beliscava a bochecha de Emmet, que tinha a mão junta da de Rose - "Ainda que, se baixarem a guarda, nós aproveitaremos a oportunidade" - disse com tom de piada.

"Melhor não se iludir, irmã' - disse Kate, fingindo um suspiro - "Já viu com seus próprios olhos o tanto que se amam"

"Eu sei" - afirmou a iludida - "O mais provável é que nos convidem para seu casamento.. que_ lástima_" - murmurou com um teatral suspiro que provocou riso de todos.

"Já está na hora de irmos" - anunciou Irina, aproximando-se de todos para se despedir, sendo imitada por suas irmãs - "Passem muito bem" - desejou e todos levantamos as mãos para lhes dizer _adeus_.

"Creio que vou sentir falta delas" - murmurou Bella enquanto inclinava seu rosto sobre meu peito, deixando sua testa ao alcance de meus lábios.

"Já não te desagradam ?" - perguntei com humor.

"Não tanto mais" - confessou com um sorriso. Apertei minhas mãos ao redor de sua cintura e a carreguei para poder ter sua boca na altura da minha e, assim, beija-la.

"Ei!" – exclamou Jasper ao ver que Rose e Emmett tomavam nosso exemplo - "Por acaso se esqueceram que estamos em um lugar público?"

"Acho que, desse jeito, demoraremos a chegar em casa" - escutei o que Alice disse com voz divertida...

**Dois meses depois…**

"Por acaso nossos pais não foram trabalhar ?" - perguntei, quando chegamos da escola, ao ver o carro de Carlisle no estacionamento.

"Certamente esqueceram alguma coisa" - respondeu Emmett com um grande sorriso nos lábios. Preferi deixar pra lá e continuei minha caminhada, com Bella ao meu lado, a qual tropeçou ao subir o pequeno degrau para chegar a porta principal - "Você está bem ?" - perguntei enquanto a segurava fortemente

"Acho que torci o tornozelo" - se queixou e imediatamente a peguei em meus braços. Me incomodei ao escutar umas pequenas risadas atrás de mim. Não gostava que fizessem graça de Bella. Virei meu rosto para vê-los e assim, com minha expressão, manifestar meu desagrado.

Pareceram não se incomodar, assim, decidi não lhes dar importância e entrar de vez na casa para levar minha namorada para um lugar mias comodo. Nem havia colocado um pé dentro de casa quando um forte barulho preencheu toda a sala.

"FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO !" - recitaram todos em coro. Senti como Bella sorria entre meus braços, sem rastro nenhum da dor que disse antes sentir, e, quando baixei o olhar para vê-la, a primeira coisa que recebi foi um pequeno e amoroso beijo de seus lábios.

"Feliz aniversário, meu amor" - murmurou - "Já pode me por no chão, só estava fingindo" - tratei de dedicar-lhe um olhar reprobatório por haver me enganado, mas logo tratei de sorrir com a imensa adoração que sentia por ela.

Quando minhas extremidades estiveram livres de seu corpo recebi as diferentes felicitações por parte de minha família. O carinhoso e maternal mimo de Esme, o orgulhoso e caloroso abraço de meu pai, o forte e quase estrangulador aperto de Emmett, o delicado abraço de Alice e Rose, o elegante e gentil aperto de Jasper... ao mesmo tempo o imperioso gesto de Don Pancho e o sentimental apertão de dona Choni

A celebração foi íntima e a desfrutei em grande escala. O que mais podia pedir da vida ? Tinha Bella a meu lado, e todos que me rodeavam e quem amavam se viam radiantes de tanta felicidade.

Tinha a melhor família que poderia ter sonhado... tinha a _minha Nova Família._

Recebi meus presentes: Uma camisa por parte de Rose, um CD para minha coleção por parte de Emmett, um quadro de Bella por parte de Jasper e Alice, um relógio por parte de Dona Choni e Don Pancho e...

"Temos uma surpresa" - anunciou Bella, pegando-me pela mão e levando-me até a parte de trás da sala, a qual, até esse momento, havia sido proibido de passar. Minha mandíbula caiu quando o vi, e me tomou muito tempo para retomar a compostura.

"Espero que goste" - disse meu pai, colocando uma mão sobre meu ombro.

"Como não gostar ?" - exclamei enquanto caminhava até o meu novo e pessoal _piano. _

"Obrigado" - disse a todos

"Por que não o estréia e toca algo para nós ?" - ofereceu Esme enquanto se aproximava e acariciava meu rosto com ternura. Assenti, com a garganta fechada pela emoção que me invadia e me deixava sem fala.

Puxei Bella para meu lado e, como havia feito antes na academia de arte, a sentei ao meu lado, enquanto começava a tocar a melodia que havia composto para ela.

"Teu sorriso é uma mariposa. Teus olhos duas chamas de fogo

Você rodeia minhas noites como uma lua de verão

Iluminando meu lugar, mais ainda não é minha para segurar

Aqui estou, aqui ficarei

Aqui estou, para sempre a tua mercê.

Tua pele é um sonho proibido, teu sabor é de um vinho fresco

Tudo que você dá é agradável, cintilando beleza nas sombras

Por favor, só se de conta de que me hipnotizou

Aqui estou, e aqui ficarei

Aqui estou, para sempre a tua mercê..."

Quando terminei de cantar, percebi que ninguém, além de Bella, estava ao meu lado. A olhei fixamente e me perdi em seus brilhantes e amorosos olhos castanhos. Me presenteou um pequeno sorriso enquanto suas bochechas ruborizavam, uma visão completamente charmosa, gloriosa..._única._

Começou a vasculhar sua mochila (a qual não havia deixado sozinha um único momento durante toda a tarde) e, quando encontrou o que queria, me olhou fixamente e me dedicou um sorriso amarelo.

"Meu presente" - informou com um sorriso

O peguei em minhas mão e o abri com cuidado. Dentro dele me pareceu que havia duas folhas dobradas com letras de aspecto formal. Comecei a ler e...mal podia acreditar.

"Isso é uma brincadeira ?" - perguntei

"Não" – assegurou minha namorada - "Bem vindo a Academia de Arte de Londres" - anunciou - "o professor Volturi me pediu que o deixasse saber a mais de quinze dias, mas comentei com ele que preferia te dizer no dia de seu aniversário."

A olhei fixamente. Ela sorria, realmente feliz de que me houvessem dado uma bolsa para estudar música durante um ano, contudo...

"Não posso aceitá-la" - disse, colocando os papeis de lado

"Quê?" – inquiriu - "O que você falou ?!"

"Não posso ir a esse lugar" - repeti

"Posso saber por que não ?" - retrucou, olhando-me com o cenho franzido

Sorri abertamente ao vê-la com essa expressão. Bella nunca mudaria, sempre seria essa mulher teimosa e obstinada pela qual havia me apaixonado, e dava Graças por isso.

"Por que não posso ficar sem ti" - a respondi enquanto levava minha mão até sua bochecha.

"Mas, Edward…" – sussurrou – "Você ama a música e certamente quer…"

"O que quero é estar com você,_ sempre_" - interrompi - "Além do mais, te lembro que dentro de um ano seremos aceitos em Stanford, assim como Rose e Emmett"

Sim. Era isso que faríamos quando graduássemos o ensino médio, já havíamos falado sobre isso antes. Será que tinha esquecido ? Seguiríamos juntos: eu, estudando Medicina, como nossos pais, e ela Literatura Contemporânea... Nem louco ia abandonar isso por uma simples bolsa em uma luxuosa e comercial academia !

"Mas a música..."

"A música me apaixona" - declarei suavemente - "mas está claro que não é com isso que pretendo trabalhar... posso continuar estudando-a em meus tempos livres e em alguns lugares mais perto de você..." - Bella calou-se, e, depois de se passarem vários segundos, se lançou em meus braços e começou a soluçar

"Bella, por que chora ?" - perguntei, angustiado por seu comportamento

"Não quero te privar do que gosta, Edward" - me disse - "Seu quanto significaria pra você ir até lá, não quero que renuncie por mim..."

Tomei suas mãos entre as minhas e uni meus lábios com os seus, movendo-os de maneira suave e profunda, saboreando cada parte suave destes, até que a respiração nos fez falta. Acariciei uma vez mais suas bochechas, agora úmidas e rosadas pelo pranto...

"É realmente uma tonta" - lhe disse enquanto pregava minha testa na sua - " É a melhor coisa que a vida pôde me oferecer. Não necessito de nada mais..." - a assegurei - "Não sei o quanto acredita que significaria ir para um lugar longe de ti, somente para estudar algo que posso aprender a seu lado... somente sei quanta dor me causaria sua ausência, somente sei o quanto te amo e te necessito, e somente sei que minha vida está ligada a você, até o fim do mundo e que nada, muito menos o que uma luxuosa_ academia de arte_ pode me oferecer, me convenceria de sair do seu lado, Bella.

Limpei as lágrimas com a ponta de meus dedos, e, não foi até que ela fez o mesmo, que me dei conta de que eu também estava chorando...

"Te amo" – murmurou enquanto levava ambas as mãos até minhas bochechas, e me puxava de volta até seus lábios...

* * *

N/T: o próximo é o epilogo.


	32. Epilogo: Eternamente

**N/T: demorei duas semanas pra postar esse capitulo esperando reviews de vocês **_(obg as 2 meninas que comentaram)**. **_**Eu sempre iludida, tsc tsc.**** Enfim, divirtam-se com o final da fic. **

* * *

**EPILOGO: ETERNAMENTE**

**ALICE POV**

**Um ano depois.**

"Você gosta ?" - me perguntou Jasper, abraçando-me pelas costas e inclinando seu rosto para repousá-lo em meu ombro esquerdo

"É...lindo" - murmurei, ainda sem despregar minha vista da janela, pela qual, desde o décimo piso do hotel, tinha a vista mais maravilhosa de Paris - "parece um sonho"

"Não é nada, se comparado a você" - discutiu com voz suave. Suspirei profundamente, abusando da felicidade que sentia no ar que respirava. Fechei meus olhos e deixei cair minha cabeça para trás, recostando-a em seu peito.

A obra com que meu namorado havia ganhada, fazia mais de um ano, aquele concurso de pinturas na academia de arte do qual participou, se havia tornado fascinação para um grupo de pessoas muito entendias e manipuladoras do tema, as quais, semanas depois de tal evento, o contactaram para convidá-lo a uma exposição que tomaria lugar no salão _Hoche Paris._..

Apesar de que o convite chegou com muitíssimos meses de antecedência, sentimos que o tempo havia passado voando, e, quando menos pensamos, ali estávamos, ali estava eu, nas iluminadas ruas daquela cidade, completamente sozinhos. Nossos irmãos puseram desculpas e mais desculpas para não nos acompanharem. E nossos pais, ainda que tivessem desejado, simplesmente não podiam, já que uma operação estava marcada para essa data...

Devo admitir que estava realmente feliz de podermos ter realizado essa viajem _sozinhos_. E, pela atitude de Jasper, sabia que a ele também agradava a ideia.

"Deve estar cansada" - aventurou, e neguei com a cabeça, mentindo até certo ponto.

Realmente, o evento havia sido demasiado exaustante mas, por sua vez, muito bonito e satisfatório. Meu namorado havia recebido múltiplas felicitações. Todo mundo comentava o quão talentoso era, apesar de sua juventude, e aquela imagem daquela mulher, a qual tinha as minhas feições, dançando no bosque debaixo da lua cheia, havia cativado a mirada de dezenas de pessoas que se haviam reunido nesse lugar tão recatado. Minhas bochechas se avermelharam ao lembrar como se aproximavam para poder saudar a _"modelo_" daquela magnífica pintura.

Perdi a conta das vezes em que meu namorado recusou, gentilmente, a proposta de negociação do quadro.

_"Sinto muito, não esta a venda. Estou aqui somente aceitando o convite de alguns amigos"_ dizia meu namorado de novo e de novo. _  
_

_"O valor desse quadro é incalculável, não existe um preço monetário com o qual possa representar todo meu amor por você"_ confessou quando pousei meu olhar confuso sobre ele, ao não entender o porque de tanta negação. _  
_

"Muito obrigada, Jazz" - lhe disse, enquanto virava meu corpo para encará-lo.

"Obrigado pelo que ?" – perguntou, franzindo sua castanhas sobrancelhas.

"Por tudo que tem me dado" - contestei, e, soltando suas mãos, caminhei ate a pintura em que me encontrava. Podia olhá-la centenas de vezes e continuaria sentido a mesma onda de fascinação e embelezamento que me havia tomado no dia em que a ví pela primeira vez.

Passei meus dedos sobre ela, e sorri.

"Nesse caso, quem tem que agradecer sou eu" - murmurou perto de meu ouvido. Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo ao sentir suas mãos deslizarem ao redor de minha cintura. - "Tudo o que tenho, tudo de bom que tenho feito, tem sido graças a você" - continuou falando - "Iluminaste minhas vida quando transpassou a porta de casa e cravaste seus olhos nos meus"

Movi meu corpo para pode me perder em seus cálidos olhos cor de mel. Levantei minha não e rocei cada parte de seu rosto pálido e anguloso. Parecia impossível, mas Jasper havia mudado. Os rastros infantis de seu rosto haviam sido substituídos completamente por outros mais firmes, fazendo-o mais bonito do que já era.

Me perguntei se eu também havia mudado, e se, sobretudo, se ele havia notado...

"Te amo" – confessei, e, depois, só fui consciente de que seus lábios haviam capturado os meus.

Meu corpo estremeceu outra vez diante do tato de suas firmes mãos deslizando por minhas costas. Sua boca se moveu mais intensamente contra a minha, incendiando uma chama ardente que se expandiu por cada centímetro de minha pele. Minha mente se esvaziou por completo ao sentir como seu hálito chegava até minha garganta. Enrolei meus braços em seu pescoço, e meus dedos se enterraram em seus cabelos loiros.

Nos separamos, e eu me encontrava tremendo debaixo de suas mãos. Nos olhando nos olhos e, entre respirações agitadas, Jasper me pegou pela mão e me levou lentamente até a cama que repousava no centro daquele quarto, perguntando silenciosamente, a cada passo que dávamos se era isso que eu queria. E eu, usando do mesmo mudismo, o disse que não só o queria, como o desejava. Ele entendeu, é claro.

Meu coração começou a bater descontroladamente quando me sentou sobre suas pernas e começou a beijar meu colo com seus doces e gentis lábios. Podia assegurar que minhas bochechas estavam completamente vermelhas devido ao pudor que de dava a situação. Contudo, a paixão havia movido minhas mãos para que essas o despissem do negro casaco que ainda portava, para depois continuar com sua camisa cor de vinho.

Pausadamente (quase com vacilação), Jasper foi baixando o zíper de meu vestido e me fui recostando lentamente sobre a cama, aonde pude sentir a pressão de seu corpo sobre mim. Podia notar que ele se encontrava tão nervoso quanto eu. Eu soube já que podia apreciar o ligeiro tremor de seus dedos ao deslizarem para recorrer minhas pele desnuda, e, contudo, apesar de nossa inexperiência e ingenuidade, tudo foi mais que perfeito. Jamais imaginei que nossa primeira vez fosse ser de uma maneira tão lenta e suave. Jamais pensei que desfrutaria de cada movimento cuidadoso que ele dava dentro de mim, e jamais sonhei em experimentar tal prazer na companhia de meu namorado... os dois aprendendo, os dois ensinando, os dois sendo somente um, para sempre...

E bem... o que mais podia pedir da vida ? Os limites da felicidade para mim e para Jasper não estavam marcados, e nunca estariam...

… Agora estava aqui, ao lado de minhas irmãs mais velhas, as três vestidas de branco, completamente nervosas, mas, sobretudo, sentindo-nos muito bem aventuradas.

"Acho que vou vomitar" - murmurou Rose enquanto brincava com seus próprios dedos - "Acho que vou vomitar" - voltou a repetir

"Calma, Rose" - disse Bella - "Não tem porque estar nervosa.."

"Bella, você é a menos indicada para dar esse tipo de conselho" - comentei ao vê-la. Seu lindo rosto estava completamente distorcido pela inquietação. Não era por nada mas, ao que parecia, eu era a que se encontrava mais calma.

O solo estava cheio de pedaços de guardanapos que nós três havíamos destroçado, inconscientemente, com nossas mãos.

"Filhas, está na hora" - anunciou Esme entrando pela porta e, quando levantou os olhos para nos ver, seus castanhos olhos se encheram de lágrimas - "Oh, minhas meninas... que lindas estão !" - exclamou enquanto estendia seus braços para nos abraçar - "Amo muito vocês, filhas"

"Nós também te amamos" - dissemos em uníssono, com a voz cortada devido ao choro que se aproximava. Nos olhou demoradamente, uma a uma, e depois se aproximou para beijar nossas bochechas e acariciar nossos rostos, dessa forma tão amorosa que somente ela possuía.

"Vamos, os noivos as esperam" - informou, dando-nos um olhar encorajador antes de sair.

Bella, Rose e eu nos olhamos. Era absurdo sentir tamanho nervosismo. Qual era o problema ? Íamos nos casar com os homens de nossas vidas ! Os quais já estavam no altar, _nos esperando... _

"Está na hora" - repetiu Bella, substituindo a intranquilidade de seu rosto com um sorrido e caminhou até a saída. Nós a imitamos. Rose se adiantou, ela seria a primeira a entrar, e eu era a última e Bella, consequentemente, era a segunda.

Suponho que a minhas irmãs se passou o mesmo que a mim quando viram seus respectivos noivos parados no outro extremo na igreja. Estava certa de que elas também se sentiram mais que bem ao apareceram, à distância, se suas pupilas, sentindo um formigamento que percorria o estômago e entorpecia seus passos. Também podia afirmar que, igual a mim, elas também tiveram que se concentrar para não correr e cortar, o mais rápido possível, o espaço que as separava daquelas aconchegantes braços...

… Quando nós três estávamos ao lado de nossos noivos, a cerimônia começou. Foi simples, foi perfeita. Os três pares disseram seus votos em tempos distintos. Os três pares submergiram e envolveram-se em suas bolhas no momento do juramento, existindo somente Bella e Edward, Rose e Emmett, e Jasper e Eu, dentro da igreja...

"Eu vos declaro marido e mulher... podem beijar a noiva"

"Te amo" – sussurramos todos ao mesmo tempo, e, em um movimento sincronizado, nos seis juntamos nossos lábios com nossas respectivas almas gêmeas.

**EDWARD POV**

**Dois anos depois do casamento**

"Emmett!"

"Edward!"

"Emmett!"

"Edward!"

Meu irmão e eu chegamos correndo na sala de onde provinham os gritos de nossas esposas, as quais estavam estiradas sobre o sofá agarrando a barriga enquanto respirava,...

"Já vem, Edward... já vem" - anunciou Bella em meio a dor - "Creio que Rose também vai dar a luz"

Vi minha loira cunhada e o dito por Bella era mais que certo. Girei meu rosto para ver meu irmão, estava completamente paralisado, parecia que a respiração havia se extinguido por completo, quase podia jurar que estava morto.

"Emmett, preciso da sua ajuda" - disse enquanto caminhava até minha esposa, e lhe apalpava o estômago - "Bella, como se sente?" - perguntei

"Como quer que eu me sinta ?" - soltou em meio rugidos... bom, devo admitir que tinha razão e minha pergunta havia sido estúpida, não era o primeiro parto que fazia, e, contudo, me encontrava muito nervoso. Certamente se devia ao fato de que, dessa vez, era_ meu bebe_ que vinha a caminho.

"Ahh!" –

O grito de Rose piorou as coisas. Deixei Bella para examinar sua irmã.

"Emmett, chame Jasper e Alice, pegue as malas e prepare o carro !" - ordenei, mas não obtive resposta - "Emmett ?" - voltei a chamar e ...

_PLOP!_

Em meio as queixas, Rose bufou e revirou os olhos. Sabia o que lhe passava pela cabeça, já que, apostava qualquer coisa, era o mesmo que se passava em minha cabeça ... _Genial._ Era só o que me faltava (ou melhor, o que _nos_ faltava)... Era mesmo necessário que Emmett desmaiasse exatamente nesse instante, quando mais era necessário?

_Edward, calma, calma ! Pense bem no que fazer..._Repetia a mim mesmo, ao me ver _sozinho_ nessa situação.

"Ok, Rose, Bella" – chamei tratando de acalmá-las, mas minha voz transparecia o mesmo nervosismo que elas - "Calma, chamarei Jasper e Alice e..."

"Edward, _querido_" – interrompeu minha esposa com... frustração ? - "Não nos conte o plano, somente... _faça_ !" - soltou com um gemido e torcendo todo o rosto pela contração que havia aparecido.

"Ok, ok!" – disse e, apesar de saber que tinha que tirar meu celular de meu bolso, aquela atividade me tomou mais tempo do que o necessário. Fiz a chamada, e Jasper me assegurou de que dentro de poucos minutos estaria em casa. Quando terminei a chamada, me apressei em correr até o carro e preparar os assentos.

Era necessários que meu bebê e meu sobrinho nascessem ao mesmo tempo ? Voltei a correr de volta para a sala, e, percebendo que Rose era a que mais tinha contrações, a peguei primeiro nos braços.

"Edward…" – chiou a mulher

"Calma, Rose…" – começei a dizer, mas ela me interriompeu, agitando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, indicando-me, com esse gesto, que não era isso que queria me dizer. Esperei que me dissesse o que queria.

"Poderia..." - um gemido de dor interrompeu o que ia dizer - "Será tão _amável_ em despertar Emmett ?" - propôs um pouco alterada...

_Oh_. Havia esquecido que meu irmão ainda estava inconsciente, estendido no chão.

"Sim, Rose, já o acordo" - prometi enquanto a levava até o carro. A depositei com cuidado, e voltei rapidamente até onde Bella estava. Quase tropecei com o corpo de meu desfalecido irmão.

"Bella, amor, poderia esperar um momento enquanto faço Emmett reagir ?" - inquiri enquanto a tomava pelas mãos.

"S… sim" – soltou minha mulher - "Só... o faça rápido, por favor"

"Sim, amor" – prometi – "lembre-se de como deve respirar..." - recomendei e ela assentiu de maneira frenética e começou a exalar ruidosamente, enquanto eu buscava em minha maleta um frasco de álcool com algodão.

Como era de se supor, Emmett não reagia com nada, assim, optei pela violência e agradeci que o par de bofetadas em seu rosto ajudaram.

"O que... o que aconteceu ?" - perguntou quando abriu os olhos e, esquecendo de contemplações, deixei de levantar seu corpo e me ergui rapidamente para levar Bella ao carro

"Deixe-me dizer que esse não era o melhor momento para que você desmaiasse" - repreendi enquanto levantava Bella em meus braços - "Sua esposa está no carro, anda que temos pressa" - informei enquanto caminhava.

Alice e Jasper fizeram presença antes que Emmett arrancasse o automóvel. Dirigimos rapidamente até o hospital onde nossos pais e eu trabalhávamos. Ambos moveram rapidamente o pessoa para agilizar as salas de parto. Me preparei rapidamente para atender o parto de minha esposa. Carlisle fazia o mesmo com Rose.

"Bella, amor, tudo sairá bem" - prometi enquanto me aproximava dela, já com minha bata e o protetor de boca colocados. Seus castanhos olhos de cravaram em mim e pude ler a confiança que em mim tinha. Passei uma mão por seus cabelos, empapados pelo suor, e me aproximei para depositar um beijo em sua testa, antes de começar com a tarefa.

O parto não foi complicado, mas sim demasiado demorado.

"Um pouco mais forte, amor" - dizia uma vez e outra, enquanto Bella gemia e gemia cada vez mais - "Falta pouco Bella, falta pouco" - disse com emoção quando vi e tive a cabecinha de meu bebe entre minhas mãos...

O último grito de minhas esposa trouxe consigo a maior maravilha que o céu pudesse ter me dado. Não pude reprimir o pequeno par de lágrimas que escaparam de meus olhos ao ter em minhas mãos aquele pequeno e quente corpinho ensanguentado, o qual também chorava,

"Renesmee" – murmurei e caminhei ate Bella para que a visse.

As lágrimas também se derramaram dos olhos de minha esposa que, apesar do cansaço, sorriu abertamente com uma luz infinita em suas pupilas.

"É linda" - assinalou enquanto passava uma de suas mãos pelo cabelo cobre e ondulado de nossa filha, e depositava um beijo sobre ela.

"Edward!" – exclamou Bella enquanto caminhava atrás de mim e eu a evitava - "Me dê a minha filha" - ordenou

"Não" – disse enquanto aconchegava Nessie entre meus braços - "ela quer ficar comigo" - assegurei enquanto fazia mimos e passava suavemente um das pontas de meus dedos para roçar sua terne carinha

"Edward, ela tem que comer" - lembrou minha esposa e, suspirando resignadamente, deixei que a arrebatasse de meus braços - "Você é um exagerado" - murmurou enquanto me olhava de maneira divertida. tida.

Inclinei meu corpo para dar-lhe um beijo e depois caminhei junto a ela até o sofá, onde observei como minha filha tomava seu peito com grande apetite. Já haviam se passado seis meses desde seu nascimento e ainda de resultava fascinante em vê-las juntas. Suponha que jamais cansaria disso, tantas vezes fossem. Com um suspiro de satisfação, levei minhas mãos até o rosto de minha esposa e depois até o rosto de Renesmee, a qual, ainda com o peito dentro da boca, sorriu para mim.

"Acho que ela gosta" - comentou Bella enquanto girava seu rosto para me ver.

"Me ama, tanto como eu a ela" – disse com um sorriso

"Ah sim?" – perguntou - "Como pode estar tão seguro ?" - retrucou brincando.

"Bom, pois... tem os seus olhos" - respondi - "e me olha com o mesmo brilho com o que você está fazendo agora mesmo... ao menos que esteja equivocado e já não me ame, e a interpretação que te dou seja equivocada" - acrescentei

Minha esposa me olhou fixamente durante uns tantos segundos e depois me sorriu, sem discutir sobre o assunto. Quando Nessie terminou de beber todo o seu leite, a levamos até seu quarto. Bella a acomodou com delicadeza, para não acordá-la, e, quando saímos daquele quarto, se posicionou de frente para mim e enrolou seus braços ao redor de meu pescoço.

"Sabe, Edward Cullen?" – me perguntou

"Que?" – questionei, seguindo o jogo. Empurro meu corpo até que este topou com a parede, e cravou seus olhos em mim.

"Te amo como uma imbecil" – sussurrou – "Já te disse antes, mas parece que tenho que dizer mil vezes para que entenda" - sorri abertamente ao escutar aquelas palavras, as mesmas que eu havia lhe dito há vários anos.

"Te amo" – confessei enquanto juntava minha boca com a sua.

"Eu sei.." – disse ela, falando contra meus lábios.

A campainha interrompeu nosso momento. Havíamos esquecido que teríamos visitas. Caminhamos até a porta, de mãos dadas, e, ao abri la, encontramos com nossos irmãos.

"Olá" – saudaram em uníssono enquanto passavam

Jasper caminhava com os braços na cintura de Alice, a qual já mostrava os quatro meses de gravidez que tinha.

"Emmett, porque não coloca Jonathan e Vanessa no quarto de Nessie ?" - propus ao ver meu irmão entrar com os gêmeos adormecidos em seus braços.

"Obrigada" – disse Rose enquanto tomava Jonathan entre seus braços e ambos se encaminhavam ao quarto de minha filha.

Os bebes de nossos irmãos mais velhos, que eram donos de uma rede de ginásios e _spas_, eram identicamente lindos. Seus rostos redondos eram pálidos e estavam adornados com bochechas rosadas, nas quais, ao sorrir, apareciam lindas covinhas. A única diferença que os distinguia era que o castanho cabelo de Vanessa era ondulado, como o de meu irmão, e o de Jonathan era loiro, liso e sedoso, como o de Rose... também, se prestasse bem atenção, o azul dos olhos de Vane era um pouco mais escuro...

"Carlisle e Esme falaram comigo essa manhã" - comentou Alice - "Eles mandaram um oi"

Nosso pais, por sua vez, se encontravam de viagem, desfrutando de uma segunda lua de mel... e bom, Dona Choni e Don Pancho haviam tirado umas merecidas férias, e voltariam em um par de meses...

O jantar transcorreu de maneira amena, como sempre em cada final de semana, no qual nos reuníamos. Vi com prazer, com o passar do tempo, que a felicidade somente se expandia mais e mais para cada um de nós. Parecia impossível, mas era a verdade. Alice e Jasper tiveram uma linda menina, de cabelos pretos e olhos cor de mel, a qual decidiram chamar de Nathaly...

… E eu, eu somente pude dar Graças a vida por ter posto em meu caminho cada uma dessas pessoas que me rodearam desde o principio até o final...

**BELLA POV**

"Edward, tenha cuidado, você pode cair !" - gritava Nessie enquanto corria atrás de nosso pequeno neto, que não parava de ir e vir por todo o jardim. enquanto, em silêncio, Edward e eu contemplávamos fascinados a cena, de mãos dadas. Em que momento o tempo havia passado de maneira tão rápida Em que momento nossa filha havia crescido e nos havia abençoado com a chegada de nosso primeiro neto ? Aquele pequeno menino, que ria com voz melodiosa, e era a perfeita reencarnação do homem que se encontrava ao meu lado. Virei minha cabeça para vê-lo. Os cabelos grisalhos, que começavam a substituir o cabelo cobre e as pequenas rugas que se somavam a sua pálida pele não o faziam menos lindo para meus olhos. Trinta anos haviam se passado desde nosso casamento, cerca de trinta e cinco calendários haviam se passado desde que nos havíamos visto pela primeira vez...

… o quanto continuava o amando.

Ele também virou o rosto para me ver. O tempo não havia afetado em nada o brilho e a lava de suas verdes pupilas. Tampouco havia tirado o encanto e o hipnotizante que resultava aquele sorriso de lado que me dedicava cada vez que nossos olhares se encontravam, e, muito menos, haviam dissipado o doce mel de seus lábios.

Nossa filha se foi em poucas horas, prometendo nos visitar em poucos dias, e, quando estivemos sozinhos, meu esposo e eu nos encaminhamos até a sala. Sem dizer uma palavra, Edward me puxou pela mão e me guiou até o piano, onde me sentei ao seu lado e fechei meus olhos para escutar a canção que havia composto pra mim há tantos anos. Descansei minha cabeça sobre seu peito quando a música cesso, senti como suas mãos passeavam por meus cabelos brancos, desfrutando de seu perfume imortal.

"No que pensa?" - quis saber com aquela voz suave a aveludada a qual os anos tampouco haviam debilitado.

"Que não havia me dado conta de que o tempo havia passado tão rápido" - contestei

"Eu tampouco, descobri hoje" - admitiu e senti como seu peito tremia pela risada que estava escapando de seus lábios - "Bella" - chamou quando o humor passou - "É feliz ?"

Franzi o cenho diante de tal pergunta, mas duvido que ele havia visto, já que meu rosto ainda seguia escondido em seu peito... que pergunta era essa ? Por acaso não era notório que estava completamente invadida pela plenitude ?...

"Claro que sou feliz" - respondi enquanto me separava para olhá-lo fixamente - "Por acaso você não é ?" - perguntei um pouco temerosa. Ele voltou a rir, dessa vez com mais força.

"Feliz?" – repetiu a palavra enquanto entrecerrava os olhos - "Não" - disse ao fim, depois de pensar vários segundos. - "Não sou feliz" - e, antes que meu coração congelasse, acrescentou, pegando minha mão entre as suas - "_Felicidade_ é somente uma palavra, a qual me ajuda a descrever tudo o que sinto..." - suspirou e senti seu fresco e doce hálito rocar meu queixo - "não existe uma palavra que englobe tudo, todo o amor, toda a prosperidade toda a plenitude que sinto ao te ter ao meu lado, Bella, e duvido muito que um dia tenha chegado no limite" - adiantou - "Sei que, todavia, ainda me faltam muitos anos e muitas mais vidas ao seu lado..."

"Quantas vezes disse que te amo ?" - questionei enquanto passava meus dedos por seu rosto, até chegar em seus cabelos.

"Não o suficiente" - respondeu com um sorriso, e depois pegou a minha mão entre as suas, as quais se mantiveram unidas, até o último de nossos segunso juntos.

**FIM**


End file.
